Siempre te amaré
by Peachilein
Summary: Los sentimientos más profundos del corazón de Inuyasha finalmente salieron a la luz… Cuando creyó que había logrado exterminar a su peor enemigo para vivir tranquilo, éste le trata de arrebatar lo que más amaba… FINAL Cap. 34: Por siempre
1. Una cruel derrota

**Siempre te amaré**

**Capítulo 1: Una cruel derrota**

Era un día hermoso y soleado… el cielo despejado, los pájaros cantaban, las mariposas revoloteaban por los campos, una suave y agradable brisa que acariciaba los delicados pastos del verdoso paisaje. Todo el día fue muy tranquilo como cualquier otro…

Se encontraba en el campo recolectando hierbas medicinales. Ya comenzaba a refrescarse, puesto que el atardecer estaba a punto de caer. Estaba algo cansada por trabajar en el campo toda la tarde. Con una de sus manos se secó un poco el sudor de la frente, mientras que con la otra, sostenía varias ramas de hierbas. Decidió regresar a su cabaña para al fin descansar de tan laborioso día.

Al levantar la vista, vio a lo lejos un grupo de jóvenes que bajaban la colina, dirigiéndose directamente hacia la aldea. Pudo distinguir a la distancia a dos mujeres jóvenes. Una de ellas llevaba un enorme bumerang en su espalda, vestía un kimono y su cabello era largo y de color castaño oscuro, amarrado con una cinta. Por el arma tan peculiar que llevaba, de seguro se trataba de una exterminadora de monstruos. La otra mujer, en cambio llevaba una vestimenta bastante extraña, al parecer no era de los alrededores. Tenía el cabello largo y azabache, llevaba consigo un arco y un carcaj de flechas. Ambas mujeres eran muy hermosas, de eso no había duda.

También alcanzó a ver a un hombre de buen parecer, de ojos azules oscuro, sujetando un báculo en una de sus manos, de seguro se trataba de un monje. Un joven de cabellera larga y plateada, ojos dorados, con un traje rojo, también los acompañaba. Llevaba una espada a un costado y unas orejas de perro muy singulares, que claramente indicaban que no era un humano. Junto a ellos venían una pequeña gatita de dos colas y un zorrito pelirrojo muy gracioso.

Al reconocerlos, sonrió ampliamente y les saludó elevando su mano al aire.

- ¡Hola!… Cuánto tiempo sin verlos...- dijo la anciana contenta.

- Anciana Kaede, ¡que alegría! – respondió la joven de cabello azabache con una sonrisa.

- Deben estar muy cansados por el viaje... vengan seguramente tienen hambre…- les dijo la anciana, dirigiéndose a su cabaña.

- Muchas gracias, pero no queremos causar molestias. – respondió el monje algo avergonzado.

- No se preocupen… siempre son bienvenidos-

Todos estaban muy cansados y también hambrientos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no degustaban una buena comida casera, debido a tantas batallas y enfrentamientos, de modo que aceptaron gustosos tan generoso ofrecimiento y la siguieron.

Había un ligero aire de preocupación, decaimiento y tensión en la cabaña… demasiada tensión… algo andaba mal, pensó la anciana, hasta que decidió romper el silencio algo consternada…

- ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido? díganme muchachos, ¿ya han podido dar con Naraku?

El hombre de cabellera plateada frunció el ceño y algo molesto, bajó el plato de comida retirándolo de su rostro y refunfuñó.

- ¡Ese maldito! No hemos podido dar con él. Desde que logramos apoderarnos del último fragmento de la perla… simplemente desapareció.-

- Es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra- replicó Miroku con una mirada de preocupación – Y no sólo eso… es como si Naraku estuviese esperando el momento justo para atacar… si él logra completar la perla antes que podamos impedirlo, entonces…-

-¡Ni pensarlo! Ese infeliz no logrará su propósito… ¡Jamás se lo permitiré!- objetó inmediatamente Inuyasha, dejando entrever sus dientes, demostrando gran ira en su rostro.

- Además… para que Naraku logre completar la perla…- comenzó a sollozar la joven exterminadora, cuando sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas -… Kohaku…

- No te preocupes Sango… todo estará bien- trató de tranquilizarla Kagome – Ya verás que lo derrotaremos antes que logre su objetivo.- Aunque en el fondo sabía y conocía los riesgos de que Kohaku muriera. Y con mucha más razón ahora. La perla estaba casi completa, sólo faltaban los fragmentos de Kouga, el de Kohaku y el que tenían ellos en su poder. Realmente era algo frustrante, ya que todos sabían que la batalla final estaba muy cerca…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

El sol se había puesto, y ya se podía sentir un fresca brisa recorrer el ambiente. En el firmamento se lograba apreciar una gran esfera blanca, hermosa y resplandeciente que iluminaba la oscuridad de la noche con su esplendor. Pero la luna no estaba sola, tenía como acompañante un sin fin de estrellas que decoraban el cielo nocturno, dando la impresión de ser hermosas y pequeñas gemas junto a una enorme perla brillante.

Un pequeño remolino se adentraba cada vez más en las profundidades del bosque a una gran velocidad. Detrás de éste venían corriendo dos sujetos del clan de los hombres lobo, quienes con gran dificultad intentaban alcanzar al remolino de viento, pero sus fuerzas comenzaban a menguar.

- ¡Oye Kouga! ¡Espéranos por favor!- Gritó Ginta ya casi sin aliento.

- Si por favor… ¡ya no podemos más!… Hemos corrido por días… y necesitamos descansar un poco…- complementó el otro compañero, Hakkaku.

Kouga, por su lado, no pareció escucharlos y quiso continuar su camino, pero algo lo hizo detenerse abruptamente. Un olor muy conocido, pero repugnante a sus sentidos y recuerdos, llegó a su olfato. Ginta y Hakkaku al alcanzarlo, se detuvieron junto a él algo extrañados, por no ver reacción de su parte.

- ¿Qué sucede Kouga?- Decidió preguntar al fin Ginta, al ver que el jefe del clan de los hombres lobo no decía nada.

- ¡Hasta que decidiste aparecer maldito!- dijo de repente Kouga frunciendo con ira el ceño y apretando fuertemente los puños.

Hakkaku y Ginta intercambiaron sus miradas algo confundidos y sin entender las palabras de su joven líder. Pero al escuchar una voz siniestra provenir de la oscuridad del bosque, se asustaron en gran manera, y con un pequeño brinco terminaron abrazándose entre ellos.

- Vaya Kouga… nunca creí encontrarte por estos rumbos. Pero mejor así… ya que me facilitaste el trabajo viniendo hasta mí…- Dijo la voz siniestra, apareciendo al mismo tiempo una figura muy bien conocida y odiada por todos.

- Pero si es…. es….- Alcanzó a decir uno de los compañeros del joven líder de los hombres lobo.

- ¡Naraku miserable! ¡Al fin nos volvemos a ver la cara!- vociferó Kouga, lanzándose en ese mismo instante sobre Naraku, decidido a impactarlo con un fuerte golpe. - Pero esta vez… ¡juro que terminaré contigo de una vez por todas!...-

En ese preciso momento, un enorme tentáculo apareció de la nada, e intentó atraparlo, pero su velocidad era mayor que la de ese maldito. Lo esquivó con mucha facilidad, y tomando impulso con sus piernas, se lanzó nuevamente hacia su enemigo. Esta vez logró alcanzar una de las extremidades de Naraku, cortándola en dos. Por alguna extraña razón, éste no mostró preocupación ante ese movimiento, por el contrario, una sonrisa lúgubre y muy confiada se dibujó en su rostro. ¿Qué es lo que pretendía?

Kouga no detuvo sus ataques, lanzándose hacia él incontables veces, cortando un sin fin de tentáculos asquerosos que emanaban de tan repugnante ser. Parecía demasiado fácil, ¿por qué no se estaba defendiendo? Un extraño escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del joven líder, haciéndolo estremecer ante esa mirada fría y malévola. Algo muy extraño estaba pasando, ¿acaso… era una trampa?

Sorpresivamente, un enorme brazo apareció de la nada, sujetando fuertemente una de sus piernas. Con enérgicos movimientos, Naraku lo elevó, impactándolo una y otra vez, abriendo pequeñas grietas en el suelo, y así debilitando a su presa.

- ¡KOUGAAAA!- Gritaron sus dos compañeros, corriendo hacia él para ayudarlo. Pero sin darse cuenta, también fueron atrapados por unos horribles y fuertes tentáculos – ¡AAAHHHH!... ¡No puede ser!-

El joven líder intentó soltarse con un rápido movimiento, tratando de impactar el rostro de Naraku con su puño, pero sin mucho éxito. Varios de los tentáculos comenzaron a cubrir los cuerpos de sus compañeros, por lo que Kouga comenzó a desesperase.

No podía desengancharse, sentía que era golpeado ferozmente contra el suelo, sólo podía escuchar los gritos de sus amigos sin poder ayudarlos. El dolor se volvía cada vez más agudo y sentía que sus fuerzas se aplacaban. Pero no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente… ¡no sin dar batalla! Ágilmente logró desgarrar la extremidad que lo sujetaba fuertemente de la pierna, y con otro ataque se dirigió al cuerpo de su enemigo para derribarlo. Sintió una gran energía chocar contra su cuerpo, haciéndolo volar a unos cuantos metros.

Un campo de energía protegió esta vez al malvado Naraku, impidiéndole ser golpeado. Kouga, al levantarse con algo de dificultad, vio a sus fieles amigos ya inconscientes entre los tentáculos de Naraku, quien los oprimía cada vez más, con la intención de romperles todos los huesos del cuerpo.

- ¡Maldito!… ¡SUÉLTALOS!- Gritó Kouga nuevamente a gran voz y lanzándose hacia donde estaban Ginta y Hakkaku, sin importarle nada más que salvarlos.

Con su velocidad, logró esquivar algunos ataques de su enemigo, pero en un descuido por liberar a sus amigos, se vio nuevamente entre los feroces tentáculos de Naraku. Éstos se habían enroscado en todo su cuerpo, sujetándolo fuertemente e inyectándole un veneno mortal. Sentía sus fuerzas desvanecerse, y un agudo dolor recorrer todo su cuerpo. Ya no podía soltarse, no podía escapar… ¿Acaso éste sería su fin? era demasiado fuerte para él sólo... Su vista comenzó a nublarse y antes de cerrar los ojos y perder la conciencia logró pronunciar unas palabras, que al parecer serían las últimas...

- Perdónenme… no logré vengar sus muertes…- dijo pensando en su clan, que había sido asesinado por Naraku -… Hakkaku… Ginta… lo siento…- Su corazón afligido no quería aceptarlo, pero era evidente que había sido derrotado, y de la manera más cruel…

Totalmente indefenso ante los ataques de su peor enemigo, con su último aliento pronunció un nombre… un nombre que le vino a la mente repentinamente y le brindaba cierta nostalgia -… Kagome…-

Continuará…

**N/A:** Hola a todos!

Aquí les traigo mi nuevo fic. Es otra historia basada nuevamente en el anime, creo que por ahora es lo mejor que me sale… jejeje. Haré todo lo posible para que contenga de todo: acción, drama, romance, algo de suspenso… en fin, ustedes me entienden. Bueno, espero no aburrirlos y ojalá que les guste…

Espero sus comentarios!

Un abrazo!


	2. Bajo la luna llena

**Capítulo 2: Bajo la luna llena**

La noche ya se presenciaba en su totalidad, todo estaba muy tranquilo y todas las luces de la aldea se habían apagado. Sólo quedaba el resplandor de la luna llena que iluminaba el cielo nocturno y el sonido de los grillos que rompían el completo silencio con su silbido.

El cansancio los había vencido y ahora dormitaban en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Por un momento deseaban olvidarse de las penas y preocupaciones. Mañana sería otro día, para el cual debían prepararse y recuperar las suficientes fuerzas y energías. Habían caído en un profundo y relajante sueño, del cual difícilmente querían despertar… al menos por esa noche. Sólo una persona del grupo, no podía conciliar del todo el sueño. Algo la molestaba, sentía que algo no andaba bien… lo presentía… pero… ¿qué podía ser? Es como si alguien la llamara… Una sensación muy extraña invadió su corazón, provocando un ligero escalofrío.

Abrió lentamente los ojos castaños y con la mirada quiso buscar la respuesta a esa extraña sensación en alguna parte de la cabaña… aunque sabía que no la encontraría. Se incorporó muy despacio y vio a sus amigos dormir plácidamente, sobre todo el pequeño Shippo, quien se encontraba junto a ella. Hace tanto tiempo que no los veía dormir tan profundo, como si nada los preocupara, sin duda alguna estaban agotados.

Pero al observar a cada uno de sus amigos, se dio cuenta de que faltaba uno del grupo… ¿en dónde estaría? Kagome se puso de pie muy despacio y caminó sigilosamente para no hacer ruido y despertar a nadie, dirigiéndose hacia la salida. Buscó con la mirada una figura masculina alta, de cabellera plateada y de traje rojo, pero no lo divisó en las cercanías. ¿A dónde se iría? La muchacha tomó su arco y sus flechas, decidida a buscarlo.

Se alejó un poco de la aldea, y caminó casi intuitivamente hacia donde estaba el pozo que conecta ambos mundos. Y efectivamente, como si lo hubiera sabido, allí estaba él, sentado en el suelo junto al pozo, muy perdido en sus pensamientos, con el rostro elevado, clavando su mirada en un punto fijo del cielo. En sus ojos dorados se reflejaba el brillo de las estrellas, dándoles una apariencia de gemas preciosas. El resplandor de la luna, le daba a sus cabellos el aspecto de hilos de plata…y su rostro… estaba terso… casi como el de… ¡¿un ángel?

Al sentir que su corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez más fuerte y su pulso se aceleraba sin control, al ver a aquel hombre con un semblante que jamás imaginó, respiró fuertemente al dificultarse su respiración. Con ese ligero sonido, Inuyasha salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos y volteó a ver a la muchacha, que en ese momento no podía reaccionar.

- Kagome… ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó el híbrido al verse sorprendido.

- Lo mismo te pregunto. ¿No podías dormir?- Logró responder la chica, sintiéndose aún algo turbada.

- Si… pero… ¿cómo supiste, dónde encontrarme?-

- No lo sé. Simplemente pensé que te hallaría en este lugar…- afirmó Kagome, sentándose junto a él – ¿Algo te preocupa?-

El silencio invadió por unos instantes el lugar. Ella ladeó el rostro, lo volteó a ver y notó cierta preocupación en su semblante… ¿o acaso era miedo?

- … Kagome…- dijo finalmente, sin saber como empezar -… la batalla final contra Naraku… será muy peligrosa-

- Si… eso ya lo sé- respondió la muchacha en un tono muy sereno y al parecer sin mucha preocupación.

- ¡Y lo dices así de tranquila, como si nada sucediera!- se exaltó Inuyasha mirándola ahora directamente a la cara.

- ¿Por qué te pones así? Eso ya lo sabíamos de antemano, ¿o no?... Sé que la última batalla será la más difícil de todas… pero… juntos lo lograremos- Lo exclamó con un tono de voz muy seguro.

Inuyasha no supo que responder en ese instante, al ver tanta seguridad en la mirada de la muchacha. Se quedó estático por unos segundos sin poder reaccionar de inmediato. De repente, como por instinto, tomó con su mano, el brazo de Kagome, jalándola hacia él, haciendo que ésta choque contra su pecho. Inuyasha la aferro con sus brazos, tomándola de la espalda y de la nuca. No quería soltarla… no podía… sentía la necesidad de protegerla contra todo y contra todos. Tenía miedo… pero no de lo que pudiera venir… tenía miedo de perderla… miedo a que saliera lastimada… de no poder protegerla… o peor aún… que muriera en la batalla…

- … No quiero… que nada te pase Kagome… - su tono de voz parecía quebrantarse, ¿acaso estaba a punto de llorar? Su abrazo era cada vez más fuerte y protector. – ¡Jamás me lo perdonaría!-

- Inuyasha… yo…- Kagome se quedó sin habla, no sabía que responder… tampoco podía moverse, o quizás no quería hacerlo… se sentía tan bien entre sus fuertes brazos. Comenzó a sentir un revoloteo de miles de mariposas en su estómago…. ¡Qué sensación!... Su abrazo era enérgico y en cierto modo posesivo, pero cálido y tierno al mismo tiempo… Sin embargo, ahora sentía confusión… ¿por qué se estaba comportando así?... ¿por qué sentía cada vez que la abrazaba de esa forma, que él la quería más que a una amiga o compañera de viaje? Ella lo amaba con todo su ser… ¿pero él?... ¡No, él no la quería de esa forma!... Estaba de por medio el recuerdo de otra… Y aunque le costara reconocerlo, su corazón siempre le pertenecería a ella… a Kikyo…

- No quiero que tu vida corra peligro… es por eso…- prosiguió el híbrido, sin soltarla de su ferviente abrazo - …es por eso que quiero… que regreses…-

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Quieres que me vaya?- dijo espontáneamente Kagome, abriendo sus ojos castaños ampliamente y logrando separase un poco del cuerpo de Inuyasha, aunque éste no la soltaba.

No podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, ¿quería que se marchara ahora? Lo miró fijamente y frunció el ceño algo exaltada y ofendida.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡No me iré!- objetó con una cara muy seria.

- … Pero Kagome…- replicó, tratando de justificarse.

- ¡Cómo se te ocurre siquiera pensar que me iría! ¡No pienso huir y dejarte en esto sólo!- Sabía que sólo lo decía por su bienestar y porque se preocupaba por ella. A pesar de todo, la quería… talvez no de la misma forma que a Kikyo… pero la quería.

Inuyasha se quedó totalmente paralizado ante las palabras de aquella muchacha, era realmente sorprendente… ¿cómo podía ser tan frágil y valiente al mismo tiempo? ¡Ella era simplemente única e incomparable! En ocasiones, Kagome lo hacía sentir cosas que ni imaginaba… Pero ¿qué era eso que sentía?... Cuando estaba cerca de ella, sentía renacer en un mundo diferente, lleno de dicha, emoción, alegría y un sin fin de sensaciones inexplicables. En ese instante, desechó rápidamente esos pensamientos… ahora no era momento para pensar en eso… ¡tenía que convencerla!... no porque la quisiera lejos de él, sino porque temía por su seguridad… ¡por su vida!

La miró directo a los ojos con el fin de intimidarla y así persuadirla, pero se encontró con una mirada muy dulce, tierna, hermosa… llena de ¡¿amor?

– Qué no lo entiendes… no lo soportaría… si tú…- dijo con un tono de voz muy suave.

- No me pidas que me vaya… conoces mis sentimientos hacia ti… no podría… ¡no quiero! Por favor… déjame permanecer a tu lado…- susurró Kagome con casi lágrimas en sus ojos.

El híbrido de cabellos plateados ya no pudo insistir más… ya no podía… no ante esas palabras que llenaban todo su ser. Sintió un fuerte nudo en la garganta… Cómo deseaba decirle todo lo que estaba sintiendo por ella en esos momentos. Pero algo en su interior se lo impedía y se negaba a aceptarlo… ¿pero qué?... talvez un amargo recuerdo del pasado… ya no quería volver a sufrir de esa forma… se negaba a hacerlo… y peor aún… arriesgar la vida de alguien a quien quería tanto y que de cierta manera formaba parte de su vida…

Al tenerla así de cerca, notó como la luz de la luna marcaba aún más su hermosura… pero no sólo podía ver su belleza física… no… en sus ojos, tan expresivos… pudo ver su alma, tan pura e inocente. No podía dejar de verla… Se perdió por completo en esos ojos castaños… y ahora… al estar así, abrazados… ¡Ya no lo negaría más! ¡Era irremediable!

Sin darse cuenta de sus actos, se acercó un poco más, inclinando su rostro al de ella. Inconscientemente, bajó la mirada hasta sus labios que estaban entreabiertos, sonrosados y muy provocativos… Podía escuchar la respiración de la muchacha algo alterada por la cercanía y su propio corazón latir como loco, era algo que no podía controlar, ni mucho menos evitar…

Parecía como si todo a su alrededor se detuviera… Ese instante debía ser eterno. Podía sentir el aliento de la muchacha cerca de su rostro… cada vez más cerca… Su fragancia… cómo le gustaba su aroma… simplemente incomparable. Cerró lentamente sus ojos dorados, para dejarse llevar por aquellos sentimientos y esas nuevas sensaciones… ya no podía seguir ocultándolo… le había cautivado el corazón y cada latido ya sólo sería para ella… desde ahora y para siempre… estaba seguro… lo que sentía por ella… era…

De repente, una ráfaga de viento sopló por los aires, trayendo consigo un fuerte olor a sangre, rompiendo así aquel mágico momento para ambos jóvenes. Inuyasha abrió abruptamente los ojos, se puso de pie de forma muy enérgica y espontánea, separándose así por completo de Kagome.

- ¡Huele a sangre!- exclamó con una voz ronca y frunciendo el ceño algo sorprendido.

Kagome se quedó estupefacta, por lo que estuvo a punto de suceder. Pero salió inmediatamente de su aturdimiento y exclamó repentinamente - Puedo percibir los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon… son muchos y están contaminados. De seguro se trata de…-

-¡Naraku! Hasta que salió de su escondite- Inuyasha la volteó a ver de manera interrogativa… ¿De verdad lo acompañaría a donde fuera, sin importarle los peligros?

Y como si ella le hubiera leído el pensamiento, lo miró firme y decidida a los ojos, asintiendo con un leve movimiento de la cabeza.

- Yo iré contigo- respondió a aquella pregunta silenciosa.

Inuyasha subió a la muchacha en su espalda y a toda velocidad se dirigieron hacia donde provenía la presencia de los fragmentos. Pero no sólo los fragmentos… de la misma dirección provenía ese fuerte olor a sangre. El híbrido creyó identificar al dueño de esa sangre, o más bien dicho, a los dueños… Un mal presentimiento lo invadió e intranquilizó

- _"Acaso esa sangre es de…"_-

Continuará…

**N/A: **Hola nuevamente!

Quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi fic, pero sobre todo a una personita en especial "Kagome1985" Gracias amiguita, te quiero mucho!

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado! Prometo que más adelante se pondrá mucho más interesante jeje XD


	3. Sobrevivientes

**Capítulo 3: Sobrevivientes**

En medio de las profundidades del bosque, unas criaturas largas y resplandecientes se adentraban en éste por los aires, atravesando sin dificultad un sin fin de enramadas que obstaculizaban el paso. Entre sus pequeñas garras llevaban una especie de llamaradas de color celeste, que al parecer eran almas, iluminando así, la total oscuridad de la noche, dirigiéndose a donde su dueña se encontraba.

Una mujer de tez muy blanca, de cabellos largos y negros, vagaba sola por los oscuros bosques, y a pesar de los peligros, parecía no tener miedo, sin duda sabía defenderse muy bien. Al avanzar en su camino, la sacerdotisa llegó a un pequeño riachuelo, deteniéndose frente a éste. Se inclinó, estiró sus brazos y tomó un poco de agua en sus palmas para lavarse la cara. Luego de refrescarse un poco, se incorporó para receptar las almas que le traían sus serpientes cazadoras. Ahora ya había restaurado nuevas energías y estaba lista para cualquier acontecimiento. Elevó su mirada hacia el cielo, poniéndose muy seria.

– Ya se acerca el momento…- dijo con su voz suave y tenue - sólo dos fragmentos más…-

Repentinamente sintió a alguien acercarse muy sigilosamente por atrás. No sentía una presencia maligna, pero aún así era mejor no confiarse. Se volteó rápidamente.

- ¡¿Quién está allí? ¡Sal de tu escondite!- exclamó con un tono desafiante.

De las sombras, apareció un joven muchacho de aproximadamente once años. Éste vestía una ropa muy extraña, parecía la de un exterminador. La sacerdotisa lo miró algo consternada. ¿Por qué un niño andaba sólo por el bosque a estas altas horas de la noche? Sin duda no se trataba de un niño cualquiera. Al instante en que lo observaba con detenimiento, pudo sentir la presencia de un fragmento de la perla que provenía del cuerpo del muchacho. ¿Pero qué significa esto?

- ¿Quién eres? y ¿por qué llevas un fragmento de la perla de Shikon contigo?-

Pero no hubo respuesta inmediata a su pregunta. El muchacho sólo la observaba en silencio. Su mirada parecía algo turbada y también reflejaba cierta tristeza. La sacerdotisa no pudo evitar ver, que el muchacho también llevaba consigo un arma muy filosa con una larga cadena que yacía en su cintura.

- Acaso ¿te envió Naraku para matarme?-

- Señorita Kikyo… yo…- Dijo al fin el joven exterminador.

- ¿Sabes mi nombre?- preguntó la sacerdotisa, quedándose algo pensativa, tratando de recordar al muchacho que tenía en frente - ... Ah… ya lo recuerdo... Eres el hermano menor de esa exterminadora que acompaña a Inuyasha… Eres Kohaku ¿verdad?-

¿Pero qué hacía este niño aquí?, se supone que estaba bajo los servicios de Naraku… ¿Acaso él lo envió para matarla? ¡No! Su mirada había cambiado, parecía como si hubiera recuperado su alma…

- Yo escapé de las manos de Naraku- exclamó repentinamente Kohaku, con su mirada totalmente turbada, con miedo, angustia, pavor… confusión.

- ¿Escapaste?... ya veo… así que te quiso arrebatar el fragmento que llevas en tu espalda y así cumplir con su propósito…-

Kohaku sólo asintió con su cabeza, acercándose un poco más a ella.

- Al fin he recordado todo mí pasado… todo lo que hice bajo los mandatos de ese maldito…-

- Así que ¡¿lo traicionaste?-

Por unos instantes hubo un total silencio en el ambiente, permitiendo escuchar el movimiento de las hojas de los árboles, debido al suave soplido del viento. Kikyo no entendía muy bien lo que ese niño buscaba, ¿Acaso protección? Pero ella no podría dárselo.

- ¿Y por qué vienes a mi? ¿No sabes que a mi lado tu vida también corre peligro? ¡Al igual que él, necesito tu fragmento!-

- Si… eso ya lo sé… y es por eso que vine. Señorita Kikyo… por favor… ¡tome mi fragmento para que pueda exterminar a Naraku!- exclamó el muchacho a gran voz y muy decidido.

- ¡¿Qué? Pero estarías dispuesto a dar tu vida por…- Alcanzó a decir la sacerdotisa, cuando fue interrumpida por Kohaku.

- ¡Sí! Ese maldito hizo que matara a mi padre y a mis compañeros exterminadores… por su culpa… lastimé a mi hermana… incluso estuve a punto de matarla en varias ocasiones…- dijo con lágrimas entre sus ojos y con un rencor inimaginable hacia aquel que lo hizo sufrir tanto, al borde de la locura.

La sacerdotisa sólo lo escuchó con detenimiento, observando cada una de sus facciones.

- Ya no quiero vivir más con estos recuerdos que me atormentan cada instante. ¡No me importa sacrificar mi vida!… si con eso se logra matar a Naraku de una vez por todas…-

- Entiendo… entonces estás preparado para morir cuando llegué el momento… Si ese es el caso, entonces cumpliré tu deseo- respondió con una voz tenue, denotando algo de lástima en sus ojos por el muchacho, pero sin mostrar ninguna reacción en su rostro. -Si hubiera otra forma… sabes que no lo haría…-

Kohaku asintió con la cabeza, decidido a permanecer al lado de la sacerdotisa hasta que llegara el momento de su muerte…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Corriendo a gran velocidad, siguiendo el olor a sangre y al de ese maldito de Naraku que provenía de las profundidades del bosque, iba Inuyasha con Kagome en su espalda. Se acercaron cada vez más al lugar de los hechos. Pero al llegar, se llevaron una gran sorpresa, al ver varios árboles quebrantados, algunas grietas en el suelo y grandes manchas de sangre decolorar la tierra, dándole un aspecto lúgubre y algo tenebroso. Se podía respirar un aire muy pesado y atrofiante. Sin duda alguna, una gran batalla se había desatado en este lugar. Kagome se bajó de inmediato de la espalda del híbrido, no podía creer lo que estaban presenciando sus ojos. Al reconocer los dos cuerpos inertes, tirados como harapos en medio de los árboles caídos, la muchacha corrió hacia ellos para socorrerlos.

- ¡Hakkaku… Ginta!-

- ¡Kagome, espera!- Gritó Inuyasha de inmediato al ver a la muchacha alejarse de su lado.

Pero ella no lo escuchó y se lanzó de rodillas junto a los cuerpos. El semi-demonio no dudó ni un instante y se acercó a ellos para protegerlos en caso de aún haber peligro. El olor de Naraku aún era demasiado fresco. Al parecer la batalla había sido reciente. ¡Maldición! Si tan sólo hubiera percibido la presencia de ese infeliz un poco antes…

- Por favor ¡respóndanme!- comenzó a sollozar la muchacha demasiado preocupada, sujetando a uno de los hombres lobo en sus brazos.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia Inuyasha de manera suplicante, pero éste no la miraba en ese instante. El híbrido observaba con mucho detenimiento los alrededores, con la mano firme en su espada, lista para ser desenvainada. Quería cerciorarse que realmente no hubiera más peligro. Al darse cuenta que su enemigo ya no se encontraba cerca, se tranquilizó, relajando un poco los músculos de su cuerpo. Luego de unos instantes, segundos quizás, sintió la mirada de la muchacha sobre él, razón por la cual volteó a verla con cierta inquietud.

- Se… señora Kagome…- susurró con dificultad Hakkaku, quien se encontraba entre los brazos protectores de la muchacha.

- Estas con vida… Qué gusto me da- respondió Kagome, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Sin duda alguna estaba más tranquila, pero inmediatamente volteó a ver al otro amigo herido, quien aún no reaccionaba.

Inuyasha se acercó a él, le levantó cuidadosamente la nuca para cerciorarse que aún estuviese con vida.

– Aún respira… ¡Pero sus heridas son muy graves!-

- Entonces… ¿No se salvarán?- Clamó la muchacha moviendo de manera negativa su cabeza, sintiendo miedo por sus amigos.

El híbrido no respondió. De hecho no sabía la respuesta, todo dependería de la resistencia de ellos. Aunque había algo más que preocupaba a Inuyasha. Éste observaba insistentemente los alrededores, como buscando algo… o a alguien…

- Inuyasha…- dijo la muchacha abatida, al no obtener respuesta alguna por parte del semi-demonio.

Éste frunció el ceño, ajustó la mandíbula, dejando entre ver sus colmillos y apretó fuertemente los puños.

- Arggg… ¡espérame aquí Kagome!-

- Pero ¿a dónde vas?- preguntó la muchacha confundida, y sin entender la reacción del híbrido.

- Puedo sentir su olor no muy lejos de aquí… Ese lobo sarnoso… talvez aún siga con vida…- dijo mientras se alejaba de ellos.

- El joven Kouga… ¿también participó en la batalla?... Entonces él…-

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Inuyasha se adentró rápidamente al inmenso y oscuro bosque. Podía percibir un fuerte olor a sangre… sangre de lobo. Logró escuchar la caída de agua no muy lejos de allí, al parecer una pequeña cascada. Entonces, ¿ese lobo rabioso logró escapar hasta una rivera? A medida que avanzaba, pudo ver un fino nacimiento de agua caer desde lo alto de una montaña rocosa, formando una pequeña laguna. Se detuvo de súbito al ver en la orilla, al joven líder del clan de los hombres lobo, inconsciente y muy mal herido, en un charco de sangre y con una mano dentro del agua cristalina, tiñéndola ahora de un color rojizo.

Se acercó lentamente, parándose junto a él y lo observó con detenimiento. Se veía muy mal, quizás ya era demasiado tarde. Alzó nuevamente la mirada y comenzó a examinar el lugar, afinando sus sentidos para estar seguro que Naraku ya no estuviese cerca. ¡Maldición! Al parecer se había vuelto a escapar…

Inuyasha se agachó y volteó con sumo cuidado el cuerpo de Kouga, levantando cuidadosamente su cabeza. Escuchó un leve gemido por parte del joven hombre lobo. El híbrido amplió con sorpresa sus ojos, ¡Kouga aún se encontraba con vida! No sabía cómo, pero él y sus amigos, habían sobrevivido a tan atroz ataque…

- ¡Resiste un poco más lobo rabioso!... ¡No vayas a morirte!-

- …Inu… yasha…- Alcanzó a decir con gran dificultad y abriendo un poco los ojos, al reconocer la figura que lo estaba ayudando.

- ¡No te rindas Kouga! O acaso ¡¿te dejarás vencer por ese mal nacido de Naraku?-

Kouga ya no tenía fuerzas para responderle, había perdido demasiada sangre. Así que sólo le sonrió a su rescatador y cayó nuevamente inconsciente.

Continuará…

**N/A:** Hola a todos! Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado… Muchas gracias por sus preciados reviews, realmente significa mucho para mí! Me esforzaré para complacer cada una de sus exigencias jejeje

Bueno, me despido por hoy y por supuesto mis agradecimientos a todas aquellas personas que sólo leen también…

Hasta la próxima!


	4. Recuperación

**Capítulo 4: Recuperación**

- ¡Es increíble que aún sigan con vida!- exclamó pasmado el monje Miroku, al observar las graves heridas de los tres hombres lobo.

- ¡Si! Realmente es una fortuna que los hayamos encontrado.- respondió Kagome con una expresión triste y preocupada en su rostro.

- Pero ese maldito de Naraku, logró apoderarse de los fragmentos que llevaba Kouga…- refunfuñó Inuyasha algo molesto por la situación.

El pequeño Shippo no pudo evitar preocuparse en extremo. Saltó al hombro del monje Miroku y comenzó a balbucear.

- Eso quiere decir… que… ¿ya sólo faltan dos fragmentos… para que Naraku logre completar la perla?...- No pudo evitar temblar, por el simple hecho de imaginar que su enemigo casi lograba su propósito y se aferró más a las ropas del monje.

¿Qué podían hacer para evitar esto? ¿Sin duda Naraku les llevaba una gran ventaja? Ahora sería más difícil detenerlo…

Kagome mientras tanto, les atendía las lesiones a los heridos, limpiando y desinfectando primero, y luego colocando suavemente vendajes para detener las hemorragias. Con la ayuda de Sango y la anciana Kaede, lograron hacerlo en un menor tiempo, encargándose cada una de un herido.

La noche ya casi había llegado a su fin, el cielo comenzaba a cambiar su color a un azul más claro y rosáceo por el horizonte. Inuyasha estaba arrimado a un árbol a unos cuantos metros de la cabaña, recibiendo así los primeros rayos de sol que indicaban un nuevo amanecer. Había sido una noche muy difícil y ajetreada. Jamás se imaginó que pudiera suceder todo esto de manera tan inesperada. Sin duda, Naraku los había tomado por sorpresa. ¡Maldición!

Salió rápidamente de sus pensamientos, al sentir acercarse a alguien. Ladeó el rostro muy serio, con la mirada firme sobre la persona que ahora se encontraba a su lado. Hubo un pequeño instante de silencio, hasta que su acompañante decidió hablar al fin.

- Y dime Inuyasha… ¿cómo es que tu y la señorita Kagome dieron con Kouga y sus amigos?- Preguntó Miroku sin rodeos.

- Emmm… – Murmuró el híbrido sin saber que responder y ampliando sus ojos. Definitivamente, su pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido.

- ¿Y bien?... ¿qué hacían ustedes dos a esas horas de la noche en el bosque? no me digas que… ¿querían estar a solas?- Acentuó el monje, ahora con una sonrisa pícara y palpando el hombro del muchacho, cerrando levemente sus ojos.

Inuyasha sintió el color rojo apoderarse de su rostro, y el sudor recorrer todo su cuerpo. Estaba muy nervioso… ¿qué iba a decirle?... que Kagome y él… estuvieron a punto de… ¡¿besarse? Pero que fueron interrumpidos por la presencia de Naraku… ¡Rayos! Por poco y la besa… Recién ahora se daba cuenta de lo cerca que estuvo… Lo que estuvo a punto de hacer… Sus sentimientos en ese momento… ¡Diablos! Ese monje metiche no tenía porque meterse en sus asuntos. ¡Eso era algo que no le concernía!

- Arggg, ¡cállate Miroku!... fuimos al bosque porque Kagome sintió la presencia de los fragmentos de la perla- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir en ese instante – Además… tu y los demás estaban profundamente dormidos… así que decidimos ir sólo los dos para investigar- Añadió finalmente para deshacerse del incómodo interrogatorio de Miroku.

- Hmmm… ¿estás seguro que fue por eso?- volvió a insistir el monje, no del todo convencido. – Pero si se hubieran encontrado con Naraku… ¿no te parece que hubiera sido conveniente despertarnos?-

- ¡Qué quieres decir Miroku! ¡Acaso crees que estoy mintiendo!... ¡Para tu información no tengo por qué hacerlo!…-

- Está bien amigo mío… si tú lo dices- dijo levantándose de hombros y cerrando inevitablemente los ojos.

- ¡¿No me crees verdad? Pues me tiene totalmente sin cuidado lo que pienses- Vociferó Inuyasha, encrespándose las mangas de su traje rojo y preparándose para golpear al monje con uno de sus puños. Evidentemente estaba enojado y no quería que su amigo indagara más en el asunto.

El monje puso sus manos en frente suyo para protegerse del furioso híbrido que tenía en frente, volvió a cerrar sus ojos, pero esta vez algo divertido y puso una sonrisa burlona, tratando de aplacar un poco la ira de su amigo.

- Está bien… está bien… no es para que te enfades de esa manera… ¡Te creo!- Aunque aún le quedaba el pequeño gusanito de la duda en su cabeza, pero creyó que era mejor poner fin a esta conversación para ya no hacerlo enojar más.

El pequeño Shippo, los había visto discutir, así que decidió acercarse a ellos, saltando ahora sobre la cabeza de Inuyasha.

- Dime Inuyasha… ¿por qué estás tan molesto?- preguntó muy curioso – Si Miroku nada más preguntó por lo sucedido a noche…-

- ¿Es verdad que también percibiste el olor de Naraku?- interrumpió la exterminadora, al acercarse también a ellos -¿Pudiste dar con él?-

- Emmm… Pues no… pero…- Balbuceó el muchacho de cabellos plateados, sin saber qué responder.

- ¡AJA! Entonces no sólo fueron los fragmentos de la perla…- soltó el monje Miroku, ampliando su sonrisa pícara –Así que estaba en lo cierto… Pero que escondido te lo tenías… ¡eres un pilluelo! - continuó, golpeándolo levemente con el codo.

Inuyasha se sentía totalmente cohibido, estaba atrapado, sin saber cómo soltarse del acorralamiento en el que se encontraba. ¡¿Lo habían descubierto? Comenzó a sentir una gota de sudor deslizarse por su sien a causa de su nerviosismo y su rostro colorearse inevitablemente.

- ¿Ah qué te refieres Miroku? ¿Cómo que estabas en lo cierto?- preguntó inocentemente el pequeño zorrito, tratando de entender el comentario del monje.

- Pues verás… anoche, Inuyasha y Kagome…- comenzó a explicar cuando fue interrumpido.

- ¡YA CÁLLATE MIROKU!- gritó el híbrido, dejando caer su pesado puño sobre la cabeza del monje metiche. Ya no aguantó la presión y se alejó rápidamente de ellos, regresando en dirección a la cabaña.

Fue un momento bastante tenso, que terminó en ese mismo instante, poniéndole fin a tan incómoda discusión. Shippo no logró entender la reacción de Inuyasha y Sango por su lado, sólo lo observaba interrogante. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso y molesto? ¡Hombres! Jamás los entendería…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

- … Hakkaku… Ginta… ¡No!... Maldito… ¡Suéltalos!... ¡No!... No te los daré… ¡no tendrás mis fragmentos!… ¡No!... ¡No!... -

La muchacha de cabello azabache le limpió las pequeñas perlas de sudor de la frente al joven líder del clan de los hombres lobo, quien ahora temblaba y deliraba por la alta fiebre, provocada por sus graves lesiones y por efecto del veneno inyectado en su cuerpo. Poco a poco, las hierbas medicinales comenzaban hacer efecto en él, al igual que en los otros dos muchachos. La fiebre comenzaba a cesar lentamente, y eso era algo realmente aliviante.

Kagome suspiró fuertemente, sintiéndose afectada por la situación. No sabía cómo más ayudarlos, evitarles el sufrimiento por el que estaban pasando y también para que su salud mejore. No quería que nadie más muriera… y mucho menos por culpa del malvado de Naraku… Además, ellos eran sus amigos, y le perturbaría mucho saberlos muertos… No quería que eso pasara… ¡No!

Rápidamente sacudió la cabeza para alejar los malos pensamientos de su mente. Remojó el pañuelo, que sostenía en su mano, dentro de un recipiente con agua fría y fresca, lo pasó por la frente del joven Kouga una vez más, tratando así de bajar por completo tan terrible fiebre.

De pronto, sintió la mano del muchacho sostener la suya con fervor. Ella bajó la mirada hacia él. El joven hombre lobo abrió lentamente los ojos azules, y sus miradas se cruzaron.

- … Ka… gome…-

- Joven Kouga… ¡has despertado!- Se alegró la muchacha al ver a uno de sus amigos integrarse nuevamente. – Me tenías muy preocupada…-

- ¡¿Qué sucedió?... ¡Ahhh!- se quejó Kouga, al tratar de incorporarse bruscamente y sentir un agudo dolor en su cuerpo.

- ¡No te muevas! O de lo contrario tus heridas se volverán a abrir…-

El muchacho observó con detenimiento a la hermosa mujer que ahora tenía a su lado, cuidándolo y preocupándose por su bienestar. Aferró aún más su mano con la suya, intensificó su mirada… abrió un poco sus labios para decir algo… pero justo en ese momento… ¡Zaas!

- ¡Con que aprovechándote de la situación Kouga! No puedo descuidarte ni un segundo- Lo golpeó Inuyasha en la cabeza con uno de sus puños, para que soltara la mano de Kagome.

- Inuyasha… ¡ABAJO! -

- ¡Aayy!- Gritó el híbrido al estamparse contra el suelo.

- ¡Ja! Lo tienes bien merecido pulgoso- vociferó Kouga, quien muy despacio, logró incorporarse hasta quedar sentado.

- ¡Qué te pasa Inuyasha! El joven Kouga está gravemente herido… y tu encima más lo golpeas…- levantó la voz la muchacha y frunciendo el ceño notoriamente molesta por la actitud del semi-demonio.

- ¡Keh! ¡Ese lobo rabioso ya se encuentra bien!- Rezongó Inuyasha al levantarse del suelo, con el rostro ligeramente enrojecido por el golpe. Sentándose ahora con las piernas cruzadas, añadió – Además… si no hubiera sido por mí… en estos momentos, seguramente ya hubiera muerto-

- En eso si tiene razón joven Kouga… si Inuyasha no hubiera percibido tu olor, jamás hubiéramos dado contigo…- Dijo muy convencida la joven de cabello azabache, ahora ya más calmada.

- ¡Bah! Nada me hubiera pasado…-

- Pero que tonterías estás diciendo lobo… si cuando te encontré ya estabas agonizando-

- ¡Qué dices! ¡¿Agonizando yo?... yo el gran Kouga, ¡¿líder del clan de los hombres lobo?-

- ¡Por lo menos deberías darme las gracias por salvarte la vida! ¡Eres un malagradecido!-

- Ah, ¡¿eso quieres?... Está bien…- Dijo Kouga en un tono burlón.

El híbrido levantó las dos cejas sorprendido. ¿De verdad iba a agradecérselo? Pero pronto sintió hervir su sangre del coraje, al ver a ese estúpido lobo, estrechar nuevamente las manos de Kagome contra las suyas.

- Mi querida Kagome… muchas gracias por salvarme la vida… si no hubiera sido por ti, yo…- fue interrumpido nuevamente por un ataque de Inuyasha, soltando así abruptamente las manos de la muchacha para esquivar el golpe. Aunque ese movimiento brusco provocó un fuerte dolor en sus heridas, no les dio mucha importancia, estaba demasiado ocupado peleando y rezongando…

Ambos rivales unieron sus frentes muy molestos entre sí y comenzaron a gruñir, mostrándose mutuamente sus colmillos. Kagome tomó una bocanada de aire y exhaló con fuerza… esos dos no tenían remedio… sin duda Kouga ya se sentía mucho mejor y su vida estaba fuera de peligro… Realmente era increíble su pronta recuperación, pero le daba gracias que fuera así.

Continuará…

**N/A:** Hola a todos! Gracias por acompañarme nuevamente y por dejarme sus valiosos reviews, espero que les haya gustado el capi… aunque creo que se me quiso ir la inspiración… tantos libros feos de la Universidad le quitan la imaginación a cualquiera… jajaja

En fin, como pueden ver nuestros amigos del clan lobo se recuperarán por completo… pero la cosa se pondrá más interesante de aquí en adelante… Algo completamente inesperado está a punto de suceder… jejeje

Así que no se pierdan el próximo emocionante capítulo…

Hasta la próxima y un beso para todos!


	5. La trampa

**Capítulo 5: La trampa**

El sol ya se había elevado por completo en medio del cielo azul, y sus cálidos rayos acariciaban los verdosos prados del antiguo Japón con todo su esplendor. Una ligera brisa movía las hojas de los árboles, provocando el suave susurro del follaje.

Estaba descansando sobre la rama de un árbol, tratando de rastrear el olor de su enemigo mortal, pero éste se había desvanecido por completo. ¡Maldición! Ese sujeto era más astuto de lo que imaginaba. ¡Debía encontrarlo cuanto antes!

- Inuyasha… ¿has podido dar con el rastro de Naraku? – Preguntó el monje Miroku desde abajo, levantando su rostro hacia él.

- No… ese maldito volvió a esconderse… ¡Arggg, cómo odio esto!- gruño el híbrido molesto.

De repente, ambos muchachos vieron a un anciano salir corriendo de entre los arbustos, dirigiéndose directamente hacia donde estaban ellos. Sus facciones denotaban miedo… ¡no terror!

- ¡Auxilio!… ¡auxilio!... Un… un monstruo-

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Un monstruo?- Repitió Inuyasha algo sorprendido. Justo en ese instante vino a su olfato un leve olor a sangre… pero estaba mezclado con el de…- ¡Naraku!-

- Puedo sentir una gran presencia maligna… aunque…- Dijo el monje, dudando de lo que había dicho su amigo - … esta energía no es tan fuerte como la de Naraku…-

- Si, tienes razón. Su olor es algo diferente… Seguramente se trata de una extensión más de ese maldito. ¡Debemos ir!-

El monje asintió con la cabeza y corrió tras el híbrido, quien sin meditarlo demasiado, se apresuró a buscar la amenaza para exterminarla.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

- Muchas gracias señora Kagome- agradeció Hakkaku, cuando Kagome le dio a beber un poco de agua de un recipiente.

- No es nada… Qué bueno que ya se encuentren mejor-

- Cómo que no es nada Kagome- objetó Kouga – De no ser por tus cuidados, no nos estaríamos recuperando tan bien.-

- El jefe Kouga tiene razón señora- añadió Ginta ahora, quien trató de incorporarse, pero sin mucho éxito, ya que el dolor al mínimo movimiento, lo agobiaba.

- ¡Quédate quieto! O de lo contrario tus heridas jamás sanarán. Aunque, debo admitir que estoy muy sorprendida- recalcó la pelinegra -A pesar de tener muchos huesos de sus cuerpos fracturados, aún son capaces de moverse…-

- Eso es algo natural, porque somos muy fuertes. Los humanos por lo general son muy débiles ante este tipo de situaciones y en su mayoría mueren al instante-

La muchacha bajó la mirada ante las palabras de Kouga y se entristeció notablemente. Quizás tenía razón… y ahora se preguntaba, si realmente representaba una ayuda para sus amigos… ella siempre se quedaba atrás en las batallas y participaba muy poco en ellas. Tal vez sólo resultaba un estorbo… sobre todo para Inuyasha, quien siempre tenía que protegerla…

Sango, al notar el semblante decaído de su amiga, reaccionó enseguida para objetar.

- ¡Ya me cansaste! Cómo que los humanos somos tan débiles. Acaso ¿¡no hemos exterminado monstruos al igual que ustedes? Además, en varias ocasiones les hemos salvado la vida ¿o no?-

- ¡Es cierto Kouga! ¡No deberías ser tan malagradecido!- Dijo ahora el pequeño Shippo, quien de un brincó quedó sobre el hombro de la exterminadora.

El joven hombre lobo no respondió, quedándose en silencio. Su mirada estaba ahora perdida y opaca, no mostraba ninguna reacción. Fue como si hubiera perdido la conciencia, aún estando de pie.

- ¿Kouga?- preguntó Ginta ladeando su rostro hacia él.

Fue un momento bastante raro y de cierto modo perturbador. Todos miraron al estático Kouga muy extrañados. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué no respondía?

Repentinamente, la tierra se estremeció y se escucharon gritos provenir desde el exterior, provocando en ellos gran alteración. ¿Eran los aldeanos? Sango tomó su bumerang y junto con Kirara, fue a investigar lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero al salir de la cabaña, vio a un gran ejército de monstruos atacando la aldea y otros, dirigirse hacia ellos. Sin duda fueron enviados por Naraku, ya que los insectos venenosos los acompañaban.

Kirara se transformó inmediatamente, convirtiéndose en una enorme gata de grandes colmillos, a lo que la exterminadora se subió rápidamente a su espalda. Decididas a proteger a los aldeanos y amigos, se elevaron por los aires para poder eliminar la amenaza que los acechaba. La anciana Kaede también salió y quería ayudar, de modo que formó un campo de energía alrededor de la cabaña, y así proteger a los heridos que se encontraban adentro, y sobre todo a Kagome, quien protegía un fragmento de la perla.

- ¡Hiraikotsu!- exclamó Sango mientras aventaba enérgicamente su enorme bumerang, exterminando a cada criatura que se interpusiera en su camino.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la cabaña, algo muy extraño estaba a punto de suceder. Kouga, quien hace poco parecía no reaccionar, comenzó repentinamente a carcajearse descontroladamente.

- ¿Kou... ga?- preguntó muy consternada Kagome.

Éste detuvo su risa descomunal, y agudizó su mirada en la muchacha. La miró de una manera fría y ciertamente divertida. Se acercó a ella, con el afán de acorralarla y atraparla. Totalmente asustada por el extraño comportamiento del hombre lobo, dio unos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de él, chocando su espalda con la pared de la cabaña. No podía escapar…

- Joven Kouga… ¿qué te sucede? ¿Por qué te comportas así?- trató de hacer reaccionar a su amigo.

El hombre lobo no mostró cambio alguno en su actitud, aumentando aún más el temor y desconcierto de la muchacha. El zorrito al ver eso, se interpuso de inmediato entre ambos, tratando de proteger a Kagome.

- ¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loco Kouga? ¡No te acerques a ella!- demandó el pequeño.

No tenía la más mínima intensión de escucharlo, de modo que le dio un fuerte manotazo a Shippo, mandándolo a volar. Ginta y Hakkaku, al ver eso, se pusieron rápidamente de pie, aunque con algo de dificultad. ¡Ese no podía ser su jefe! Aunque su olfato les dijera todo lo contrario. Se postraron enfrente de Kagome para ayudarla, pero Kouga no titubeó para deshacerse de ellos también en un parpadeo.

- ¡Estorbos!... ¡Quítense de mi camino!- gruño el joven hombre lobo, golpeando a sus propios amigos, dejándolos inconscientes al instante.

Ellos no pudieron hacer nada, ya que aún estaban demasiado débiles por sus heridas, adquiridas en su última batalla. Kagome se quedó atónita, no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando. ¿Por qué?

Kouga parecía disfrutar el momento, pero ya no podía perder más su tiempo. Así que se apresuró en atrapar a la muchacha. Ella buscó rápidamente algo con lo que pudiera defenderse, y divisó su arco y su carcaj de flechas. Corrió rápidamente hacia ellos, preparándose para atacar a ¿su amigo? Dudó por unos instantes al ver su mirada fría, penetrante y perturbadora, parecía como si se tratara de otra persona, como si no tuviera alma… Él se acercó más hacia ella de una manera amenazante, así que soltó la flecha sin titubear.

El hombre lobo la esquivó sin dificultad, parándose justo en frente de ella. La muchacha lo miró aterrorizada a los ojos, cuando en ese instante, sintió un fuerte dolor en su estómago, faltándole por completo el aire. Su vista se nubló, hasta tornarse todo negro, cayendo inconsciente en los brazos de Kouga, quien le había proporcionado un fuerte golpe.

Se abrió paso, destrozando la parte trasera de la cabaña, para alejarse sin ser visto, desapareciendo rápidamente con la muchacha entre las montañas. ¡Su misión había sido completada! Mientras corría, se podía escuchar desde la misma dirección, el resonar de una risa siniestra y malévola…

- _Al fin estás en mis manos_-

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Entre tanto, Inuyasha y Miroku llegaron al lugar de donde emanaba la energía maligna. Se trataba de la aldea vecina, pero se detuvieron de súbito al ver tan horrible escenario. Todas las cabañas estaban destrozadas, había muchos aldeanos muertos tirados como harapos en el suelo, mujeres aterrorizadas abrazando a sus hijos, hombres armados con sus herramientas de arado, intentando defenderse.

Continuaron examinando el lugar y vieron algo que parecía… ¿una enredadera? Dentro de ésta, había niños atrapados gritando auxilio. Inuyasha amplió sus ojos de súbito al percibir un fuerte olor a veneno, proveniente de donde ellos se encontraban. Con horror, vieron como una diminuta gota de aquella enredadera cayó sobre una piedra, que se desvaneció al instante. Si un humano llegara siquiera a tocarla, aquella parte de su cuerpo se desintegraría por completo. Inuyasha no titubeó y corrió hacia ellos para liberarlos.

- ¡Garras de acero!- exclamó, abriéndose paso, y tomando a los pequeños en sus brazos, para alejarlos de la amenaza.

El híbrido los soltó, siguiéndolos con la mirada. Sintió un pequeño dolor provenir de su mano y al revisársela, se dio cuenta que estaba ligeramente quemada. ¡Ese veneno realmente era poderoso! Volteó a ver de súbito, al escuchar una risa ronca provenir de aquella enredadera. Un ser repugnante, de cuerpo escamoso, dos patas y brazos acabados en filosas garras, con una cabeza en forma de víbora, y una cola larga, terminada en un aguijón, salió de entre su nido de veneno.

- De modo que tú eres Inuyasha…- dijo el monstruo.

- Grrrr… ¡¿quién eres?- gruño el muchacho frunciendo su ceño – De seguro eres una extensión más de Naraku. Y no lo niegues… tu olor te delata…-

- Ah, así que era cierto. Naraku dijo, que tenías un buen olfato, y puedo ver que no se equivocó… Mi nombre es Shihai -

- ¡Ten cuidado Inuyasha! Este sujeto me da mala espina… - musitó el monje Miroku, quien se encontraba a su lado.

- Si, a mi también…- susurró, dirigiéndose ahora al espantoso monstruo – Dime infeliz, ¡¿qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Qué es lo que trama Naraku ahora?-

Shihai se río muy divertido, haciendo enfurecer aún más al híbrido. ¿Qué era lo gracioso? Todo era demasiado extraño. ¿Por qué Naraku enviaría a una criatura tan extraña y horrible? ¿Y por qué atacar una aldea?... No tenía sentido…

- Pronto lo sabrás… Por ahora ya he cumplido con mi misión. – respondió el monstruo de una forma muy sospechosa.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó el monje consternado.

- Ya los distraje el tiempo suficiente, así que por ahora dejaremos las cosas como están… Ya tendremos oportunidad para enfrentarnos…-

- ¡¿Qué dices?- exclamó Inuyasha ofuscado ante esas palabras – ¿Te enviaron a distraernos? Pero ¿con qué fin?… -

La horrible criatura con cabeza de víbora, se elevó en una burbuja gigante, la cual ascendió a una gran velocidad, dejando resonar su sombría risa.

- ¡No te escaparás! – exclamó Miroku, queriendo destapar el agujero negro de su mano derecha.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, el monstruo desapareció conjuntamente con una nube negra que rodeó la burbuja en ese instante. ¿A qué se refirió exactamente el monstruo con "distraerlos"? ¿Para qué?

De repente, fue como si Inuyasha hubiera tenido un mal presentimiento. Amplió horrorizado sus ojos dorados, echándose a correr nuevamente en dirección a la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

- ¡KAGOMEEE!- gritó intuitivamente, sintiendo pánico por lo que pudiera sucederle.

¡Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido! ¡¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Ese maldito de Naraku, se quería apoderar del fragmento de la perla, que estaba en manos de Kagome, y lo alejó para tener el camino libre. ¡Todos corrían un grave peligro! El monje lo siguió sin decir palabra alguna, entendiendo de inmediato que les habían tendido una trampa…

Continuara…

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por sus ánimos, y espero que la continuación haya sido de su completo agrado… Como les había mencionado en el capítulo anterior, surgió algo inesperado… apuesto que no se lo esperaban… muajajaja

Bueno, sin más me despido por hoy, agradeciendo por supuesto a todas aquellas personas que sólo leen también…

Hasta la próxima! Un beso a todos!


	6. El corazón de Kagome

**Capítulo 6: El corazón de Kagome**

Inuyasha y Miroku, alcanzaron rápidamente la aldea, pero al llegar, se encontraron con un ejército de monstruos que la atacaba. Por lo visto la lucha dio inicio hace ya algún rato, ya que había chozas destrozadas, árboles caídos, grietas en la tierra, gente muerta y restos de cadáveres de monstruos por todo el lugar. Vieron a Sango sobre Kirara, pelear sin cesar, matando un sin fin de criaturas con su Hiraikotsu. No muy lejos de allí, se encontraba la anciana Kaede, quien lucía bastante agotada, debido al esfuerzo que le causaba mantener el campo de energía. No sólo estaba protegiendo la pequeña cabaña, en la que se encontraba Kagome y sus amigos, sino que también alrededor de ella, se habían ubicado muchos de los temerosos aldeanos.

El híbrido corrió hacia ellos para ayudarlos, desenvainó a Colmillo de Acero, la cual se transformó en una gigantesca espada, y la agitó enérgicamente, provocando una gran ráfaga.

- ¡Viento cortante!-

Ese ataque logró exterminar a la gran mayoría de los monstruos, pero aún así quedaban muchos por derrotar. La exterminadora se veía exhausta y no reparó en unas feroces criaturas que se acercaban hacia ella de manera amenazante. El monje al darse cuenta del peligro que corría, no dudó ni un instante y retiró el rosario de su mano derecha, decidido a acabar con todos ellos de un solo ataque.

- ¡Sango, apártate!– y dicho eso destapó aquel poderoso orificio - ¡Agujero negro!-

Una gran fuerza comenzó a absorber a todas esas repugnantes criaturas dentro de su mano. Sin darse cuenta, los insectos venenosos también entraron en esa apertura, provocándole malestar, pero no se detuvo hasta acabar con todos ellos, librándose finalmente de la amenaza. Sango se bajó rápidamente del lomo de Kirara y corrió para socorrerlo, al verlo caer de rodillas. El rostro de Miroku se había puesto muy pálido, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar por causa del veneno. Se había expuesto demasiado, pero lo había hecho por defender a sus amigos y sobre todo a su querida exterminadora.

Inuyasha enfundó su espada, acercándose a la anciana Kaede con una mirada muy seria, notablemente alterado y preocupado. Ella desvaneció por completo el campo de energía, relajándose un poco, respirando aliviada.

- Gracias Inuyasha. ¡Qué bueno que llegaron a tiempo!- dijo ella – De no haber sido por ustedes…-

- ¡¿Dónde está Kagome?- interrumpió el híbrido, sin importarle nada más.

- ¿Eh?... pues en la cabaña, ¡¿dónde más?- respondió contrariada.

El muchacho corrió rápidamente hacia la pequeña choza, entrando desesperado. Pero al encontrarse adentro, su sorpresa fue enorme. Los dos hombres lobo estaban tirados, uno encima del otro, el en suelo inconscientes y en mal estado. El pequeño zorrito se encontraba en medio de unos leños, de igual forma, inerte. La parte posterior de la cabaña estaba destruida… ¿Qué había pasado aquí?

-¡¿Kagome?- masculló, poniéndose nervioso, buscando a la pelinegra con la mirada.

Sango ayudó a Miroku a levantarse, y junto con él, caminó cuidadosamente hasta donde se encontraba Inuyasha. La anciana Kaede entró a la cabaña al escuchar los gritos desesperados del semi-demonio. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado?

- ¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?- preguntó la exterminadora al verlo en ese estado de alteración.

- Kagome… ¡¿Dónde está Kagome?- volvió a preguntar, exasperado esta vez.

Se quedaron atónitos, al ver las condiciones en las que se encontraba el interior de la cabaña. Sango corrió rápidamente hacia el pequeño Shippo al divisarlo, tomándolo entre sus brazos. ¿Quién pudo haber cometido tal atrocidad? ¿Acaso los monstruos habían atravesado el campo de energía? Pero eso era prácticamente imposible… ¿Entonces quién? ¿Cómo?

- Ese muchacho llamado Kouga… tampoco está – dijo la anciana Kaede, al darse cuenta de su ausencia.

Inuyasha cerró fuertemente sus puños, sintió latir su corazón descontroladamente, estaba afligido, preocupado. Se sentía impotente, necesitaba saber el paradero de Kagome… ¿Y Kouga? Seguramente fue tras ella para rescatarla… ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué la dejó sola? Por sus descuidos, su vida corría grave peligro. Si algo le sucedía… ¡jamás se lo perdonaría!

Espontáneamente y casi por instinto, salió rápidamente de la cabaña, para comenzar su búsqueda. Con grandes saltos fue avanzando rápidamente por los alrededores, alejándose cada vez más de la aldea, tratando de encontrar alguna pista, algún aroma que lo pudiera conducir hacia la muchacha.

- KAGOMEEE… -

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo un ligero dolor en su estómago. Levantó su rostro con algo de dificultad y observó el lugar con detenimiento, todo era muy oscuro y algo húmedo, pero al parecer, se encontraba en el interior de una cueva rocosa. ¿Cómo llegó hasta ese lugar? Trató de moverse, pero al hacerlo, se dio cuenta que se encontraba atada de pies y manos. Unas fuertes ramas la sujetaban contra la fría pared de la cueva. Trató de soltarse, pero el intento fue inútil.

- Así que ya despertaste- dijo una voz femenina que provenía de un costado.

- Kagura…- respondió Kagome al reconocerla – ¿Cómo?... ¿Por qué me han traído hasta aquí?-

- Hmm, no te hagas la inocente. Bien sabes que es por el fragmento que llevas contigo…-

La muchacha bajó la mirada tratando de divisar el fragmento que yacía en su cuello, pero se sorprendió al verlo aún allí. No es que hubiera deseado lo contrario, pero se le hacía demasiado extraño, conociendo a Naraku, éste ya se lo hubiera arrebatado. De pronto, vio a otra figura acercarse a ella. Se trataba de una pequeña niña totalmente blanca, con una mirada vacía y su rostro inexpresivo. En sus manos llevaba un espejo, que era capaz de reflejar incluso los corazones y pensamientos de las personas.

- No te preocupes, Naraku aún no te matará… – comenzó Kagura –… Antes de eso, quiere jugar un poco contigo…-

La muchacha no comprendió sus palabras. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Qué es lo que iba a sucederle? Comenzó a sentir miedo, estaba sola y nadie la podría ayudar. Trató de recordar cómo fue que había llegado hasta ese lugar, pero no lo lograba, fue como si tuviera una laguna mental y sus recuerdos de aquel momento hubieran sido borrados.

- Se que… Inuyasha vendrá por mi – respondió Kagome, ahora muy segura de sus palabras - ¡Él me rescatará!-

La mujer de labios carmesí comenzó a reírse de una manera burlona. No lograba comprender, esa confianza que le tenía una humana a un simple híbrido.

- Dime una cosa muchachita – dijo Kagura - ¿cómo estás tan segura que él aparecerá para salvarte?-

- ¡Él vendrá!... ¡ya lo verás! -

- Pues yo lo dudo mucho…- indicó sarcásticamente – él jamás vendrá a buscarte, porque simplemente no le importas-

La pelinegra amplio asustada sus ojos castaños. ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo esas cosas? Inuyasha no la abandonaría a su suerte. No lo haría… ¿o sí? La duda comenzó a invadirla, pero de algún modo estaba segura, que él la estaría buscando en estos momentos. Sabía que en cualquier momento, él se aparecería en frente suyo y la tomaría en sus brazos, para salvarla.

- ¡Mientes! ¡Claro que le importo!- refutó Kagome sin titubear.

- Veo que no eres tan fácil de convencer… - dijo Kagura sonriéndole a la muchacha – Entonces tendrás que verlo con tus propios ojos…-

Le hizo una señal a Kanna, para que se acercara a la pelinegra, posándose justo en frente suyo. Kagome se vio reflejada en el espejo, pero su figura se fue borrando, dando paso a una nueva. Una imagen comenzó a aparecer dentro del espejo, que fue borrosa al principio, pero que comenzó a aclararse poco a poco, dejando ver a dos personas que parecían estar conversando. Kagome creyó reconocerlos, pues amplió sus ojos y comenzó a sentir una profunda tristeza…

Kagura se mostró algo aburrida, al observar la reacción de la muchacha, y comenzó a sumergirse en sus propios pensamientos, recordando las palabras de Naraku, después de haber capturado a Kagome…

*************************** Flash Back ***************************

- Mi Señor… aquí le traigo a la mujer que me ordenó- dijo el joven hombre lobo con Kagome inconsciente entre sus brazos.

- ¡Bien hecho Kouga! Déjala aquí y retírate…- mandó Naraku completamente satisfecho.

El muchacho, sin decir más palabras y haciendo una pequeña reverencia se marchó. Naraku, al fin había logrado capturar a Kagome, y de paso se apoderaría del penúltimo fragmento de la perla de Shikon. Se acercó a la chica y la observó con detenimiento, se parecía tanto a Kikyo, pero a la vez eran tan diferentes… Bajó su mirada hasta su cuello, en donde divisó lo que buscaba.

Estiró su mano para tomar el fragmento en sus manos y apoderarse de él, pero al tocarlo, un extraño resplandor surgió de éste, cegándolo por unos instantes. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué no lograba tocarlo? Abrió sus ojos al recuperar la visibilidad, pero notó con horror que su mano comenzaba a desintegrarse. Tomó la perla contaminada en su otra mano y se asustó en gran manera por lo que estaba viendo. La joya se estaba comenzando a purificar… ¿Pero cómo era posible?

Volteó a ver a la muchacha que aún se encontraba inconsciente. Ese pequeño fragmento que llevaba consigo, estuvo a punto de acabar con todo, inclusive por querer apoderarse de él, estuvo a punto de desaparecer por completo. ¿Qué era ese poder? Era algo más que un simple fragmento purificado, ¿pero qué? Se enfureció, ennegreciendo nuevamente la perla que sostenía en su mano.

Luego de unos instantes, Naraku se tranquilizó, controlándose a sí mismo para no perder los estribos. Debía buscar una forma para contaminar ese fragmento y así poder tomarlo sin dificultad. ¿Pero cómo? Para eso necesitaba conocer la fuente del poder de Kagome, sus debilidades, sus miedos.

Llamó a Kanna, para que ella le mostrase por medio de su espejo, el corazón de la muchacha. Para su sorpresa y fortuna, espectó algo muy interesante a su parecer, y a la vez útil para sus planes malévolos. En el espejo se proyectó justo el momento en que Inuyasha y Kagome estuvieron a punto de besarse bajo el resplandor de la luna llena. Notó que en ese instante el fragmento tomó ese extraño resplandor, volviéndolo más puro y poderoso.

- Así que es por eso…- dijo de una manera lúgubre – Es por el amor que sientes hacia ese híbrido… Pues entonces habrá que matar ese sentimiento, para que tu corazón se llene de odio y con él, el fragmento que llevas contigo…-

************************** Fin Flash Back *************************

Kagome sintió que el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos al ver aquella imagen en el espejo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, cayendo inevitablemente por sus mejillas, repitiéndose una y otra vez lo mismo.

- ¿Por qué Inuyasha?… ¿Por qué?...-

Continuará…

**N/A:** Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo… Como pueden ver el malvado de Naraku tuvo algunas dificultades para arrebatarle el fragmento a Kagome, pero buscará la forma de lograr su objetivo a toda costa…

Muchísimas gracias a toda la gente hermosa que me dejó sus valiosos y alentadores reviews! Me encantó cada uno de ellos y me siento muy feliz que les esté gustando mi historia…

Ahora si me despido y por supuesto, agradeciendo a aquellas personas que sólo leen también.

Un beso y hasta la próxima!


	7. Sentimientos revelados

**Capítulo 7: Sentimientos revelados**

Inuyasha corría desesperado sin rumbo fijo, en busca de Kagome. Repetía su nombre sin cesar en cada metro que avanzaba, la llamaba completamente afligido. Su frustración iba cada vez más en aumento, conforme avanzaban los minutos y no lograba encontrar ninguna pista ni de ella, ni de ese lobo rabioso, tampoco encontró rastro de ese maldito de Naraku. Se adentró a las profundidades de un bosque, hasta detenerse frente a un pequeño riachuelo.

Todo el lugar se veía muy tranquilo, y en cierto modo se podía respirar un aire de paz, más su corazón estaba abatido. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo la suave brisa acariciar su rostro, tratando de percibir el aroma de la muchacha.

- _"Kagome… ¿en dónde estás?..."_-

En ese momento escuchó un ruido tras de él, sacándolo de ese lapso de aturdimiento. Se volteó rápidamente, pero la luz del sol, le obstaculizó la visibilidad por unos instantes. Le pareció distinguir la figura de una mujer de cabellos largos y azabaches.

- ¿Kagome?- preguntó tratando de abrir bien los ojos.

- No Inuyasha… no soy ella- respondió la mujer que se acercó más a él.

- ¡Kikyo! Pero… ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo sorprendido, expandiendo sus ojos dorados. Estaba tan concentrado, que no la detectó.

- Naraku está a punto de completar la perla…-

- Si, lo sé… también tiene a Kagome…- musitó el híbrido, notoriamente preocupado – Tengo que rescatarla, o de lo contrario…-

- ¿Tanto te importa esa mujer?- contrayendo su rostro dolida, añadió – Naraku no logrará su objetivo hasta apoderarse del último fragmento…-

- ¡¿Qué dices? Pero si Kagome tenía el último fragmento- se alteró Inuyasha.

- ¡Te equivocas! El último fragmento lo tengo yo-

El híbrido quedó atónito con las palabras de la sacerdotisa. ¿A qué se refería con "que ella tenía el último fragmento"? Mirándola fijamente, quiso indagar en sus pensamientos, y determinar lo que estaba planeando. En ese instante, algo lo distrajo, llamando por completo su atención. De unos arbustos salió un joven muchacho con ropas de exterminador, quien se posó junto a la sacerdotisa.

- ¡¿Kohaku? – exclamó Inuyasha, recordando de inmediato que él se encontraba bajo las órdenes de Naraku – ¡Cuidado Kikyo! Seguramente lo enviaron para matarte…-

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el híbrido se paró en frente de la sacerdotisa para protegerla de la amenaza. No quería atacarlo, pero si el muchacho no le dejaba otra opción, tendría que defenderse, aunque no lo mataría, por ser el hermano de su amiga Sango.

- ¡Espera Inuyasha! Kohaku viene conmigo…- indicó la mujer, dirigiéndose hacia el joven exterminador – él ya no obedece las órdenes de Naraku…-

El semi-demonio quedó muy confundo ante este suceso. Realmente no se esperaba encontrarse a Kikyo en su búsqueda por Kagome, y mucho menos enterarse ahora, que Kohaku ya no le servía a su enemigo.

- Kohaku, ¿acaso ya recuperaste la memoria?- preguntó Inuyasha.

El joven, por su lado sólo asintió con su cabeza y volteó a ver a Kikyo. El sólo imaginar que su hermana podría estar cerca, lo estremeció.

- Su fragmento servirá para derrotar a ese maldito – afirmó ella muy segura.

- Pero si tú usas ese fragmento… ¡Kohaku morirá! ¿Serías capaz de quitarle la vida, así nada más?-

La sacerdotisa no respondió, realmente ni ella misma estaba del todo convencida de poder hacerlo, pero llegado el momento no tendría otra alternativa, y no vacilaría en utilizar ese fragmento.

- Pues déjame decirte Kikyo, ¡que yo nunca lo consentiré!- vociferó el híbrido exaltado.

- Ya veo… puedo ver que has cambiado mucho Inuyasha…- dijo la sacerdotisa casi en un susurro -… antes no te hubiera importado, con tal de lograr tu objetivo y vencer a tus enemigos…-

- Pero que tonterías estás diciendo… ¡por supuesto que he cambiado!- refutó muy molesto – Y todo fue gracias a… Kagome…-

Ahora se daba cuenta de sus propias palabras. Había cambiado demasiado, su carácter, su forma de ver la vida, sus mismos pensamientos, ya no era el mismo egoísta que solía ser. Ahora le importaba el bienestar de los demás, sobre todo el de sus amigos. Y todo eso sucedió desde que una muchachita temperamental, llegó un día a su vida, liberándolo de la flecha que lo mantuvo sellado durante cincuenta años.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, al recordar a su querida Kagome, tan pura e inocente, quien le enseñó el valor de la amistad, tan diferente a… Salió súbitamente de sus pensamientos… ay no… ¡Kagome! Debía retomar su búsqueda y rescatarla.

- Escúchame Inuyasha… - comenzó la sacerdotisa – en estos momentos, Kagome seguramente ya se encuentra muerta, por lo que no tiene caso que sigas perdiendo el tiempo, buscándola…-

- ¡No lo digas ni en broma! ¡Eso jamás lo permitiré!- objetó Inuyasha ofuscado - ¡No mientras yo viva!-

La atmósfera se volvió tensa, y por unos segundos el silencio se apoderó del lugar. El viento sopló moviendo los largos cabellos de ambos, dejando escuchar únicamente el tenue sonido del follaje.

- ¿La amas? – preguntó la sacerdotisa sin rodeos, sintiéndose algo desconcertada.

- Yo…- no supo que responder, quedándose muy pensativo con esas palabras.

¿La amaba? Sin duda Kikyo fue alguien muy importante en su vida, pero ¿acaso ya no lo era? Vinieron a su mente recuerdos muy dolorosos, provocados por un infeliz que arruinó sus vidas. ¡Cómo odiaba a ese ser tan repugnante! De no haber sido por él, su vida ahora sería distinta… Pero también se dio cuenta, que a pesar del "supuesto amor" que sentían ambos, bastó una trampa para que se odiaran a muerte… Entonces se preguntó ¿fue realmente amor lo que sintió por Kikyo?

Desde que Kagome entró a su vida, algo en su interior cambió. Ella le enseño el verdadero significado de esa palabra, e inclusive se lo demostró en varias ocasiones. Ella siempre estaba a su lado y confiaba en él plenamente, sin importarle los peligros, ni las circunstancias, incluso cuando él se iba con Kikyo… Le mostró que amar verdaderamente, era perdonar, aunque en muchas ocasiones fuera doloroso. De haber sido ese su caso, la tragedia de hace cincuenta años, jamás se hubiese dado.

- ¡Contéstame Inuyasha! No te quedes callado – sintió tristeza al no obtener una pronta respuesta.

- Kikyo yo… lo siento…- musitó al fin, bajando la mirada.

- ¡No puedes! ¡Te recuerdo que tu vida me pertenece! – exclamó la mujer, sintiendo un fuerte nudo en la garganta.

Repentinamente, la sacerdotisa se lanzó a los brazos de Inuyasha, aferrándose a su cuerpo con vehemencia. Necesitaba abrazarlo, sentirlo, el simple hecho de saberlo de otra, la entristecía en gran manera.

- ¿De verdad la amas? Pero ¿y lo que sentías por mí?-

Inuyasha esquivó su mirada, no quería verla a los ojos… no lo soportaría. Ni siquiera fue capaz de responderle a su abrazo, quedándose completamente inmóvil. Antes lo hubiera hecho sin titubear, pero ahora simplemente no podía hacerlo, no quería lastimarla. Tal vez aún estaba algo confundido, por lo que había comenzado a sentir. Kikyo notó su desconcierto, así que lo miró fijo y acarició su mejilla, obligándolo a verla.

- ¿Ni siquiera estás seguro de lo que sientes?... Pues entonces, habrá que revelar tus sentimientos…-

Ella se acercó a su rostro, lo suficiente para estudiar sus facciones varoniles y atractivas. Estaba segura que siempre lo amaría, pero debía salir de dudas. Cerró sus ojos y se apoderó inesperadamente de sus labios, tomando al híbrido por sorpresa, depositando su amor en ese beso cálido y posesivo.

Kohaku, quien aún se encontraba cerca de ellos, se sonrojó y volteó la mirada algo avergonzado. Creyó que lo mejor sería apartarse de ellos para dejarlos unos momentos a solas, más no alejarse demasiado.

La sacerdotisa, al no verse correspondida, se separó de Inuyasha y lo vio a los ojos. Su mirada era dulce, pero denotaba cierta tristeza y ¿lástima? La mujer, sintió como sus lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, tomando con fuerza las ropas del muchacho.

- Dijiste que nunca me dejarías. Que serías capaz de acompañarme al mismo infierno… y ahora…tu…-

- Perdóname Kikyo, pero… ya no puedo hacerlo- respondió Inuyasha ahora muy seguro de sus sentimientos, separándola de él. Ni siquiera él mismo sabía, cómo había pasado – Ahora lo sé… a quien verdaderamente amo es a…-

- ¡No lo digas! ¡Jamás te lo perdonaré! – interrumpió con rencor la mujer – ¡Me traicionaste! Y todo por esa chiquilla… ¡eso lo pagarás caro!…-

Inuyasha se asuntó un poco con esas palabras, pero en cierto modo, comprendía lo que ella estaba sintiendo. Sin darse cuenta, él se había enamorado de otra, a pesar de prometerle que siempre estaría a su lado, sin importarle las circunstancias… Pero ahora comprendía y sabía que no podría querer a nadie más de la misma manera… Su corazón le pertenecería por siempre a su linda Kagome…

- Espera Kikyo… ¿qué vas a hacer?-

Las serpientes caza almas de la sacerdotisa la envolvieron a ella y a Kohaku, elevándolos por los aires, alejándose de ese lugar. El híbrido trató de detenerlos, pero desaparecieron frente a sus ojos. Muchas preguntas corrieron por su mente, ¿qué es lo que pretendía? Había dicho que lo pagaría caro, ¿pero de qué forma? ¿A dónde se dirigía? Tal vez conocía la ubicación de Naraku, y de ser así, también encontraría a Kagome… ¡Era cierto! Kikyo podía sentir la presencia de los fragmentos… pero ¡cómo pudo ser tan estúpido! Debía alcanzarla cuanto antes…

Se apresuró a seguirla, no podía perder más tiempo. ¿Y si las palabras de Kikyo eran ciertas? ¿Y si Naraku le había hecho algo a Kagome? El simple pensamiento lo afligió e incrementó su odio hacia ese maldito… ¡No lo permitiría! Debía rescatar a su amada cuanto antes, aunque significara dar su propia vida por la de ella, ahora que estaba seguro y que se habían revelado sus verdaderos sentimientos…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

El espejo dejó de proyectar aquella imagen tan dolorosa. La muchacha no hacía más que llorar, sentía que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. ¿Cómo fue capaz de abandonarla… de olvidarse de ella?

Lo que Kagome vio, fue justo el momento en que Kikyo se abrazó al cuerpo de Inuyasha, para luego besarlo. No pudo escuchar la conversación entre ellos, ni tampoco logró ver el desenlace de aquel encuentro repentino, puesto que Kanna no le permitió espectar nada más, sólo lo suficiente para dañar su frágil corazón.

¿Pero cómo supo de ese momento? Naraku había enviado a uno de sus insectos venenosos, para que siguieran a Inuyasha sin que se diera cuenta, y así mantenerlo informado de todos sus movimientos. Realmente fue una casualidad y una suerte el haber podido presenciar aquella escena, y ni siquiera tuvo que mover un dedo.

- Lo ves… - dijo en un tono altivo Kagura – Te dije que no le importabas. Bastó que desaparecieras de su vida, para encontrarse con esa sacerdotisa.

La muchacha se sentía muy dolida, triste, traicionada… completamente sola. Ahora sabía que nadie vendría en su auxilio y que tal vez lo mejor sería morir allí mismo…

- Pobre Kagome…- resonó de entre las sombras – Te lastimaron, se rieron a tus espaldas… se burlaron de ti… ¡ódialos por lo que te hicieron!…

- ¿Odiarlos?- respondió la pelinegra en un hilo de voz.

- No le importas a Inuyasha… Tu siempre estuviste a su lado y así es como te paga… ¡ódialo!… ¡repúdialo!- dijo Naraku, quien se acercó a ella.

- Inu… yasha…-

- Si… él es el causante de tus sufrimientos… dime Kagome ¿no te gustaría tomar venganza? Él te abandonó y obviamente no le importas… Yo aliviaré tu dolor…-

La muchacha comenzó a temblar, pero de pura ira que sentía en ese momento. Jamás creyó sentir tal rencor contra Inuyasha y contra Kikyo… ¿Pero tomar venganza? El fragmento que llevaba en su cuello, comenzó a opacarse, perdiendo un poco aquel resplandor puro que lo rodeaba. Naraku al verlo se sintió satisfecho y sonrió triunfante. Acercó su mano, para apoderarse finalmente de la pieza… ahora nada ni nadie lo detendría…

Continuará…

**N/A:** Los sentimientos de Inuyasha finalmente fueron revelados y ahora ya no hay dudas de lo que siente por Kagome. Pero Kikyo, no se sentirá tranquila con su rechazo ¿será capaz de ponerse en su contra? Por otro lado, Naraku tuvo mucha suerte con ese casual encuentro, sacando ventaja de él… como siempre, ¡no pierde el tiempo!

Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a cada una de las personas que me dejaron sus valiosos reviews, ya que me animan a seguir y a dar lo mejor de mí para no defraudarlos! Los quiero mucho!

Bueno ahora si los dejo por hoy y espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo… Por favor déjenme sus comentarios y nos vemos hasta la próxima, agradeciendo por supuesto a todas las personas que sólo leen también.

Un beso!


	8. Controlando sus mentes

**Capítulo 8: Controlando sus mentes**

Al intentar tomar el fragmento, al igual que antes, una fuerte energía lo repelió, impidiéndole tocarlo. ¿Pero por qué? El corazón de Kagome, ya estaba opaco, no debería tener problemas para manipularlo…. Sin embargo, debía tomar en cuenta que era la reencarnación de Kikyo, y además la nueva protectora de la perla, por lo tanto también muy poderosa…

- No lograrás tu objetivo Naraku…- musitó la muchacha – si bien es cierto, siento un profundo resentimiento contra Inuyasha… pero no por eso formaré parte de tus malévolos planes…-

El hombre se quedó estupefacto, no lograba comprender la fortaleza de esa mujer. Por más que lo intentara, no lograba envenenar por completo su corazón. ¿Acaso era tan pura, que la maldad no la afectaba? ¡Imposible! Todos los humanos tenían esa debilidad, y los celos eran lo que más los manchaba, inclusive Kikyo, quien era supuestamente una sacerdotisa libre de inmundicia y maldad, había caído… Entonces, no serían suficientes sólo sus palabras hirientes, si realmente quería apoderarse del fragmento sin problemas, tendría que hacer lo mismo que hizo con Kouga…

- Hmmm… pues entonces… ¡Shihai!- exclamó llamando al monstruo que había creado recientemente.

- ¿Shihai?- murmuró Kagome consternada.

De entre las sombras, apareció una figura espantosa e intimidante, con cabeza de víbora y una cola terminada en un aguijón. Hizo una ligera reverencia, al presentarse ante su amo, aproximándose lentamente.

- ¡Quiero que envenenes a Kagome! – ordenó Naraku sin rodeos – Su corazón debe infectarse de maldad… ¡Quiero tenerla bajo mi control!-

- ¡¿Envenenarme? - masculló la muchacha estremeciéndose por completo, pero queriendo aparentar valentía – ¡Tú nunca podrás controlar mi mente y mucho menos con trucos sucios!-

Enseguida, el monstruo se acercó a la muchacha, con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro. Levantó su aguijón, el cual cambió su color momentáneamente, de un anaranjado a un negro intenso. Kagome se aterró en gran manera… ¡No quería ser sirviente de Naraku! Y mucho menos ser tocada por esa criatura tan horripilante… Además, el veneno seguramente terminaría matándola, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer para evitarlo, ni tampoco nadie cerca, para ayudarla…

La muchacha tan sólo cerró sus ojos, esperando que su martirio pronto terminara. Pero justo en el momento, en el cual, el aguijón de Shihai estuvo a punto de tocarla, una luz poderosa emanó de su cuerpo, rechazando todo tipo de contacto. El monstruo recibió una pequeña descarga, haciendo que éste retroceda. ¡Kagome no podía ser tocada! Ella estaba luchando y haciendo un esfuerzo realmente sobrehumano para no dejarse manipular. Naraku, estaba furioso, pero no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente por esa chiquilla. Aún le quedaba un as bajo la manga…

- Veo que eres un hueso duro de roer… Ni siquiera Shihai pudo contigo… - sonrió con una mirada sagaz – pues entonces… tendremos que actuar de otra forma…-

Naraku hizo una señal a Kagura, quien asintió con la cabeza en señal de aceptación. Ella agitó su abanico hacia una gran roca que obstaculizaba un camino dentro de la cueva, del cual apareció un joven alto, de ojos azules y cabello largo, atado en una coleta alta, quien se acercó a ellos lentamente.

- Kouga…- dijo Kagome sorprendida al reconocerlo.

¿Pero qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿También lo capturaron? No estaba atado, ni tampoco parecía estar herido… ¿Entonces cómo?

- ¿Sorprendida?- preguntó Naraku algo divertido – Para tu información… Kouga fue quien te trajo hasta mí…-

- ¡¿Qué?... ¡Imposible!... ¡él nunca haría tal cosa!- desesperada ladeó el rostro hacia el joven hombre lobo, buscando alguna respuesta, pero éste, no denotaba ninguna clase de expresión.

- Lamento decepcionarte, pero…- continuó el malvado -… necesitaba de Kouga para atraparte sin problemas, así que me vi forzado a pedirle a Shihai, que le inyectara su veneno especial, para tenerlo bajo mi control…-

- ¿Su veneno especial?- repitió encrespada, luego frunció su ceño - ¡Eres un maldito! ¡¿Cómo pudiste usar un truco tan bajo?-

- Ja ja ja… mi querida Kagome… hablas como si no me conocieras- se bufó Naraku – aunque no haya funcionado contigo… sé de otra forma, para controlar tu mente…-

La muchacha sentía un desprecio inimaginable contra ese maldito que tenía en frente. Como deseaba derrotarlo, que desapareciera de una vez por todas de ese mundo… ¡No soportaba su presencia! Además, ¿cómo se supone que iba a controlarla? Ella no permitiría que esos sujetos se le acerquen por nada del mundo. Sin embargo, ahora estaba sola, y no había nadie quien pudiera rescatarla… Por más que se defendiera, sus energías terminarían por escasearse…

Entristeció nuevamente su mirada, al recordar la imagen del espejo… Inuyasha la había abandonado… se había olvidado de ella… A quien quería, era Kikyo, y no había nada que pudiera cambiar… él siempre la amaría e incluso, en una ocasión, le dijo que sería capaz de seguirla hasta el mismo infierno. Sin él, ya no tenía sentido seguir luchando, le dolía demasiado, tal vez lo mejor sería morir de una vez, para terminar con todo… ya no sería un estorbo para él.

El joven hombre lobo se acercó a Kagome y con una mano le levantó el mentón, obligándola a verlo a los ojos. Ella se sorprendió en gran manera, estaba muy cerca de su rostro… demasiado cerca…

- ¿Kou… ga? -

- Inuyasha te lastimó mi querida Kagome…- dijo de repente el muchacho -… él debe pagar por lo que te hizo…-

La pelinegra estaba demasiado aturdida como para responderle, asustada, pero sobre todo dolida. Kouga le hablaba como si no estuviera bajo el control de Naraku… eso era demasiado extraño… ¿Acaso se había liberado de su poder? No, su expresión era diferente… era fría, calculadora, y en cierto modo escalofriante. Pero… por más que quería, no pudo apartar la mirada de sus ojos, que parecían hipnotizarla y aturdirla… parecían hacerle perder el sentido…

- Si me correspondieras, tu sufrimiento se desvanecería…- continuó Kouga sin quitarle la vista de encima –… juntos acabaremos con Inuyasha…-

Los ojos de Kouga, que en un principio eran azules, comenzaron a cambiar su color, tornándose rojos. La muchacha se aterró, pero no pudo defenderse, no supo apartar su mirada… poco a poco las palabras del joven hombre lobo comenzaron a resonar en su cabeza, haciéndola perder la conciencia, aún estando despierta… era como si su cuerpo ya no le perteneciera…

- Él no te ama y te dejó por otra… ¡Ódialo Kagome! ¡Ódialo por cómo te trató! ¡Tu no le importas!…- Repetía sin cesar.

- No me ama… ¿pero odiarlo?...- musitó la muchacha -… Si… él me dejó por ella… por Kikyo… por eso… por eso yo…-

- ¡Acéptame! ¡Y juntos mataremos a Inuyasha!-

- ¡¿Matarlo?- susurró ya casi rendida, sintiendo lágrimas amargas caer por su rostro – Pero…-

Naraku sintió un profundo rencor contra Inuyasha. ¡Maldito! ¡¿Cómo era posible? Ni con todo lo que Kagome había visto en el espejo, ni con todas las palabras frías y manipuladoras, no lograba que ella lo odiara. ¿Acaso era tan grande su amor hacia ese híbrido? Realmente no lograba comprenderlo… le daba repugnancia… ¡Los humanos sí que eran estúpidos!

- ¡No dudes Kagome! Al odiarlo, te liberarías…- reiteró Kouga, intentando retomar el control – Él no se merece tus lágrimas ¡debe morir!-

El hombre lobo se le aproximó un poco más, viendo satisfactoriamente como sus palabras comenzaban a tener efecto en ella, ya estaba comenzando a ceder…

- La venganza es algo muy dulce y placentero… ¿No te gustaría matarlo con tus propias manos?-

Unos instantes de silencio invadieron la oscura cueva, notándose únicamente las oscuras miradas penetrantes sobre ella y las sonrisas maquiavélicas de los presentes.

- Si…- dijo apenas en un hilo de voz, soltando una última lágrima.

Kouga se acercó a su rostro y la besó, transmitiéndole aquel veneno poderoso de Shihai que corría por su cuerpo, capaz de cambiar sentimientos nobles por malos, haciéndole perder por completo el sentido. Ella ya no era consciente de sus propias palabras, ni tampoco de sus actos. Al separase de ella, Naraku observó el fragmento que la muchacha llevaba consigo, y para su satisfacción, éste se había oscurecido.

- Kagome… ya no eres capaz de defenderte- dijo triunfante Naraku, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios – tu mayor fortaleza ha sido el amor que sientes por ese híbrido, pero también ha sido tu mayor debilidad y ahora tu perdición…-

La miró malévolamente, tomando el fragmento con su mano. Al principio, parecía que no iba a lograrlo, ya que unas pequeñas chispas salieron de éste, pero para su complacencia, finalmente se pudo apoderar de la pieza, logrando así su tan anhelado objetivo. Por otro lado, ahora también tenía total control sobre la vida de Kagome, el veneno había tocado su corazón puro e inocente.

- Ja ja ja… ¿qué harás ahora Inuyasha?- rió divertido – Esto será muy interesante…-

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

- ¿Cómo se encuentra su excelencia?- preguntó la exterminadora algo preocupada.

- Ya estoy mucho mejor, gracias- respondió el monje, brindándole una sonrisa – De no ser por tus cuidados, aún me encontraría en muy mal estado…-

- El veneno de esos insectos es muy poderoso… ¡no se debió exponer tanto!-

Inesperadamente, Miroku tomó una de las manos de la exterminadora, haciendo que sus mejillas se ruborizaran al instante y la miró fijo a los ojos.

- Mi querida Sango… cómo no iba a exponerme, si tu vida estaba en peligro…-

- Su… ¡¿excelencia?-

- Sabes perfectamente que tú estás antes que nada… y no vacilaría ni un instante para dar mi vida a cambio de la tuya…-

La joven exterminadora estaba totalmente avergonzada por la situación, no sabía que responderle, ni dónde esconder su rostro, que ardía como un farol rojo. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Sus sentimientos por el monje eran evidentes, pero había algo que siempre la hacía molestarse con él y no le permitía ceder ante su encanto. Si no fuera tan mujeriego, de seguro le correspondería, pero él siempre era "amable" con todas las mujeres bonitas…

Para la sorpresa de Sango, el monje la jaló contra su cuerpo, abrazándola fuertemente. Aferró una de sus manos en su nuca y la otra en su cintura.

- Es por eso que aún me siento algo débil y necesito que me consientas…- dijo Miroku, deslizando su mano poco a poco, bajándola hasta poder acariciar su…

- ¡OIGA! ¡¿QUÉ CREE QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO? - gritó la exterminadora furiosa y lo golpeó en la cabeza – ¡Creo que ya se encuentra del todo bien!…-

El monje quedó estampado contra el suelo, con un gran chichón, debido al golpe, pero sabía que se lo merecía. Levantó las manos y se sobó su cabeza adolorida. Con ese fuerte alboroto, el pequeño Shippo, quien había permanecido todo ese tiempo inconsciente, finalmente abrió sus ojos…

- ¿Qué sucedió? – musitó muy suave - ¿En dónde estoy?-

- Shippo, ¡ya despertaste! – se acercó la exterminadora para revisarlo – estás en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede… Dime, ¿recuerdas lo qué paso?-

El pequeño zorrito aún estaba algo aturdido. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso no todo había sido un sueño o más bien una pesadilla? Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con los amigos de Kouga. Fijó su mirada en ellos por unos instantes, como queriendo recordar lo sucedido…

- Por favor Shippo…- habló ahora el monje – Dinos, ¿qué paso con la señorita Kagome?…-

Fue como si de pronto los recuerdos vinieran a su mente. Amplió sus ojitos horrorizado y las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas…

- ¡Kagome!- comenzó a sollozar – Se la llevó… y no pude hacer nada para impedirlo…-

- ¿Se la llevó? ¡¿Pero quién?- preguntó el monje Miroku, asustándose con las palabras del pequeño - ¡Habla Shippo! ¡No te quedes callado!-

- Fue… ¡fue Kouga! – dijo finalmente el zorrito, lanzándose a los brazos de la exterminadora para desahogarse.

- ¡¿Kouga dices? ¿Por qué? – preguntó afligida la muchacha.

Shippo no pudo pronunciar más palabras, no había sido capaz de ayudar a su amiga y ahora tampoco sabía su paradero…

- Debemos encontrarnos con Inuyasha – replicó el monje poniéndose de pie – él debe saber esto…-

Ambos sabían que Kouga estaba enamorado de su amiga Kagome y sabían perfectamente que no sería capaz de hacerle daño, pero podían estar equivocados. A lo mejor esa era su verdadera cara y al fin salieron a relucir sus reales intenciones. Aunque la situación era demasiado extraña y sospechosa, todo parecía más bien una trampa… Si, tenía que ser eso… Y Naraku estaba involucrado…

Continuará…

**N/A:** Hola nuevamente! Bueno espero que el capi haya sido de su completo agrado… Como pueden ver, Naraku finalmente se salió con la suya, y ahora Kagome está bajo su control… ¿pero por cuánto tiempo? Ya sólo falta un fragmento y se está dirigiendo directamente hacia él…

Realmente me emociono cada día al ver sus lindos reviews, por eso quiero dar mis más sinceros agradecimientos a **AllySan**, **Miriadel-Emel** y a **Kagome-chan1985**. Son lo máximo chicas! Me complace en gran manera que les esté gustando. Gracias por alegrarme el corazoncito!

Ahora si me despido, por supuesto sin olvidarme de las personitas que sólo leen también, aunque claro que me gustaría que me dejaran su comentarios… XD

Cuídense mucho!

Un beso y hasta la próxima!


	9. El escondite de Naraku

**Capítulo 9: El escondite de Naraku**

- ¡Maldición! ¡¿Dónde está? ¡¿Dónde?– se decía a sí mismo el desesperado híbrido, quien no cesaba su búsqueda.

Había llegado a una región bastante rocosa, llena de caminos empedrados, de abismos y filos peligrosos, pero estaba seguro de haber percibido el olor de Naraku muy cerca de allí, aunque fuera por tan sólo unos segundos. Se había alejado demasiado, y ahora se encontraba en territorio desconocido. Ese maldito estaba jugando y ahora había desaparecido nuevamente, volviendo el suplicio a su corazón.

De pronto, percibió el aroma de la mujer, a la cual había estado siguiendo desde su último encuentro, sólo ella le podría ayudar a dar con el paradero de Kagome, ya que lograba sentir la presencia de la perla de Shikon. Alzó su mirada hacia el cielo, y divisó las serpientes caza almas de la sacerdotisa. ¡No debía estar muy lejos!

Siguió avanzando, dando cortos saltos con sumo cuidado para no resbalar o peor aún, caer. Al detenerse sobre un gran pico, al fin la divisó y también al joven exterminador.

- Kikyo ¡espera!- gritó el híbrido.

- Inuyasha… ¿acaso me has estado siguiendo?– preguntó la sacerdotisa en un tono desafiante – Y se puede saber ¿para qué? No me digas que ya te arrepentiste de tus palabras, y vienes a pedirme perdón…-

- ¡Nada de eso! Tú me ayudarás a encontrar a Kagome- exigió sin rodeos.

- ¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? – rió con sarcasmo – Después de todo, ella me quitó el amor, del único hombre al que he amado…-

- Kikyo…-

- Ahora, ¡ya no me estorbes Inuyasha!- replicó la sacerdotisa, frunciendo molesta el ceño - Debo ir a acabar con ese maldito de Naraku…-

- ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Tú sola no podrás!-

La mujer sólo le sonrió completamente dolida. No necesitaba a ese tonto de Inuyasha para matar definitivamente a su enemigo. Con el fragmento de Kohaku, sería más que suficiente… Ahora que Naraku había completado todos los fragmentos, éste último sería la única esperanza. Ese maldito no sería capaz de soportar la pureza del fragmento que llevaba Kohaku en su espalda. Después de todo, ella lo había estado purificando, para utilizarlo en la batalla final.

En ese momento, algo la sacó de sus pensamientos, y volteó a ver el brillo del fragmento que llevaba Kohaku. ¡Imposible! Su luz se había opacado y ahora se estaba oscureciendo… ¿Pero cómo? Si ella lo mantenía purificado… ¡Oh no! Su odio hacia Kagome y el rencor que sentía contra Inuyasha, habían manchado su corazón y con él, también sus poderes espirituales… Ya no podría enfrentarse a Naraku, y mucho menos derrotarlo, como había planeado en un principio… ¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta? Se había dejado dominar por los celos, y ahora, ya era demasiado tarde…

- ¡CUIDADO!- gritó Inuyasha repentinamente, sacándola de su ofuscación.

Unos aros brillantes, provenientes de la cumbre del pico rocoso, atraparon a la sacerdotisa y al joven exterminador, matando al instante a las serpientes caza almas que los sujetaban. Ellos no tuvieron tiempo a reaccionar, trataron de soltarse, pero sus intentos fueron fallidos.

El híbrido desenvainó su espada, la cual se transformó en un poderoso colmillo en sus manos. Dio un fuerte salto, para alcanzar a Kikyo y a Kohaku, buscando con la mirada a su enemigo, pero no divisó a nadie… Al llegar hasta ellos, chocó contra una especie de campo de energía, el cual no le permitió ni siquiera acercarse a ellos, y fue repelido con gran fuerza, haciéndolo descender bruscamente, pero cayendo de pie.

Repentinamente, escuchó una risa malévola provenir de lo alto, la cual ya había escuchado anteriormente. El olor repugnante de aquella extensión de Naraku llegó hasta su olfato. Entonces ¿era su esencia, la que percibió hace unos instantes?

- ¡Sal de allí maldito! No tiene caso que te escondas – gruño el híbrido furioso.

- Ja ja ja… Nos volvemos a ver las caras, Inuyasha… – rió el monstruo divertido, mientras bajaba por sus presas.

- ¡Infeliz! ¡Más vale que los sueltes!-

- ¿Y qué harás? ¿Acaso vas a matarme?- Lo afrontó – ¡Inténtalo, si es que puedes!-

Inuyasha sentía su sangre hervir del puro coraje, realmente estaba furioso, ¡ese sujeto lo estaba provocando! Se preparó para atacar, elevó su espada y se dirigió directamente hacia su enemigo. Shihai le lanzó un fuerte ácido de color verde, haciéndolo retroceder, para esquivarlo. El híbrido vio con horror, como la roca en la que cayó la sustancia, se desintegró al instante. Debía ser cuidadoso, o de lo contrario, con un mínimo descuido, no quedarían ni siquiera sus huesos.

El monstruo volvió a atacarlo, pero esta vez estiró su cola, dándole la forma de un látigo, capturando la pierna de Inuyasha. Con una gran fuerza, estrelló el cuerpo del híbrido contra las rocas varias veces, provocándole un gran daño y lo sacudió enérgicamente, haciendo que la espada se le soltara de las manos.

- ¡Oh no! ¡Colmillo de Acero!- exclamó el semi-demonio al intentar soltarse, sintiendo como era lacerado con cada golpe.

- ¡Pobre de ti Inuyasha! Éste será tu fin…- dijo Shihai, soltando repentinamente su pierna, haciendo que cayera al precipicio…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

En medio de unos enormes pastizales verdes, plagados de flores de diversas clases, colores y fragancias, se encontraba una pequeña niña de cabellos negros, jugueteando alegremente, recolectando lirios para formar un lindo ramo con ellos. Su protector, que se encontraba muy cerca de ella, decidió que ya era tiempo de emprender nuevamente su búsqueda, después de haber descansado y comido la niña.

- Vámonos- Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar sin decir más.

El pequeño súbdito, que se encontraba a su lado, reparó en él y se apresuró a alcanzarlo, llamando a la pequeña Rin, para que no se quedara atrás.

- ¡Amo Sesshomaru!- exclamó el pequeño demonio de color verde - ¿A dónde nos dirigimos amo bonito?... ¿Acaso ya sabe dónde encontrar a Naraku?-

El demonio de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados, lo ignoró por completo. No tenía por qué darle explicaciones a su sirviente. Estaba demasiado ocupado, pensando en el posible paradero de su enemigo. Después de todo, ese maldito aún tenía una cuenta que saldar.

- ¿A dónde vamos señor Jaken? – preguntó la niña humana que los acompañaba y que iba sentada sobre la espalda de una especie de dragón de dos cabezas.

- Ay niña, pues si lo supiera, no estaría preguntando…- refunfuñó molesto, pensando luego – "_Lo más probable es que el amo bonito ya sabe dónde encontrar a Naraku… y de ser así… yo tendré que acompañarlo… lo más seguro es que… yo no sobreviva…"_-

A Jaken se le erizó la piel de sólo pensarlo, y se llevó su brazo hacia sus ojos, para secarse las gotas de lágrimas con su manga. ¡No quería morir! Pero como sirviente del gran amo Sesshomaru, era su obligación acompañarlo a donde fuera, así que tragó con fuerza para darse valor…

Después de unos minutos, el pequeño grupo llegó a una zona muy rocosa, con muchos desfiladeros y quebradas. El lugar se veía bastante tenebroso, pues la neblina había descendido, impidiendo ver con claridad. La atmósfera era muy pesada y sería demasiado peligroso para un humano corriente llegar más lejos.

Sesshomaru elevó su mirada a la gran montaña que tenía enfrente, como si hubiera descubierto algo. En ese instante, un repentino olor a sangre llegó a su olfato, creyó reconocerlo y trató de localizar su origen.

- ¡Jaken! ¡Cuida de Rin!- ordenó secamente a su sirviente, antes de desaparecer en la bruma.

- Si pero… ¿amo a dónde va?... ¡AMOOO!... no puedo creerlo… el amo bonito me dejó como niñera otra vez…-

- Señor Jaken…- dijo la niña - ¿cree que el señor Sesshomaru esté bien?-

- ¡Pues claro que sí! Para tu información Rin, ¡el amo es uno de los demonios más poderosos sobre la tierra!- le gritó alterado por su comentario – Ya verás que acabará con ese maldito de Naraku…- aunque no pudo evitar preocuparse por el bienestar de su señor.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

En lo profundo del abismo, encontró un cuerpo inerte, aparentemente herido, pues sangraba de un costado. Lo reconoció de inmediato, pues vestía un traje rojo, tenía el cabello largo y plateado, al igual que él y su olor era inconfundible.

- Inuyasha…- susurró en un tono casi inaudible.

El muchacho comenzó a reaccionar y a abrir lentamente sus ojos dorados. Movió sus brazos a la altura de su rostro para poder apoyarse en ellos y levantarse. Al hacerlo, sintió un agudo dolor en su costado, haciendo que gimiera. Palpó su herida y vio su mano manchada de sangre. ¡Maldición! Lo habían herido… De pronto, al sentir una presencia junto a él, levantó espontáneamente su rostro.

- Sesshomaru…- musitó algo incrédulo, al ver la figura de su hermano junto a él.

- ¡Me das vergüenza Inuyasha!– dijo el demonio de cabellos plateados – Mira que dejarte vencer por una simple extensión de Naraku…-

- Grrrr, ¡no te metas en esto!– gruñó el híbrido enfurecido - ¡¿A qué has venido?-

- Apuesto a que has estado buscando a Naraku como un perfecto idiota, sin rumbo fijo… ¿o me equivoco?-

Inuyasha calló de inmediato con las palabras de su hermano. ¿Acaso él sabía en dónde encontrar a ese maldito? Su aflicción por encontrarlo iba cada vez más en aumento, y lo que más lo desesperaba, era la existencia de su querida Kagome. Ya no se podía imaginar su vida sin ella… ¡la necesitaba!... si ella moría… él ya no tendría razón para vivir…

- ¿Sabes dónde está?-

- Sigues siendo el mismo despistado de siempre- se burló Sesshomaru – Pero qué se podría esperar de un simple híbrido como tu…-

- ¡Arggg! ¡Ya me cansaste! ¡Dime de una buena vez lo que sabes!-

- Hmmm, ese maldito se escondió con un campo de energía, el cual no permite detectar su presencia… Pero desde hace rato, se puede percibir su desagradable olor- recalcó el demonio – Lo más seguro es que nos esté atrayendo hacia él…-

- Es cierto… su olor es leve pero…- ladeó el rostro hacia la montaña y entonces vio una cueva - ¡Es por allí!- y se abalanzó hacia ese lugar, sin importarle sus heridas.

Entonces, no se había equivocado, fue su repugnante olor, el que había advertido momentos antes… ¡No tenía tiempo que perder! Sesshomaru sólo lo siguió con la mirada, sin moverse del lugar, tan sereno e inmutable como era característico de él.

- Ese tonto… tan impulsivo como siempre…- y caminó con calma en la misma dirección que su hermano.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

- ¿Está seguro que es por aquí su excelencia?-

- ¡Si! Hace rato que se puede sentir la presencia de Naraku… y proviene de aquel lugar… -

Sango y Miroku viajaban sobre la espalda de Kirara, dirigiéndose hacia la misma zona rocosa en donde se encontraba Inuyasha. Por alguna razón, su enemigo les estaba indicando su paradero, lo cual les resultó bastante sospechoso, pero si querían encontrar a Kagome, no tenían más alternativa. Decidieron dejar al pequeño Shippo en la aldea, junto a la anciana Kaede y los amigos de Kouga, pues creyeron que sería lo más seguro. No sabían a qué peligros se enfrentarían ahora…

- ¿Cree que Kagome se encuentre bien? – preguntó repentinamente la exterminadora, preocupándose por su amiga.

- Tranquila Sango… de seguro Inuyasha ya debe estar con ella…- trató de confortarla el monje – Él jamás permitiría que algo le sucediera a la señorita…-

- Si… tiene razón… Después de todo, Inuyasha la quiere mucho…-

El monje Miroku, observó con detenimiento a la exterminadora. Sentía la necesidad de expresarle todo lo que sentía por ella, ya desde hace algún tiempo, debía decírselo antes de la batalla, ya que tal vez no saldría con vida.

- Sango… cuando esta batalla termine…- comenzó a decir -… cuando finalmente me libere de la maldición de mi mano…-

La exterminadora ladeó su rostro hacia él y se sorprendió mucho al encontrarse con su mirada, que en esos instantes era dulce y seria a la vez. Notó su nerviosismo, ya que al parecer se le dificultaba hablar… algo extraño en él, pensó.

- … querrías… ¿vivir a mi lado para siempre… y tener un hijo conmigo?- concluyó finalmente al darse valor.

La muchacha quedó atónita con esas palabras, pues la tomaron completamente por sorpresa. Su rostro se ruborizó al instante, y no supo qué contestarle, no creyó haber escuchado bien… ¿lo estaba diciendo en serio? ¿Quería casarse con ella y formar una familia? Si, estaba segura que eso dijo…

- Yo…- balbuceó, sintiendo su rostro arder como un farol rojo. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido de pura emoción. Lo amaba y de eso no tenía duda, y él jamás se había sincerado así con ella…

Qué más podía pedir, ella era lo único que su corazón realmente anhelaba. A pesar de sus mañas y su exquisito gusto por las mujeres, estaba seguro que ella era la indicada y que estaba dispuesto a abandonar su vida vana sólo por ella.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y parecían decirse todo, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Sus labios se fueron acercando peligrosamente, y sus corazones latían descontroladamente por la infinidad de sensaciones que los invadía en esos instantes.

De pronto, un tremendo rayo cayó cerca de una montaña rocosa, la cual estaba siendo cubierta por una nube negra. El viento comenzó a soplar muy fuerte y el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, más bien parecía como si una gran tormenta se avecinara. Kirara se alteró con el estruendo y comenzó a gruñir. Se podían sentir unas energías malignas terribles.

- Mire su excelencia…- señaló con el dedo la exterminadora, saliendo de su aturdimiento y de aquel lapso de ensueño.

- Si… es allí…- suspiró pesadamente, maldiciendo su suerte.

Continuará…

**N/A:** Hola nuevamente! Este capi me salió un poquito más largo que los demás… es que me invadió la musa y no pude parar de escribir… quise continuar, pero pensé que lo mejor sería dejarlos picados muajajaja!

Al fin lograron dar con el paradero de ese malvado Naraku, y ahora si habrá refuerzos, pero sin duda, la batalla final está muy cerca, y lo peor del caso es que ya se juntaron todos los fragmentos de la perla… ¿Acaso no habrá forma de derrotarlo? Eso y más descubrirán en el próximo capítulo… así que no se lo pierdan…

Bueno, sin más me despido por hoy, agradeciéndoles infinitamente por acompañarme en cada capítulo! En especial a **Kagome-chan1985** (Feliz cumple preciosa!), **setsuna17**, **Miriadel-Emel**, **Lolichan36 **y **AllySan**. Me emociona saber que les esté gustando!

Les mando un beso enorme a todos!

Cuídense y hasta el próximo capi…


	10. El malvado Plan

**Capítulo 10: El malvado Plan**

Inuyasha se adentró en la oscura cueva, la cual era lúgubre y tétrica. Caminó lentamente, hasta llegar a un gran espacio plano y vacío. Revisó cada punto con su mirada, para no caer un una nueva trampa, olvidándose por completo de sus heridas, preocupándose únicamente por encontrar a Kagome.

- ¡Al fin llegas bestia!- resonó una voz ronca detrás de él.

- ¡¿Kouga?- dijo sorprendido el híbrido al voltearse - ¿lograste escapar? ¿Y Kagome?-

- Ella se encuentra bien… pero por el que deberías preocuparte, ¡es por ti!-

El hombre lobo se lanzó sobre Inuyasha, alcanzándolo con su puño. Éste no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y cayó al suelo por el impacto. Se incorporó inmediatamente, limpiándose el rostro con la mano.

- ¡Qué rayos te sucede lobo rabioso! ¡¿Por qué me atacas?-

Al mismo tiempo, una saeta de luz voló en dirección de Inuyasha, pero él la esquivó rápidamente, evitando así un blanco seguro. Ladeó el rostro hacia su otro agresor para ver de quien se trataba, pero se sorprendió mucho por lo que presenció…

- ¡¿Kagome?-

- ¡Debes morir!... Inuyasha…- dijo la muchacha con una mirada impasible y sombría.

No daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Su querida Kagome lo estaba atacando, pero ¿por qué? ¡No podía ser cierto! La muchacha estaba parada en frente de él, con el arco templado en sus manos, lista para lanzar una nueva flecha.

En esos momentos, vinieron a su memoria los recuerdos amargos de su pasado. Aquel incidente de hace cincuenta años se estaba repitiendo. Vio con horror la escena, pero la mujer que tenía en frente no era Kikyo… ¡era Kagome! ¿Por qué lo agredía? Su corazón comenzó a latir descontroladamente, sintió aflicción, temor, angustia… no quería volver a sufrir como en aquella ocasión…

- ¿Por qué me atacas Kagome?- preguntó con un dejo de ironía. ¿Por qué tenía que volver a pasar esto? Por segunda vez, tenía que enfrentarse a la ¿traición?

- ¡Y todavía lo preguntas imbécil!– vociferó Kouga desde un costado, sonriendo ahora burlonamente – ¿Acaso no es obvio? ¡Ella decidió quedarse conmigo!-

- ¿Qué dices?-

¡¿Kagome eligió estar con ese sarnoso? Entonces, todo lo que habían pasado juntos, todas esas palabras que ella le dijo… ¿eran falsas? ¡¿Todo fue un engaño? Se sentía traicionado, utilizado, unas vez más habían jugado con sus sentimientos. Sus pupilas comenzaron a temblar por la conmoción, cerró fuertemente sus puños sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su pecho, pero no por sus heridas, más bien fue dentro de su corazón…

- ¡Me engañaron! Estaban de acuerdo desde un principio…- gruño el híbrido furioso, temblando de puro coraje.

- ¡Prepárate Inuyasha!– exclamó la muchacha, sin dejar de apuntar hacia él – ¡Este será tu fin!-

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? -

Algo andaba mal, muy mal. No podía creer que Kagome lo atacara de esa manera, y mucho menos con esa mirada llena de odio y rencor. De alguna manera, recordó aquella vez, en la que Naraku les había tendido una trampa a él y a Kikyo, para que se odiaran a muerte… Entonces reaccionó, al escuchar las frías palabras de Kagome, algo en él, le decía que no se trataba de ella, aunque la tuviera justo en frente.

Observó con detenimiento el rostro de la muchacha, buscando alguna pista, algo que le hiciera pensar que estaba en lo cierto, y al detenerse en sus ojos castaños, vio que éstos no tenían aquel brillo llenos de vida, de pureza y de amor. Su mirada era vacía, como si hubiera perdido su alma…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

En otra parte, en lo más profundo de la cueva, Naraku estaba viendo muy divertido el espectáculo a través del espejo de Kanna.

- Esto se está poniendo muy interesante…- dijo malévolamente – Inuyasha, ¿qué harás? ¿Matarás a esa mujer?… o ¿preferirás morir en sus manos?…-

- ¿Qué es lo que planeas Naraku?- preguntó curiosamente la mujer de labios carmesí que se encontraba a su lado.

- ¡¿Que no lo sabes Kagura? Ah, es cierto… si no más recuerdo, dejé de confiar en ti hace mucho…-

La mujer frunció el ceño, ligeramente asustada por las palabras de Naraku y salió de su presencia. ¡Era cierto! Ella lo había traicionado, y desde entonces ya no estaba al tanto de los planes de su creador. Sólo obedecía órdenes, para poder mantenerse con vida. ¡Cómo lo aborrecía! Si no fuera porque él tenía su corazón en sus manos, ella ya se hubiera ido muy lejos, para ser libre como el viento…

No sabía exactamente lo que estaba planeando ese maldito, pero si estaba segura que lo más importante para él, era obtener el máximo poder, al igual que llevar a cabo su venganza y divertirse con el sufrimiento de los demás. Si Naraku ya tenía todos los fragmentos reunidos, ¿por qué no completaba la perla de una buena vez? Kohaku ya estaba en sus manos nuevamente, pero ¿por qué no le quitaba su fragmento aún? ¿Qué es lo que estaba esperando? ¿Cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones? Eran demasiadas preguntas, las cuáles tendría que descubrir por sí sola.

De pronto se le vino un pensamiento a la mente, más bien las palabras de Naraku, cuando le arrebató el fragmento a Kagome y que ella logró escuchar.

- Puedo ver que en su interior aún lucha por liberarse de mi poder… ¿Acaso es tan grande el corazón de Kagome, que ni los celos y ni el rencor son capaces de oscurecer su alma? Si la guardiana es traicionada por el hombre al que ama, entonces la maldad se apoderará de su corazón, y con ella, la perla de Shikon... lo cual me da total control sobre su vida… sin embargo… Kagome parece ser la excepción…-

Kagura amplió sus ojos marrones estupefacta. Al parecer finalmente había comprendido la estrecha relación que existía entre ese valioso tesoro y su guardiana.

- Kagome es la protectora de la perla, y todo lo que le afecte a ella, también afectará a ésta. Es por eso que tuvo que usar el veneno de Shihai, para oscurecer su corazón. Pero como ese monstruo no se le pudo acercar, utilizó a Kouga…-

La mujer comenzó a oscilar el abanico sobre su mano, tratando de entender el plan de Naraku. Presentía que cada vez se acercaba más y que pronto lo descifraría todo.

- Si Kagome llega a matar a Inuyasha, entonces la perla definitivamente se oscurecerá por completo y obtendrá su máximo poder maligno, ya que se manchará de odio y de sangre, sin embargo…-

Se detuvo por unos instantes, tratando de asimilar sus propias palabras. Así que esas eran las verdaderas intenciones de Naraku. Pero sabía que en parte, lo hacía porque simplemente odiaba a Inuyasha y quería verlo sufrir, y que mejor manera, que ser asesinado por la mujer que quería. Realmente era muy cruel y despiadado.

Nuevamente las preguntas invadieron su mente… ¿Y qué hay del fragmento de Kohaku? Esta vez se llevó su abanico hasta sus labios carmesí, palpándoselos ligeramente, para pensar, y tratar de recordar. Estaba segura de haber escuchado algo, cuando estuvo escondida detrás de una roca sin ser percibida…

*************************** Flash Back ***************************

- ¡Que gusto verlos!– dijo Naraku sarcásticamente, con una sonrisa malévola en sus labios.

- ¡Maldito!- exclamó la sacerdotisa.

- Vaya Kikyo, me sorprendes… Mira que dejarte llevar por los celos y el rencor… ¿Acaso tu querido Inuyasha prefirió estar con otra?-

La mujer comenzó a temblar de ira, ¿cómo era posible que ese sujeto se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos? Seguramente quería envenenarla para que le sirviera en sus planes, cuales sea que fueran.

- Y tu Kohaku… ¿pensaste que podrías escapar de mis manos?- le preguntó, dirigiéndose ahora hacia el joven exterminador.

- ¡No te saldrás con la tuya infeliz!– respondió Kohaku con profundo odio en sus ojos – ¡Ya verás que pronto llegará tu fin!... ¡Mi hermana y sus amigos se encargarán de ti!-

- Hmmm, ¿eso crees?... Pues entonces no te mataré aún… Me has dado una gran idea… ¿Qué te parece morir en frente de tu queridísima hermana?-

- ¿Qué?-

- ¿No crees que soy generoso?… después de todo podrás verla por última vez…-

El muchacho quedó estupefacto, ¿cómo podía ser tan grande la maldad de ese sujeto? ¡Era un demonio! Su hermana era todo lo que tenía en la vida y por nada del mundo quería hacerla sufrir… Si ella lo veía morir… enloquecería de dolor…

- ¡No te atrevas! – gritó la sacerdotisa, tratando de liberarse, pero sin mucho éxito.

- Ja ja ja… eso les pasa a aquellos que atreven a traicionarme…- expuso Naraku divertido - y tu Kikyo… también morirás… pero en frente de tu adorado híbrido…-

************************** Fin Flash Back *************************

Definitivamente Naraku era un ser ruin, temible y despiadado. No le importaba nada con tal de obtener lo que quisiera. Por lo visto, quería su venganza, ver sufrir a las personas que le impidieron por mucho tiempo lograr sus planes malignos. Lo que más la aterró, era saber que Naraku se divertía con lo que hacía, sin importarle nada más que sus propias ambiciones. Si él lograba su objetivo, todo estaría perdido, inclusive para ella. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Entrometerse, empeoraría las cosas…

- ¿Pero, qué pasará si Kagome vuelve en sí?- se preguntó a sí misma – Ella está siendo manipulada… pero su corazón aún sigue latente dentro de ella… Eso sería demasiado riesgoso…-

La mente de Kagura no cesaba de meditar. El corazón de Kagome, podía ser en cierto modo una ventaja, pero ¿cómo podían hacerla volver a la normalidad? El veneno de Shihai era muy poderoso… y si se purificaba, se esparciría en todo su cuerpo hasta morir. Sin embargo, él monstruo no fue capaz de tocarla y el beso de Kouga, no era suficiente… ¿o sí?

- Hmmm, Kagome no recibió la misma dosis de veneno que Kouga, y por ende es posible que se libere sin ser perjudicada. Sin embargo, Naraku tiene control total sobre ese lobo, y si esa muchachita intenta purificarlo, entonces el veneno que le inyectó Shihai se activará de inmediato. Si eso sucede, él definitivamente morirá…-

Realmente era terrible, un ser completamente despreciable. Kouga y Kagome, al estar bajo su poder, se encargarían de matar a Inuyasha y no se tendría que manchar las manos. Pero si Kagome volvía a la normalidad, entonces aún así se desharía de uno más de los estorbos.

¡Había que detenerlo! Inclusive por su propio bienestar, y no le importaba tener que unirse a Inuyasha y sus amigos. Haría lo que fuera, con tal de conseguir su tan anhelada libertad. ¿Pero cómo? El único método para derrotarlo era… ¡¿cómo pudo olvidarlo? Por supuesto, ¡¿cómo no pensó en eso antes?

Sin perder más el tiempo, sacó una pluma de sus cabellos, arrojándola a los aires, ésta se agigantó, convirtiéndose en un medio de transporte aéreo para la mujer.

- Debo encontrarlo… antes que sea demasiado tarde… Naraku, este será tu fin y nada me impedirá ser libre…-

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

- Kagome, no sabes lo que dices… - dijo el híbrido contrariado.

La muchacha soltó una nueva flecha, que iba dirigida al corazón de Inuyasha. Él logró esquivarlo, pero en ese instante Kouga interfirió en su camino.

- Ya no te resistas bestia… ¡Morirás aquí y ahora!-

- ¡En tus sueños lobo!- gritó el híbrido, lanzado sus garras de acero para defenderse. – ¡Ya no me estorbes!-

- Ja ja ja… ¡qué lástima me das! Sin tu espada no eres nada… Haber ¿por qué no peleas con ella?- lo desafió Kouga.

- Ah, ¿eso quieres?... Pues entonces…- sin que se lo dijeran dos veces, Inuyasha blandió su poderoso Colmillo de Acero, poniéndose en guardia.

El hombre lobo, se movió a una gran velocidad, rodeando al híbrido. Éste buscaba un punto dónde atacar, pero su oponente era demasiado veloz. ¿Pero cómo lograba hacerlo, si Naraku le había quitado los fragmentos de sus piernas? Logró pestañear, cuando de pronto Kouga ya estaba parado en frente de él. Lo miró directo a los ojos, pero Inuyasha se sorprendió al ver un brillo rojo en ellos. ¿Qué significaba esto? Se protegió con su espada para amortiguar el golpe, pero repentinamente una flecha cayó sobre Colmillo de Acero, deshaciendo su transformación. Inevitablemente recibió el ataque del hombre lobo, cayendo sobre el duro y frío suelo de la cueva.

Continuará…

**N/A:** Finalmente Inuyasha encontró a Kagome, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al verse "traicionado" por ella. Al pelear contra Kouga, se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal, ¿pero será capaz de pelear con ambos a la vez?

Kagura finalmente logró entender los planes de Naraku por sí sola, y sabía que si éste lograba su cometido, de seguro la mataría. Para ser libre sólo existía un medio y estaba dispuesta a todo.

Mis adoradas niñas, antes que nada… muchísimas gracias por acompañarme en este nuevo capítulo **AllySan**, **Annie**, **Kagome-chan1985**, espero que les haya gustado… Los quiero mucho y estaré esperando ansiosa sus comentarios!

Sin más me despido por hoy! Por supuesto, sin olvidarme de aquellas personas que sólo leen también (sé que son muchos, lástima que no me dejen su opinión XD). Muchas gracias!

Un besote y hasta la próxima!


	11. Por favor, ¡Reacciona!

**Capítulo 11: Por favor, ¡Reacciona!**

Kouga se volvió a lanzar en contra del híbrido, antes que éste pudiese incorporarse, pero algo lo detuvo abruptamente…

- ¡Hiraikotsu!–

El gigantesco bumerang voló peligrosamente cerca del rostro del hombre lobo, pero nuevamente sin dificultad, logró esquivar el ataque con una ágil finta.

- Grrrr, ¡no se entrometan!- gritó furioso, volteándose hacia sus atacantes.

- ¡Cuidado Sango! Es muy veloz…- dijo el monje Miroku, al verlo acercarse rápidamente.

- ¡Sujétese fuerte su excelencia!-

Con movimientos bruscos, Kirara logró esquivar los amenazadores golpes del enfurecido hombre lobo, evitando que Sango y Miroku salieran lastimados. ¡Kouga definitivamente intentaba matarlos! Pero ¿por qué? En un descuido, logró alcanzarlos, dejando a la gata de dos colas fuera de combate, cayendo Miroku y Sango de su espalda irremediablemente. Esta vez, no tendrían escapatoria…

El monje, al ver el peligro asechar sus vidas, intuitivamente tomó el rosario de su mano derecha, dispuesto a destapar su agujero negro. El hombre lobo, obviamente se había hecho pasar por su amigo, siendo todo lo contrario… En estas circunstancias, sería la supervivencia del más fuerte.

- ¡Detente Miroku!- gritó Inuyasha, a unos cuantos metros de ellos, al advertir sus intensiones de absorberlo – Naraku lo tiene bajo su control…-

- ¿Bajo su control?– preguntó el monje algo confundido, pero comprendió enseguida que no podría hacer uso de su agujero negro. Esto sería más difícil ahora, ya que se trataba de un amigo, quien no era consciente de sus actos.

Una peligrosa flecha voló nuevamente por los aires, y en su distracción, logró alcanzarlo, clavándose en su clavícula izquierda, a lo que cayó al piso por la fuerza.

- Kagome…- musitó Inuyasha, al lograr ponerse de pie, sujetándose la herida – por favor… ¡REACCIONA!-

La muchacha no parecía responder a sus palabras. Simplemente lo apuntaba con una más de sus flechas, las cuales serían capaces de acabar con él, con un solo ataque. Jamás creyó, tener que pelear con aquella muchacha, que le trajo tantos momentos hermosos a su vida.

- Kagome…- volvió a decir, esta vez dulcificando su tono de voz - Se que no quieres hacer esto…-

- ¡Morirás!- amenazó ella, apuntándolo sin remordimiento alguno.

Inuyasha comenzó a moverse lentamente, con el afán de aproximarse lo suficiente, para hablarle. ¡Tenía que recuperarla como diera lugar! No soportaba verla en ese estado, aún menos sabiendo que no era consciente de sus propios actos. Su presencia, comenzó a turbar la mente de Kagome, haciendo que titubeara por unos instantes.

- Tu… - dijo repentinamente la pelinegra -… tu me abandonaste…- y sus manos que templaban el arco, comenzaron a temblar, ella estaba tratando de liberarse.

Inuyasha no lograba comprender sus palabras. ¿Abandonarla? ¡Eso nunca! Por tan sólo unos instantes, le pareció notar en la mirada de la muchacha, que el poder de Naraku, comenzaba a menguar o a perder el control sobre ella. ¡Tenía que hacerla reaccionar cuánto antes!

- ¡Pero qué tonta eres!– respondió el híbrido, tratando de acercarse más a ella, sacándose la flecha de la clavícula - ¡Yo jamás te abandonaría y mucho menos, en manos de ese maldito!-

- ¡No te acerques! ¡Maldito híbrido! ¡Te juro que te mataré!-

El muchacho de cabellos plateados quedó pasmado con esas palabras. Nunca en su vida se imaginó escuchar algo tan doloroso y duro, salir de la boca de su dulce Kagome. ¿Maldito híbrido? Era demasiado hiriente, y con cada palabra sentía una daga, clavarse en lo más profundo de su corazón. Pero sabía que ella estaba siendo manipulada. ¡Ese mal nacido pagaría por lo que la estaba obligando a hacer!

- Kagome…- susurró, para luego notar nuevamente la pérdida de control de Naraku sobre ella. Su acercamiento la estaba confundiendo y alterando una vez más.

- Me dejaste para estar con ella…- refutó la muchacha con gran rencor en sus ojos opacos y enrojecidos.

- ¿Con ella?- preguntó consternado - ¿A quién te refieres?-

- A Kikyo… los vi… besándose…- esto último logró decirlo, tratando de liberarse por completo, aunque su cuerpo aún no le respondía… dando paso al sufrimiento y tristeza en su corazón.

- ¡¿Qué nos viste?- se quedó analizando por unos momentos sus palabras, luego parecía comprender, habían envenado el corazón de la muchacha para poder manipularla a su antojo. - No es lo que parece…-

Inuyasha se acercó más a ella, sin importarle el riesgo que corría. Se posó justo en frente de la pelinegra, tanto que la punta de la flecha lograba tocar su pecho. La miró de una manera dulce… no quería pelear… no con ella…

- Quiero que entiendas… no hay otra persona que sea más importante que tú…- comenzó a decirle - Desde que te conocí, tú has sido la razón de mi vida… -

- ¡Te mataré!…- replicó la muchacha, perdiendo nuevamente el control, haciendo temblar ligeramente el arco, por la presión que ejercía sobre él -…te juro que… -

Inuyasha detuvo la flecha, que ella estuvo a punto de soltar en su pecho, tomándola con su mano. Le bajó lentamente el arma y se aproximó aún más. Kagome retrocedió unos pasos completamente turbada, pero el híbrido la sujetó por la espalda, para que no pudiese escapar.

– Kagome… esta no eres tu… ¡por favor tienes que recordar!… por favor ¡reacciona!- empezó a suplicarle, ligeramente exasperado – quiero ver a la linda y dulce Kagome tal como es… ¡la Kagome que cautivó mi corazón!-

La muchacha comenzó a respirar agitada, en esos momentos una lucha en su interior había dado inicio. Su cabeza comenzó a dolerle mucho, pero debía obedecer… ya no podía reprimir las voces que le decían que matara a Inuyasha… ¡Tenía que matarlo! ¡Tenía que hacerlo! Pero su corazón se negaba a obedecer esas órdenes… no quería hacerlo… no quería…

El híbrido jamás creyó sentir tanto miedo en su vida, pero por perder a la mujer que amaba con todas sus fuerzas, se sentía impotente, incapaz de ayudarla. Le dolía verla así, llena de odio en sus ojos, pero que ahora con sus palabras, había creado gran desconcierto en ella. Debía actuar rápido, y hacerla volver… regresarla a la normalidad.

En un impulso, la sujetó fuertemente contra su cuerpo, aferrándola con fervor. Con una de sus manos, levantó el mentón de la muchacha para verla directamente a los ojos… ojos que ahora parecían estar temerosos y confundidos, que poco a poco parecían recuperar aquel hermoso brillo.

- Kagome… yo quiero… necesito decirte que…– susurró dulcemente – Eres lo más maravillo que me ha pasado… y no quiero perderte…-

Su voz parecía quebrantarse, pero ya no lo soportaba más. Necesitaba expresarle todo lo que sentía por ella, necesitaba sacar todo lo que se encontraba escondido en su interior, tenía que recuperarla, liberarla de aquel poder maligno que la manipulaba. Ella era su razón de ser, sin ella, ya nada tendría sentido.

- Es por eso que…- su mirada cálida se mantuvo firme en esos ojos castaños, que parecía tener el poder de derretir el mismo hielo, rogando que ella lo recordara finalmente - ¡Te amo! y... ¡Siempre te amaré!... ¡Siempre!-

En ese momento, ella amplió sus ojos muy sorprendida, fue como si una barrera de cristal, dentro de su corazón y de su mente se rompiera, dándole total libertad a sus verdaderos sentimientos. Inuyasha le había dicho aquellas palabras con un profundo amor, que nunca imaginó que pudiera sentir por alguien, ni siquiera por Kikyo hace cincuenta años.

Se acercó al rostro de la muchacha y rozó sus labios con delicadeza al principio, pero que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un beso más profundo y ardoroso. Su sabor era exquisito y no quiso apartarse de ella, quería más, la besó con vehemencia y fervor. Jamás creyó sentir tal arrebato y pasión por alguien, fue algo que inconscientemente había deseado por tanto tiempo y que ahora no lograba saciar su sed, olvidándose por unos instantes de todo lo demás.

Un extraño calor comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Kagome, sentía como si su mente, o más bien dicho, su alma regresara, devolviéndole aquel hermoso sentimiento por su amado Inuyasha. Sus ojos castaños comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, al recuperar por completo la conciencia y darse cuenta que sus labios estaban atrapados por los de él. Pero sin importarle nada más, simplemente le correspondió, dejándose llevar.

El veneno en su cuerpo, se había purificado por completo, perdiendo el control sobre ella gracias a su amado Inuyasha. Fue un momento mágico y muy especial para ambos, un beso impetuoso pero lleno de amor. Después de unos maravillosos instantes, Inuyasha se controló y se separó de ella, lo suficiente para contemplarla y con una mano, le secó las lágrimas que mojaban sus sonrosadas mejillas, acariciándola tiernamente.

- Kagome… mi Kagome…- susurró - ¡Volviste!-

La muchacha no supo que responder de la pura conmoción. ¡La había besado! ¿Pero cómo fue que sucedió? Su corazón latía a toda velocidad, incluso pensó que se quedaría sin el suficiente aire para respirar. Lo vio a aquellos ojos dorados, que ahora brillaban como las mismas estrellas, tan luminosos y llenos de vida. Sin poder contenerse, rodeó la cintura del muchacho con sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro en su varonil pecho, abrazándolo llena de emoción y alegría. El híbrido le correspondió al abrazo y le acarició el cabello azabache suavemente.

Pero en ese momento, una voz siniestra los sacó de aquel momento de ensueño en el que se encontraban, logrando que ambos se separaran para voltear a ver.

- Veo que el corazón de Kagome fue más fuerte…– dijo Naraku al salir de entre las penumbras – Pero parece que no te fue tan fácil Inuyasha…-

- Arggg, ¡Infeliz! ¡Cómo te atreviste!– rezongó el híbrido muy molesto y lleno de ira - ¡Pagarás por lo que le hiciste a Kagome!-

El muchacho de cabellos plateados desenvainó su espada, para lanzar uno de sus poderosos ataques hacia su enemigo. Sin embargo, en ese preciso instante, Shihai apareció con una sonrisa malévola. Inuyasha se detuvo al verlo en frente de él, pero hubo algo más que llamó su atención. Junto al monstruo, vio una especie de enredadera, creada con su veneno. ¡Ya la había visto anteriormente! Se trataba de una trampa mortal, capaz de acabar con todo lo que se encontrase en su interior. El híbrido se asustó en gran manera al ver dentro de ésta, a la sacerdotisa.

- Kikyo…- dijo casi en un susurro, pero ¿y dónde estaba Kohaku? Él había sido secuestrado junto con ella…. No logró verlo por ninguna parte, por lo que su preocupación aumentó.

- ¿Estás buscando a Kohaku?- dijo repentinamente Naraku, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

- ¡¿Dónde está? ¡Más te vale que no le hayas hecho nada!-

- O de lo contrario ¿qué harás?– respondió de forma arrogante, mientras que Inuyasha gruñía enfurecido – No te preocupes… como se lo había prometido a Kohaku… él morirá enfrente de su hermana…-

- ¡¿Qué dices?- sintió su sangre hervir de pura ira, y sus ojos dorados reflejaban un rencor inimaginable…

En una de las garras de Naraku, se encontraba el joven exterminador, totalmente indefenso y sin ninguna posibilidad de escapar. El muy maldito, sólo reía divertido, con todas las intenciones de acabar con su vida. Pero antes, quería hacerlos sufrir un poco más…

- Inuyasha, ¡hay que salvarlos!- exclamó Kagome sin titubear.

Repentinamente, la cola de Shihai se estiró, hasta lograr capturar a la muchacha por la cintura. Todo fue demasiado rápido, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. El poderoso monstruo, la introdujo en aquella peligrosa enredadera, junto a Kikyo.

- ¡KAGOMEEE! – gritó desesperado el híbrido al verla en tremendo peligro.

- Ja ja ja… Y bien Inuyasha… ¿intentarás salvarlos?- rió divertido Naraku – no podrás con todos al mismo tiempo, y la trampa mortal a comenzado a encogerse…-

El semi-demonio se asustó en gran manera con esas palabras, y al ver como los hilos de veneno comenzaban a comprimirse, encerrando a Kikyo y a Kagome en su interior. Si el veneno lograba tocarlas, entonces ellas morirían… ¡No podía ser!

Sin pensarlo, tomó fuertemente a Colmillo de Acero en sus manos, y se lanzó hacia ellas para salvarlas, pero Shihai se interpuso en su camino y lo detuvo.

- ¡Quítate de mi camino!- exigió enfurecido – ¡No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo!... ¡Viento cortante!-

Fue un ataque muy poderoso, el cual hubiera sido capaz de terminar con cualquier ser vivo en un santiamén. Pero no fue así… un poderoso campo de energía protegió al horrible monstruo, dejándolo sin ni un rasguño. No obstante, eso no fue lo que más sorprendió al híbrido. Vio con horror, como aquel campo extraño absorbía por completo el viento cortante, devolviéndolo hacia él.

Estaba demasiado cerca, y no tendría el suficiente tiempo para escapar… ¡Oh no!... ¡Todo estaba perdido!... Jamás creyó que su oponente pudiera hacer tal cosa, tomándolo por sorpresa… y lo más seguro es que moriría en sus manos, sin poder rescatar a sus amigos y a la mujer que amaba…

Continuará…

**N/A:** Kagome finalmente logró recuperar su corazón y volver a la normalidad. Con esas palabras y ese beso, cualquiera XD! Yo hubiera caído rendida Jajaja! Pero bueno, regresando al tema, inesperadamente Shihai volvió a aparecer y ahora la vida de Kagome y Kikyo corren peligro; y eso sin contar a Kohaku. El ataque de Inuyasha fue devuelto… y ahora, ¿quién podrá salvarlos? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo…

Hola nuevamente mis queridos lectores, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Les agradezco infinitamente a cada uno de ustedes por leerme y tener la amabilidad de dejarme sus reviews, que de verdad significan mucho para mí, y me levantan los ánimos: **Kagome-chan1985**, **Miriadel-Emel**, **AllySan**, **Catarina_lions**, **Annie**, **Lolichan36**. Me alegra que nuevas personas se hayan unido a esta historia. Son lo máximo!

Ahora sin más me despido por hoy, agradeciendo por supuesto a todas aquellas personas que sólo leen también! Muchas gracias y nos vemos hasta la próxima!

Un beso enorme para todos!


	12. Justo a tiempo

**Capítulo 12: Justo a tiempo**

- ¡INUYASHA!- gritó Kagome al verlo completamente indefenso y estático, pero creyó ver una esperanza e instintivamente gritó a todo pulmón - ¡ABAJO!-

El collar en su cuello brilló y de inmediato hizo su efecto, estrellando al híbrido contra el suelo, en el momento preciso en que iba a recibir su propio ataque. Este movimiento tan brusco lo resguardó de una muerte segura y su querida Kagome supo cómo ayudarlo justo a tiempo. Inuyasha se incorporó, muy sorprendido por el rápido acto de ella, devolviéndole una mirada agradecida. ¡Ella lo había salvado!

- Ni estando a punto de morir, ¡¿puedes dejar de interferir?- refutó Naraku muy molesto – Shihai, ¡acaba con Inuyasha de una buena vez! Mientras yo me apodero del último fragmento…-

El monstruo obedeció enseguida y volvió a retomar sus poderosos ataques en contra del híbrido. Naraku, mientras tanto acercó una de sus garras a la espalda de Kohaku para tomar su fragmento.

- ¡KOHAKU!- gritó Sango al ver a su hermano a unos cuantos metros de distancia, corriendo hacia ellos al mismo tiempo.

Kouga, al ver sus intensiones y su segura intromisión quiso detenerla, pero el monje Miroku se atravesó para protegerla, recibiendo el fuerte impacto por ella.

- ¡Su excelencia!- exclamó al voltearse y ver al monje tirado en el suelo.

- No te preocupes Sango… ¡ve y ayuda a tu hermano!- refutó, poniéndose de pie e interceptando un nuevo ataque del hombre lobo con su báculo – Yo detendré a Kouga…-

La exterminadora, a pesar de su preocupación por el monje, le hizo caso y se apresuró en dirección de su hermano para ayudarlo. Elevó su bumerang para abrirse paso, pero se encontró con un campo de energía que los rodeaba, y fue repelida con gran fuerza.

- Ja ja ja… Ya es demasiado tarde…- señaló Naraku victorioso.

En frente a los ojos de todos, tomó el último fragmento, que se encontraba en la espalda del joven exterminador, arrebatándole con éste, su vida también. Kohaku sólo volteo a ver a Sango con sus ojos llorosos, pero más que tristeza, fue a causa de un profundo dolor, por haberle causado tan grande sufrimiento a su hermana, sin haber podido cobrar venganza de su enemigo.

- Perdóname… hermana…- susurró con su último aliento, cerrando definitivamente sus ojos, mientras su cuerpo era arrojado por Naraku como un desecho.

- ¡KOHAKU!...- gritó con aflicción la exterminadora, dejándose caer de rodillas junto a su hermano y quebrando en llanto – No… no… no pude salvarte…-

- ¡Eres un maldito Naraku!- vociferó Inuyasha enfurecido, dándole al mismo tiempo, un fuerte golpe a Shihai, para tratar de detenerlo.

Ya era irremediable, la perla había sido completada, tornándose ahora por completo negra y oscura en manos del ser malvado. La cueva comenzó a estremecerse por tan inmenso poder maligno, que ahora se iba incrementando cada vez más.

- Ahora será tu turno Inuyasha, ¡morirás!…- dijo Naraku, mientras su poder aumentaba desmesuradamente - ¡No tienes escapatoria!-

El híbrido estaba desesperado, no sólo porque la perla estaba siendo absorbida por Naraku, sino que también porque buscaba alguna salida, alguna forma para salvar a Kagome y a Kikyo de la trampa mortal de Shihai, pero no la encontraba. El tiempo se escaseaba cada vez más…

- ¡Infeliz! – gruño el híbrido, cuando de pronto sintió una fuerte descarga recorrer su cuerpo, provocando que encorve su cuerpo del dolor. Shihai, lo tenía nuevamente en la mira.

Levantó su rostro, y se sentía totalmente impotente e indefenso. Kagome y Kikyo, estaban a punto de morir dentro de una trampa de veneno que poco a poco se encogía, hasta el punto de desintegrarlas en su interior. Miroku y Kirara estaban demasiado ocupados, tratando de defenderse de los ataques de Kouga. Y Sango no paraba de llorar, sujetando en sus brazos el cuerpo de su hermano. ¡No sabía qué hacer! Pero no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

El híbrido sintió como la feroz cola de Shihai, se enroscaba alrededor de su cuerpo, oprimiéndolo con tal fuerza, que sentía que sus huesos se le romperían en cualquier momento. ¡Tenía que soltarse! ¡Tenía que salvar a Kagome!…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Dentro de la enramada de veneno Kikyo y Kagome habían comenzado a discutir, a pesar de las circunstancias en las que se encontraban.

- Kohaku…- comenzó a sollozar la muchacha.

- ¡Ya déjate de lloriqueos Kagome!– exclamó la sacerdotisa muy molesta – ¡Deja de fingir que te preocupas por lo demás!…-

- ¡Cállate! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así!- objetó la muchacha, viéndola directamente a los ojos –

- ¡Claro que lo tengo! ¡Eres una infeliz Kagome! ¡Tú me robaste el amor de Inuyasha!-

- Pero ¿qué estás diciendo Kikyo?… este no es el momento para hablar de eso…- refutó Kagome algo ofendida – ¡Tenemos que encontrar la forma de salir de aquí!-

La muchacha tomó su arco y una flecha, que por suerte no dejó caer al ser atrapada por Naraku, apuntando al frente, para abrirse camino y poder escapar. Pero la sacerdotisa la detuvo, quitándole su arma.

- Por mí, ¡que te mueras Kagome!… yo veré la forma de salir de aquí sin ti…-

- ¿Eh?... ¡Ni creas que moriré en manos de ese monstruo! Además, Inuyasha nos necesita… su vida corre peligro… ¡Tampoco permitiré que Kohaku muera!- afirmó la muchacha sin importarle nada más. – Así que ¡devuélveme mi arco Kikyo!-

- No puedo creer que te preocupes por él en estos momentos… y mucho menos que tengas aún la esperanza de salvar a ese niño… ¿qué no ves que tu vida está en juego también?…-

- Pues… yo… ¡tengo que ayudarlos!-

- Lamento decirte esto, pero…- se burló Kikyo con una mirada fría – ¡No sobrevivirás!-

La muchacha no comprendía la maldad de la sacerdotisa, ¿cómo era posible que ella la tratara de esa manera? Después de tantas veces que ella misma la había ayudado e inclusive salvado la vida… De pronto vio como Kikyo se rodeó con una especie de campo de energía de color azul, cubriéndola por completo, desapareciendo justo en frente de sus ojos.

- ¡Kikyo!– gritó al tratar de alcanzarla, pero no lo logró.

Al estirar su mano, una diminuta gota de veneno le cayó encima, provocándole un gran dolor. Las paredes de la enramada, comenzaban a encogerse cada vez más, al punto que ella tuvo que ponerse de rodillas para no ser tocada por aquella sustancia mortal.

- Inuyasha… ayúdame…- comenzó a sollozar, al darse cuenta que su vida pronto llegaría a su fin.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Una gran bola azul se posó en frente de Naraku, y al desvanecerse su resplandor, pudo ver que se trataba de la sacerdotisa, quien había logrado escapar, por lo que rió malévolamente.

- Veo que no será tan fácil eliminarte Kikyo…- dijo, viéndola directamente a los ojos – y por lo visto dejaste a Kagome atrás para que muriera…-

- ¡¿Qué?– exclamó Inuyasha al escuchar a Naraku, mientras luchaba por soltarse del agarre de Shihai… - ¡KAGOMEEE!-

¿Cómo pudo ser capaz Kikyo? En una ocasión, ya había tratado de matarla, pero… dejarla ahora de una forma tan despiadada… No podía ser tan cruel… ¿O sí? Todo parecía estar perdido, no lograría ir en su rescate… La desesperación lo invadía cada vez más, sus temores se comenzaban a apoderar de su mente… ¡tenía que ayudarla!... ¡tenía que salvar a su querida Kagome!

De repente un gran rayo de poder, salió disparado hacia la mortal enredadera, que ahora más bien parecía un nido de veneno, partiéndola en dos. La muchacha que se encontraba en su interior, quedó tirada en el suelo y sin denotar ninguna reacción. ¿Seguirá con vida?

Todos voltearon a ver hacia la dirección de donde había provenido aquel ataque. Inuyasha, al reconocer a la persona que había rescatado a Kagome, amplió sus ojos dorados completamente sorprendido y quedó estupefacto.

- Sessho… maru…- musitó algo incrédulo, ya casi sin aliento debido al fuerte agarre de Shihai.

- Vaya… veo que tenemos visitas…- dijo Naraku muy calmado, sonriendo maliciosamente.

El poderoso demonio de cabellos plateados se acercó a ellos lentamente, observando detenidamente el lugar, dirigiendo su mirada a cada uno de los combatientes, deteniéndose en el híbrido.

- ¡Ya deja de jugar Inuyasha!- le dijo a su hermano, al verlo casi derrotado.

Sin decir nada más, elevó su poderosa espada Tokijin, y con un sólo movimiento le cortó la cola al monstruo que oprimía el cuerpo del híbrido. Éste cayó abruptamente al suelo, tosiendo, tratando de llenar nuevamente sus pulmones de aire. No podía creerlo… por más que le costara admitirlo, Sesshomaru había llegado justo a tiempo, salvándole la vida a él y a Kagome… ¡Ay no! ¡Kagome! Incorporándose por completo, se apresuró hacia el cuerpo inerte de la muchacha, olvidándose por unos instantes de todo lo demás.

Inuyasha la levantó un poco, recostándola suavemente sobre sus brazos, y para su tranquilidad, ella aún respiraba, parecía estar ilesa.

- Kagome… Kagome, despierta por favor…- le susurraba turbado.

La muchacha dio un leve gemido, abriendo lentamente sus ojos castaños, y al hacerlo, se encontró con la mirada preocupada de su amado híbrido.

- Inu… yasha…- musitó.

- ¡Que alivio!– dijo en un suspiro - ¡Pensé que te había perdido! ¿Te encuentras bien?-

Kagome asintió con la cabeza, aún algo consternada por lo sucedido. Estuvo a punto de morir, y lo peor del caso, era que Kikyo prácticamente había tratado de matarla… Pero no era capaz de decírselo a Inuyasha… ¿Cómo reaccionaría? No quería hacerle más daño…

Mientras tanto, Sesshomaru se había dispuesto a atacar a Naraku, sin embargo, Shihai se interpuso en su camino.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Yo seré tu oponente!- lo desafió el monstruo con cabeza de víbora.

Al mismo tiempo en que dijo eso, para el desconcierto de todos, Shihai, restauró su cola en tan sólo una fracción de segundo. ¿Podía reconstruirse? Sin más pérdida de tiempo, el poderoso demonio de cabellos plateados endureció su rostro y se lanzó contra tan desagradable criatura.

Para sorpresa de Sesshomaru, aquel monstruo resultó ser más fuerte de lo que se imaginaba, dificultándosele la batalla. Shihai, era muy escurridizo, y lograba esquivar cada ataque que fuera dirigido hacia él. Con su poderosa cola, trataba de inyectarle de su veneno mortal, pero Sesshomaru lograba contrarrestarlo con la ayuda de su espada, evitando ser tocado.

Durante tan terrible batalla, Kikyo quien ahora se encontraba en frente de Naraku, lo desafió con el arma que le había quitado a Kagome.

- ¡Morirás maldito!- lo amenazó la sacerdotisa, templando el arco y apuntándole con una flecha – Te purificaré junto con la perla de Shikon…-

- Ja ja ja… dudo mucho que logres hacer tal cosa Kikyo…- se burló Naraku – Tu corazón se ha contaminado por completo… Después de todo, resultamos ser iguales…-

- ¡¿Qué dices?- refutó ella, agudizando su mirada – ¡No me compares contigo! Somos muy diferentes…-

- No tanto como tú crees… analízalo… ambos sentimos rencor por aquella persona que nos arrebató lo que más deseamos en esta vida… ¿O acaso me negarás que sientes odio y rencor en contra de Kagome? Así como yo aborrezco a Inuyasha.-

Kikyo se quedó completamente paraliza ante ese comentario. ¡Era cierto! Su corazón ya no era puro, ni tampoco tenía sentimientos nobles por las demás personas. Los celos la habían cegado por completo, su egoísmo y orgullo le habían marchitado el alma. ¿Cómo pudo caer tan bajo?

Continuará…

**N/A:** Pues bien… el muy maldito de Naraku al parecer se salió con la suya y ya tiene la perla completa en sus manos, para este propósito, el pequeño Kohaku tuvo que morir, pero ¿acaso habrá muerto definitivamente?

Por otro lado, el apuesto de Sesshomaru volvió a aparecer en escena y llegó justo a tiempo para rescatar a Kagome y a su vez salvar a nuestro afligido y muy querido Inuyasha. Su aparición en esta batalla será de mucha ayuda, sobre todo para derrotar a Shihai.

Bueno, y por lo que pueden ver, Kikyo también se encuentra en aprietos… ¿acaso se cambió al bando de los malos? XDD

Hola mis queridos lectores! Aquí estoy nuevamente reportándome… ya sé… nunca me había tardado tanto en actualizar, pero he estado con un montón de trabajo, que por estas fechas trae loco a cualquiera xDD.

Espero que les haya gustado el capi! Quiero agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por tomarse la molestia de leerme y dejarme un review: **Miradel-Emel**, **Kagome-chan1985**, **AllySan**, **Ichi-Ichi**, **Lolichan36**, ustedes son mi motivación para continuar con este fic! Los quiero por montones!

Cuídense mucho y sin olvidarme por supuesto de todas aquellas personitas que sólo leen también! Muchas gracias!

Besos y hasta el próximo capítulo!


	13. Envenenados

**Capítulo 13: Envenenados**

Naraku no pudo evitar reír divertido y disfrutar el momento, al encontrar un punto débil y vulnerable en Kikyo. Ésta sería su oportunidad para deshacerse de ella de una buena vez. Todo este tiempo, lo único que hizo, fue acarrearle problemas y el despertar de sentimientos absurdos, surgidos de la memoria del ladrón Onigumo. Pero ya había llegado a sus límites y estaba decidido. Esta vez nada ni nadie lo detendría.

Justo en el momento en que le iba a lanzar un poderoso ataque a la sacerdotisa para matarla, sintió el peligro asecharlo, pero no había nadie que lo estuviese amenazando… Vio a todas partes, buscando a su atacante, pero no encontró a nadie, y los únicos presentes estaban demasiado opacados por sobrevivir y protegerse los unos a los otros. Nuevamente tuvo esa extraña sensación y de pronto parecía entender.

- Kagura- masculló enfurecido, enrojeciendo sus ojos al mismo tiempo.

Sin prestarle más atención a la sacerdotisa, se dispuso a salir de la cueva cuanto antes. No es que temiera perder contra ella o los demás, su victoria estaba prácticamente asegurada, pero sabía que si se quedaba… su muerte sería un hecho… Velozmente, se cubrió con una oscura nube de veneno, abriendo al mismo tiempo un gran orificio en el techo de la cueva para salir a la superficie, dejando a Kikyo y a los demás atrás.

- ¡No te escaparás!- exclamó la sacerdotisa, llamando a sus serpientes caza almas para que la elevaron y así poder seguir a Naraku.

Durante la lucha por vencer a su oponente, Sesshomaru logró ver como el muy maldito se disponía a escapar en frente de él y quiso impedídselo, pero Shihai, simplemente no lo dejaba. El monstruo era muy veloz, y un mínimo descuido, podría costarle la vida. ¡Tenía que deshacerse de él, cuánto antes!

- Inuyasha… ¡Naraku está huyendo!- le gritó Kagome al verlo desaparecer, poniéndose de pie y notar que la sacerdotisa lo seguía.

Pero había algo muy extraño en todo esto. ¿Por qué se disponía a escapar? La perla de Shikon ya estaba en su poder, e inclusive la había asimilado en su cuerpo. El brillo de sus ojos malévolos, que en un principio denotaba una expresión de triunfo, se había convertido repentinamente en ¿miedo?

- Ese infeliz… ¡me las pagará!- gruñó el híbrido – Hay que seguirlo… ¡No permitiré que se salga con la suya!-

En ese mismo instante, un fuerte grito en la parte posterior de la cueva atrajo su atención, pero al voltear a ver, vieron con horror, como Miroku había sido arrojado con una brutal fuerza contra una roca, partiéndola en dos con su cuerpo, debido al impacto. Kirara, por su parte, estaba tirada muy cerca del monje, y a penas lograba moverse.

- ¡MIROKU!- gritó Inuyasha tratando de alcanzarlo.

De la nube de polvo que se había levantado, surgió Kouga, quien se dispuso a cambiar de contrincante y a atacar nuevamente al híbrido, quien ya no pudo ayudar a su amigo.

El rostro del hombre lobo se había contraído por completo, endureciendo sus facciones, sus ojos eran rojos e intensos. Inuyasha se asustó ante tal mirada, completamente ajena a sus recuerdos, tratando de esquivar los golpes que lo amenazaban. Tenía que defenderse, pero ¿cómo hacerlo? ¡Ese lobo pulgoso no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, ni mucho menos controlar sus actos! En definitiva, no intentaría matarlo…

Entre los rápidos movimientos, no se dio cuenta que se iban acercando cada vez más a Kagome, quien espectaba angustiada la batalla desatada, sin poder acercarse al monje. Kouga estaba totalmente fuera de control y de alguna forma, más poderoso de lo normal. El hombre lobo dio un salto, estirando su pierna para alcanzar al híbrido.

Inuyasha se horrorizó al notar que se encontraba justo al lado de Kagome, y que la feroz patada iba dirigida directamente hacia ella. De alguna manera inexplicable, logró hacer un ágil movimiento, posándose en frente de la muchacha para protegerla, recibiendo de lleno el ataque de fuerza incalculable. El híbrido cayó al suelo, abriéndose una gran grieta en el suelo detrás de él por el impacto.

El golpe había sido demasiado intenso, se llevó su mano derecha hasta el pecho para tratar de aplacar el dolor, pero con cada inhalación que daba, le ardía en demasía, dificultándosele la respiración. Un humano cualquiera, hubiera muerto al instante, con su cavidad torácica hecha trizas. Al levantar su rostro, amplió sus ojos dorados asustado, al ver nuevamente a Kouga acercarse con gran furia, estando completamente expuesto, sin poder moverse y peor aún, defenderse.

- ¡Kouga detente!- gritó Kagome, lanzándose impulsivamente hacia él, sujetándose a su cintura.

El hombre lobo, sintió una fuerte descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo, paralizándose ante este acto, y no pudo reaccionar de inmediato. Un cálido calor comenzó a recorrer todo su ser, devolviéndole poco a poco la vida a su corazón.

- Ka… gome…- musitó apenas, al sentir su mente confundida.

- Por favor… tienes que recordar… vuelve a ser el chico gentil y agradable que conocemos…- le suplicaba la muchacha.

Su cabeza comenzó a dolerle, tanto que tuvo que sujetársela con ambas manos. Todo le daba vueltas, y a su mente llegaron muchos recuerdos, emociones e inclusive sentimientos, muchas imágenes de sus aventuras, peleas y experiencias pasadas llegaron a él. El dolor se agudizo cada vez más, hasta volverse insoportable, trató de soltarse del agarre de Kagome, pero ella no se lo permitía.

Kagome sintió su corazón latir precipitadamente, por la desesperación, pero no podía dejarlo ahora. Ella sabía que tal vez ésta sería la única forma de volverlo a la normalidad.

- ¡Recuérdalo por favor!…- Le repetía la pelinegra suplicante.

Unas extrañas ondas cálidas comenzaron a salir del cuerpo de Kagome, hasta rodear por completo a Kouga. El hombre lobo comenzó a sentir esa tibieza en su interior, por lo que se fue calmando lentamente. Inuyasha, aún inmóvil por el dolor, quedó completamente perplejo, no se esperaba tal reacción de la muchacha. Una vez más lo había sorprendido, ella le volvió a salvar la vida en el último segundo y ahora era increíble lo que estaba viendo, ¡Kagome lo estaba purificando!

- Kagome…- susurró al sentir su mente nuevamente lúcida.

Kouga bajó su mirada hasta la muchacha, quien se separó lentamente de él, al escuchar su nombre, con el tono de voz que ella conocía. Lo miró a los ojos aliviada, brindándole una sonrisa.

- ¡Qué bueno! Ya has vuelto a ser tú…-

- Qué… ¿Qué me pasó?- preguntó el hombre lobo, sintiéndose aturdido y en cierto modo debilitado.

- Naraku te tenía bajo su control- respondió Inuyasha al lograr ponerse de pie, aún con el pecho adolorido, acercándose a ellos.

- ¿Naraku? ¡Ese maldito! – gruñó enfurecido - ¡me las pagará!-

Repentinamente sintió un fuerte dolor al lado derecho de su cuello, posando su mano sobre ese lugar y cayendo de rodillas, comenzó a quejarse.

- ¡Kouga! ¿Kouga qué tienes?- preguntó la muchacha angustiada, inclinándose hacia él.

- El veneno… el veneno de…- no pudo terminar la frase cuando toda su vista se nubló, cayendo inconsciente.

Kagome se arrodilló junto a él para auxiliarlo, lo observó detenidamente buscando alguna herida, o algo que le indicara el motivo de su sufrimiento. Se detuvo en el cuello de Kouga, y a la altura de su clavícula, vio una mancha negra que poco a poco se iba expandiendo.

- Pero qué… ¿qué es esto?- preguntó asustada, ladeando su rostro hacia Inuyasha.

- ¡Es veneno!- dijo el híbrido, reconociendo el tipo de herida – Es el veneno de Shihai…-

- ¡¿Qué? Entonces… si no hacemos algo pronto… ¿él morirá?-

Inuyasha no le dio ninguna contestación, permaneciendo con el rostro muy serio y preocupado junto a ellos. De pronto un olor a sangre llegó hasta su olfato, ampliando sus ojos en extremo.

- Esa sangre es de…- musitó al mismo tiempo en que volteaba a ver en dirección de Shihai, a lo que Kagome lo imitó.

Ambos no podían creer lo que estaban espectando en ese momento. El horrible monstruo con cara de víbora, había herido de gravedad a Sesshomaru con sus garras venenosas, quien con su mano se sujetaba el pecho para tratar de detener la hemorragia. Su espada Tokijin estaba a unos cuantos metros de él, por lo que estaba expuesto a recibir un ataque directo.

- Ja ja ja… ¿no que muy fuerte Sesshomaru?- rió Shihai, disfrutando del momento, estirando su cola al mismo tiempo para atraparlo.

Al ver eso, Inuyasha no se detuvo a pensar y se lanzó directamente hacia ellos, pero no pudo acercarse lo suficiente, cuando chocó contra un campo de energía. ¡Maldición! ¿Acaso no había forma de ayudarlo? Aunque no se llevara bien con Sesshomaru, era su hermano y estaba en peligro. Por otro lado, debían perseguir a Naraku también, antes que las cosas empeoraran aún más. El monstruo no hizo más que reír divertido.

- Inuyasha… por más que lo intentes… no podrás salvar a tu hermano…- indicó Shihai – y también tu amigo morirá en muy poco tiempo…-

- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?- refutó el híbrido furioso, sujetando fuertemente el mango de su espada.

- Mi veneno ha entrado a sus cuerpos, y no existe cura alguna para contrarrestarlo…-

¡No podía ser cierto! ¿No había cura? Kagome sintió una fuerte opresión en su corazón, no quería que esto pasara, debía acabar con ese ser tan repugnante cuanto antes, pero ¿cómo? Quizás sus flechas lograrían deshacer ese campo de energía, pero Kikyo se las había arrebatado.

¿Y qué hay del veneno en el cuerpo del joven Kouga? Ella lo había purificado o ¿no? Había logrado recuperar su mente y su corazón, pero la mancha negra en su cuello, le indicaba que su vida peligraba ahora. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso sus poderes espirituales no habían surtido efecto? Su mirada preocupada se fijó en el rostro de su amigo y temía por él.

Al parecer, Shihai le leyó los pensamientos y respondió a sus preguntas silenciosas, mientras no dejaba de oprimir el cuerpo de Sesshomaru con su cola.

- El veneno inyectado en su cuerpo se activó, gracias a que tú intentaste purificarlo… Eres más fuerte de lo que imaginaba, pero aún así tus poderes espirituales no lograrán vencerme a mi o a mi veneno.-

¡No era cierto! Entonces en definitiva, ¿estaban destinados a morir? Kagome movió su cabeza de un lado a otro en forma desaprobatoria. ¡No lo permitiría! Buscaría una forma, aunque tuviera que utilizar todas sus energías. El híbrido por su lado, no dejaba de gruñir furioso y volvió a lanzarse contra el campo de energía.

- No… seas estúpido Inuyasha…- dijo apenas Sesshomaru, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para hablar, ya que el oxígeno se le estaba agotando - ¿Qué haces… perdiendo el tiempo?... Debes… perseguir a Naraku…-

- Pero tú…- masculló perplejo el híbrido. ¿Acaso le estaba pidiendo que lo abandonara? ¿Qué no necesitaba de su ayuda? Sabía que su orgullo era grande, pero… no le daría la espalda.

- ¡Vete ya!- le exigió su hermano, frunciendo el ceño y cerrando levemente sus ojos dorados – ¡Yo me encargo de esta escoria!

No tenía alternativa, más que hacerle caso, aunque eso significara la muerte de Sesshomaru. Pero Inuyasha sabía que él era muy fuerte y que no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, no hasta haber eliminado personalmente a su oponente. Sin más contratiempos, sólo asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Kagome junto con Kouga.

Esto sería demasiado peligroso, y estaba completamente consciente de eso, pero necesitaba ayuda para derrotar a Naraku. Su mirada se dirigió hacia la muchacha, quedando muy pensativo por unos instantes. No quería exponerla, sin embargo, ella era la guardiana de la perla, y quizás la única que podría purificarla. Kouga y sus demás amigos no estaban en condiciones para pelear, y tampoco podía dejarlos en ese lugar. Debía buscar la forma de sacarlos de allí.

- ¡Inuyasha!… ¡Kagome!- exclamó una voz femenina desde lo alto.

- ¡Sango!- musitó la pelinegra, al verla sobre la espalda de Kirara, con el cuerpo muerto de Kohaku y Miroku inconsciente junto a ella.

- ¡Debemos darnos prisa! ¡Naraku no debe escapar!- Dijo la exterminadora, con sus ojos rojos y sus mejillas aún húmedas por las lágrimas derramadas.

- Está bien… llévate a Kouga contigo…- le respondió el híbrido – Kagome, ¡sube a mi espalda!-

Sin más preámbulos salieron precipitadamente de la cueva, buscando el rastro de Naraku. Su olor y la presencia de la perla corrompida, los llevaría fácilmente hacia él. Inuyasha sólo le dirigió una última mirada a Sesshomaru algo triste, pero confiado en que él lograría acabar con la vida de Shihai.

Continuará…

**N/A:** A pesar de haber asimilado la perla de Shikon en su cuerpo, parece ser que Naraku tiene un punto débil, el cual es capaz de destruirlo. Kagura había ido en su búsqueda y al parecer ya lo encontró… ¿se imaginan lo que es?

Por otro lado, tanto Sesshomaru como Kouga están en peligro de muerte, y ahora sus cuerpos están envenenados. ¿De verdad no habrá cura? Una batalla a muerte está a punto de llevarse a cabo dentro de la cueva, en donde dos monstruos poderosos se enfrentarán, hasta que sólo uno de ellos sobreviva. (Ya les di un adelanto xDD)

Hola nuevamente mis queridos amigos lectores! Ya regresé y espero que hayan disfrutado del capi… y por supuesto también de sus vacaciones navideñas! Quiero dar un breve saludo a las lindas personas que me dejaron su review, gracias a **Kagome-chan1985**, **Miriadel-Emel**, **AllySan**, **Lolichan36** (Son lo máximo chicas!).

Ahora sí, una vez más me despido, agradeciendo nuevamente a todas aquellas personas que sólo leen también. Para mí es un placer, el saber que tanta gente se tome unos minutos de su tiempo para curiosear la historia (aunque no me dejen sus comentarios xD). Muchas gracias!

Muchos besitos y nos vemos en el próximo capi!

P.D. Casi se me olvidaba… Feliz Año nuevo! Espero que la pasen muy bien junto a sus familiares, amigos y seres queridos! n_n


	14. Supervivencia del más fuerte

**Capítulo 14: Supervivencia del más fuerte**

A toda velocidad se alejó de la zona rocosa, dirigiéndose hacia una región desértica, árida y deprimida. Alcanzó una superficie plana, rodeada de cordilleras de origen volcánico y desprovisto de vegetación. Sus ojos denotaban un tono rojizo, que parecían las mismas llamas del infierno, debido a su furia, pero estaba temeroso y dudoso al mismo tiempo. Debía darse prisa o de lo contrario su existencia en este mundo llegaría a su fin.

- Kagura… si pensaste que te librarías de mí, ¡estás muy equivocada!... te mataré antes que logres hacer algo… – se dijo a sí mismo Naraku –… y ya sé cómo acabar contigo…-

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

- Cometiste un grave error Sesshomaru- le dijo el monstruo con cabeza de víbora, exprimiéndolo aún más con su poderosa cola.

- ¡Ja! No me hagas reír…- respondió fríamente, buscando algún tipo de escapatoria – ¡Ni creas que me has vencido!-

Y entonces supo exactamente qué hacer, como si hubiera encontrado la solución a sus problemas, el demonio de ojos dorados contrajo su rostro repentinamente, reuniendo toda su energía, todo su poder, dispuesto a expulsarlo en cualquier momento. Su mirada comenzó a cambiar rápidamente, tornándose completamente roja. Sus facciones delicadas comenzaron a mutarse drásticamente, volviéndose más rudas y escalofriantes. Sus garras fueron creciendo, sus colmillos acrecentaron sus medidas, todo su cuerpo estaba sufriendo una transformación, aumentando en tamaño hasta lograr su máximo poder.

Shihai ya no pudo contenerlo, y se vio forzado a soltar su agarre abruptamente, ya que el tamaño de su presa, se había incrementado considerablemente. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos al verse en frente de una enorme bestia blanca con aspecto de can, con feroces colmillos y garras, y aunque le faltara una de sus extremidades, se veía temeroso.

- ¿Así que esta es tu verdadera apariencia Sesshomaru?- le preguntó, sin mostrar miedo – esto será muy interesante… pero te advierto que sólo el más fuerte sobrevivirá… ¡y ese seré yo!-

La gigantesca bestia sólo gruñía enfurecida y se preparó para atacar, alcanzando a Shihai con sus garras. Pero éste no se dejó intimidar ante este movimiento, de modo que sujetó la pata delantera de Sesshomaru y lo levantó, arrojándolo con una gran potencia directo contra la pared de la cueva, atravesándola como si hubiera estado hecha de papel. Una gran nube de polvo se levantó, impidiendo ver a ambos contrincantes.

Sorpresivamente y a una gran velocidad, el demonio blanco se incorporó y saltó hacia su enemigo, embistiéndolo sin que éste pudiera reaccionar a tiempo para defenderse. Shihai salió disparado por los aires, impactándose contra un enorme peñasco. La batalla entre ambos monstruos era atemorizante, ninguno de los dos se daba por vencido, luchando cada uno con su máximo poder, destruyendo todo a su paso. El interior de la cueva ya no era suficiente, y terminó desplomándose, a lo que ambos decidieron continuar con mayor libertad en las afueras.

A su vez, la espada Tokijin de Sesshomaru, seguía muy de cerca los pasos de su amo, esperando ser utilizada, y se movilizaba como si tuviera vida propia, desplazándose suavemente sin ser percatada por ninguno de los contrincantes.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Había llegado a una especie de manantial, que extrañamente se ubicaba en medio del desértico territorio volcánico. La mujer de ojos marrones y labios carmesí, finalmente encontró lo que andaba buscando y sonrió maliciosamente.

- Al fin pude dar con él…- musitó para sí misma – Naraku, ¡prepárate!-

Abrió su abanico y lo elevó, invocando a los vientos con una sola agitada, provocando un remolino dentro de la poza de agua. Del fondo, comenzó a emergerse una especie de enredadera y en medio de ésta se encontraba ¡el corazón de Naraku! Pero ¿qué era esto? Al parecer Naraku, había sido muy cauteloso, al menos lo suficiente para proteger su fuente de vida de cualquier amenaza. La mortal trampa de Shihai, ahora era un escudo, más bien una coraza, y no sería tan fácil de destruir.

- ¡Ahora sí, no habrá nada ni nadie que me pueda detener!- expuso Kagura satisfecha – ¡Al fin seré libre!-

Justo en el momento en que se dispuso a lanzar su técnica "danza de cuchillas" en contra de esa coraza protectora, una voz ronca y lúgubre a sus espaldas la aturdió, provocándole escalofríos y temor.

- ¡No tan rápido Kagura!-

Se volteó lentamente y ante sus ojos se encontraba su mayor pesadilla, el ser al que tanto odiaba y que le hacía la vida imposible en cada oportunidad. ¡No podía ser cierto!… ¡¿cómo se dio cuenta de sus planes tan rápido? Con un ágil movimiento, logró apartarse de él, lo suficiente como para que no la tomara desprevenida.

- ¡Naraku!- masculló agitaba, por el nerviosismo.

- Veo que encontraste mi fuente de vida y por ende mi punto débil…- le respondió, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la enredadera - ¿de verdad pensaste, que podrías acabar conmigo? Recuerda que yo tengo tu corazón en mi poder…-

Kagura no supo dar respuesta, ¿cómo iba a defenderse?, el miedo y el terror se apoderaron de su mente y de su cuerpo, ya que quedó completamente estática ante su creador.

- Ves esto…- dijo repentinamente Naraku, sosteniendo algo en sus manos – si lo oprimo… tú sufrirás… y si lo destruyo, ¡morirás!-

La mujer se encorvó ante el intenso dolor en su pecho, cayendo de rodillas al suelo… ese maldito estaba jugando con ella, provocándole una lenta agonía. Mientras él tuviera su corazón en sus manos, ella no tendría salvación… pero ya no le suplicaría por su vida… estaba cansada de obedecerlo, de ser manipulada a su antojo y aún así se negaba a morir en sus manos…

- Naraku… yo- musitó con la voz entrecortada.

- Hmmm… está bien…- sonrió repentinamente, debilitando el agarre al órgano vital de Kagura - te concederé tu libertad…-

¡¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Le otorgaría su libertad? Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? Aún no lograba asimilar sus palabras, cuando de pronto, sintió su corazón nuevamente palpitar dentro de ella. Se llevó la mano derecha hacia su pecho, sintiéndolo latir nuevamente dentro de ella. Unas pequeñas lágrimas emergieron de sus ojos marrones, eran tantas las emociones que sentía en ese momento, tanta su alegría, que no supo contenerse.

Sin embargo, al reponerse de su conmoción y asombro, el temor volvió a invadirla. ¡¿Qué es lo que planeaba Naraku? Después de su traición, de seguro la mataría y esta vez sería definitivo. Levantó su rostro hacia él, y lo vio parado en frente de ella, con los ojos rojos y con una sonrisa maquiavélica. Tragó fuerte, al sentir su garganta completamente seca, respirando cada vez más agitada…

- Pobre Kagura… dime ¿acaso no estás conforme con mi regalo?- preguntó cínicamente – Lástima que no tendrás el suficiente tiempo para disfrutarlo…-

Como un relámpago, la golpeó fuertemente en el estómago, haciendo que ella se estrellara contra un tronco seco junto a la poza de agua. Quería matarla lentamente, disfrutando cada gesto de dolor y temor de la mujer. Se aproximó nuevamente hacia ella, pero cuando se dispuso a golpearla otra vez, una flecha le obstruyó el camino. Elevó la mirada y al ver de quién se trataba, frunció el ceño.

- Kikyo…-

Esa fastidiosa sacerdotisa, de nuevo se estaba entrometiendo en lo que no le concernía. Pero esta vez, no dudaría en matarla, ahora que ya tenía todo el poder en sus manos y que prácticamente era inmortal.

- Naraku ¡maldito! ¿Creíste que podrías escapar?- lo desafió la mujer que templaba el arco en sus manos.

- No me hagas reír Kikyo…- y con un ademán lanzó sus feroces tentáculos contra ella, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar – ¡Al fin me desharé de ti!-

No supo como la había atrapado tan rápido, su velocidad era impresionante, inclusive parecía desaparecer al movilizarse. Su respiración comenzaba a dificultársele y sentía como todo su cuerpo estaba siendo quebrado, como una rama seca.

- ¡KIKYO!- se escuchó un grito provenir de la parte posterior.

Naraku al voltearse, nuevamente sintió la furia recorrer todo su ser, provocándole malestar en lo más profundo de su ser. Ese maldito híbrido no había muerto en manos de Shihai, y al parecer Kouga también se había librado de su control, ya que yacía inconsciente sobre la espalda de la mascota de la exterminadora. Tendría que acabar con todos ellos, ¡él mismo!

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Ambos oponentes se mostraban agotados, pero ninguno daba su brazo a torcer, a pesar de su notorio cansancio. La respiración de los dos demonios era cortante y sus heridas eran graves. El pelaje de la bestia con aspecto de can, que en un principio era blanco, había tomado un color grisáceo y escarlata en algunas partes de su cuerpo, sobre todo en su pecho. El monstruo con cabeza de víbora, por su lado, había perdido uno de sus brazos, por lo que comenzaba a desangrarse.

- Veo que eres un oponente digno de mi- dijo Shihai, sonriendo confiadamente – ¡pero no me podrás derrotar!-

Ante el asombro de Sesshomaru, el demonio se paró firme contra el suelo y después de un fuerte rugido, le volvió a nacer un nuevo brazo. ¿Acaso sería imposible derrotarlo? Tendría que acabar con esta pelea lo antes posible, o de lo contrario, esa víbora terminaría por vencerlo.

Esa reconstrucción le había costado mucha energía, pero hubiera sido demasiado difícil pelear sin una extremidad, sobre todo para utilizar su último recurso. Decidió que lo mejor sería terminar todo con un solo golpe. Shihai elevó su cola sobre su cabeza y la apuntó directamente hacia Sesshomaru, para expulsar todo su poder. La punta de su aguijón comenzó a ensancharse a manera de un cañón.

La enorme bestia blanca vio sus intensiones, y comprendió que este sería el último ataque. Sería demasiado intenso como para poder esquivarlo, así que retrocedió un poco, se paró firme y abrió su hocico. Dentro de éste comenzó a acumularse una gran cantidad de energía que sería expulsada al mismo tiempo que la del monstruo con cabeza de víbora.

Después de un corto lapso, ambos habían reunido lo necesario para destruirse entre ellos y desaparecer por completo los alrededores. Sus rugidos unísonos dieron paso al ataque, surgiendo una gran explosión con el chocar de sus poderes, destrozando por completo las montañas rocosas que los rodeaban. Un gran destello cubrió toda la zona, seguida por una nube gris, impidiendo ver el resultado final de la masacre.

Todo había quedado reducido a cenizas y polvo, y lo que en un principio había sido una región montañosa y rocosa, terminó siendo una planicie desértica y sin vida. En medio del campo de batalla, se había creado un gran cráter, denotándose a dos cuerpos tirados en los extremos. Uno de ellos comenzó a moverse, gimiendo de dolor provocado por las heridas. Logró ponerse de pie con extrema dificultad y dirigió su mirada hacia su contrincante. Caminó lenta y pausadamente hacia él y vio que aún se encontraba con vida…

- Eres… más fuerte… de lo que imaginaba…- musitó Shihai derrotado desde el suelo, riendo con arrogancia después – pero no durarás mucho… y también morirás…-

- ¡Supervivencia del más fuerte!- fue lo único que le respondió, con gran frialdad en su mirar, recogiendo su arma que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de él.

Habiendo recuperado su espada Tokijin, lo culminó de una vez por todas, para que se callara, desapareciendo el cuerpo de la extensión de Naraku al instante, convirtiéndose en polvo. ¡Era cierto! Ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida… no después de haber recibido el ataque de las garras venenosas Shihai en la batalla. Pero aún así, había resultado ser el ganador y no se dejaría vencer… no hasta acabar con Naraku también.

- ¡Infeliz!- dijo Sesshomaru con su último aliento, antes de caer inconsciente.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

- ¡Suéltala maldito!- exigió el híbrido exasperado.

- Ja ja ja… no me digas que has venido a salvarla Inuyasha…- se bufó Naraku al ver la expresión de éste.

El híbrido estudió el lugar en el que se encontraba, y se detuvo en el cuerpo de Kagura que yacía inconsciente junto a un tronco seco. Al parecer ella lo había traicionado y ahora quería matarla… pero no parecía ser la única razón. ¿Por qué huyó de la cueva tan repentinamente? Seguramente ocultaba algo más…

- Inuyasha… ¡el corazón de Naraku!- exclamó Kagome al divisarlo sobre el agua, en medio de una enredadera de veneno, creada por Shihai.

- ¡¿Qué dices?- dijo incrédulo – Así que por eso huiste… Kagura encontró tu fuente de vida, y tenías que protegerlo… veo que no todo está perdido…-

La ira se apoderó de él, su corazón estaba completamente expuesto, pero encontró una salida a sus problemas… ¡ese maldito de Inuyasha no se atrevería a atacarlo! ¡No lo haría con Kagome en su poder! Esa mujer era su debilidad. ¡Le demostraría quién mandaba y quién era el más fuerte!

Continuará…

**N/A:** Bueno, finalmente Shihai ha muerto después de dar tremenda batalla y dejar medio muerto al poderoso Sesshomaru. ¿Logrará llegar al manantial para derrotar a Naraku con sus propias manos? Sé que muchas de ustedes me querrán pegar por eso, pero créanme, la acción aún no termina xDD.

El misterio del punto débil de Naraku, por fin ha sido revelado y mejor aún, ya fue descubierto! Sin embargo, éste no se dará por vencido e intentará ganar a toda costa, destruyendo todo a su paso!

Hola mis queridos amigos! Nuevamente trayéndoles un nuevo capi…

Quiero dejar unos saludos y agradecimientos express a aquellas personitas lindas que me leen y dejan sus valiosos reviews: **AllySan**, **setsuna17**, **Kagome-chan1985**, **Lolichan36** y **Annie**. Me alegra tanto que sigan con mi fic y sobre todo que les esté gustando ^_^

Me despido una vez más, esperando que el capi haya sido de su completo agrado! Agradeciendo por supuesto a todas aquellas personas que sólo leen también. Muchas gracias!

Besitos y hasta la próxima!

**P.D:** Hace poco publiqué un nuevo fic, más bien dicho un One-Shot. Una loca idea que surgió por año nuevo, principalmente para darles mis mejores deseos! Muy sencillo, pero aún así con mucho cariño. Tal vez les agrade y se animen a leerlo (lo cual me encantaría ^/^). Se llama "Un nuevo año… un nuevo comienzo". Por cierto, quiero agradecer especialmente a AllySan por leerlo… Muchas gracias bonita por tu review n_n!


	15. Un extraño resplandor

**Capítulo 15: Un extraño resplandor**

Después de caminar por un largo rato y divagar sin rumbo fijo, llegaron a un pequeño arroyo, en donde pudieron saciar su sed y descansar un poco. Se habían alejado de aquel lugar tan tenebroso, lleno de gran cantidad de energía maligna, y así no correr mayores riesgos, sin embargo no podían evitar sentir cierta preocupación por el bienestar de su señor.

Completamente resignado, a tener que estar al cuidado de la pequeña humana, se sentó pesadamente en el pasto verde, observando las nubes del cielo que tomaban diversas formas con la suave brisa, sumergiéndose en sus propios pensamientos.

- _Me pregunto… ¿qué estará haciendo el amo bonito en estos momentos?_-

Pero en medio de su tranquilidad, repentinamente tuvo una sensación muy extraña en su pecho, la cual lo aturdió inexplicablemente. El viento comenzó a soplar con mayor fuerza, y el cielo que en un principio estaba semi-despejado, comenzó a nublarse rápidamente. La pequeña se asustó con ese cambio climático tan repentino y se refugió junto al dragón de dos cabezas Ah-Un, quien le brindó seguridad. Fue como un mal presagio y sin meditarlo demasiado, supo de inmediato que algo malo le había sucedido a su amo.

- ¡AMO SESSHOMARU!- vociferó el pequeño demonio verde con aflicción, sintiendo unas pequeñas gotas brotar de sus ojos - ¡No puede ser!-

La pequeña niña humana de cabellos negros se acercó rápidamente a él, al escuchar el nombre de su señor, y sintió una gran opresión en el pecho al contemplar el semblante del pequeño demonio.

- Señor Jaken… ¿qué sucede?- preguntó nerviosamente Rin – el señor Sesshomaru… se encuentra bien… ¿no es así?-

Pero no hubo respuesta, ya que ni él mismo sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo con exactitud. Fue algo extraño, y lo único que sabía, era que algo malo había ocurrido y que su amo corría peligro, y tal vez hasta de muerte. No obstante, se negaba a creer que alguien lograra vencer al gran señor Sesshomaru, ya que no había nadie más poderoso que él, aunque el miedo y la duda lo atormentaran en ocasiones.

- Pero que tonta eres Rin… ¡claro que el amo se encuentra bien!- le contestó después de un silencio turbador, secando sus lágrimas con la manga de sus ropajes – Ya verás que pronto regresará. ¡Como siempre!-

A pesar de sus palabras, la pequeña Rin no quedó del todo tranquila, pero sabía, al igual que Jaken, que su señor estaba con vida, y de eso no cabía la más mínima duda. Y lo esperaría pacientemente en aquel lugar hasta su retorno.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Después de no pensarlo demasiado, con un rápido movimiento, Naraku atrapó a Kagome, aprisionándola junto con Kikyo… Una vez más atacaría el punto más débil del híbrido, y esta vez no fallaría.

- ¡NO!... ¡KAGOME!- vociferó Inuyasha con desesperación. ¡No otra vez! No…

La aprensión lo estaba matando, su corazón estaba abatido por la situación tan atrofiante en la que se encontraba. ¿Cómo era posible que ese maldito las tuviera nuevamente es su poder? Se había confiado, y ahora su querida Kagome, también corría una vez más peligro de muerte. ¡Tenía que rescatarlas como dé lugar! Blandió su espada y se dirigió rápidamente hacia Naraku, con el fin de liberar a las dos mujeres. Pero al acercarse lo suficiente, para cortarlo, chocó contra un campo de energía. ¿Acaso no podría liberarlas?

Naraku disfrutaba cada segundo, viendo al híbrido luchar con todas sus fuerzas, y él sin siquiera recibir un rasguño. Definitivamente la perla le había otorgado el máximo poder y ahora, prácticamente era inmortal, era como un dios al cual no podían destruir. Al ver su desesperación, quiso hacerlo sufrir aún más, así que fortificó su agarre y emitió una corriente eléctrica para lastimar a las mujeres, provocando en ellas bramidos de dolor, perdiendo ambas el sentido casi al instante.

- Es inútil que luches Inuyasha…- reía triunfante Naraku - ¡todos morirán!-

¡Maldición! Se sentía tan impotente, su corazón se oprimía con sólo verlas indefensas en las garras de ese maldito. ¡Pero no se daría por vencido! Aferró su agarre a la empuñadura de su espada y de pronto su poderoso Colmillo de Acero se transformó, emanando un intenso brillo rojo, que parecía arder en llamas. Con todas sus fuerzas, se lanzó nuevamente en contra de su enemigo, dispuesto a destruir el campo que protegía a Naraku, sin embargo quedó estupefacto, al ver que todo seguía igual, como si nada hubiera pasado.

- No… puede ser…- musitó el híbrido incrédulo. Ni siquiera su Colmillo de Acero rojo fue capaz de destruir esa fortaleza.

Naraku se rió burlonamente y de pronto estiró uno de sus poderosos tentáculos hacia Inuyasha, derribándolo con gran fuerza. Agudizó su mirada, tornándose sus ojos aún más rojos y un gran poder se expulsó. La tierra comenzó a temblar, rasgándose todo el suelo a una gran velocidad. Inuyasha, quien aún se encontraba en el suelo, vio como la rajadura se dirigía directamente hacia él, pero por puro instinto de supervivencia, logró dar un salto, para no quedar atrapado en la grieta. Con ese movimiento tan brusco, un fuerte dolor en su costado lo detuvo, y cayó de rodillas, sujetándose aquella herida que había sido provocada por Shihai en aquella región rocosa anteriormente, respirando agitado.

Naraku quería acabar con Inuyasha lenta y dolorosamente, ésta era su oportunidad para demostrarle que era invencible y que su vida estaba en sus manos, al igual que la de sus amigos. Volvió a lanzar su tentáculo hacia el híbrido, dirigiéndose hacia su abdomen para atravesarlo, pero justo en ese momento un gran bumerang lo interrumpió.

Sango había arrojado a su Hiraikotsu para ayudar a Inuyasha, con todas las intensiones de dañar a Naraku, pero su arma tan sólo chocó contra su extremidad, siendo repelido de regreso. El híbrido aún estaba ligeramente aturdido, por lo que acababa de pasar, creyó que moriría con ese ataque, pero la intervención de su amiga fue completamente inesperada.

- ¡No permitiré que sigas lastimando a más personas!… y no me arrebatarás…- lo amenazaba la exterminadora dolida, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas -… no me arrebatarás a mis amigos… ¡como lo hiciste con Kohaku!-

Una mirada de rencor se dirigió hacia la muchacha, delineándose luego una sonrisa perversa en los labios de Naraku. ¡Esa exterminadora entrometida! Pensó que con la muerte de su hermano, sería suficiente para mantenerla al margen de la batalla, pero al parecer ella quería morir también.

Sango no se dejó intimidar en ningún momento, y se abalanzó de lleno hacia el ser que más odiaba, arrojando nuevamente su boomerang para dañarlo, o al menos liberar a su amiga. Sin embargo, su Hiraikotsu chocó esta vez contra el campo de energía, regresando hacia ella a toda potencia.

- ¡Cuidado Sango!- gritó Inuyasha desesperado al verla en tremendo peligro.

Todo fue demasiado rápido, y la exterminadora no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, recibiendo su propio ataque de regreso. Con una fuerza increíble, su arma le pegó directamente en el abdomen, arrojándola por los aires, nublándose todo a su alrededor. Justo cuando estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra una gran roca, Kirara logró atraparla, suavizando su caída. Ahora la enorme gata cuidaría también de ella, al igual que de Miroku, Kouga y del cuerpo sin vida de Kohaku. Todos, absolutamente todos, habían sido dañados…

Inuyasha sintió pánico en esos momentos, sus amigos estaban gravemente heridos y ahora estaba completamente sólo en el combate. Lo que más lo aterraba y frustraba, era el no poder ayudarlos. Comenzó a gruñir, maldiciendo a ese infeliz, exigiéndole una vez más que soltara a las dos mujeres. Con algo de dificultad logró ponerse de pie y se preparó para volver a atacarlo, pero se detuvo al notar, que los ojos de Kagome comenzaban a abrirse lentamente.

Al despertar, se dio cuenta que estaba en las manos de Naraku, levantó su rostro y vio a Inuyasha muy lastimado, por lo que no pudo evitar preocuparse en gran manera. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y lo único que pudieron revelar fue angustia y tristeza por el otro.

Tan sólo fue una fracción de segundo de distracción, pero la suficiente como para recibir un golpe prácticamente mortal. Inuyasha sintió un dolor increíble atravesar todo su ser, creyendo que moriría con ese ataque. Al bajar su mirada, vio como una de las extremidades de Naraku, había atravesado su estómago y volvió a sentir un dolor agonizante, cuándo éste la sacó de su cuerpo abruptamente y sin compasión.

- ¡INUYASHA!- exclamó Kagome con el alma en la mano, y sintiendo que las lágrimas le brotaban de sus ojos castaños por la desesperación.

Una luz la rodeó en esos instantes de una manera inexplicable, cubriéndola por completo, emanando un extraño resplandor de su cuerpo. Aquel brillo era demasiado intenso y puro para Naraku, por lo que el tentáculo que la sujetaba, se desintegró, liberándola del agarre. Ella cayó al suelo, pero se levantó de inmediato, sin reparar en lo que acababa de suceder, para correr hacia Inuyasha. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a llamarlo por su nombre, derramando lágrimas que no dejaban de recorrer sus mejillas.

- ¡Inuyasha! Por favor, ¡respóndeme!- sollozó angustiada – ¡Inuyasha! ¡No te mueras!-

El híbrido dio un pequeño gemido de sí, abriendo sus ojos dorados con algo de dificultad.

- Ka… gome- musitó algo débil, tratando de reponerse – ¡No seas tonta!... Yo no moriré… ¡al menos no hasta ver muerto a ese maldito!-

La muchacha se sintió algo aliviada por esas palabras. Al parecer, aún tenía las suficientes fuerzas para refunfuñar, a pesar de sus graves lesiones. Después de todo, era un híbrido muy fuerte y su orgullo no le permitiría dejarse derrotar fácilmente… eso era algo bueno.

Naraku no podía creer lo que había pasado. ¿Cómo fue que esa chiquilla logró herirlo? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? Aturdido no dejaba de observar su extremidad, o más bien lo que quedaba de ella, acrecentándose su furia en cada segundo. ¡¿Cómo era posible? Él tenía la perla de Shikon en sus manos, y por ende había obtenido todo su poder. Era inmortal y nadie sería capaz de derrotarlo… ni siquiera Kikyo y mucho menos su reencarnación.

Trató de reconstruirse, pero por alguna razón no lo logró, lo que aumentó su ira. Kagome era más poderosa de lo que imaginaba, y ese extraño resplandor que emanó de ella, pudo haberlo matado. Para su suerte, ella aún desconocía sus propios poderes, lo cual sería una ventaja. Bajó su mirada hacia la sacerdotisa que aún se encontraba bajo su dominio y tuvo deseos de exterminarla, pero no tenía caso hacerlo, si estaba inconsciente. Quería ver su cara de dolor, al igual que el de todos sus enemigos, y por el momento se encargaría de Kagome. ¡Ella representaba un peligro!

Inmediatamente dirigió un nuevo ataque hacia la muchacha, quien no se percató de éste, sosteniendo al híbrido aún entre brazos. Denotando el peligro, Inuyasha, con un ágil movimiento, dejó a Kagome bajo su cuerpo para protegerla, sintiendo que todo su ser se desgarraba por el dolor de sus heridas. Pero no le importaba, lo único importante para él en esos momentos, era proteger a la chica.

Naraku arrojó una de sus extremidades contra la pareja, pero estando a punto de alcanzarlos, se detuvo de súbito al sentir una fuerte punzada en su pecho. Ladeó el rostro hacia donde se encontraba la poza de agua del manantial, pero al hacerlo vio a Kagura, quien le estaba lanzando sus cuchillas de viento contra su corazón.

- ¡Maldita! ¡Me las pagarás!- vociferó, volviéndose rápidamente hacia la mujer, sin soltar a Kikyo de su agarre.

Kagura quedó completamente aterrorizada y se paralizó por completo al escuchar aquella voz amenazante dirigirse hacia ella. Su velocidad era tal, que no tendría oportunidad de contraatacar, su cuerpo no le respondió y sólo se limitó a cerrar fuertemente sus ojos, esperando su final.

Con algo de dificultad, Inuyasha se incorporó levemente, y al sentir que el peligro momentáneo había pasado, alzó su rostro para ver lo que había impedido el ataque de Naraku. Pero su asombro fue grande, al darse cuenta que gracias a Kagura, aún seguían con vida, y que ésta se encontraba en peligro ahora. Quiso ayudarla, pero ya era demasiado tarde y no llegaría a tiempo.

Repentinamente, un rayo de luz se dirigió directamente hacia Naraku, chocando contra sus asquerosos tentáculos, pero sin hacerle un mayor daño. Estaba tan ensimismado y cegado por la furia, que no se percató de la presencia de esa persona, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír malévolamente al ver su semblante tan demacrado, recobrando su compostura fría y altanera.

Kagura había dejado de respirar por unos instantes, y hasta llegó a dudar que aún siguiera con vida, pero el dolor de los golpes en su cuerpo le decían todo lo contrario. Muy lentamente abrió sus ojos marrones y dirigió su rostro hacia donde lo estaban haciendo todos los presentes. Al igual que Inuyasha y Kagome, se quedó perpleja, al reconocer a la persona que había interrumpido el ataque de Naraku.

- Sessho… maru- musitó completamente incrédula.

Continuará…

**N/A:** En esta batalla tan desesperada, en donde ya todo parece estar perdido, surge un pequeño rayo de esperanza. Kagome al ver a Inuyasha ser atravesado por uno de los tentáculos de Naraku, en su interior resplandece un extraño poder, al cual deberá temer el más terrible de los villanos. Ahora deberá cuidarse no sólo de mantener intacto su corazón, sino que también de la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa.

Hola a todos! Aquí nuevamente reportándome, esta vez un poco resfriada u.u Pero eso no es impedimento para mi… al contrario, la musa me ha atacado mucho durante esta semana xD jajaja Sólo espero que el capi me haya salido bien y les haya agradado n_n

Sin más palabrerías, quiero agradecer especialmente a **CONEJA**, **Viccky-y**, **AllySan**, **Kagome-chan1985** y **Annie** por dejarme sus lindos reviews. No saben, lo feliz que me hacen. ^^

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo, agradeciendo por supuesto a todas a aquellas personas que sólo leen también. Muchas gracias por todo!

Un beso gigante para cada uno de ustedes!

Nos vemos y hasta la próxima!


	16. Adiós Kagura

**Capítulo 16: Adiós Kagura**

¡Él la había salvado! Pero ¿por qué? Sea cual sea la respuesta, se lo agradecía y en gran manera. En ese instante, le pareció perderse en aquella mirada fría y dorada y por alguna razón, no pudo evitar sentir cierta felicidad en su interior y sonreír levemente, sabiendo que fue él, quien la rescató. Después de ese breve lapso de aturdimiento, sacudió su cabeza rápidamente, por tener esa clase de pensamientos absurdos en un momento tan crucial.

¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué eran esas emociones dentro de su pecho? Nunca antes había experimentado nada semejante y ahora repentinamente se sentía aturdida por la presencia de ese demonio de cabellos plateados… Seguramente, era el renacer de su corazón dentro de ella. Ahora que lo había recuperado, sus sentimientos se afloraron de manera abierta y enigmática, y en esta ocasión, le estaban haciendo una mala jugada.

- Vaya Sesshomaru… así que te deshiciste de Shihai– Dijo Naraku sonriendo cínicamente, observándolo de pies a cabeza - pero por lo que veo, él también logró marcarte…-

El platinado frunció ligeramente una de sus cejas, sin denotar emoción alguna en su rostro, limitándose a responderle de manera fría y altanera.

- ¡Te eliminaré al igual que esa escoria!- Dicho esto le lanzó un eficaz ataque con su espada Tokijin, pero el campo de energía no le permitió alcanzarlo.

Con gran satisfacción por sus poderes obtenidos, gracias a la perla de Shikon, Naraku no temió ni por un instante aquel asalto y contraatacó sin meditarlo demasiado. Repentinamente sus ojos se encendieron, tornándose rojos, provocando el estremecimiento de la tierra, al igual que en una vez anterior, rasgando el suelo. Sesshomaru saltó rápidamente para esquivarlo, sintiendo al mismo tiempo un fuerte dolor en su pecho, por las heridas causadas en el combate anterior.

Con algo de dificultad, Inuyasha se incorporó cuidadosamente, sujetándose la herida del abdomen con una mano, apoyándose en su Colmillo de Acero. Ligeramente preocupado, fijó su mirada en la de Kagome, quien lentamente se ponía de pie junto a él. Se sintió aliviado, al ver que la muchacha se encontraba ilesa, y que las manchas de sangre en sus ropas, no eran más que las marcas de sus propias heridas, al protegerla con su cuerpo.

Minuciosamente observó la situación, dándose cuenta que Sesshomaru y él, eran los únicos capaces de vencer a Naraku, o al menos luchar contra él. Dirigió su mirada dorada hacia donde se encontraba Kirara con sus amigos, reparando en el monje Miroku, quien ya había despertado, y que ahora sujetaba a una inconsciente Sango entre sus brazos.

- Kagome…- le susurró, concentrándose en su enemigo ahora, dándole la espalda a la muchacha – quiero que te vayas con Kirara y los demás. Allí estarás más segura.-

- Pero Inuyasha…- lo quiso contradecir – estás muy lastimado y no podrás…-

- ¡Dije que te fueras!- le exigió autoritario, sin dar paso a una réplica – es demasiado peligroso, además… ¡debo salvar a Kikyo!-

La muchacha supo de inmediato que hablaba muy enserio y no tendría el valor para desobedecerlo, sobre todo por notar aquella determinación en sus ojos dorados. Además tenía razón, la vida de la sacerdotisa corría peligro también y había que ayudarla. Sintiendo que las lágrimas amenazaban por salir, se dirigió rápidamente hacia sus amigos. Debía ser valiente, aún cuando su preocupación se acrecentaba en cada momento por su amado Inuyasha.

Se arrodilló junto al monje para conocer su estado y el de su amiga, que aún no respondía. Pudo ver un pequeño hilo de sangre recorrer por la sien del joven y algunas marcas de de color carmín en sus ropajes.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Miroku?- preguntó muy mortificada.

- Señorita Kagome…- le contestó algo aturdido, observando los alrededores - ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?... ¿en dónde estamos?-

- Naraku asimiló la perla de Shikon en su cuerpo…- respondió con un tono de voz sombrío, acariciando la frente de la exterminadora con delicadeza.

El monje quedó pasmado con esas palabras y sólo pudo dirigir su mirada hacia Inuyasha, quien trataba de detener a su enemigo, a pesar de las graves heridas en su cuerpo. Kagome comprendió sus temores, y quiso agregar algo más, pero al ladear su rostro, se puso de pie estrepitosamente.

- ¡Ay no! ¡Kouga!- rápidamente se dirigió hacia el hombre lobo, pero su espanto fue mucho mayor al notar que la mancha negra en su clavícula derecha, se había esparcido por todo el hombro, cubriendo parte de su pecho y bajando hasta su brazo. – Por favor… ¡no!-

La muchacha sabía que el enveneno se extendería por todo su cuerpo, y al llegar hasta su corazón, todo terminaría. No pudo evitar sentir un gran nudo en la garganta, reteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Con su mano temblorosa, tocó dulcemente la frente de Kouga, notando que tenía fiebre muy alta, temiendo aún más por su vida. Inconscientemente desvió su mirada hacia Sesshomaru, sabiendo que él también corría por la misma situación que el joven hombre lobo. Lo que aún no se explicaba, era ¿cómo podía mantenerse aún de pie y aparentar que nada sucedía en su cuerpo?, cuando el veneno también lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Vio a Inuyasha parado muy cerca de su hermano, apoyándose en su espada, con un mismo grado de gravedad que él, y pesar de todo, aún continuaba de pie, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para derrotar a Naraku. Bajó nuevamente su mirada hacia Kouga, sintiéndose impotente y a la vez, tan sólo un estorbo para los demás. A su mente vinieron los últimos acontecimientos de tan terrible batalla, recordando cómo Naraku la había atrapado, manipulado y casi exterminado, de no ser por la intervención de Inuyasha y sus amigos… inclusive gracias a Sesshomaru aún se encontraba con vida.

Recordó la fusión de los fragmentos de la perla y… la muerte de Kohaku. ¡Oh no… Kohaku! La pobre de Sango debía estar deshecha y todo por culpa de ese maldito. Lentamente se dirigió hacia el cuerpo muerto del joven exterminador, sintiendo una profunda tristeza por él y sobre todo por su amiga. Siendo inocentes y libres de toda culpa, habían sido utilizados y de la manera más ruin y despiadada.

Cerró fuertemente sus puños, soltando esta vez las lágrimas retenidas. ¡Había tomado una decisión! No sería un estorbo para nadie, ella también lucharía junto a Inuyasha, con todas sus fuerzas y poderes espirituales de ser preciso.

- No permitiré… que ese sujeto siga haciendo más daño…- musitó, escondiendo su rostro bajo el flequillo – ¡No dejaré que nadie más muera!... y Kohaku… te prometo que…- mordió su labio inferior para tratar de contener su ira -… te prometo que ¡tu muerte será cobrada!-

La decisión ya estaba tomada, y no había marcha atrás. No sabía cómo lo lograría, pero estaba determinada en cumplir con sus palabras. Buscó con la mirada su arco y sus flechas, los cuales Kikyo había dejado caer al ser atrapada, divisándolas muy cerca de ella.

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha observaba con detenimiento a su hermano, dándose cuenta de la gravedad de su estado. Tomó aire, elevando su espada y sin importarle sus propias heridas, corrió directamente hacia Naraku.

- ¡Detente Inuyasha!- le exigió Sesshomaru – ¡yo me encargaré de él!-

- ¡¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo?!- vociferó el híbrido exasperado – si a penas puedes moverte… ¡estás loco si crees poder derrotarlo tu solo!-

El hermano mayor arrugó a penas una ceja, sonriendo levemente de lado con extrema frialdad, turbando a Inuyasha. ¿Qué es lo que pretendía? No era muy usual ver a Sesshomaru sonreír, pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue esa confianza en su rostro. El híbrido lo analizó por unos instantes, y de repente todo se esclareció, fue como si le hubiera leído la mente, comprendiendo su plan. El trabajo en equipo no era precisamente su fuerte, y mucho menos con él, pero dadas las circunstancias, no tenían otra opción. Aunque fuera peligroso, estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse.

- ¡Ni creas que te dejaré llevarte todo el crédito!...- le siguió el juego Inuyasha - ¡Él es mío!-

Los dos hermanos dieron un gran salto, aparentemente ambos en dirección de su enemigo, pero repentinamente Sesshomaru se desvió, atacando el corazón, mientras que el híbrido contraatacaba directamente a Naraku con Colmillo de Acero.

- ¡Miserables!- gritó el villano, al darse cuenta de ese plan y se abalanzó hacia Sesshomaru, tratando de deshacerse del estorboso de Inuyasha para alcanzarlo, pero éste le impidió el paso - ¡Quítate de mi camino!- y lo apartó con uno de sus tentáculos.

Desesperado, soltó una enorme bola de energía, apuntando directamente hacia el demonio de cabellos plateados. Sería demasiado para su cuerpo mal herido, y no lo resistiría, no lograría escapar.

El veneno en su cuerpo le estaba causando un profundo malestar, impidiendo su ágil movilización, sintiéndose muy pesado. Tenía el corazón de Naraku justo en frente suyo y no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad. Se preparó para cortarlo en dos con su espada Tokijin, aunque tuviese que usar todas sus fuerzas para destruir esa enredadera de veneno que lo protegía.

Pero antes de lograr cualquier ataque, se percató de aquella bola de energía que se dirigía directamente hacia él, ladeando el rostro. En ese instante, el dolor en su pecho se incrementó, dejándolo inmóvil, tanto que tuvo que apoyarse nuevamente en su espada para no caer. Maldijo a Naraku mentalmente, y a pesar de las circunstancias, se negaba a morir en sus sucias manos, aunque éste pareciera ser su fin.

Con un veloz movimiento, Kagura se posó en frente de Sesshomaru, con los brazos extendidos para protegerlo, recibiendo de lleno aquel mortal ataque. El dolor en su cuerpo fue agonizante y cada segundo parecía eterno. Sus ropas se desintegraron, quedando únicamente algunos retazos que cubrían ciertas partes de su desnudez. Su cabello oscuro se soltó y cayó como un manto negro sobre su espalda descubierta. Ya no pudo mantenerse en pie, cayendo de espaldas completamente sin fuerzas.

Todo había sido demasiado rápido y repentino, parpadeó para salir de su aturdimiento, percatándose que Kagura había dado su vida por la de él. La vio caer y reaccionó apresuradamente, atrapándola ente sus brazos.

- Sessh… Sesshomaru…- dijo en un hilo de voz la mujer al abrir lentamente sus ojos marrones.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le preguntó, posando su mirada fría sobre ella.

- No lo sé…- respondió Kagura, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios carmesí – Supongo que no quería… que nada te pasara…-

Aunque esas palabras lo tomaran por sorpresa, su rostro permaneció inmutado, pero sus ojos dorados delataban cierta turbación por lo sucedido. No pronunció palabra alguna, prestando únicamente atención a sus últimas palabras.

- Ahora me doy cuenta…- continuó, respirando con mucha dificultad -… que el corazón… es traicionero… y nos hace malas jugadas… a mi me las hizo…- guardó silencio por unos segundos, luego prosiguió –…No sé cómo… ni cuándo, pero… mi corazón dejó de ser libre hace mucho… aunque Naraku me lo devolviera…- sonrió con ironía – mi corazón, ha quedado cautivo… para pertenecerle a alguien… a ti… Sesshomaru…-

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿acaso ella…? ¡No! ¡Eso era imposible! Pero ¿por qué se sentía tan abatido? ¿Acaso sentía pena por ella? ¡No! ¡Él jamás sentiría compasión, ni mucho menos tristeza por nadie! Pero, entonces ¿qué era esa extraña sensación en su pecho? No era el malestar por los efectos del veneno, de eso estaba seguro. ¿Entonces qué? De pronto sintió un fuerte deseo de ayudarla, de protegerla… pero ya era demasiado tarde para ella. Kagura moriría inevitablemente, lo que lo intranquilizaba aún más.

_- No podré revivirla…- _pensó a su pesar, sabiendo que el cuerpo de la mujer se convertiría en polvo en cuanto muriera.

- Sé que no podré salvarme… ni tampoco revivir…- musitó, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos – pero a pesar de todo… me alegra saber… que moriré entre tus brazos… Sesshomaru…-

Antes de cerrar definitivamente sus ojos, le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, iluminándose su cuerpo para desintegrarse y convertirse en polvo. Una suave brisa llegó al lugar, llevándose consigo aquellas partículas.

El demonio de cabellos plateados permaneció quieto, siguiendo sólo con su mirada la dirección del viento. Kagome, quien vio lo sucedido, soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas, sintiendo una profunda pena por la mujer. No fue capaz de usar sus flechas en ese momento, para evitar esta tragedia. El único anhelo de Kagura, era ser libre… ¡libre como el viento! Sin embargo, antes de morir supo lo que era valorar la vida de un ser querido, dando la propia a cambio. Su corazón fue cautivado por ese ser especial, conociendo el verdadero significado de la libertad. La libertad de amar…

- Gracias por todo…- susurró la muchacha, cerrando sus ojos al sentir la suave brisa en su rostro – Adiós, Kagura…-

Continuará…

**N/A:** Inesperadamente Kagura dio su vida para salvar a Sesshomaru. Sin darse cuenta, un profundo sentimiento fue creciendo dentro de su corazón, conociendo finalmente el verdadero significado de la libertad. En sus últimos momentos logró confesarse con Sesshomaru, muriendo feliz entre sus brazos, a pesar de las circunstancias. Pero ¿afectará acaso esta declaración al demonio platinado? Naraku se hace odiar cada vez más, y lo que si les puedo garantizar, es que su final ya está muy cerca… muajaja xD

Hola mis queridos lectores!!! ^_^

Una vez más, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su completo agrado y quiero agradecer nuevamente a las lindas personas que me dejaron sus reviews, entre ellos muy queridos amigos: **Kagome-chan1985**, **Viccky-y**, **AllySan**, **nia neko taisho XD,** **Sahora **y** Anthe**. De verdad se los agradezco mucho n_n

Me despido en esta ocasión con un fuerte abrazo, sin olvidarme por supuesto de aquellas personas que sólo leen también, muchas gracias!!

Hasta pronto!! Besitos…


	17. Puertas del infierno

**Capítulo 17:**** Puertas del infierno**

Naraku se acercó al manantial, y al ver que Kagura había muerto, desapareciendo por completo su cuerpo, rió victorioso.

- Ja ja ja… Kagura, nunca pensé que interferirías…- se bufó mientras rompía con muchas facilidad la enredadera que protegía su propio corazón - y mucho menos para salvar a Sesshomaru… ¡Ja! ¡Lo tenías bien merecido por intrometida! Pero ahora ya no me estorbarás...-

Por alguna razón, Sesshomaru sintió un gran rencor y profundo odio hacia Naraku, más del usual. Quería exterminarlo con sus propias manos y silenciarlo por sus palabras. Su mente se cegó por la ira, y lo atacó impulsivamente con su espada, sin importarle siquiera sus propias heridas.

- ¿Acaso está atacando sin pensar?- se asombró Inuyasha, incorporándose lentamente al ver a su hermano fuera de sí.

Una fuerte corriente eléctrica estremeció todo su cuerpo, arrojándolo lejos. El dolor en su pecho se acrecentaba cada vez más, pero parecía no importarle, poniéndose nuevamente de pie, y aunque su respiración se volvía dificultosa con cada movimiento, estaba decidido a liquidar a Naraku con sus propias manos antes de morir. ¡¿Quería venganza?! Pero ¿por qué? Esta vez no se trataba de cuentas pendientes que debían ser saldadas. Era algo más profundo. ¿Acaso tuvo que ver algo la muerte de Kagura? ¡Eso ya no importaba! Lo haría pagar, aunque fuese lo último que hiciera.

Naraku esbozó una sonrisa malévola, disfrutando ver al "gran Sesshomaru" fuera de control y actuando como su hermano menor, siendo impulsivo. Aunque este acto lo sorprendió, ya que este demonio siempre era frío y calculador en todos sus movimientos.

- ¿Qué pasó Sesshomaru? Parece ser que te afectó la muerte de Kagura…- se burló mientras tomaba su corazón entre sus manos – pero no te preocupes… ¡pronto le seguirás!-

Una fuerte ventisca resopló en aquel lugar, hasta convertirse en una especie de torbellino que envolvió por completo el cuerpo de Naraku. El corazón se desplazó hasta su pecho, introduciéndose dentro de él, quedando resguardado de cualquier amenaza. Ya no tenía de qué preocuparse, su fuente de vida estaba a salvo ahora Durante ese proceso de fusión se descuidó de Kikyo por unos instantes, debilitando el agarre sobre ella, pero sin soltarla.

El demonio de cabellos plateados se abalanzó sobre él, comenzando su transformación al mismo tiempo. Los ojos dorados enrojecieron y las facciones de su rostro cambiaron radicalmente. Todo su cuerpo incrementó de tamaño, convirtiéndose en una enorme bestia blanca en forma de perro. Su cansancio y sus heridas graves se revelaban claramente. Dejó entrever sus enormes colmillos que sobresalían de sus fauces, para intimidar a su presa.

Kagome lo observó con detenimiento, entrando en pánico al darse cuenta que su pelaje no sólo estaba manchado de sangre, sino que también se denotaban matizados negros y grisáceos en toda la parte superior, incluyendo su brazo derecho. El veneno ya había avanzado demasiado, y con la agitación constante de su cuerpo, se había esparcido con mayor rapidez.

Estaba decidido en utilizar su recurso más poderoso, aunque eso podría agravar su estado crítico. Sesshomaru se posó en frente de Naraku, abriendo su hocico y se preparó para arrojarle una bola de energía. Acabaría con él de la misma forma en que lo hizo con Shihai.

- ¡Espera Sesshomaru!- gritó Inuyasha aterrado, sabiendo que Kikyo aún se encontraba en manos de ese maldito.

Pero la enorme bestia no le prestó atención, estaba demasiado pendiente de sus propios asuntos, y su ira se había apoderado de su mente. El híbrido corrió rápidamente para impedir ese ataque, viéndose forzado a utilizar su viento cortante en contra de su hermano, protegiendo involuntariamente a Naraku con ese movimiento. Ambos poderes chocaron, provocándose una gran nube de polvo, obligando a los presentes a cubrir sus rostros.

Al aclararse nuevamente todo, pudieron abrir sus ojos. Sesshomaru volvió a su forma original, pero respiraba con mucha dificultad, estando a punto de desplomarse. Su visión se volvió doble y borrosa, la temperatura de su cuerpo se había incrementado, y en su frente se denotaban pequeñas gotas de sudor. Estaba demasiado débil, y ese ataque había sido excesivo, agotándose sus últimas reservas de energía.

- Eres… un estúpido… Inuyasha…- cayó abruptamente al suelo, como un árbol al ser talado, perdiendo una vez más el sentido.

Inuyasha se encontraba casi en las mismas condiciones, su respiración era agitada y su visión se tornaba borrosa. Se apoyó en su espada, la cual enterró en la tierra para no perder el equilibrio. Sacudió su cabeza para no caer inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre constante de su herida abdominal, sujetándose con una mano la parte afectada, tratando así de detener la hemorragia y no desfallecer. Kagome corrió rápidamente hacia él para ayudarlo, sin reparar en el peligro.

- Kagome… te dije que… permanecieras junto a Kirara y los demás- le rezongó el híbrido algo molesto – ¡Es demasiado peligroso!-

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?- respondió indignada - ¡¿Qué no ves la gravedad de tus heridas?! ¡Estás loco si crees que te dejaré! ¡No lo haré, ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello!- vociferó con gran determinación, callándolo con esto último.

- Ja ja ja… pero que conmovedor- les interrumpió Naraku, estando muy cerca de ellos – supongo que debo agradecerte Inuyasha… aunque no creo que hubiera requerido de tu ayuda…- añadió cínicamente.

- Grrrr, ¡Cállate!- gruñó el híbrido furioso – ¡Eres un maldito!-

Kagome se paró en frente de él para protegerlo, apuntando con una de sus flechas al malvado. No quería que Inuyasha se expusiera de nuevo o que se pusiera en riesgo por ella. El híbrido se asustó en gran manera y quiso retenerla, antes que cometiera una locura. Pero ambos quedaron perplejos por lo que sucedió en ese momento.

- ¡¿Creíste haber ganado la batalla?!- dijo una voz femenina atrás de Naraku – ¡Creo que ya te divertiste lo suficiente!- añadió, atrapándolo por la espalda con sus brazos.

- ¡¿Pero qué?!- se sorprendió al no poder soltarse, viendo de soslayo a la mujer – ¡Kikyo maldita! ¡¿Qué pretendes?!-

- Qué… ¿acaso me tienes miedo?- se burló al notar cierta incertidumbre en sus ojos rojizos - ¡Te llevaré conmigo al infierno!-

De repente, la tierra comenzó a estremecerse, llamas salieron del suelo, encerrándolos en un círculo de fuego. Una especie de cráter se formó debajo de sus pies, el cual parecía agrandarse y hundirlos poco a poco.

- ¡KIKYO!- gritó desenfrenadamente el híbrido, sin poder acercarse.

- ¡¿Has perdido la razón?! ¡Tu también morirás!- trató de persuadirla Naraku, forcejeando para soltarse de la llave que le aplicaba la sacerdotisa – además, ¡la perla también desaparecerá!-

- ¡Ja! Pues mucho mejor…- amonestó la mujer – ¡Mataré a dos pájaros de un tiro!-

Inuyasha estaba fuera de sí y buscaba la manera de acercarse, para evitar que Kikyo cometiera semejante estupidez. Pero las llamas eran sofocantes e impedían el paso. Kagome se desesperó y se preocupó mucho por su vida, no quería que terminara de ese modo. Después de todo… no se lo merecía. Ladeó a penas el rostro hacia Inuyasha, dándose cuenta de su estado de alteración. Por un lado, le dio algo de tristeza verlo así, pero por el otro estaba determinada a salvar a la sacerdotisa. Vio como Kikyo y Naraku se hundían cada vez más, siendo arrastrados a las puertas del infierno. Instintivamente soltó su arco y corrió rápidamente hacia ellos.

- ¡Kikyo!- gritó al mismo tiempo en que se arrojaba dentro de las intensas llamas, atravesándolas sin recibir ningún daño, abrazándose a la mujer por la espalda.

- ¡KAGOMEEEEE!- El híbrido creyó desfallecer al advertirla dentro del círculo de fuego. Trató de seguirla e ir por ella, pero no logró ni siquiera acercarse - ¡NO!- su mirada se volvió nuevamente borrosa, cayendo de rodillas, había perdido mucha sangre y se estaba mareando. Levantó el rostro, sintiendo una gran impotencia al no poder ayudar ni a la muchacha, ni a la sacerdotisa - ¡Kagome!-

El calor era asfixiante y se le hacía difícil respirar, con cada inhalación sus pulmones parecían arder, quemándole la garganta; tampoco podía abrir los ojos porque sentía que se le calcinarían. El horrible olor a azufre se hacía más penetrante cada vez, a medida que se adentraban en el agujero.

- Por favor Kikyo…- comenzó a musitar, sorprendiendo a la sacerdotisa – No… ¡No lo hagas!-

- ¿Acaso estás loca Kagome?- le reprochó la mujer - si crees que me detendré, sólo porque tu vida ahora también corre peligro, ¡estás muy equivocada!-

- ¡¿Por qué no quieres entender?! Debe haber algún otro método…- suplicó la muchacha sujetándose fuertemente. En su corazón no quería aceptar la supuesta indiferencia de Kikyo. Sabía que todo ese resentimiento era porque sufría… al igual que ella.

Nada de lo que ocurrió quinientos años atrás, había sido su culpa. El único responsable era Naraku, el cual pagaría por cada una de sus fechorías. Lo único que aún intranquilizaba a Kagome en esos momentos, era ese odio que decía sentir Kikyo por ella… ¿Por qué? A pesar de todo, lograba entenderla y sólo había una razón… "Inuyasha". Ambas compartían el mismo sentimiento, sufriendo por el mismo hombre al no ser completamente correspondidas, y aún así celadas, protegidas y amadas por él.

¿Cómo podía pensar en esas cosas en un momento así? Rápidamente desechó aquellos pensamientos, ¡todo eso no importaba ahora! ¡No permitiría que el alma de kikyo se perdiera en el infierno y mucho menos junto a ese infeliz! Ella era bondadosa, estaba segura de eso y no se lo merecía…

El agujero del infierno los estaba arrastrando a su interior cada vez con mayor intensidad. Sus ropas comenzaron a humear y a quemarse, desintegrándose poco a poco. Naraku estaba desesperado, maldiciendo a cada uno de los que interfirieron en sus planes. Por culpa de ellos, estaba siendo destruido. ¡No podía ser cierto! Él… ¡él era inmortal! Todo su cuerpo le empezaba a arder, sus tentáculos se incendiaron, desvaneciéndose en el acto.

- Yo… yo no quiero…- masculló Kagome, con lágrimas en sus ojos -¡Yo no quiero que mueras Kikyo!- la sujetó con mayor fuerza, exclamando en alta voz -¡No de esta forma!-

Un aura resplandeciente rodeó a la muchacha en ese instante y un poder extraño surgió de su cuerpo. Seguidamente, el pecho de Naraku comenzó a brillar desde su interior, sacando a relucir la perla de Shikon. La joya estaba siendo purificada de una forma casi milagrosa, volviendo a su estado limpio y libre de mancha. Como si hubieran estado conectados, Kagome y la perla brillaron con una intensa luz blanca, esparciendo una calidez y aroma agradable inigualable. Las sofocantes llamas cambiaron extrañamente su color, volviéndose transparentes con reflejos celestes, desapareciendo el ardiente calor y dejando de quemar.

Tanta era la pureza, que parecía como si estuvieran en tierras santas, imposibles de ser pisadas por cualquier mortal. Kikyo se vio forzada a soltar a Naraku, al ser jalada por la muchacha. Su agarre ahora parecía más bien un dulce abrazo, sintiéndose querida y de algún modo protegida. Una extraña sensación la recorrió, haciéndola sentir culpable por su mala conducta y apatía…

- Kikyo…- dijo Kagome apenas en un hilo de voz, apagándose lentamente su luz.

La sacerdotisa reparó en la horrenda destrucción de Naraku. Éste se retorcía de la agonía provocada por las quemaduras constantes. Con gran sufrimiento y dolor, su cuerpo se desintegró por completo frente a sus ojos, siendo sus restos arrastrados al centro del infierno. ¡Las llamas del infierno! El fuego volvió a arder recobrando su color original, el desagradable olor a azufre regresó y ahora con mayor intensidad. El cráter aumentó en profundidad, queriendo arrastrar a las dos mujeres también. De pronto se percató que Kagome había dejado de abrazarla y que ahora flotaba cerca de ella inconsciente. Divisó la perla, que al igual que la muchacha, flotaba sin luz y sin brillo. Extendió su mano para atrapar la joya.

- ¡Kagome!- la llamó, tratando de alcanzarla también.

No sabía por qué, pero la chica se había arriesgado por ella… ¿Cómo podía existir alguien con tanta bondad en su corazón? O simplemente se trataba de una muchachita tonta, a la que le gustaban los riesgos… Sonrió con ironía, dándose cuenta de lo equivocada que había estado, y que ahora debía, no, quería ayudarla.

Cuando estuvo a punto de tomarle la mano, una enorme llamarada se interpuso ente ellas, bloqueando el camino hacia Kagome, al mismo tiempo que una poderosa corriente las succionaba. ¡Las dos serían arrastradas al reino de las tinieblas! La muchacha ya no podía ser alcanzada, y aunque quisiera, ella tampoco sería capaz de escapar. Las puertas del infierno habían sido abiertas y todo aquel que estuviese en su camino, sería succionado sin remedio. Sólo se cerraría, en el momento en que todo lo que se encontrase sobre el agujero, desapareciera. ¡Ya no había salvación!

Continuará…

**N/A:** Las puertas del infierno fueron abiertas por Kikyo, para llevarse consigo a Naraku, quien finalmente murió de una manera cruel y dolorosa, pagando así todo el daño que ha hecho. Sin embargo, Kagome quiso impedir que el alma de la sacerdotisa se perdiera en el reino de las tinieblas, ya que a pesar de las adversidades, aún cree en su nobleza y bondad. ¿Podrán escapar antes que las puertas del infierno se cierren? O ¿acaso morirán quemadas al igual que Naraku? No se pierdan el próximo emocionante capítulo de "Siempre te amaré" xD

Hola a todos!!!

Las cosas se han puesto difíciles y no se imaginan lo mucho que me costó escribir este capi… No por falta de imaginación, sino por falta palabras al querer describir la escena xD Espero que haya salido bien y sobretodo que les haya gustado!!

Antes de irme, quiero agradecer a mis queridas lectoras por dejarme sus lindos reviews, los cuales siempre me emocionan y me motivan a continuar con esta historia. Saludos especiales a: **Viccky-y**, **AllySan**, **Sahora**, **Kagome-chan1985**, **Sawitoop**, **Nia neko taisho XD** y **Anthe**. Se las quiere por montones!! ^_^

Ah si, sin olvidarme por supuesto de todas aquellas personas que sólo me leen también, muchas gracias!! Aunque claro, nunca está demás pedir un pequeño review de ustedes xD jejeje. Recuerden que esa es mi paga n_n

Muchos besitos y hasta la próxima… (que asumo será hasta la próxima semana xD).


	18. Despedida

**Capítulo 18: Despedida**

Estaba desesperado y aún así no pudo hacer nada más que sólo observar. Logró incorporarse con algo de dificultad, y en ese momento, un extraño resplandor le impidió la visibilidad. Pero al conseguir abrir nuevamente los ojos, distinguió a una figura desintegrarse y desaparecer por completo. ¡Al parecer se trataba de Naraku! Cuando por un segundo creyó que las mujeres estarían a salvo, al ver las llamas extinguirse, la aflicción regresó a él, advirtiendo el agujero que intentaba succionarlas. Las llamas a su alrededor acrecentaron sus proporciones hasta convertirse en un tifón de fuego ardiente, el cual estaba a punto de cerrarse en la parte superior.

- ¡KAGOMEEEE!- gritó a todo pulmón al divisarla a través de las flamas. Ladeó apenas el rostro y reconoció también a la sacerdotisa, al igual que la muchacha, estaba inconciente - ¡Kikyo!-

Sería imposible rescatarlas a las dos, no sólo porque el fuego no lo dejaba acercarse, sino porque también la distancia entre la una y la otra era significante. En ese caso tendría que tomar una decisión, ¡y rápido! Los segundos eran cruciales, su corazón latía a toda velocidad y su mirada buscaba a Kagome, luego a Kikyo, una y otra vez. No sería capaz de abandonar a una de ellas, jamás se lo perdonaría y se los reprocharía toda la vida. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? ¿Acaso debía elegir? ¡No! ¡No podía!

- ¡Inuyasha!- lo llamó el monje, llegando sobre la espalda de Kirara - ¡Debemos darnos prisa!-

- ¡Miroku!- exclamó, alegrándose por su aparición tan oportuna.

Extendió su mano, justo en el momento en que pasó por encima de él. Miroku lo sujetó fuertemente y se lo llevó consigo de un jalón. Ese movimiento tan brusco provocó un gemido de dolor por parte del híbrido, pero lo reprimió inmediatamente y trató de reponerse. ¡Ahora sus heridas no importaban! Kirara voló a toda velocidad hacia aquella vorágine ardiente, pasando sobre ella.

- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Yo iré por la señorita Kikyo!- le indicó el monje, impulsándolo al mismo tiempo hacia la dirección de Kagome, para que pudiese atraparla.

Prácticamente voló hacia la muchacha, logrando sujetarla entre sus brazos. La aferró contra su pecho para protegerla. El calor era sofocante, casi no podía abrir los ojos y la respiración se le dificultaba en extremo. Elevó su mirada alarmado, dándose cuenta que las llamas ya estaban sobre ellos y de no lograr caer a tiempo al otro lado, quedarían encerrados para siempre en el infierno. Cada fracción de segundo parecía ser eterna, pero no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, ¡lo lograría!... por ella.

Se abrió camino con una agitada de su Colmillo de Acero, apartando las incandescentes llamas. Como saeta atravesó aquel torbellino de fuego, traspasándolo a gran velocidad. La caída no sería nada agradable, de modo que protegió la cabeza de la muchacha con una mano, mientras que con la otra la sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura. Casi intuitivamente, se giró sagazmente en el aire para servirle de colchón y suavizar su caída. Cual piedra se estrelló abruptamente contra el suelo, provocando que sus heridas se abrieran aún más. El dolor fue insoportable y sólo dio un quejido de sí, antes de perder la consciencia, sin soltar a Kagome de su agarre.

Las llamas se cerraron por completo en la parte superior, convirtiéndose aquella vorágine en una enorme bola de fuego, la cual fue tragada por el agujero, hasta desaparecer en su interior. La tierra se estremeció nuevamente, cerrándose definitivamente las puertas del infierno, terminando finalmente aquella pesadilla.

A un extremo, junto al manantial, Miroku depositó suavemente a la sacerdotisa en el suelo, notando su mal aspecto. Trató de reanimarla, dándole suaves palmadas en sus mejillas pálidas. Un leve gemido salió de su boca y sus ojos se abrieron pesadamente, posándose en la mirada azulada de Miroku.

- ¿Se encuentra bien señorita Kikyo?- le preguntó algo turbado.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó intranquila - ¿Y Naraku?-

- Todo ha terminado señorita…- le contestó, brindándole una sincera sonrisa.

¿Todo ha terminado? ¡¿Finalmente pudieron derrotar a ese maldito de Naraku?! Vencieron en la batalla que parecía interminable… ¡al fin lo habían logrado! La sacerdotisa cerró satisfecha sus ojos, pero a pesar de haberse salvado de las puertas del infierno, sentía que sus fuerzas la estaban abandonando poco a poco. La vida se le estaba escapando, sin embargo sentía que ahora podría morir tranquila.

Ya no existía maldad en su corazón, todo ese odio y rencor había sido limpiado por el corazón de Kagome. Esa muchachita tan pura e inocente, poseía un poder inigualable, capaz de purificar todo con su amor y bondad. Aún podía sentir su calidez… gracias a ella, no tendría una eternidad de suplicio y tortura, sentía su alma liberada. ¡Ay no! ¡Kagome! Se movió intranquila en su sitió y trató de levantarse pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

- Cálmese señorita…- trató de tranquilizarla el monje – no se mueva por favor o sus heridas podrían empeorar.-

- Kagome… el fuego…- se alteró Kikyo, preocupándose por el bienestar de la muchacha - ¿qué pasó con ella?-

Al escucharlo, Miroku también se preocupó y ladeó su rostro hacia un costado. Por unos instantes pensó lo peor, se había olvidado de su amigo y la muchacha. ¿Estarían bien? Aliviado, vio a Inuyasha incorporarse fatigosamente, recostando a la chica en el suelo junto a él, sujetándose su abdomen.

- Ella está bien…- respondió el híbrido apenas en un susurro, sin voltear a verlos – sólo está dormida…- con dulzura le acarició su flequillo, y pasó la mano por su rostro con delicadeza para limpiarlo, esperando que despertara.

La observó detenidamente con un dejo de preocupación. El rostro de Kagome estaba manchado por los restos de ceniza que provocaron las llamas y sus ropas estaban rasgadas, maltratadas y rotas en algunas partes, más bien quemadas. Le faltaba la manga del brazo izquierdo de su blusa y se podían denotar algunas magulladuras leves. Se preguntaba ¿si ella realmente estaría bien? Al menos su respiración era regular y eso lo tranquilizaba.

- Inu… Inuyasha…- lo llamó la sacerdotisa de repente.

El híbrido la vio por encima de su hombro, esperando a que ella hablara. No quería alejarse de Kagome, ¡no ahora! Que tal si abría los ojos, y él no estaba presente… Pero en su corazón, también sintió la necesidad de ir con Kikyo. Ella también estaba muy herida y talvez… talvez… ¡No! ¡Ella estaría bien! Gruñó levemente ante tal pensamiento, cerrando los puños para contenerse. Se puso de pie con suma dificultad para acercarse a ella y a su amigo.

- Miroku… por favor- le dijo al monje, dándole a entender que quería estar a solas con la mujer unos instantes.

Obedeciendo se alejó, lo suficiente como para que pudieran tener una conversación privada. Le dirigió una mirada fraternal a Kagome, para luego encaminarse hacia su querida Sango y envolverla nuevamente en sus brazos protectores. Kirara lo siguió, volviendo a su pequeña forma, observando a su dueña expectante. Obviamente también estaba preocupada por ella.

La batalla finalmente había terminado y Naraku había muerto… ¡había muerto! Un solo pensamiento cruzó por su mente en ese instante. Levantó su mano derecha, temeroso de lo que pudiera haber pasado con su agujero negro. ¿Continuaría allí? Respiró profundo para darse valor, destapando su palma… Una serie de emociones llenaron su ser, pero sobre todo una inmensa alegría al darse cuenta que la maldición había desaparecido después de tanto tiempo.

- Sango… mi Sanguito…- la abrazó más fuerte contra su pecho, emocionado, besando cariñosamente su frente – Ahora si podremos estar juntos, sin preocupaciones, sin temores… Ahora que soy libre, ¡nada me impedirá estar a tu lado!-

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna, ya que la exterminadora aún no despertaba, ni siquiera había dado indicios de que lo hiciera en cualquier momento. Eso inquietó al monje en gran manera y comenzó a temer por su vida, borrándose la sonrisa de su rostro. Ya había pasado mucho desde que perdió la consciencia, pero ella seguía sin mutarse ni una pizca. Talvez había recibido algún golpe que le provocara una especie de hemorragia interna, porque externamente aparentaba estar bien. De ser cierto, entonces ella podría… ¡No! ¡Eso no!

- ¡Tu estarás bien! ¿No es así Sango?- Los ojos se le llenaron de líquido salino, se negaba en creer en esa posibilidad. La envolvió con vehemencia entre sus masculinos brazos y comenzó a mecerla como a un bebé – ¡Lo estarás!... Por favor… ¡Te necesito!-

La pequeña gata de dos colas comenzó a maullar intranquila junto a él, notando su tristeza. La reacción del monje la había alterado, así que se acurrucó en su costado, para darle valor o algún tipo de consuelo.

Mientras tanto, el híbrido se encontraba sentado junto a Kikyo, con la mirada decaída y notoriamente turbado por la situación. La vida se le estaba desvaneciendo a la mujer y quizás, esa sería la última conversación entre ambos, quizás sería… la despedida…

- Cuando quise llevarme a Naraku al infierno, no me importaba nada… ni siquiera el hecho de saber que pasaría una eternidad en medio de las tinieblas…- comenzó a musitar la sacerdotisa – pero Kagome me salvó de ese tormento… fue la pureza de su corazón. Aún no comprendo ¿por qué lo hizo?, poniendo en riesgo aún su propia vida…- bajó la mirada con amargura, admitiendo su error. - Yo la llegué a odiar por arrebatarme lo que más quería… lo que más amaba…-

- Kikyo…- murmuró, sintiendo en cierto modo su dolor.

- Me dejé llevar, sin percatarme de la maldad que manchaba mi alma, convirtiéndome en alguien despreciable… y aún así… ella me salvó- ladeó el rostro hacia la muchacha – me dio una nueva oportunidad para encontrar el descanso eterno… sólo espero que puedas perdonarme… Kagome…-

- ¡Espera Kikyo! ¿Qué estás diciendo?- se alteró el hibrido con esas últimas palabras. Se estaba despidiendo… ¡Aún no! No de esa forma…

- Inuyasha… yo ya no tengo nada que hacer en este mundo… nunca debí volver…- extendió su mano hacia él, mostrando en su palma la perla de Shikon que brillaba con todo su esplendor – ¡Dásela a Kagome!… Le pertenece…-

- ¿Me la das? ¿No desconfías de mí?- preguntó sorprendido, arqueando una ceja y ampliando sus ojos.

- Mi querido Inuyasha- le acarició dulcemente la mejilla – tu mejor que nadie sabe, que ya no ambicionas la perla de Shikon para volverte un monstruo, ni hacerte más fuerte… has cambiado, más de lo que tu mismo imaginas…-

- Kikyo… yo…-

¡Era cierto! había cambiado y mucho. Ya no era un híbrido sin identidad, que vagaba por el mundo en busca de más poder, matando a quien se interpusiera en su camino. Ahora se aceptaba tal cual era, sin menospreciar sus orígenes.

– ¡Yo se la daré!- tomó la perla, extrañamente permaneciendo ésta tan brillante y pura como al principio. – Pero ¿qué pasará de ahora en adelante? ¿Qué pasará con la perla y con… Kagome?- esto último lo preguntó algo intranquilo, de sólo imaginar el destino de la muchacha. No quería que ella pasara por lo mismo que Kikyo.

- Todo terminará cuando ella toque la perla…- murmuró calmadamente, notando su inquietud.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso Kikyo? ¿Cómo que todo terminará?- Odiaba cuando hablaba tan enigmáticamente. ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¡Rayos!

De pronto el semblante de la sacerdotisa empeoró, y no pudo articular palabra alguna, debido a los malestares que se le estaban presentando. Su cuerpo estaba bastante deteriorado y sufrió mucho al exponerse a tan altas temperaturas. Después de todo, tan sólo estaba hecha de barro y huesos. Así como la arena al entrar a un horno ardiente, partes de ella, se habían cristalizado. Apretó fuertemente los ojos al sentir que su cuerpo comenzaba a rasgarse como tierra seca en un paisaje desértico.

- ¡Kikyo!- asustado la tomó instintivamente en brazos para acercarla a su pecho.

- Inu… yasha…- se sintió tan bien estar nuevamente entre sus brazos, sentir su calor y aspirar su aroma, era tan agradable estar así con él, aunque fuese la última vez. – No importa si muero ahora y mi cuerpo ya no esté presente… mi esencia siempre permanecerá a tu lado…- buscó por encima del hombro de Inuyasha a su reencarnación y esbozó una sonrisa – junto a los dos…-

- Kikyo…-

- No permitas que se vaya de tu lado… si la dejas ir, te arrepentirás por toda la vida…- indicó con firmeza en sus palabras, las cuales el híbrido no comprendió en ese momento. Posó sus oscuros ojos castaños sobre los dorados del muchacho – Inuyasha… ¿podrías besarme… por favor? Quiero llevarme ese último recuerdo conmigo…-

El híbrido dio un pequeño respingo del asombro y se sonrojó levemente ante tal petición. ¿Besarla? Pero… ¿cómo podría? Miró hacia atrás, en dirección a Kagome, sabiendo que a ella no le gustaría. Suspiró sonoramente, resignado.

Un último beso, un último recuerdo, el cual no sería capaz de negárselo en esas condiciones. Esta sería su despedida definitiva y no la volvería a ver jamás. A pesar de la tristeza que lo embargaba en esos momentos, sabía que sería lo mejor para ella, finalmente podría descansar en paz.

Inclinó su rostro hacia ella, cerrando sus ojos para depositarle un suave y delicado beso en los labios, los cuales ahora estaban fríos y pálidos por el estado de la sacerdotisa. Al separarse lentamente, no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en su pecho, notando como una pequeña lágrima rodaba por la mejilla de la mujer.

- Kikyo…-

- Gracias, Inuyasha…- susurró al momento en que su cuerpo se volvía transparente y se desvanecía en sus brazos -… siempre… siempre te amaré…- desapareciendo por completo en un destello de luces brillantes, que terminó por llevarse el viento.

- Siempre te recordaré… Kikyo-

Continuará…

**N/A:** Bueno, finalmente esta interminable batalla ha llegado a su final. Lamentablemente se tuvieron que sacrificar algunas vidas, como la de Kagura y la de Kikyo. La verdad es que no tengo nada en contra de ella (sólo a veces ¬¬), pero ya no tenía caso que continuara con vida y pues, decidí dejarla partir de este mundo con un último recuerdo de Inuyasha u.u. Ahora falta determinar el destino de Kagome y de la perla de Shikon. Ah si, también de los chicos que están heridos y moribundos, pero eso lo verán más adelante.

Por ahora podrán respirar un poco más tranquilos, ya que los capítulos de acción extrema llegan hasta aquí por el momento, siendo reemplazados por los emotivos (hasta que las uñas les vuelvan a crecer xDD).

Bueno sin decir más, voy directamente a los agradecimientos y saludos especiales: **Kagome-chan1985**, **Sawitoop**, **nia neko taisho xD**, **Viccky-y**, **AllySan**, **Anthe**, **Katherin S**. **Potter** y **sumiko**. Siempre agradecida por sus lindos comentarios (muchos de ellos me hacen reír… eso me encanta) y halagos n//n. Me alegra que ahora seamos más!!!

Muchas gracias a todos las personas que sólo leen también!! Esperando que algún día se animen a abandonar el anonimato y me dejen un pequeño review. No se olviden que esa es mi paga!! ^_^

Que tengan un lindo día y hasta la próxima!!


	19. Un último deseo

**Capítulo 19: ****Un último deseo**

Estaba triste pero en cierto modo se sentía tranquilo y ya más calmado. Estaba muy cansado, más bien dicho exhausto. Sus piernas parecían tambalear con cada paso que daba y la sangre de su herida no cesaba, dejando en el camino marcas de color escarlata.

La temperatura de su cuerpo había aumentado considerablemente, provocándole un profundo malestar, pesadez y sudoración. Su respiración era dificultosa y la vista se le tornaba borrosa por momentos. Llegó a escupir sangre, provocando que se mareara aún más, pero aún no se desmayaría, necesitaba llegar con su querida Kagome primero, necesitaba entregarle la perla que le encargó Kikyo. ¡Tampoco moriría! ¡Tenía que resistir! Resistiría por ella…

La muchacha abrió sus ojos castaños, despertando algo turbada y confundida por lo que había sucedido. Se apoyó sobre sus codos para incorporarse, ladeando el rostro intuitivamente, vio a un herido Inuyasha tratando de acercarse a ella. Se puso de pie para encaminarse hacia él y acortarle el camino, pero justo en ese momento, él se desplomó frente a sus ojos.

- ¡Inuyasha!- Antes que cayese al duro suelo, ella logró atraparlo y lo sujetó fuerte para que no cayera bruscamente.

- Ka… Kagome…- masculló con la voz entrecortada por la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones – ¿te… encuentras bien?-

¿Pero qué clase de pregunta era esa? Él preocupándose por ella, cuándo él mismo estaba en pésimas condiciones. Se asustó en sobremanera, al verlo tan mal, había perdido demasiada sangre y si no lo curaban de inmediato, hasta podría morir. Quiso regañarlo por su absurda pregunta, pero él la interrumpió, antes que pudiese articular palabra alguna.

- ¡Toma!... Kikyo dijo que… te pertenecía…- le mostró la perla de Shikon en una de sus palmas, pero al instante cerró pesadamente los ojos, perdiendo la conciencia en los brazos de Kagome.

- ¡INUYASHA!- sollozó atemorizada. Las lágrimas empañaron su visibilidad, empapando sus mejillas, sintiéndose impotente e inútil.

Las últimas palabras del híbrido giraron en torno a su cabeza. ¿Kikyo dijo que la perla le pertenecía? ¿A qué se refería con eso? Y a todo esto, ¿dónde estaba la sacerdotisa? La muchacha la buscó con la mirada, pero no pudo encontrarla por ninguna parte. Se giró y reparó en Miroku, quien sostenía a una inconciente Sango entre sus brazos. Y como si él le hubiera leído el pensamiento, le contestó respondiendo a su pregunta silenciosa.

- Lo siento señorita Kagome pero…- suspiró antes de continuar - Kikyo ha muerto…- y volvió a apoyar su mejilla sobre la cabeza de Sango, arrullándola en su regazo.

Sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos de la impresión y movió de forma negativa su cabeza. ¡¿Kikyo había muerto?! ¡No podía ser cierto! ¿Cómo pudo suceder? Ella lo quiso evitar, pero entonces ¿sus esfuerzos fueron en vano? ¿Acaso no fue capaz de salvarla del infierno? ¡Eso no podía estar pasando! Las gruesas gotas salinas no dejaron de brotar de sus ojos, sintiendo un fuerte nudo en la garganta. Los estragos de la batalla dejaron a la vista una escena deplorable y deprimente, por donde fuera que dirigía su mirada, encontraba a un herido o a un muerto, en el caso de Kohaku.

¿Cómo pudo un solo demonio causar tanto daño y destrucción? Ese maldito había recibido su merecido y en estos momentos se estaría calcinando en las llamas del infierno. Lograron vencerlo, ¿pero a qué precio? ¿Acaso debían ser sacrificadas aún más vidas? ¡No, eso no! Bajó su mirada hacia Inuyasha y la agonía en su pecho se incrementaba, le dolía verlo así, al igual que a sus amigos. Descendió hasta su mano y divisó la perla, recordando las supuestas palabras de Kikyo. Con delicadeza tomó la joya en sus manos, pero en cuanto la tocó, un radiante destello la cegó por completo.

Se encontraba en un extraño lugar, como si estuviera flotando en el vacío del universo, era oscuro pero a la vez estaba iluminado por una cantidad infinita de estrellas. Fue como si se hubiera transportado a otra dimensión y espacio.

- ¿En dónde… estoy?- preguntó completamente desorientada y turbada.

- Kagome…- se dejó escuchar una voz con un ligero eco.

- ¿Q- Quién es?- comenzó a buscar a su alrededor con la mirada, pero no divisó a nadie.

- Kagome…- la volvió a llamar la voz, al mismo tiempo que una silueta femenina aparecía frente a sus ojos.

Era una mujer muy hermosa de cabellos azabaches y lacios, de tez nívea y ojos oscuros. Su vestimenta se parecida a la de una sacerdotisa, y en la parte superior se protegía con una visible armadura. La muchacha pestañó varias veces estupefacta, pero al observarla mejor, algo en aquella mujer se le hizo muy familiar.

- Tu eres…- estaba segura de haberla visto antes - ¡¿Midoriko?!-

La hermosa mujer esbozó una sonrisa y asintió levemente con la cabeza. Kagome la había impresionado y sólo con verla, pudo darse cuenta de la nobleza de su corazón. Al estar en su simple presencia, pudo sentir la calidez y poder que emanaba su alma, y que ahora se había desarrollado durante la batalla.

- Kagome… gracias a ti, la perla pudo ser liberada… al igual que yo…- comenzó a decir en un tono muy delicado y dulce.

- ¿Eh?... ¿Liberada?-

- Si. Como seguramente sabes, la perla de Shikon está conformada por cuatro cualidades que debe poseer el alma…- inició su explicación - _Arami Tama_ que representa el valor, _Nigimi Tama_ es la amistad, _Kushimi Tama_ corresponde a la sabiduría y finalmente _Sakimi Tama _que es el amor… y tu Kagome, has demostrado tener esas cuatro cualidades juntas…un alma perfecto y único.-

¿Las cuatro cualidades juntas? ¿De qué estaba hablando esa mujer? La muchacha quedó aún más confundida que al principio, pero trataba de asimilar cada una de sus palabras. La miró expectante, esperando a que continuara con su relato.

- Mi lucha dentro de esta pequeña esfera parecía ser interminable, y empeoró al caer en manos de ese demonio llamado Naraku…- relató, sujetando la perla en sus manos. – Pero llegaste tú… tu corazón fue capaz de purificar por completo la joya, brindándole el resplandor más puro, acabando con todo rasgo de maldad… yo me encontraba atrapada en su interior en una lucha eterna, pero tu alma destruyó toda esa oscuridad y ahora al fin… fui liberada…-

Era realmente asombroso lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Ella en verdad había hecho todo eso? ¿Pero cómo? Ella tan sólo actuó impulsivamente, tratando de salvar a Kikyo y a sus amigos, aunque también deseó con todas sus fuerzas exterminar a Naraku.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! Pero… pero yo no he hecho nada…- musitó Kagome cabizbaja – después de todo, no fui capaz de ayudar a mis amigos durante la batalla… ni tampoco soy capaz de ayudarlos ahora…- recalcó, sabiendo el estado crítico de ellos.

- ¡Te equivocas!- la contradijo Midoriko con firmeza – de no haber sido por ti, esta batalla nunca hubiera llegado a su fin.-

- ¡Kikyo lo hubiera hecho!- cerró fuertemente sus puños y dejó caer una nueva lágrima – Ella… ella sacrificó su vida… y yo no fui capaz de salvarla del infierno…-

- No llores más Kagome- una delicada voz la sacó de su aturdimiento - ¡Todo está bien, gracias a ti!-

La muchacha levantó su rostro al creer reconocer aquella voz. Frente a sus ojos, una nueva silueta se formó, apareciendo una figura femenina la cual conocía muy bien.

- Kikyo…-

- ¡Kagome! Por favor ya no estés triste…- la confortó la sacerdotisa – tu me salvaste la vida, me liberaste de ese destino cruel que me esperaba y que yo misma me había forjado…-

Muchas cosas se aclararon durante esa conversación y las palabras de ambas mujeres la reanimaron y le hicieron ver, que gracias a su ayuda, todo había terminado y de la mejor manera. Aliviada esbozó una grata sonrisa, sintiéndose feliz por haber conseguido la libertad de Midoriko y el descanso de Kikyo. Pero a pesar de todo, aún existía aflicción en su pecho al igual que una duda que no la dejaba tranquila.

- Hay algo que no comprendo… la perla, al ser purificada… ¿no debió destruirse o desaparecer?- preguntó Kagome muy intrigada.

- Así es. Pero la perla aún sigue intacta, porque aún no cumple con su último propósito… un último deseo…- le contestó serenamente Midoriko.

- ¿Un último deseo?- repitió confundida la muchacha - ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Tanto Kikyo como Midoriko se miraron de una manera cómplice y le sonrieron.

- Posees poderes sorprendentes Kagome y tu afán por ayudar a los demás es maravilloso y único- indicó Midoriko con dulzura – sin importar lo que pidas… te será concedido, aún si fuese algo para tu propio beneficio...-

- Pero al hacerlo, la perla desaparecerá definitivamente y…- continuó Kikyo, pausándose en lo último que iba a decir -… y tendrás que volver a tu época.- La miró con cierta tristeza en sus ojos – ya no podrás regresar… ¡jamás!-

¿Ya no podría regresar? Kagome bajó la cabeza y escondió el rostro bajo su flequillo, sumergiéndose en una profunda tristeza. Eso significaba que tendría que despedirse definitivamente de todos, inclusive de… Inuyasha… Eso era algo que le partía el corazón. Kikyo la contempló por unos instantes, comprendiendo de inmediato su abatimiento.

- Sin embargo, si tu último deseo es permanecer junto a Inuyasha… te será concedido sin miramientos…- concluyó la sacerdotisa, queriendo reanimarla.

La muchacha levantó su rostro con asombro, ¿de verdad podría pedir ese deseo? El mayor anhelo de su corazón era estar con su amado híbrido y convivir una vida juntos, pero al hacer eso, tendría que olvidarse por completo de su época. ¿Acaso tendría que elegir? Entonces, ¿qué clase de deseo podría pedirle a la perla?

Eso ya realmente no importaba, ya que cualquiera que fuese su ambición, la pureza de la perla no se vería afectada en ningún momento, según las indicaciones de ambas mujeres.

- Kagome…- le habló Midoriko, mientras su cuerpo y el de Kikyo comenzaban a desvanecerse en el vacío – sólo recuerda que tu poder puede ir más allá de lo imaginable… usa tu poder con sabiduría y valor, protege y ayuda a tus amigos, luchando siempre con amor.-

- ¡Esperen! ¡No se vallan!… ¿cómo sabré qué pedir o qué hacer?- sollozó la muchacha, corriendo hacia ellas para alcanzarlas.

- Sólo escucha a tu corazón…- musitó Kikyo antes de desaparecer - él te guiará en el camino…-

Las luces a su alrededor comenzaron a brillar, hasta que todo se volvió blanco, cegándola una vez más. Lentamente abrió sus ojos, pestañando varias veces para aclarar su vista. Todo seguía igual, como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido en ese lapso de ausencia. Observó con cierto desconcierto la perla de Shikon que sostenía en una mano, recordando las palabras de Midoriko.

- ¡¿Un último deseo?!- suspiró pesadamente, escuchando en ese momento un leve quejido por parte del híbrido, que se encontraba entre sus brazos.

- Ay no, ¡Inuyasha!- Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que se había olvidado de sus amigos y de lo heridos que estaban.

Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos castaños, invadiéndola el temor, la angustia y la desesperación. ¿Pero qué podría hacer ella para ayudarlos? Se aferró al cuerpo del híbrido, abrazándolo con vehemencia, pero teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas curarlo, aliviar ese dolor que le causaba esa herida en su abdomen… salvarle la vida.

Con las mejillas humedecidas, cerró sus ojos e inconcientemente posó su mano libre sobre esa lesión, manchándosela con sangre. Pero no le importó aquello, sólo le preocupaba su bienestar. Un extraño resplandor emanó de su cuerpo, transmitiendo unas ondas cálidas hacia el cuerpo de Inuyasha. De manera inexplicable, aquella abertura en su estómago comenzó a cicatrizarse, brindándole nuevas esperanzas de vida.

El monje Miroku reparó en ella y observó con asombro aquel acontecimiento. El poder espiritual de Kagome, era algo extraordinario y jamás visto por sus ojos. ¿Ella era capaz de sanar las heridas?

Kagome depositó cuidadosamente a Inuyasha sobre el suelo, acariciando su mejilla con dulzura. Ya no tenía fiebre, su respiración era normal y muy pasiva, dándole a entender que ahora únicamente se encontraba dormido.

- Kagome…- susurró entre sueños, lo que le provocó gran ternura y estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo.

Él la protegió en todo momento, aún arriesgando su propia vida para salvarla. Si algo le pasaba, ella ya no tendría fuerzas para continuar. No supo cómo lo había hecho, pero sus poderes ahora eran impresionantes y sin darse cuenta, logró ejercer autocontrol sobre ellos. Entonces se le vinieron nuevamente las palabras de Midoriko a la mente…

_- __Tu poder puede ir más allá de lo imaginable… usa tu poder con sabiduría y valor, protege y ayuda a tus amigos, luchando siempre con amor.-_

Eso sería precisamente lo que haría. Usaría su poder, para ayudar a sus amigos… ¡como diera lugar! Aunque tuviera que usar todas sus reservas de energía y poder espiritual. Lo haría, por amor a ellos… inclusive usaría el último deseo, de ser necesario….

Continuará…

**N/A:** Después de la terrible batalla, al purificarse la perla de Shikon, fue liberada Midoriko, quien se encontraba encerrada en su interior. La lucha del bien y el mal dentro de la esfera había llegado a su fin. Sin embargo, la joya aún concedería un último deseo antes de desaparecer… ¿Cuál será el deseo que pedirá Kagome?

Por otra parte, los poderes de la muchacha finalmente salieron a la luz y lograron desarrollarse. ¿Acaso será capaz de sanar a sus amigos? Eso lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo.

Hola nuevamente!!!

Sé que aún tienen varias dudas, sobre todo acerca de los personajes que quedaron heridos en la batalla, así como también el estado de Kouga y Sesshomaru. Pero no desesperen, cada cosa a su vez ^^

Por otra parte, muchas gracias por su preciados reviews, cada uno me alegra el día y me emociona muchísimo. Saludos y agradecimientos especiales a: **Sanwitoop**, **AllySan**, **Kagome-chan1985**, **Katherin S. Potter**, **nia neko taisho xD** y **Annie**.

Por supuesto sin olvidarme de todas aquellas personas que sólo leen también. Muchas gracias por regalarme unos minutos de su tiempo ^^

Besitos y hasta la próxima!!


	20. El poder de sanar

**Capítulo 20: ****El poder de sanar**

Con determinación en su rostro, se levantó de su sitió para dirigirse hacia el monje, quien aún estrechaba a la exterminadora entre sus brazos, arrodillándose junto a ellos.

- Ella estará bien- le dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa. Posó su mano sobre el vientre de Sango, sabiendo que ese era el lugar donde había sido golpeada.

Pero al tocar esa parte de su cuerpo, arqueó levemente una ceja, al darse cuenta que estaba muy caliente. Sin duda, eso se debía a una hemorragia interna, ya que no había rastros de sangre en sus ropas, ni marcas de alguna otra herida. Además, el golpe que recibió con su propio Hiraikotsu había sido demasiado intenso.

Al igual que con Inuyasha, cerró sus ojos castaños, concentrándose en la curación de su amiga. Nuevamente unas ondas cálidas se extendieron por su cuerpo, sanando por completo aquel derrame interno que le provocaba malestar y peligro de muerte a Sango. La exterminadora dio un pequeño suspiro y se movió ligeramente, acurrucándose en el pecho de Miroku, permaneciendo adormecida.

- ¡¿S- Sango?!- balbuceó el monje al sentirla moverse otra vez. Se sentía feliz, pero ¿por qué no abría los ojos? Algo consternando alzó la mirada hacia Kagome.

- Ella pronto despertará…- le respondió en un susurro – seguramente deben estar muy cansados por la batalla…- refiriéndose también a Inuyasha, ladeando su rostro hacia él, indicándole que todo estaría bien y que no se preocupara más.

El monje se sorprendió por esa calidez que logró sentir en ese momento. Definitivamente la señorita Kagome era única, pensó. No sabía que ella tenía el poder de sanar. Kirara dio un pequeño maullido de sí, ronroneando agradecida, enterneciendo a la muchacha.

Ella se volvió a poner de pie y esta vez se encaminó hacia el hombre lobo, quien yacía tirado en el suelo con un semblante completamente demacrado. Su color de piel tenía un aspecto bastante extraño. Ahora lucía de una tonalidad grisácea y pálida, sin mencionar la mancha negra en su pecho y brazo derecho a causa del veneno.

- Kouga…- murmuró al inclinarse hacia él, con la mirada entristecida y abatida.

Esta vez no se sentía tan segura de sus nuevos poderes adquiridos, dudaba en lograr curarlo al igual que hizo con Inuyasha y Sango. No se trataba de una herida, sino que de un poderoso veneno, el cual trató de purificar previamente, sin lograr ningún efecto. Suspiró fuertemente para darse valor. ¡No se daría por vencida!

Se enfocó en una zona específica, reuniendo todo su poder de sacerdotisa. Tuvo una sensación bastante extraña al escudriñar internamente el cuerpo de Kouga, advirtiendo lo avanzada que estaba aquella mortal sustancia. Hasta que ¡pudo sentirlo! Pudo sentir la fuente de aquella esencia maligna, que emanaba de aquel punto en la clavícula del hombre lobo y que se esparcía cada vez más por su sangre.

Requirió de gran concentración y en el momento en que la luz de la mano de Kagome hizo contacto con ese lugar, ambas energías chocaron. La muchacha se vio forzada a cerrar sus ojos, debido al esfuerzo y al conflicto que se estaba produciendo. Un tenue humo negro comenzó a surgir de ese punto, como si todo lo oscuro dentro de él, se estuviera evaporando poco a poco.

Pasaron segundos, minutos quizás… parecía como si esa lucha no tendría fin. Entre más intenso se volvía su resplandor, más negro y espeso se tornaba el humo. El cuerpo de Kouga comenzó a tomar una tonalidad diferente, regresando lentamente a la normalidad. Su rostro pálido y carente de coloración, parecía volver a la vida nuevamente.

Las energías de la muchacha amenazaban con escasear, hasta su respiración se volvió agitada y dificultosa. Su luz fue menguando paulatinamente a medida que Kouga era purificado por completo. Al extinguirse en definitiva el veneno en su cuerpo, Kagome sintió un ligero mareo e involuntariamente apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho del joven hombre lobo, para no caer debido al agotamiento.

Permaneciendo aún con los ojos cerrados, tratando de recuperarse, dio repentinamente un pequeño respingo al sentir una mano grande posarse sobre la suya. Alzó la mirada en dirección a su dueño, encontrándose con unos orbes celestes.

- Kagome…- dijo en un susurro.

Le dio una inmensa alegría al verlo despertar y con su semblante restablecido, más que nada, sintiéndose aliviada. La muchacha le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, reconfortando el corazón de su amigo. Lo que en un principio parecía no funcionar y no tener solución, fue contrarrestado con su poder oculto insospechado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió útil por poseer esas habilidades de sacerdotisa.

Kouga por su lado, no estaba muy consciente de lo que había ocurrido y lo último que recordaba, era haber sido derrotado por Naraku. Después de eso, las imágenes en su cabeza se mostraban borrosas y fragmentadas. Lo único que tenía bien en claro, era que ese villano se había apoderado de su mente, perdiendo total control sobre sí mismo. ¿Y quién sabe lo que ese maldito lo había obligado a hacer…?

Contempló con devoción a la muchacha, fortificando delicadamente el apretón de su mano. Pero se inquietó, al notar unas pequeñas gotas salinas acumularse en sus hermosos ojos castaños. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Acaso era por él? Un recuerdo fugaz llegó a su mente e instintivamente, se llevó su mano izquierda hacia su clavícula. El veneno en su cuerpo… ¡¿ya no estaba?! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Acaso Kagome…?

Abrió apenas sus labios para decir algo, pero la muchacha lo calló con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza, dedicándole tan sólo una afable mirada. Si había sido capaz de purificar el veneno del cuerpo de Kouga, entonces… ¡No había tiempo que perder! Ella se soltó de su agarre, poniéndose de pie en silencio. Aún había alguien, quien necesitaba de su ayuda y sin dudarlo, se encaminó hacia él. Por muy extraño que pudiera parecer, él precisaba de sus poderes ahora.

Algo aturdido por la situación, Kouga se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, siguiendo los pasos de Kagome únicamente con la vista. Se sorprendió más aún, al darse cuenta donde quien se dirigía.

- ¡¿Sesshomaru?!- exclamó completamente incrédulo. ¿El poderoso hermano mayor de Inuyasha había sido vencido? ¡¿Qué es lo que había sucedido?!

El demonio reposaba boca abajo, luciendo totalmente indefenso y deplorable, bañado en un charco de sangre. La muchacha, sin darle importancia, se arrodilló junto a él, manchando sus propias rodillas con su tinte escarlata, volteándolo suavemente para no lastimarlo aún más. Su pecho se oprimió con tan sólo verlo en ese estado. Era increíble imaginar que alguien tan fuerte como Sesshomaru podría terminar de ese modo. Y lo más sorprendente aún, que haya podido dar batalla hasta el último momento, estando en esas condiciones.

Lo observó con detenimiento, denotando que su piel ahora parecía estar marchita e inclusive llegó a dudar que aún estuviese con vida. Le tomó el pulso de la vena principal de su cuello, para salir de dudas. Sus signos vitales eran demasiado débiles, hasta parecía que su corazón se detendría en cualquier momento. Respiró hondo y con todo el poder espiritual que aún le quedaba, comenzó a purificarlo. Esta lucha le resultó mucho más difícil y requirió de un mayor esfuerzo. Debido a la agitación que tuvo Sesshomaru durante los enfrentamientos, cada célula de su cuerpo estaba infectada… ¡Esto no sería nada fácil!

En un principio parecía que no iba a funcionar y que todo ese veneno se le estaba regresando a Kagome. Su mano de pronto comenzó a oscurecerse y el brillo de su luz a opacarse. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su brazo hasta llegar a entumecerse. Estaba segura que no resistiría por mucho más tiempo, pero su fuerza de voluntad fue mucho mayor.

- No permitiré…- musitó con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados – no permitiré que mueras… ¡Sesshomaru!-

Un repentino destello cegador y blanquecino surgió de su mano, purificando cada partícula, cada vaso sanguíneo y todo rastro de impureza del cuerpo del demonio. La herida en su pecho, provocada por las filosas garras de Shihai, comenzó a cicatrizar, quedando únicamente unas leves marcas. Sin embargo, fue tanto el esfuerzo de la muchacha, que la presión sanguínea se le bajó de un solo golpe, desmayándose sobre el mismo Sesshomaru.

- ¡Kagome!- El hombre lobo no muy lejos, corrió rápidamente hacia ellos, pero se detuvo de súbito al notar que los ojos del platinado se abrían.

Sintió un ligero peso encima de él, el cual le impidió moverse con libertad. Bajó su mirada, reparando en una cabellera azabache que reposaba sobre su pecho. Hizo un leve gesto de molestia, y se incorporó sin mucha delicadeza, dejando caer a Kagome sobre el frío suelo. Kouga inmediatamente se acercó, para ayudar a la muchacha.

- Oye ¡¿ten más cuidado Sesshomaru?!- le reprochó molesto por su acción – ¡después de todo, ella te salvó la vida! ¡Deberías agradecérselo!- Con suavidad la movió para saber si se encontraba bien – Kagome…-

Ella abrió pesadamente sus ojos, encontrándose con la preocupada mirada azulada del joven hombre lobo. No supo en qué momento se había desmayado y pestañeó varias veces algo confundida y tratar de recordar lo sucedido. Estrepitosamente se levantó, soltándose de los brazos de Kouga, aunque eso le provocara un pequeño mareo.

- ¡¿Sesshomaru?!- exclamó sorprendida al verlo de pie, como si nada hubiera pasado - ¿Te… te encuentras bien?- preguntó aún algo pasmada.

No hubo ninguna respuesta de su parte, al contrario, el demonio de cabellos plateados simplemente le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta. Su orgullo era demasiado grande como para reconocer que había sido salvado por una humana. Además, por lo visto, habían logrado derrotar a Naraku, razón por la cual él ya no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar.

- ¡Sesshomaru!- lo llamó la muchacha, a lo que él se detuvo sin voltearse, mirándola únicamente por el rabillo de su ojo. – Gracias por salvarme dentro de esa cueva y…- jugueteó con sus dedos nerviosa - espero que estés bien…- se despidió sin esperar ninguna respuesta de su parte.

Sin más pérdida de tiempo continuó su camino, hasta perderse de vista. Kouga se enfureció por su acción tan desconsiderada e ingrata, pero Kagome negó con su cabeza, dándole a entender que era mejor así. Ahora ya todos sus amigos estaban fuera de peligro y aunque aún se encontraran cansados y con leves heridas, no era nada de gravedad.

Tomó la perla de Shikon en sus manos y la observó por unos eternos segundos. ¿Ahora qué es lo que iba a hacer? Tan sólo podía pedir un deseo y aunque ansiara con todas las fuerzas de su corazón permanecer junto a Inuyasha, le dolería en demasía dejar definitivamente su época, sus amigos y familia. Después de todo era su mundo. Ahora su corazón se encontraba dividido en dos partes, ¿cómo decidirse así nada más? Sería egoísta pedir que el híbrido fuera con ella, olvidándose de todo y de todos. Ella tampoco lo deseaba. En ese caso…

- ¿Kagome?- masculló Kouga junto a ella, algo preocupado por la expresión en su rostro. - ¿Qué sucede?-

La muchacha empuñó la joya en su mano y se volteó. Pero tan sólo dio un paso y fue suficiente como para que todo a su alrededor comenzara a darle vueltas. Cuando estuvo a punto de caer, el hombre lobo la sujetó firmemente de los hombros.

- ¡Kagome!- le dijo muy intranquilo.

- No te preocupes Kouga… estoy bien.- Aseguró con una sonrisa, pero obviamente no lo convenció –sólo estoy... cansada… eso es todo.

El muchacho quiso tomarla en brazos para evitar que caminara y se esforzara, pero ella se rehusó. Aún había algo que debía hacer y lo concluiría antes que sus fuerzas finalmente se agotaran. A paso lento llegó junto a la exterminadora, ladeando únicamente su rostro hacia ella, mirándola con ternura, siendo supervisada de cerca por Kouga.

- No te preocupes Sango… todo estará bien- le sonrió dulcemente – tus sufrimientos finalmente llegarán a su fin…- continuando con eso su camino.

Miroku la espectó muy confundido. La exterminadora en su regazo, aún continuaba dormida, por lo que no había escuchado las significativas palabras de la muchacha. ¿Qué es lo que quiso decir Kagome con eso? La siguió con la mirada, entendiendo de pronto a lo que se refería, pero… ¿sería posible?

La decisión ya estaba tomada y todo terminaría con su último deseo. No hacía falta pensarlo demasiado y esto era lo que su corazón realmente deseaba. Todo lo hacía por amor, confianza y fidelidad… todo en nombre de la amistad. De lo que si estaba segura, es que no se arrepentiría jamás.

Continuará…

**N/A:** A pesar de las dificultades, los poderes de Kagome se desarrollaron lo suficiente como para ser capaz de sanar las heridas de sus amigos (al menos sacarlos de su estado de gravedad). Pero lo que ella misma no se imaginaba, era tener el poder suficiente como para purificar el poderoso veneno de Shihai, curando a Kouga y Sesshomaru por completo.

En el corazón de Kagome se encontraba la incertidumbre por el último deseo de la perla, pero ahora parece ya haber tomado una decisión. ¿Qué es lo que hará?

Antes que nada, mil perdones por la demora. Nunca me demoro más de una semana, pero lo que había escrito anteriormente se me borró a causa de un virus en mi computadora T_T por lo que me tocó volver a escribir todo. En fin... espero que hayan disfrutado de este capi, y sobre todo quedado satisfechos y tranquilos por nuestros amigos. Quiero agradecer especialmente a las lindas personitas que tuvieron la amabilidad de dejarme sus reviews: **nia neko taisho XD**, **sumiko**, **Katherin S. Potter**, **Kagome-chan1985** y **AllySan**. Cada comentario, representa una sonrisa en el rostro de esta humilde escritora. ^^

Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que sólo leen también. Pero recuerden que sus comentarios son mi paga y mi motivación.

Muchos besos y hasta la próxima!!


	21. Regalo de vida

**Capítulo 21: Regalo de vida**

Se arrodilló junto al muchacho y lo observó con detenimiento. Le acarició dulcemente la pálida y fría mejilla, sintiendo un fuerte nudo en la garganta, de tan sólo imaginar por todo el sufrimiento que debió haber pasado a su corta edad. Pero no sólo había sido él… su hermana luchó incansablemente para liberarlo de las manos de Naraku, pero todo había sido en vano. Al fin y al cabo, ese maldito se había salido con la suya y le había arrebatado la vida, destrozando el pobre corazón de su amiga.

Tomó la perla entre sus manos, y la sostuvo muy pensativa. Había algo diferente en la joya, ¿pero qué? ¿Tal vez el color? No, más bien era la energía que emanaba, pura, limpia y sin rastro de maldad. Entonces era cierto. En cuanto se cumpliera ese último deseo, la perla de Shikon desaparecería para siempre… y con ella, las esperanzas de regresar algún día a la época feudal. Pero eso era algo inevitable.

– _Sin importar lo que pidas… te será concedido, aún si fuese algo para tu propio beneficio... Pero al hacerlo, la perla desaparecerá definitivamente y… tendrás que volver a tu época… ya no podrás regresar… ¡jamás!_-

Las palabras de Midoriko y Kikyo resonaron constantemente en su cabeza. ¿No regresar jamás? ¿Cómo sería capaz de olvidarse de todo así de repente? Mucho menos después de que Inuyasha le ha dicho que la amaba en aquella cueva… escuchar esas palabras, había sido su mayor anhelo por casi dos años, desde que lo conoció. Pero ahora…

Se sacudió fuertemente para desechar esos pensamientos. Debía pensar únicamente en su objetivo inicial, lo demás ya era irremediable. Dio un fuerte suspiro y se acercó la perla a su corazón, empuñándola entre sus manos, cerrando sus ojos al mismo tiempo. Sin darse cuenta, un deseo silencioso se formó en su alma, aunque la desgarrara por dentro. Olvidar… Era lo mejor…

- Perla de Shikon, por favor concédeme este último deseo antes de desaparecer…- suplicó Kagome con fervor y seguridad en sus palabras – deseo que este joven despierte de su sueño eterno…- Lo miró con ternura y con lágrimas en los ojos, se dirigió a él - deseo darte el regalo de vida ¡Kohaku!-

La joya empezó a resplandecer, desplazándose hasta el pecho del joven exterminador. Su cuerpo comenzó a levitar, y fue rodeado por un hermoso e intenso brillo. Un sin fin de luces de colores iluminaron el lugar, cayendo como estrellas fugaces sobre el suelo alrededor de Kagome y Kohaku. En medio de esa lluvia de luces, apareció un bulto transparente y resplandeciente, el cual se aproximó al muchacho, introduciéndose en él. Por su forma tan peculiar, parecía tratarse de su alma que había regresado del más allá.

Fue un espectáculo realmente hermoso y único. Kagome observó maravillada cada detalle, deleitándose con los destellos que traían consigo paz, felicidad, amor, calidez o simplemente armonía. Sensaciones inexplicables que demostraban el extraordinario poder de la perla de Shikon, estando ésta en su estado más puro.

La muchacha notó como la joya giraba a grandes velocidades sobre el cuerpo del joven, hasta el punto de trisarse. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, sintiendo como sus anhelos e ilusiones se fragmentaban junto con ésta. La perla detuvo sus revoluciones abruptamente, quedando estática. Algo extrañada Kagome la observó con detenimiento, pero se sobresaltó al ver como la pequeña esfera estallaba, convirtiéndose en simple polvo cristalino. Ella se vio forzada a cerrar sus ojos para no lastimarse, cubriéndose el rostro con su brazo.

Aquella brillante escarcha cayó sobre todo su cuerpo, cubriéndola en su totalidad. A su vez, su piel absorbió cada partícula, como si de un humectante se tratara, formando nuevamente parte de ella sin siquiera notarlo.

Logró escuchar un pequeño gemido y levantó el rostro inmediatamente. Parpadeó varias veces para asegurarse que no estuviese alucinando, pero al fijar sus ojos en el muchacho y verlo moverse, esbozó una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

- ¡Kohaku!- exclamó emocionada.

El joven exterminador abrió rápidamente sus ojos al escuchar su nombre, encontrándose con una radiante expresión por parte de la muchacha. Se sentó sobre su puesto, mirándola bastante aturdido. Levantó sus manos a la altura de su cara y comenzó a temblar debido al desconcierto. ¿Estaba… vivo? ¿Pero cómo? Lo habían asesinado… ¿cómo era posible? Sin poder contenerse, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

- S- señorita Kagome… qué…- balbuceó a penas.

- ¡Has resucitado!-

- ¿Eh?... ¿Resucitado?... pero- preguntó sin entender, sintiendo al mismo tiempo una inexplicable felicidad que lo embargaba - ¿cómo?-

- La perla de Shikon- respondió simplemente – Kohaku, se te ha concedido el regalo de vida para que puedas volver a estar junto a tu hermana- volteó a verla con dulzura – ella te necesita.-

Los ojos de Kagome se aguaron y efusivamente abrazó al muchacho, sabiendo que había hecho lo correcto. El joven exterminador se sonrojó con esa muestra de afecto, quedando sin habla. Su cuerpo no le respondió al instante, pero no sólo era por la sorpresa, sino que por la conmoción por lo sucedido. Estaba más que agradecido por tan preciado regalo y dejó que las lágrimas hablaran por él.

Luego de secarse las mejillas humedecidas, Kagome se puso de pie, tendiéndole la mano a Kohaku para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero repentinamente un fuerte mareo se apoderó de ella. La temperatura de su cuerpo bajó súbitamente lo que le provocó escalofríos. Su vista se nubló hasta volverse todo oscuro, comenzando a caer.

- Señorita…- masculló el muchacho, sin lograr movilizarse.

Kouga, quien se encontraba a pocos metros de distancia, la vio y como un relámpago se precipitó hacia ella, atrapándola entre sus brazos antes que lograra tocar el frío suelo.

- ¡Kagome!- la llamó desconcertado. Su corazón comenzó a latir desmesuradamente de la angustia – por favor… ¡Kagome!- pero sus palabras se acallaron al verla fijamente al rostro y notar su respiración acompasada. Acaso ella estaba…

Como la poderosa corriente de un río al desbocarse, torrentes de energía fluyeron por sus venas, llenando de nuevas fuerzas todo su ser. Sus ojos dorados se abrieron espontáneamente quedando muy abiertos, incorporándose de medio cuerpo. Su respiración se volvió algo agitada, como si se hubiese despertado repentinamente de un mal sueño. Examinó su alrededor para tratar de orientarse.

¿Qué es lo que había pasado? Evocó sus recuerdos de los últimos sucesos para intentar hallar la respuesta. Para su sorpresa, la fugaz imagen del preocupado rostro de una hermosa muchacha de cabellos azabaches llegó a su mente.

- ¡Kagome!- exclamó instintivamente al tiempo que la buscaba con la mirada.

De inmediato se percató de la presencia del hombre lobo, quien estrechaba a la muchacha entre sus brazos. Sin pensarlo dos veces se aproximó rápidamente hacia ellos, completamente invadido por los celos.

- ¡Kouga!- lo llamó con una voz ronca, sintiendo como su sangre comenzaba a hervir. – Se puede saber ¿por qué estás abrazando a Kagome? ¡Suéltala de inmediato lobo rabioso!- pero calló de inmediato al llegar junto a ellos, notando que ella estaba inconsciente.

- ¡Cállate bestia!- le gritó indignado – ¡por tu culpa es que ella está así!... Mi querida Kagome, no debiste esforzarte tanto…-

- ¿Qué… qué fue lo que le pasó?- se desesperó por su condición - ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste lobo?... ¡Dámela!- contraatacó y en un ágil movimiento logró arrebatársela de los brazos, sin darle tiempo a rehusarse. -¡Kagome!- le palpó suavemente la mejilla preocupado – ¡e- está muy fría!-

Pero había algo que le llamó la atención y que en cierto modo lo calmó. La respiración de la muchacha era absolutamente regular y calmada, así como los latidos de su corazón. Si no fuera por la baja temperatura de su cuerpo y el color pálido de su piel, podría jurar que tan sólo estaba reposando. Con su agudo olfato logró detectar algunas heridas, aunque no parecían importantes, así como también una que otra magulladura. La observó fijamente y pestañeó varias veces algo incrédulo.

- Está… dormida- musitó, seguido por un aliviador suspiro – Kagome…-

- Es como si hubiera caído en un profundo sueño- dijo Kouga, obviamente molesto, permaneciendo de pie junto a ellos con los brazos cruzados. – Es natural, después de haber utilizado su poder espiritual de la manera en que lo hizo…-

Inuyasha se quitó su haori para cubrir a la muchacha y así abrigarla para que su cuerpo no se enfriara aún más. La acomodó sobre su regazo mientras permanecía sentado con las piernas cruzadas, envolviéndola luego entre sus protectores brazos. En cuanto el hombre lobo vio esa acción por parte del híbrido, se exaltó de inmediato.

- ¡Óyeme! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a abrazarla así en mis narices?-

Comenzó a refunfuñarle un sin fin de cosas, tales como "eres un inútil", "si la hubieras protegido mejor" o "todo es por tu culpa" entre algunos insultos. Pero Inuyasha no le prestaba mucha atención en esos momentos. Se perdió por completo en la expresión facial de Kagome. Se veía tan pacífica, dulce y angelical. Fue como estar velando los sueños de una pequeña… ¡su pequeña!

- Inuyasha, ¡¿me estás escuchando?- le seguía reclamando – ¡dije que la soltaras!-

- Grrr, ¡ya cállate Kouga!- demandó exasperado – tu eres el menos indicado para reprochar. Después de todo fuiste tú, quien se dejó atrapar por Naraku y luego…- se calló repentinamente, parpadeando confundido al darse cuenta de algo importante – oye lobo… ¿cómo es que estás vivo?-

Kouga abrió ampliamente sus ojos celestes, quedando estático y con la boca abierta ante ese comentario. ¡¿Qué? ¿Acaso ese bestia pretendía verlo muerto? Quiso rebatirle, pero en eso el híbrido continuó.

- ¿No estabas más muerto que vivo y…?- preguntó desconcertado con sus cejas levantadas - ¿cómo fue que te libraste de ese maldito veneno?- lo observó de pies a cabeza inquisidor, notando su perfecta recuperación. Desvió la mirada por unos instantes, percatándose también de la persona que se encontraba junto a él, sobresaltándose. - ¡AAAHHH!-

Asustado y con los ojos como platos, comenzó a señalar con su mano libre y temblorosa aquella figura. ¡No era posible! Tal vez estaba demasiado cansado y su visión lo estaba engañando. Seguramente se había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y por eso estaba viendo alucinaciones. Si, eso era lo más probable.

- ¿Qué te pasa bestia? ¿Por qué gritas así?- preguntó Kouga extrañado por su actitud.

- Es… ¿es Kohaku?... ¿está vivo?- manifestó aún algo nervioso. Tragó fuerte, tranquilizándose paulatinamente - ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Cómo es que…?-

Había demasiadas preguntas. Obviamente habían ocurrido muchas cosas durante su inconsciencia. ¿Cómo es que Kouga se había curado del mortal veneno de Shihai, encontrándose ahora en frente de sus ojos como si nada? ¿En qué momento había revivido Kohaku? ¿quién lo había hecho? ¿Acaso fue Kagome? Todo era demasiado extraño… y por cierto… ¿qué había pasado con Sesshomaru? Tampoco pudo localizarlo por ninguna parte.

- Todo se lo debemos a la señorita Kagome…- interrumpió el monje inesperadamente, cuando Kouga se disponía a hablar. – Ella fue quien los sanó a todos…-

¿A todos? ¿Entonces ella había sido capaz de revertir el efecto de aquella sustancia mortal en los cuerpos de Kouga y Sesshomaru? ¿y qué había de Kohaku? El poder espiritual de la muchacha no era tan grande como para revivir a las personas, ni siquiera Kikyo hubiera sido capaz de algo así. Tuvo que haber pasado algo más.

Muchas cosas rondaron por la cabeza del híbrido. Además, ¿cómo que Kagome sanó a todos? Él no había estado envenenado, así que… Como si acabara de hacer un gran descubrimiento, todo en él se paralizó. Con su mano libre se palpó el abdomen, notando que ya no estaba aquella herida.

- Si Inuyasha… a ti también…- le confirmó el monje.

¿Entonces era por eso que Kagome había caído en ese profundo sueño? Había utilizado todas sus energías para salvarlos. En definitiva no dejaba de sorprenderlo, pero ¿hasta cuándo permanecería dormida? ¿Podría estar en peligro de muerte? Eso lo inquietaba demasiado.

De pronto la exterminadora comenzó a moverse gentilmente en el regazo de Miroku, quien puso toda su atención en ella. Abrió sus ojos, despertando finalmente.

- Sango-

- Qué… ¿Qué me pasó? ¿En dónde estoy?- dijo contrariada - ¡¿y Naraku?- exclamó al momento en que se levantaba precipitosamente.

- Ya no hay de qué preocuparse… ¡Él está muerto!- respondió Miroku tranquilamente, poniéndose de pie también.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Cuándo fue que…?- Sango se petrificó al notar que su hermano estaba enfrente de ella. ¿Sería posible? - ¡¿Kohaku?-

- Hermana…- el joven se acercó lentamente a ella hasta encontrarse en un fraternal y efusivo abrazo.

Entre sollozos y lágrimas, se expresaron su infinita alegría. ¡Era un milagro! ¡Un regalo divino del cielo!

Por otro lado, al parecer Miroku era el único quien había espectado gran parte de la batalla y sobre todo estaba al tanto de todo lo sucedido al final. Pero no quiso entrar en detalles aún, simplemente les recalcó las partes importantes como la muerte de Kagura, Kikyo y Naraku, omitiendo por supuesto la despedida afectuosa entre la sacerdotisa e Inuyasha. También les mencionó algo acerca de la desaparición de la perla al ser revivido Kohaku por el deseo de Kagome. Después de la breve explicación, el asombro se hizo presente en los rostros de todos.

- Pero si la perla de Shikon desapareció, ¿entonces también la conexión entre ambos mundos?- preguntó Sango algo inquieta.

¡Eso no podía ser! Eso significaba el retorno de Kagome a su época. ¿Acaso ya no podría volver o se quedaría en con ellos para siempre?

- Lo mejor será volver a la aldea de la anciana Kaede antes de sacar conclusiones. Además Kagome debe descansar para recuperarse y curar sus heridas.- dijo Inuyasha muy serio, mientras levantaba a la muchacha cuidadosamente en brazos y se ponía en marcha.

No permitiría que nada le sucediera y mucho menos ahora, que todo había terminado. Lentamente lo siguieron los demás, encaminándose rumbo a la aldea, siendo el único en protestar Kouga, por no ser él quien llevaría a Kagome. Además tendría que ir con ellos, para asegurarse que ese bestia no la descuidara de nuevo y también porque necesitaba saber que ella estuviera bien.

Inuyasha detuvo su paso repentinamente, al sentir una extraña sensación recorrer su espalda. Vio por sobre su hombro, creyendo escuchar algo provenir del lugar donde habían batallado.

- ¿Qué sucede Inuyasha? Te vamos a dejar atrás…- lo llamó el monje ya a varios metros de distancia.

- ¿Eh? No, ya voy.- corrió rápidamente para alcanzarlos, olvidándose de lo demás. Seguramente debía ser su imaginación…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

El sol ya se ocultaba en el horizonte, coloreando el cielo con matices de color naranja y rojo, dando la impresión de estar ardiendo en intensas llamas. El viento comenzaba a soplar, refrescándolo todo antes del anochecer. Como una sombra del desierto apareció una pequeña figura, blanca como la nieve y sin ninguna expresión en su rostro ni siquiera en su mirar, llevando consigo un pequeño espejo entre sus manos. Se acercó a paso lento hasta el pequeño manantial, deteniéndose justo en frente.

Bajó su mirada hasta unas pequeñas ramas rotas, las cuales fueron alguna vez parte de la enredadera de Shihai y que protegieron la fuente de vida de Naraku. Una de ellas estaba cerca de una diminuta gota de sangre, que parecía ser de aquel corazón maldito… y como un gusano comenzó a arrastrarse hasta esa partícula para poder absorberla. En cuanto el líquido carmesí penetró en la rama seca, ésta comenzó a palpitar. Su delgada forma cambió drásticamente a una más gruesa y nutrida, retorciéndose, cobrando vida propia.

- ¡_Maldito! Disfruta mientras puedas… ¡Inuyasha!_- sonó una voz tétrica en aquel lugar.

Continuará…

**N/A:** Finalmente la perla de Shikon ha desaparecido, cumpliendo el último deseo. Pero ahora ¿cuál será el destino de Kagome? ¿Acaso tendrá que volver a su verdadera época sin poder regresar? y sobre todo Inuyasha, ¿lo aceptará así a la ligera?

Por otra parte, la mayoría de ustedes seguro pensó que el final de este fic ya estaba cerca… pero ¡no! La última parte de este capítulo se los habrá dicho o al menos dejado con la duda… La amenaza de esa misteriosa voz, no fue en vano.

Al decir verdad, aún tengo algunos capítulos (quien sabe cuántos más) en mente. Desde el principio tuve pensada casi toda la trama de la historia (incluyendo el final) y pues por lo visto aún falta mucho. No sé si sea una buena noticia para ustedes, pero aún así espero que les agrade la idea y me sigan acompañando. ^^

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dejaron sus bellos reviews, siendo el motivo de mi alegría y motivación: **Sanwitoop**, **sumiko**, **AllySan**, **Kagome-chan1985**, **Katherin S. Potter**, **Lolichan36 **y **Viccky-y**. Me alegra tanto que les esté gustando!

Sin olvidarme por su puesto de todas aquellas personas que sólo leen también, ya que para mí es todo un honor, el ser leída por tanta gente. Así como a las personas que me agregaron a sus favoritos y alertas… realmente es un halago, muchas gracias!

Nos vemos y hasta la próxima!


	22. Una difícil decisión

**Capítulo 22: Una difícil decisión**

El frío y la oscuridad de la noche ya se habían hecho presentes. Un hermoso manto de estrellas y la luna que comenzaba su fase menguante decoraban el extenso firmamento. El viento helado sopló, agitando sus cabellos negros y haciendo estremecer su pequeño cuerpo. Se abrazó a sí misma para tratar de abrigarse, pero a pesar de eso, no quiso apartarse del sendero en espera de divisar a su amo y protector.

Un pequeño demonio de color verde y con un bastón de madera de dos caras en su mano, se acercó a ella algo inquieto.

- Oye Rin, ¿te quedarás allí durante toda la noche? Si no te acercas a la fogata, podrías enfermar y…-

- Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se fue... ¿Usted cree que el señor Sesshomaru regrese pronto, señor Jaken?- preguntó muy bajito, sin quitar la mirada del camino.

- ¡¿Y yo qué voy a saber?…- respondió simplemente. Desde que había tenido ese mal presentimiento, no había podido estar tranquilo tampoco. – _Sólo espero que el amo bonito se encuentre bien... ya ha tardado demasiado..._-

El silencio se hizo presente en aquel lugar. Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del follaje de los árboles que se mecían con la brisa, el leve crujido de la fogata y la suave corriente de agua de aquel pequeño arroyo.

A un par de metros de ellos, reposaba Ah-Un junto al fuego con su cuerpo enroscado. Pero de pronto, el dragón levantó sus dos cabezas, dirigiendo su vista justo al mismo sitio al cual miraba Rin. Un aroma muy conocido y familiar llegó a sus fosas nasales, llamando su completa atención. Se incorporó y se encaminó hacia aquel lugar para receptar a la persona que se acercaba cada vez más.

En medio de las penumbras del bosque apareció la imponente figura de un demonio de cabellos plateados y de ojos dorados. Sus ropas antes blancas, ahora tenían un color grisáceo, teñido con manchas marrones en algunas partes y rotas en otras, al igual que su armadura. A pesar de eso, su semblante lucía sereno e inmutable. Al reconocerlo, las lágrimas del pequeño demonio verde no tardaron en hacerse presentes, al saber a su amo bonito con vida e ileso.

- ¡Señor Sesshomaru!- lo llamó la pequeña niña emocionada al momento en que se lanzaba para abrazarlo. – Estoy tan feliz que al fin haya regresado.-

- Amo bonito, que bueno tenerlo de vuelta…- lo saludó Jaken con una reverencia. Después de unos minutos y sin poder contener la curiosidad, se atrevió a preguntar – y dígame… ¿qué pasó con Naraku?-

Hubo un momento de silencio. El demonio de cabellos plateados deshizo el agarre de la pequeña. Continuó su camino hasta el arroyo, deteniéndose en la orilla. Alzó la mirada al firmamento algo pensativo.

- Está muerto- respondió con simpleza.

Rin y Jaken quedaron atónitos ante esa noticia. Intercambiaron miradas, sintiéndose más aliviados. El pequeño sirviente no pudo evitar pensar en la atroz batalla que debió desatarse en aquel lugar. Juzgando por las ropas y rostro cansado de su amo, debió ser realmente espantosa y agotadora. Aunque le hubiera gustado conocer los detalles, el amo Sesshomaru no era muy comunicativo que digamos y tampoco estaba dispuesto a perder su cabeza por imprudente y preguntón.

Por alguna razón, Sesshomaru tuvo un extraño presentimiento y tuvo por unos instantes la sensación de que no todo había terminado. No sabía el motivo, pero sus instintos le decían que el peligro aún los asechaba. Miró por sobre su hombro a sus acompañantes sin cambiar las facciones de su rostro apacible. Observó a la pequeña Rin de soslayo y de pronto se irritó, al recordar que había sido salvado por una humana. Eso había sido lo más denigrante que le había pasado en toda su vida.

Aunque él mismo cuidara de una niña humana, la situación era diferente... al menos lo era para él. Por lo pronto, su orgullo era más fuerte y no reconocería aquella humillación a la que había sido sometido. Apartó su mirada, ligeramente molesto… tal vez consigo mismo, pero lo mejor sería descansar y olvidarse de todo por ahora…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Una vez en la aldea, fueron recibidos con los brazos abiertos y con un sin fin de preguntas por parte de la anciana Kaede, Shippo y los dos hombres lobo Guinta y Hakaku. A pesar de semejante batalla, les sorprendió mucho verlos a todos prácticamente ilesos, aunque sus miradas preocupadas recayeron sobre una inconsciente Kagome que llevaba Inuyasha entre sus brazos.

Ya habían pasado varias horas. Después de asearse y limpiar sus heridas insignificantes, todos se encontraban reunidos en el centro de la pequeña cabaña, contando los acontecimientos de la batalla reciente, mientras descansaban sus adoloridos cuerpos.

- Con que eso fue lo que sucedió…- dijo la anciana una vez terminado el relato. – Kagome se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte de lo que todos pensamos. Me parece increíble imaginar que ella acabara con el maligno de Naraku con sus poderes espirituales y los salvara a todos.- Después de una breve pausa continuó - Me alegro mucho por ustedes dos, Sango y Kohaku. Kagome no pudo haber pedido un mejor deseo.-

- Si, y no me bastará la vida entera para agradecérselo.- expuso Sango, dedicándole un dulce sonrisa a su amiga quien aún permanecía dormida.

- Kaede…- habló repentinamente Inuyasha con la mirada gacha - siento mucho lo que pasó con Kikyo…- musitó al recordar su muerte – no pude salvarla... si hubiera habido alguna forma... yo…-

- ¡No Inuyasha!- lo interrumpió la anciana – tu hiciste todo lo que estaba al alcance de tus manos. Mi hermana ahora descansa en paz, gracias a ti y a Kagome.-

Aunque le doliera la muerte de Kikyo, sabía que era lo mejor para ella. Después de todo, su hermana había dejado de pertenecer a este mundo desde hace mucho tiempo. Además, gracias a la ayuda de aquella muchachita del futuro, ella había logrado salvar su alma perdida y eso era algo que la confortaba.

- Y hablando de Kagome… ¿qué pasará con ella, ahora que la perla ha desaparecido?- preguntó dubitativa la exterminadora.

- Creo que lo más razonable sería que regrese a su época... aunque nos duela su partida- indicó Kaede con el semblante entristecido. - Ella no pertenece a este lugar…-

- ¿Regresar? ¿Kagome se irá? Pero ¿por qué?- preguntó el pequeño Shippo agobiado con pequeñas lágrimas formarse en sus ojitos verdes. – Pero ella volverá como siempre ¿cierto? ¿Nos vendrá a visitar?-

Un incómodo silencio llenó el interior de la cabaña. A todos les costaba aceptar la dura realidad.

- Creo que no hay nada que podamos hacer- intervino el monje Miroku con un tono sereno, aunque con un aire de desánimo. – Pero... no creo que pueda volver aunque ella quisiera...-

- ¿Qué quieres decir monje?- preguntó alterado Kouga, levantándose de su puesto.

- Pues está muy claro- respondió la anciana, conociendo la obvia respuesta – la perla de Shikon ya no existe, por lo tanto, al atravesar Kagome el pozo, la conexión entre ambos mundos se perderá y se sellará para siempre.-

¡Eso no podía ser cierto! ¿Entonces no había forma para que ella se quedara? La situación era insoportable. Kagome no sólo era una persona más, ella era una gran amiga, hermana, madre sustituta, la supuesta mujer del uno y el verdadero amor del otro. Ella era alguien muy especial para todos y esta vez no había nada que pudieran hacer para evitarlo.

- ¿Qué sucedería si ella no se fuera?- inquirió curioso Shippo, con sus mejillas humedecidas - ¿qué pasaría si ella decidiera quedarse con nosotros?-

Esa era una pregunta que en cierto modo llenaba de esperanzas sus corazones. Pero sería demasiado egoísta retenerla en la época feudal y pedirle que se olvidara de su propio mundo. ¿Tal vez ni siquiera quería permanecer en ese lugar? Esa sería una decisión que sólo ella podría tomar.

Inuyasha sintió que todo su mundo se desmoronaba en un instante. Era demasiado para él y ahora sentía su sangre hervir de pura ira e impotencia. Escucharlos hablar de la ida de Kagome, lo destrozaba lentamente por dentro. Cerró fuertemente sus puños y apretó la mandíbula, tratando de contenerse. Pero ya no soportó más la presión y salió de la cabaña apresuradamente sin decir ni una sola palabra. Necesitaba estar solo... tenía que pensar...

Corrió hasta estar lo suficientemente alejado de todo y de todos, disminuyendo su paso. Inconscientemente llegó hasta el gran árbol sagrado. Lo contempló con cierto aire de nostalgia, recordando el día y las circunstancias en que Kagome y él se habían conocido. Una melancólica sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

¿Cómo fue que no se dio cuenta antes? ¿Cómo dejó pasar tanto tiempo sin decirle lo mucho que ella le importaba? Casi dos años de estar juntos y en todo ese tiempo ni una sola palabra. En cambio ella... ¡Maldición! Después de todo lo que pasaron, todo lo que convivieron y ahora... ahora ella tendría que marcharse...

En su aflicción comenzó a golpear el suelo repetidas veces con su puño, maldiciendo, dejando una notoria marca, hasta el punto de lastimarse su mano. Pero eso poco le importó. Nada se comparaba con la agonía en su pecho.

- ¡Oye bestia!- apareció repentinamente Kouga tras suyo. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que no lo notó llegar.

- ¿Qué quieres?- contestó con un tono apagado poniéndose de pie, dándole la espalda. Bajó la mirada, escondiéndola bajo su flequillo para evitar mirarlo.

- Sólo quería decirte que... sé perfectamente como te sientes. Después de todo Kagome es "mi mujer" y es natural que me duela su partida... Pero debemos aceptarlo...-

- ¡Cállate lobo!- se volteó rápidamente para enfrentarlo - no tienes idea... no tienes idea de cómo me siento...- masculló el híbrido sobresaltado y tembloroso, amenazándolo con su puño – y no vuelvas... ¡no vuelvas a decir que ella es tu mujer!-

El momento se había vuelto muy tenso y ninguno de los dos fue capaz de mirarse a la cara, ni continuar hablando, desviando ambos sus rostros. La noche pareció transcurrir muy rápido, pues los primeros rayos del sol ya comenzaban a hacer su aparición en el horizonte.

- Esa es una decisión que sólo a ella le corresponde… No se tu, pero yo pienso estar a su lado cuando ella despierte- indicó Kouga antes de desparecer en un pequeño remolino de viento. A pesar de haber perdido los dos fragmentos de sus piernas, aún mantenía una buena velocidad.

Inuyasha no se movió de aquel lugar. Necesitaba pensar. Tal vez Kouga tenía razón y debía aceptarlo al igual que los demás. Además, él era un simple híbrido y no la merecía. Ni siquiera tenía que ofrecerle… No era digno de su cariño. La decisión de irse estaba únicamente en ella y no podía entrometerse. Seguramente ese era el precio que debía pagar por haberla hecho sufrir por tanto tiempo, aunque su vida dejaría de tener sentido desde ese momento.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que derrotaron a Naraku, pero hasta el momento, Kagome aún no despertaba. Inuyasha decidió velar por sus sueños, permaneciendo a su lado de día y de noche. Era frustrante verla allí como si estuviera muerta en vida. ¿Hasta cuándo seguiría así?

Aún faltaba una hora para el amanecer. Todos dormían tranquilamente dentro de la cabaña, puesto que todavía estaba oscuro allá afuera. Sin embargo, algo parecía perturbar los sueños de Kagome. Se movía muy intranquila y murmuraba cosas incomprensibles. Por fin había dado una reacción de sí, aunque parecía ser objeto de una pesadilla. Inuyasha inmediatamente se acercó a ella y le sostuvo la mano para tratar de calmarla. Una pequeña lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de la muchacha, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por él.

- ¿No… regresar jamás?- logró escucharla en un susurro casi inaudible.

El híbrido se perturbó ligeramente con esas palabras. ¿Jamás? ¿Acaso ella…? Los ojos castaños de Kagome se abrieron lentamente, encontrándose con los dorados de él. En un principio parecía continuar dormida, pues lo miraba como hipnotizada. Inmediatamente pestañeó algo desconcertada, despertando definitivamente.

- ¿Inuyasha?... ¿qué fue lo que…?-

- ¡Al fin has despertado!- le dijo con una amplia sonrisa. – Ya nos estábamos preocupando…- al notar su cara de desorientación, se comenzó a inquietar. - ¿Estás bien?... No me digas que no recuerdas nada…-

- Pues…-

La muchacha miró a su alrededor notando que se encontraba en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, pero ¿cómo había llegado allí? También encontró a su grupo de amigos acostados y sumergidos en el más profundo de los sueños. Se llevó su dedo índice al mentón algo pensativa.

- Lo último que recuerdo es…- como un flash todo volvió a ella y una vez más, las palabras de Kikyo y Midoriko llegaron a su mente. Abrió ampliamente sus ojos e inconscientemente se le aguaron – no… no quiero…- meneó su cabeza de un lado a otro con desesperación.

- ¿Kagome?- le preguntó turbado el híbrido - ¿qué… qué sucede?-

En un acto involuntario ella se puso de pie precipitosamente y salió corriendo del lugar. Sin siquiera pensarlo, sus piernas la llevaron hasta el pozo devora huesos. Apoyó sus manos en el margen y miró hacia el interior, dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas en el fondo.

- ¿Kagome?- Inuyasha la alcanzó al instante, notando que ella estaba llorando…

- Debo… volver…- musitó muy bajito – no puedo permanecer más en esta época- se dejó caer de rodillas, comenzando a sollozar.

El híbrido sintió un profundo dolor en su pecho, pero no sólo por sus palabras, sino por verla llorar de esa forma. ¿Entonces ella había tomando una decisión? ¿De verdad quería irse de su lado? Sabía que era difícil, pero no sólo para ella… también lo era para él. Alejarse después de darse cuenta que sin ella la vida ya no tendría sentido… si se iba, él volvería a estar… solo.

- ¿Volver?- dijo con un tono completamente apagado. - ¿Te irás… aún después de lo que pasó… en aquella cueva?- le recordó ligeramente sonrojado, con la esperanza de hacerla retractarse.

Sin embargo, ella no parecía comprender, mirándolo confundida. ¿A qué se refería? Trató de conmemorar aquel momento, pero era como tener una laguna mental… Por alguna razón, sintió en su corazón que era algo muy importante ¿pero qué? De cualquier forma, no tenía alternativa. Las sacerdotisas se lo habían advertido claramente.

- ¿Eh?... ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en ese lugar?- preguntó, forzándose a sí misma por recordar. – Yo solo...-

- ¿Lo olvidaste?- un agudo dolor atravesó su corazón, fulminándolo desde su interior. ¡¿Cómo pudo? Ahora se sentía más bien humillado. – Entonces… no tiene importancia…- esquivó su mirada completamente herido. – ¡Vete! Es tu decisión…-

- Tú no comprendes… ¡no tengo opción!…-

Cerró fuertemente los puños y sus pupilas comenzaron a titilar. ¿Qué no tenía opción? ¡A otro perro con ese hueso! Parece como si todo lo que le había dicho en aquella ocasión, exponiendo su alma y sus sentimientos, hubieran quedado en el aire y no significaban nada para ella. En ese caso, ya estaba decidido…

- _Dejarte ir, será lo más difícil… pero creo que será lo mejor… para ti…_-

Continuará…

**N/A:** La idea de tener que separarse para siempre de Kagome, destroza el corazón de Inuyasha. Pero a pesar de todo, esta consciente que esa quizás sea la mejor opción para ambos. Él no tiene nada que ofrecerle y ella necesita estar junto a su familia. Sin embargo la respuesta de la muchacha lo lastima en lo más profundo de su ser. ¿Acaso hará a un lado sus sentimientos y la dejará ir?

Al igual que el híbrido, la muchacha no desea alejarse de esa forma. Sin embargo, ahora hay dudas en su cabeza… ¿por qué ella no lograba recordar aquel momento? Si se ponen a analizar, la respuesta a este enigma, está en el capítulo anterior.

Quiero agradecer especialmente a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron sus bellos reviews, alegrándome con cada palabra. Mis saludos especiales a: **nia la unica**, **kagome-chan1985**, **Katherin S. Potter**, **nancy garzon**, **Viccky-y**, **AllySan**, **Lolichan36** y **Koharu Mihashi**.

Sin olvidarme por su puesto de todas aquellas personas que sólo leen también, muchas gracias por regalarme unos minutos de su tiempo.

Besitos y hasta la próxima! ^^


	23. Conexión entre ambos mundos

**Capítulo 23: Conexión entre ambos mundos**

Un silencio abrumador e incómodo se apoderó del lugar. Los primeros rayos del sol destellaron sobre la superficie de las montañas. La suave brisa meció sus cabellos y sus miradas se fijaron en el otro con intensidad. Kagome se encontraba en una encrucijada. No quería dejar a su familia, pero tampoco quería abandonar la época feudal. ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Por primera vez, se sintió atrapada entre ambos mundos. ¿Cómo dividir su corazón sin que le doliera?

Muchas dudas llenaron su cabeza, entre ellas el hecho de no recordar el momento que Inuyasha le estaba mencionando. Era demasiado extraño. ¿Se habría dado un golpe en la cabeza? ¡No! Después de todo, recordaba todo lo demás a la perfección ¿o no? Faltaba únicamente ese fragmento en sus recuerdos.

Suspiró derrotada. Por el momento, lo mejor sería contarle a Inuyasha el mensaje que le dejaron las sacerdotisas. Al menos de esa forma, él comprendería su situación. Un doloroso nudo se formó en su garganta, aún así trató de suprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con volver a salir. Antes que nada, debía explicare.

- Yo… yo debo…- fue lo único que logró balbucear al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

¿Por qué la conexión entre ambos mundos tenía que desaparecer? Aún cuando la perla ya no existía, seguía causando dolor y desgracia a quienes se habían involucrado directamente con ella. ¡No era justo! ¿De verdad no había otra opción? Dejar a Inuyasha sería su mayor tormento, a pesar que él nunca le dijo realmente lo que sentía por ella... o al menos eso pensaba...

- ¡Keh! ¡No me importa!- le gritó el híbrido completamente dolido - ¡haz lo que quieras!- y huyó a toda prisa del lugar.

La muchacha quedó estupefacta, sin poder moverse de la impresión. Lo que vio en sus ojos… ¿era rencor? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso se había enfadado por no recordar? ¿De verdad era tan importante? Inuyasha prefirió huir, antes que decírselo… pero tal vez sólo estaba ocultando su tristeza por la muerte de Kikyo. Si, eso debía ser. De cualquier forma, ni siquiera le dio tiempo para explicarle... Kagome volvió a ver al pozo. ¿Por qué tenía que doler tanto?

Repentinamente sintió una fuerte ráfaga de viento chocar contra su humedecido rostro, desordenando sus cabellos azabaches. Elevó su vista, encontrándose con unos orbes de color celeste intenso que la observaban con cierto aire de preocupación.

- Kouga…- murmuró con sus ojos llorosos – yo…-

El hombre lobo se inclinó hacia ella, alegrándose de verla nuevamente despierta y recuperada, obviando el tormento de su alma. Le brindó una cálida sonrisa, queriendo confortarla. Percibió el olor de Inuyasha en el aire y se imaginó que él sería el culpable del sufrimiento de Kagome.

Lentamente la envolvió en un cálido abrazo. No hicieron falta palabras para demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba, que podía contar con todo su apoyo, aunque para ella, fuera únicamente un buen amigo.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

En la pequeña aldea, el grupo de amigos al despertar se preocupó, preguntándose ¿dónde estaba Kagome? Realmente se asustaron al no encontrarla en su lugar y temieron que algo le hubiese ocurrido. Pero al instante, se dieron cuenta que Inuyasha y Kouga tampoco estaban, así que llegaron a la conclusión que ella debía estar con ellos.

Sentado junto a un árbol se encontraba Miroku, acompañado por el pequeño Shippo y los dos hombres lobos Hakaku y Guinta.

- ¿Tu crees que Kagome se haya ido sin despedirse?- preguntó tristemente el pequeño zorrito.

- No lo creo Shippo- le contestó el monje, seguro de sus palabras – la señorita Kagome no haría algo así. Seguramente...- pensó por unos instantes – seguramente Inuyasha se la llevó cuando ella despertó. Deben tener muchas cosas de qué hablar...-

- ¿Hablar?- indagó algo confundido esta vez - ¿acaso no lo pueden hacer enfrente de nosotros?-

El monje Miroku se río algo divertido por el comentario del zorrito. ¿Cómo explicarle que Inuyasha finalmente había tomado una decisión con respecto a Kagome? ¿Cómo decirle lo que había presenciado en aquella cueva? Bueno, en realidad lo que creyó ver, porque por tratar de defenderse contra los continuos ataques de Kouga, pudo haberse equivocado, lo cual era poco probable. Lo mejor sería hablar con Inuyasha después.

- Por cierto, ¿qué hay del jefe Kouga? ¿Se iría con ellos también?- comentó repentinamente Hakaku.

- Pues de ser así, lo más seguro es que hayan surgido problemas- complementó el otro compañero, Guinta.

Todos estuvieron muy de acuerdo con eso último y reflexionaron la situación. Tanto Inuyasha como Kouga podían llegar a ser extremadamente celosos y posesivos cuando se trataba de Kagome. Pero con suerte, ella lograría controlarlos. Los cuatro rieron tontamente de sólo imaginarse la escena.

En ese momento, notaron a dos personas llegar por el sendero y acercarse a ellos. Shippo creyó reconocer a una de las figuras e inmediatamente corrió hacia ella con gran felicidad.

- ¡Kagome!- gritó mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos.

Ella lo saludó gentilmente, correspondiéndole al efusivo abrazo. Los dos hombres lobo y el monje también se aproximaron.

- Señorita Kagome...- Miroku notó su semblante triste - ¿se encuentra bien?-

Sólo meció su cabeza de un lado a otro, completamente apagada y las lágrimas no tardaron en volver a brotar de sus ojos castaños.

- Yo... es que yo...- cayó de rodillas, llevándose sus manos al rostro.

Sango y la anciana Kaede salieron de la vieja cabaña, quienes al ver a Kagome, corrieron hacia ella. La exterminadora se arrodilló junto a la muchacha, y sin conocer el motivo exacto de sus lágrimas, solo la abrazó para brindarle consuelo.

Algunas horas pasaron y después de narrarles todo lo referente al mensaje de Kikyo y Midoriko, antes que la perla desapareciera, Kagome se sintió un poco más tranquila y aliviada.

- Así que esa era la condición para cumplir ese último deseo...- comentó el monje reflexivo – me parece demasiado estricto y… cruel...-

- Pero es lo más razonable. Kagome no pertenece a esta época… el pozo se sellará para siempre una vez que lo atraviese- explicó sabiamente la anciana Kaede – sabíamos que eso tarde o temprano sucedería...-

El silencio invadió el lugar. No podían sentirse más deprimidos. ¿De verdad no había manera para evitar este desenlace?

- Kagome, ¡perdóname!- le pidió la exterminadora – por mi culpa... ahora te encuentras en esta situación y...-

- ¡No Sango!- la interrumpió la muchacha – aún si hubiera tenido otra opción, lo habría hecho y no me arrepiento de ello. ¡Kohaku merecía vivir!-

El par de hermanos se lo agradecieron con el alma. No había forma para expresarle lo mucho que significaba para ellos, sabiendo que Kagome pudo haber usado ese deseo para beneficio propio.

- Oye Kagome... ¿Inuyasha sabe todo esto?- inquirió el pequeño Shippo – y por cierto... ¿en dónde está? Pensé que estaba contigo...-

La muchacha dio un sonoro suspiro. Les contó de su pequeña discusión, y lo mucho que él se había molestado con ella… o al menos eso parecía.

- _¿Te irás… aún después de lo que pasó… en aquella cueva?_-

Aún seguía sin comprender las palabras de Inuyasha. ¿Por qué no lograba recordar? Realmente era frustrante. Revivió los sucesos de aquel lugar...

Había dejado de ser una marioneta de Naraku, aunque no supo en qué momento, ni cómo. Luego de eso... ella e Inuyasha fueron atacados por Kouga y... ¡Oh! Tal vez él estaba molesto por eso. Entonces, ¿era por el abrazo que le dio al hombre lobo para hacerlo reaccionar? ¿Era por eso? No, imposible. Rápidamente desechó esa posibilidad. Era absurdo. Había algo más...

Por alguna extraña razón, sus pensamientos la llevaron al instante en que decidió revivir a Kohaku con la perla de Shikon. Trató de conmemorar sus emociones, su determinación y su petición...

- En ese instante... deseé darle el regalo de vida a Kohaku, pero... dentro de mi...- habló más para si misma que para los demás - ¡quisiera poder olvidar!- un repentino recuerdo llegó a ella.

Sorprendida, amplió sus ojos, dándose de pronto cuenta que se había formado un deseo silencioso dentro de su corazón, a parte de querer revivir al hermano de Sango. _Olvidar aquel momento..._ no quería sufrir demasiado cuando tuviera que volver, porque sabía que ese recuerdo la desgarraría por dentro. Ahora sabía que la perla también le había concedido aquel deseo pero ¿qué es lo que quiso olvidar?

- Señorita Kagome…- le habló el monje sacando sus propias conclusiones al analizar esas palabras - creo que debería hablar con él... y decirle que no recuerda nada, probablemente a causa de la perla.-

- ¿Acaso tú sabes…?- se dirigió al monje confundida.

- Yo también creo que deberías hablar con el pulgoso- interrumpió Kouga desviando su mirada, para no demostrar lo mucho que le molestaba esa idea. – Es tan tonto que necesita que se lo expliquen todo.-

La muchacha quiso responder, pero de un momento a otro, todo su cuerpo se volvió ligeramente transparente. Parecía como si se fuera a desvanecer en cualquier momento.

- ¡Kagome!- la llamaron al unísono, claramente asustados, notando como podían ver a través de ella.

- ¿Qué me… qué me está pasando?- preguntó atemorizada, sin saber qué hacer.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos, tragando fuerte. No quería evaporarse así de repente de la faz de la tierra. ¿Qué significaba esto? A pesar de su temor, un único pensamiento cruzó por su mente… Inuyasha...

Su cuerpo se solidificó tan rápido como había comenzado a difuminarse. Fue demasiado extraño...

- Kagome, ¿estás bien?- la exterminadora se había acercado a ella temblorosa. Quería verificar con sus propias manos que su amiga aún estuviera allí.

- Eso creo- musitó turbada - ¿pero qué…?-

- La conexión entre ambos mundos se está cerrando. Debes regresar a tu época antes que sea demasiado tarde- expuso la anciana Kaede muy seria – de lo contrario… desaparecerás en el espacio y formarás parte de la nada.-

La muchacha se agitó, comprendiendo la gravedad de esas palabras. Así que eso era. Lo que Kikyo y Midoriko le dijeron no era una sugerencia, ni tampoco una amenaza, era más bien una advertencia. Ella tenía que volver para poder seguir existiendo.

Miró sus manos, entristeciendo nuevamente su semblante. Ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Quizás esta sería la última vez que podría estar junto a sus amigos y la última vez en que lo podría ver a él... a Inuyasha.

- Pasando el medio día…- susurró completamente rendida – volveré a mi época...- A pesar de todo, aún tenía la esperanza de verlo antes de tener que marcharse.

El monje Miroku salió rápidamente de la cabaña, sin ser notado por los demás ya que estaban demasiado conmocionados. El único que reparó en él, fue Kouga, quien lo siguió.

- ¿A dónde vas monje?- le preguntó sin rodeos una vez afuera.

- Voy a buscar a Inuyasha- dijo simplemente – él debe saber lo que está pasando.-

El hombre lobo no pudo evitar sentir que los celos lo carcomían por dentro. No soportaba la idea que la mayor parte del sufrimiento de Kagome, era por culpa de ese perro. Sin embargo, estaba consciente de lo que ella sentía por él, y también estaba seguro que ella era correspondida. A la muchacha le afectaría demasiado no verlo una última vez.

- ¿Y cómo lo encontrarás? ¿Sabes dónde está?-

Miroku bajó la vista al suelo y negó con franqueza la cabeza. La verdad no tenía idea de dónde buscarlo, pero sabía que debía hacer el intento.

- Te ayudaré, pero tú hablarás con él- y se puso en marcha, seguido por un atónito pero agradecido monje.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

La mañana pasó demasiado rápido. El sol ya estaba sobrepuesto en medio del cielo azul. Todos se encontraban reunidos frente al pozo devora huesos para despedir a su amiga. La tristeza era evidente en el ambiente. Los sollozos y las lágrimas no tardaron en hacerse presentes.

El pequeño Shippo abrazó a la muchacha sollozante. Hakaku, Guinta y Kohaku le dieron sus mejores deseos, seguidos por la anciana Kaede y Sango, sabiendo que a esta última extrañaría demasiado. En todo este tiempo se había convertido en mucho más que una simple amiga. Era como la hermana que nunca tuvo y la quería como tal. Pero sabía que la exterminadora ya no estaría sola, porque tenía a su hermano y a un hombre que la quería por sobre todas las cosas.

Fue allí cuando se dio cuenta que el monje no estaba al igual que Kouga. Los buscó con la mirada, pero no los encontró. Tal vez ellos no eran muy buenos para las despedidas y por eso prefirieron no venir. Pero lo que más le dolió, fue saber que Inuyasha tampoco había llegado. Las lágrimas no tardaron en volver a humedecer sus mejillas, ya no lo vería más…

- ¡Kagome!- se escuchó una ronca voz llamarla a la distancia.

La muchacha alzó la mirada, encontrándose con su amado Inuyasha a unos metros de ella, acompañado por sus otros dos amigos. ¡Habían llegado!

El pecho del híbrido se mecía al vaivén de su agitada respiración a causa de la loca carrera. Su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría al contemplarla. Bastaba con sólo mirarla para que su mundo se dibujara de colores, sintiendo una extraña sensación en su estómago. Sin embargo, todo rastro de regocijo se empañó al recordar que sólo venía para despedirse…

Miroku le había aclarado la situación y ahora sabía que ella no había querido lastimarlo. Él no la podía culpar por querer olvidar. Después de todo, era mejor ignorar lo que pasó entre ellos, antes que saberse correspondida y luego tener que irse. De ese modo la despedida sería menos difícil… para ella. Ahora también comprendía los motivos de su partida. ¡Maldita perla de Shikon!

Quiso correr a su lado para abrazarla… besarla… quería volver a sentir esos cálidos y dulces labios sobre los suyos… Pero temía no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para separarse de ella… Si se aproximaba, no sería capaz de soltarla y mucho menos dejarla ir. ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil?

- Kagome... nunca te olvidaré- le dijo Kouga al momento en que la abrazaba – recuerda que siempre serás mi mujer.-

Ella asintió con una leve sonrisa. Eso debía ser suficiente para hacer reaccionar a Inuyasha, pero no lo hizo. ¿Tal vez aún continuaba molesto? Perturbada por su actitud, dio el primer paso hacia él. Esa sería su oportunidad para explicarle… ¡él debía saber! Pero en ese momento su estructura volvió a difuminarse, tornándose una vez más transparente. El terror volvió a invadir a los presentes, sabiendo que si la muchacha no saltaba al pozo de inmediato, desaparecería de un momento a otro en la nada. La conexión entre ambos mundos estaba por sellarse.

- ¡Kagome!- dijo Inuyasha, sin atreverse a acercarse. El miedo lo embargó por completo, temiendo por ella. Pero se calmó al verla recuperarse casi al instante. Suspiró aliviado, dándose fuerzas para no tomarla entre sus brazos. – Supongo que… debes irte...- musitó, esquivando su rostro.

El hueco en su pecho se agrandaba a medida que pasaban los segundos, sentía que le arrancaban una parte de su ser. Cada momento compartido junto a Kagome, había sido maravilloso y lo atesoraría dentro de su corazón por siempre. Desde un principio estuvo consciente que tarde o temprano ella tendría que irse, aunque nunca imaginó que lo destrozaría de tal manera.

Era por esa razón que se había negado por tanto tiempo en aceptar sus sentimientos. Era por eso que temía volver a querer... a amar. No deseaba volver a sufrir...

Kagome agachó la cabeza, escondiendo sus llorosos ojos bajo su flequillo. Ya no había tiempo. ¿Entonces eso era todo?… ni un abrazo… ni un adiós… ¿Tanto era su resentimiento por algo que no tenía la culpa? Se volteó, mirando una última vez por sobre su hombro, para nunca olvidar la imagen de sus amigos... el rostro de él.

- Inuyasha... ¿estás consciente... que no la volverás a ver... jamás?- le murmuró el monje Miroku muy bajito.

- Lo sé... pero- le respondió con un tono de voz apagado – no hay otra opción. Su vida corre peligro si no se va ahora...- empuñó sus manos – además... ella no lo recuerda...-

- ¡Pero tú si!- le reprochó – ¿la dejarás ir sin que lo sepa? ¿De verdad podrás vivir con eso? Aunque la conexión entre ambos mundos desaparezca, estoy seguro que sus corazones permanecerán conectados.-

- ¿Y de qué serviría? Sólo hará más difícil las cosas- gruñó, conteniendo el doloroso nudo en la garganta - es mejor así...-

- Pero Inuyasha... ¡tú la amas!- expuso bruscamente Miroku- no permitas que se vaya así de tu lado o ¡te arrepentirás toda la vida!…-

Como un rayo, las últimas palabras de Kikyo atravesaron su mente.

- _No permitas que se vaya de tu lado… si la dejas ir, te arrepentirás por toda la vida…_-

Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba para hacerlo reaccionar. Finalmente comprendió lo que ella quiso decirle en aquel momento, aunque ahora pareciera un imposible. No podría vivir sin Kagome a su lado, porque dependía totalmente de ella. Tendría que luchar, pero ¿cómo? No había posibilidades y no quería que nada le sucediera… pero tampoco podía permitir que se fuera… no de ese modo.

- Siempre los recordaré...- dijo la muchacha, antes de darles la espalda, dándose valor - ¡adiós!-

Inuyasha salió rápidamente de sus pensamientos, viendo a Kagome a punto de lanzarse al pozo. Pero en un arrebato de desesperación no lo pensó más y corrió hacia ella.

- ¡No, espera! ¡KAGOME!- gritó tras ella, intentando con un esfuerzo sobrehumano alcanzarla.

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Ella ya había saltado. Sin embargo, Inuyasha logró atrapar asombrosamente su mano y fue arrastrado junto con ella al interior. Todos rodearon rápidamente el pozo, para ver dentro, pero quedaron estupefactos, intercambiando miradas.

- ¡Desaparecieron!- dijeron todos al unísono.

Continuará...

**N/A:** Sólo para aclarar. El momento en que la perla de Shikon desapareció, la conexión de ambos mundos a través del pozo, también se vio afectada. Como Kagome no pertenece a la época feudal, también corría peligro en desaparecer. Por eso, tanto Midoriko como Kikyo, le exigieron que regresara a su época.

Mil perdones por este ligero retrazo, les aseguro que no fue mi intención u.u. En compensación, este capítulo es más largo que los demás. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado ^^.

Quiero agradecer en especial a todas las personas que me dejaron sus bellos reviews y que siempre me animan a seguir: **nia la unica**, **AllySan**, **Kagome-chan1985**, **Katherin S. Potter**, **Viccky-y**, **Koharu Mihashi** y **Lolichan36**. Muchas gracias, sin ustedes mi historia no sería nada.

Sin olvidarme por supuesto de todos aquellos que sólo leen también. Les agradezco por regalarme unos minutos de su tiempo para leerme.

Besitos y hasta la próxima vez! ^^


	24. Unidos por el amor

**Capítulo 24: Unidos por el amor**

Una luz azulina resplandeciente los rodeó, indicándoles el camino. Sin embargo, esta vez el viaje a través del tiempo tardó un poco más de lo usual. Todo parecía incierto y más bien una ilusión. Ambos estaban sumergidos en una especie de letargo, ignorando por completo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. A la distancia se pudo distinguir el sonido de una tenue voz.

- Su amor los unió...- sonó en el fondo con un ligero eco – al igual que a sus dos mundos- luego de eso, todo fue silencio.

El resplandor se disipó y ambos cayeron al fondo del pozo de una forma un poco brusca, quedando uno encima del otro. Todo había sido tan rápido y repentino que no fueron conscientes de lo que había ocurrido en el último minuto.

Inuyasha fue invadido por un delicado aroma y completamente embriagador a sus sentidos. No quiso abrir sus ojos aún, disfrutando de la calidez que sentía en ese momento, incluso llegó a pensar que estaba flotando. Se dejó llevar por esa fragancia que adoraba más que nada en el mundo y que últimamente le había sido imposible ignorar y controlar. Simplemente lo volvía loco.

Sin embargo, algo no estaba del todo bien. Se sintió levemente incitado, juzgando por la extrañamente cómoda posición en la que había caído. ¡Que raro! El suelo tenía una forma muy peculiar… no era plano, estaba más suave que de costumbre y mucho más tibio. En su mano izquierda creyó sostener una piedra de tamaño mediano que a penas cabía en su palma, pero ésta estaba inusualmente blanda, pero firme al mismo tiempo. Frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, moviéndose intranquilo en su puesto. Enderezó su rostro para poder ver al frente, abriendo lentamente sus ojos y así poder verificar en dónde se encontraba exactamente.

Para su sorpresa, se encontró con unos hermosos ojos castaños a una muy corta distancia de su cara, que lo miraban expectantes con mucha confusión y asombro. Ambos parpadearon, sin atreverse a decir nada aún. La muchacha se ruborizó, sintiendo como su corazón latía a mil por hora. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando… ambos se encontraban en una posición realmente comprometedora, pero por lo visto a Inuyasha no parecía incomodarle en lo más mínimo o simplemente se encontraba demasiado aturdido como para reaccionar.

- Inu… yasha…- musitó con su rostro ardiente – ¿podrías… quitar tu mano… de allí?-

El híbrido no logró captar de inmediato el mensaje. Volvió a parpadear confundido, movió sus orejas, tratando de analizarlo. Ladeó su rostro, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su lado izquierdo. Encontró su mano sosteniendo un bulto y lo observó distraídamente. Eso parecía ser…

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta en dónde había estado reposando su mano, su cara enrojeció al instante, igualando el color de sus ropas. Del puro susto, se levantó de un sólo salto, quedando a varios metros de Kagome, dándole la espalda para ocultar su rubor y sobre todo su vergüenza.

- Yo… yo… lo siento… yo- tartamudeó, tratando de disculparse, completamente apenado – yo no quise...-

La muchacha se incorporó, quedando sobre sus rodillas, sujetándose el pecho con sus manos para tratar que calmar su ajetreado corazón. Llegó a pensar que le estallaría de un momento a otro y por unos instantes creyó que había dejado hasta de respirar. Un sin fin de mariposas revolotearon en su estómago, todo su cuerpo temblaba como unas castañuelas e incluso había enmudecido del puro nerviosismo. ¿Cómo podía provocar todo eso en ella? Nunca antes había experimentado tales sensaciones… al menos no así de fuertes y ¿sólo por haberla tocado accidentalmente en un lugar indebido?

Lo miró de soslayo, esperando a que dijera algo más, pero él ni siquiera se atrevió a voltear y mucho menos a hablar. Bueno, ya se había disculpado ¿qué más podía pedir? Inuyasha por su lado parecía estar aguardando alguna respuesta de su parte… ¿un reclamo o un golpe tal vez? Lo más lógico hubiera sido estamparlo contra el piso con la palabra "mágica", activando el conjuro del collar, pero Kagome no estaba muy segura de querer hacerlo. Después de todo, esa caída no había sido nada delicada.

- No fue tu…- balbuceó, tratando de calmarse y no hacerlo sentir tan mal por lo que sucedió -… fue un accidente y…-

¡Un minuto! ¿Ambos habían caído al interior del pozo? Recordaba haberse despedido de todos sus amigos muy a su pesar y que Inuyasha había llegado justo a tiempo antes de marcharse, pero nunca llegó a acercarse lo suficiente. Sin embargo, él estaba parado en frente de ella ahora y hasta hace unos instantes, había sentido incluso su calor, convenciéndose que no se trataba de un fantasma o un producto de su imaginación. ¿Pero cómo? Elevó su mirada para cerciorarse del lugar en el que se encontraba y efectivamente, ya no pudo divisar el cielo azul sobre ella. Lo único visible era el techo del templo, señal que estaba de vuelta en su época.

- Inuyasha… ¿cómo fue que atravesaste el pozo?- preguntó abruptamente, dejando a un lado el otro asunto.

El híbrido la vio por sobre su hombro, confundido. Volteó lentamente, olvidándose de su reciente vergüenza. Bajó la vista al piso y lo meditó un momento.

- No lo sé…- respondió simplemente – yo sólo… quise alcanzarte…-

Era cierto. Cuando se lanzó al pozo, ni siquiera estaba pensando. Lo único que quería, era evitar que ella se fuera de su lado. No estaba dispuesto a perderla… ¡no de esa forma! Además, las palabras de Miroku lo habían hecho reaccionar y lo menos que podía hacer antes de perderla definitivamente, era decirle… recordarle lo que verdaderamente sentía por ella… que siempre estaría a su lado sin importar el tiempo y el espacio.

*************************** Flash Back ***************************

Una especie de rayo fulminante cortó el aire, arrasando con varios árboles y piedras que se interferían en su camino. En un terreno de varios metros cuadrados se podía apreciar el desastre y la destrucción, como si un huracán hubiese pasado por el área, demoliendo todo a su paso. Furioso y frustrado, se encontraba un joven de cabellos plateados en medio del bosque, con troncos caídos y partidos a su alrededor. Se dejó caer de rodillas, soltando su espada a un lado y comenzó a golpear con su puño una y otra vez la superficie terrestre con desesperación.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!-

Todo era tan confuso. No sabía si estaba molesto porque Kagome regresaría a su época o porque ella no recordaba aquel momento tan importante en sus vidas. La tristeza lo invadió. Entrecerró levemente sus ojos, sin mirar hacia ningún punto fijo en el suelo, perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos. Él le había abierto su corazón, entregándoselo por completo. Había dejado su orgullo a un lado, por miedo a perderla, haciéndole saber sus verdaderos sentimientos. ¿Pero y ella? ¿Cómo olvidar algo así tan de repente? o ¿simplemente se hacía la indiferente para poder regresar tranquilamente? No lo comprendía… ¿acaso no se daba cuenta que lo lastimaba con esa indiferencia, fingiendo que nada había pasado?

Tal vez si no hubiera salido corriendo como un cobarde para no encararla… que tal si había una poderosa razón para querer irse o alguna absurda explicación para su "supuesta" amnesia… si la hubiese escuchado… ¡No! Kagome simplemente había jugado con sus sentimientos a pesar de haber depositado toda su confianza en ella…

- ¡Keh!, para lo que me importa – resopló molesto - por mi, ¡que se largue y que no vuelva más!-

- ¿De verdad eso es lo que quieres?- preguntó Miroku, quien apareció repentinamente.

El híbrido lo observó pasmado mientras el monje se acercaba a él. ¿Cómo es que no se percató antes de su presencia?

- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estás haciendo bestia?- le rezongó Kouga, quien se les unió.

¡¿Qué? ¿Él también? Su nariz debía estar fallando, porque la peste del lobo siempre la sentía a kilómetros. De acuerdo, tal vez había estado demasiado perdido en sus propios asuntos como para darse cuenta. Ese pulgoso lo rastreó a él primero, pero ¿desde cuándo Kouga se prestaba para hacer favores como sabueso?

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó sin rodeos, con el ceño fruncido.

- Bueno, si no fuera porque eres mi amigo, me diera igual. Hemos estado horas buscándote ¿sabes?- dijo el monje, encogiéndose de hombros - Inuyasha… hay algo muy importante que debes saber… es sobre la señorita Kagome…-

El sólo escuchar su nombre le provocaba una fuerte punzada en el corazón. No podía evitar sentir un cierto resentimiento hacia ella, a pesar de las fuertes emociones que lo contradecían.

- ¿Qué hay con ella?- dijo con desgano, esquivando la mirada.

- ¡Inuyasha! ¿En serio crees que la señorita Kagome se irá, simplemente porque así lo decidió?- se exasperó Miroku al ver su actitud.

- ¿Qué… acaso no es así?- contraatacó el híbrido alterado – ella se marchará por voluntad propia y yo no interferiré en su decisión.-

- ¡Si que eres estúpido bestia!- intervino Kouga enojado - ¿crees que eres el único afectado? Kagome no…- pero fue acallado por el monje, quien le hizo una seña con la mano.

- No sólo se trata de eso ¿verdad? Hay algo más… ¿qué es lo que te molesta tanto, Inuyasha?- inquirió astutamente Miroku.

No hubo respuesta. El muchacho bajó desairado la cabeza, apretando fuertemente los puños a sus costados. ¿Cómo decirle que le había confesado sus sentimientos a Kagome y que incluso… la había besado? ¿Cómo explicarle que su mayor molestia era a causa de la misma Kagome, quien aparentemente no recordaba o aparentaba no recordar aquel momento tan especial? Ese asunto simplemente no le concernía. Aunque fuese su amigo, tendría que estar fuera de sus cabales para contárselo y mucho menos lo haría, estando en frente de ese lobo…

- Es… por lo que sucedió en aquella cueva… ¿no es así?- expuso cautelosamente Miroku, rompiendo el silencio.

Los ojos del híbrido se ampliaron rápidamente. Levantó la cabeza, dirigiendo su mirada sorprendida hacia él. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Estaba al tanto de todo?

- ¿Cómo es que tu…?-

- Así que tenía razón- el monje esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de ponerse serio – escucha Inuyasha, si la señorita Kagome no regresa a su época hoy mismo, su vida podría correr peligro. Ella se irá pasado el medio día para evitar cualquier riesgo.-

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó el platinado asustado.

- Pues que ella se irá para siempre y…-

- ¡Eso no, lo otro!- se desesperó por obtener una pronta respuesta - ¿cómo que su vida peligra?-

El monje dio un sonoro suspiro, buscando la mejor manera para contárselo, sin que saliera corriendo a mitad del relato impulsivamente. Con cada palabra, la angustia y la culpa se incrementaba en el pecho de Inuyasha y ahora las cosas parecían mucho peores. ¡No podía permitir que a Kagome le sucediera algo malo! No, mientras él viviera… aún si eso significara suprimir sus propios sentimientos.

- Pero hay algo más…- añadió el monje, después de unos instantes de silencio – al momento en que la señorita usó el deseo de la perla para revivir a Kohaku… inconscientemente pidió olvidarse de...- miró de reojo a Kouga y rápidamente suplantó lo primero que iba a decir, para no entrar en detalles - ...aquel momento dentro de la cueva, sin saber que se le concedería…-

Así que esa era la razón. Simplemente deseó olvidar... ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso había sido tan malo como para querer desechar ese recuerdo? Razonó detenidamente cada una de las partes, dándose cuenta que no era por no quererlo… era para no sufrir debido a su regreso. No podía culparla por eso…

- Yo no…- masculló, sintiéndose un completo idiota por juzgar a Kagome de la forma en que lo había hecho. Que equivocado había estado...

- ¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en esa maldita cueva?- Rezongó Kouga, presintiendo que al enterarse, no le gustaría en lo absoluto…

- ¡Nada que te importe roñoso!- le respondió Inuyasha – ¡no es de tu incumbencia!-

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?-

Ambos se miraron desafiantes, como dos fieras, echando rayos por los ojos. Miroku intervino rápidamente para evitar una inútil pelea entre ellos. En estos momentos había cosas más importantes. El medio día estaba muy cerca y ellos se encontraban bastante retirados de la aldea. Tendrían que darse prisa, si querían llegar a tiempo.

************************** Fin Flash Back *************************

Suspiró pesadamente. Pero qué tonto había sido al no confiar en ella. De no ser por Miroku, aún se estaría lamentando y luego probablemente reprochando por estúpido. De manera inexplicable, él también consiguió atravesar el pozo, transportándose los dos a la época actual. ¿Acaso a esto se refería Kikyo con no dejarla ir de su lado? Y vaya que tuvo razón. No se hubiese perdonado nunca. De cualquier forma, estaba muy agradecido por poder estar junto a Kagome ahora. ¿Pero también podría volver a tu tiempo? Bueno, eso lo descubriría más adelante... ahora habían otras prioridades en su cabeza...

Inuyasha enfocó su mirada en la de Kagome, sonrojándose peligrosamente. Ciertamente no era muy bueno para expresarse tan abiertamente y mucho menos en volver a repetir algo que tanto le había costado admitir. Además lo hizo en un momento bastante crucial, así que no había estado pensando con claridad en ese instante. Tal vez sería mejor no decirle nada... ¡Al diablo! Ahora estaban a solas, sin nadie que los pudiera escuchar o interrumpir, así que no lo desaprovecharía. De verdad la amaba, y tenía que hacérselo saber una vez más. Necesitaba sacar lo que llevaba dentro.

Se acercó lo suficiente, hasta quedar frente a frente, tomándola inesperadamente por los hombros a lo que la muchacha dio un respingo.

- Kagome...- masculló en un tono serio - ¿quieres saber lo que ocurrió en aquella cueva?-

Ella lo miró interrogante con mucho nerviosismo debido a su repentina cercanía. Su corazón comenzó a acelerar su ritmo y sintió su respiración mezclarse con la del híbrido. Se perdió en sus ojos dorados e inconscientemente asintió con la cabeza, esperando su respuesta. Realmente quería saber...

La mirada de Inuyasha se intensificó, provocándole un ligero cosquilleo. Inadvertidamente los labios del híbrido atraparon los suyos, haciéndola perderse por completo. Los ojos de Kagome se ensancharon hasta formar unas esferas perfectas, entrando en un trance de aturdimiento. En una fracción de segundo, diversas imágenes y el eco de una voz ronca retumbaron en su cabeza.

- _Kagome… yo quiero… necesito decirte que…_– susurró dulcemente – _eres lo más maravillo que me ha pasado… y no quiero perderte… Es por eso que…_- su mirada cálida se mantuvo firme en esos ojos castaños, que parecía tener el poder de derretir el mismo hielo - _¡Te amo! y... ¡Siempre te amaré!... ¡Siempre!_-

Los últimos restos de la perla de Shikon que habían sido absorbidos por su cuerpo, se activaron. ¿Por qué olvidar algo que fue revivido con un beso lleno de amor? Estaban juntos ahora y algo tan valioso no merecía ser borrado de sus recuerdos. Inuyasha se separó lentamente de ella al no verse correspondido, observándola confundido.

- ¿Kagome?- la llamó cuidadosamente al ver que no reaccionaba. ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! Primero no recordaba nada y ¿ahora esto? - ¿Qué te...?- pero inmediatamente fue silenciado por unos delicados labios. Ahora era ella la que lo estaba besando.

No hicieron falta palabras para expresarse sus más profundos sentimientos. Sus latidos se unificaron para formar uno sólo, complementándose el uno con el otro. Como si fueran a viajar nuevamente a través del tiempo, el interior del pozo fue iluminado con aquel resplandor azulino, haciéndolos flotar. Kagome comenzó a brillar, envolviendo también a Inuyasha. Aquella escarcha cristalina de la joya había cumplido con su última misión, unificando los corazones de quienes realmente se amaban.

La tenue voz que se escuchó la primera ocasión, volvió a hacer su aparición, llamando esta vez la atención de los dos jóvenes.

- Su amor sobrepasa los límites y su lazo se ha fortificado... por eso la conexión de sus mundos prevalecerá.-

La muchacha y el híbrido se miraron, sonriéndose de manera cómplice. Ahora comprendían que a partir de ese momento nada ni nadie los podría separar, sin importar el tiempo o el lugar, siempre estarían juntos porque estaban unidos por el amor...

Continuará...

**N/A:** Cuando creyeron que serían separados por el cruel destino, la perla de Shikon deja atrás un último regalo, unificando ambos mundos. Una demostración de amor, como lo es un beso sincero, proveniente del corazón de Inuyasha y Kagome, fue más que suficiente para unir sus vidas y sus almas, prevaleciendo el paso a través del pozo.

Vaya, un capítulo que no termina en suspenso… una verdadera hazaña xD. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura y que sus dudas fueran aclaradas. Quiero agradecer especialmente a mis lectoras que me dejaron sus bellos reviews, los cuales son mi motivación y mi alegría. Saludos especiales a: **Katherin S. Potter**, **Kagome-chan1985**, **nia la unica**, **AllySan**, **Dark_yuki**, **Viccky-y**, **lindakagome** y **Karina Natsumi**.

Sin olvidarme por supuesto de todas aquellas personas que sólo leen también. Muchas gracias por regalarme unos minutos de su tiempo. No duden en dejarme sus comentarios y opiniones ^^.

Besitos y hasta la próxima!


	25. Recuerdos

**Capítulo 25: Recuerdos**

Bastó un salto para que ambos pudieran salir del interior del pozo. Hacía demasiado que no regresaban a la época actual y a la familia de Kagome le daría mucho gusto volverla a ver. Debido a la proximidad de la batalla final contra Naraku, le había resultado imposible volver durante ese tiempo, pero ahora que todo había terminado, las cosas serían distintas...

Deslizaron la puerta corrediza del viejo templo para salir al exterior. Una suave y delicada brisa les dio la bienvenida, complementado por un cielo totalmente azul y perfectamente despejado. El clima no podía estar más perfecto.

Despreocupadamente se encaminaron hacia la residencia. De pronto, escucharon unas voces ajenas a las de la familia subir por los amplios peldaños. Inuyasha y Kagome se ocultaron rápidamente detrás de un muro esquinero de la casa antes de ser descubiertos.

La muchacha asomó su cabeza para ver de quién se trataba y para su sorpresa, eran sus amigas que habían llegado de visita. ¿Pero qué hacían allí? Se suponía que la debían creer enferma, gracias a las útiles mentiras del abuelo. Bueno, posiblemente estaban preocupadas por ella, ya que ha faltado a clases por casi tres meses. No podía culparlas por eso... eran unas buenas amigas.

Por ahora sería imposible pasar por la puerta principal sin ser vistos. ¿Qué podían hacer? ¿Esperar afuera? Kagome comenzó a pensar en una rápida solución, inspeccionando cada rincón de la casa que le podría ser de utilidad. La única alternativa que encontró, fue entrar por una de las ventanas, así que ¿por qué no utilizar la de su propia habitación? Con la agilidad de Inuyasha eso sería pan comido. Nada podría salir mal...

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

El abuelo fue quien abrió la puerta para atender a las tres chicas en el recibidor. Sin embargo, esta vez tuvo algunas dificultades para deshacerse de ellas rápidamente. Por más razones y explicaciones que les dio, ellas no parecieron quedar conformes y exigieron ver a Kagome.

- Ya les dije que no pueden verla- les indicó el anciano – ella continúa enferma y no sabemos en cuánto tiempo más se recuperará.-

- ¡Pero ya han pasado casi tres meses!- señaló Yuka desesperada – ninguna enfermedad dura tanto, a menos que se trate de algo grave...-

- Es verdad, tampoco hemos sabido nada de ella- añadió Eri.

- Díganos- instó Ayumi muy seria - ¿qué es lo que tiene Kagome y por qué no nos dejan verla?-

Ya no sabía qué responder a tantas preguntas. Al anciano se le estaban acabando las excusas, aunque trató de persuadirlas que a su nieta le habían dado una serie de enfermedades seguidas y ésta última era muy contagiosa. Incluso introdujo una de sus famosas historias de maldiciones familiares, pero ni así logró satisfacer la curiosidad de las muchachas. ¿Y ahora qué?

- Niñas, tal y como les dijo el abuelo, Kagome no está disponible por el momento- llegó la señora Higurashi al rescate – pero les agradezco que se preocupen por ella- las despidió con gentileza.

Las tres chicas suspiraron derrotadas. Realmente deseaban ver a su amiga, pero por más que insistieron, no lograron absolutamente nada. Antes de retirarse, agradecieron con una leve reverencia, para luego dirigirse a la salida. Repentinamente, un atronador sonido y un grito combinado por dos voces, provino del segundo piso. Todos alzaron automáticamente sus cabezas desconcertados, como si pudieran ver a través del techo.

- ¿Qué fue eso? ¡Oh!- se escuchó al pequeño Souta desde arriba – ¡Amigo orejas de perro... hermana! ¡Han vuelto!-

La señora Higurashi subió rápidamente las escaleras. Juzgando por aquellas voces, parecía tratarse de Kagome, quien finalmente había regresado junto con Inuyasha. Esa idea la alegró mucho, pero ahora el único problema eran esas visitas que en vez de marcharse, fueron tras ella. Eso no estaba bien…

No tardaron en llegar al lugar de los hechos. Escucharon algunos murmullos antes de entrar, pero en cuánto pusieron un pie dentro, se sorprendieron por lo que vieron. Allí estaba Kagome sentada sobre la alfombra, junto a un extraño bulto de sábanas, sonriéndoles inocentemente como si nada hubiese pasado. El velador a lado de su cama y todo lo que se encontraba sobre éste, estaba tirado y esparcido por el suelo. Un verdadero desorden...

*************************** Flash Back ***************************

Inuyasha se estaba preparando para saltar con Kagome prendida de su espalda. No sería una tarea difícil llegar hasta la ventana de forma silenciosa, al fin y al cabo no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Con un ágil movimiento llegó, se acomodó en su puesto y corrió el vidrio. Se dispuso a entrar él primero y luego ayudar a Kagome, pero la muchacha no tenía intenciones de dejarlo pasar antes que ella. ¿Qué tal si alguien más los veía? Tendría que cerciorarse.

Kagome trató de poner un pie a un costado para apoyarse y así introducirse, pero Inuyasha se movió inquieto queriendo detenerla. Eso no parecía muy seguro. Ella por su lado forcejeó para abrirse paso. Ninguno consiguió avanzar mucho, la ventana no era lo suficientemente amplia para que pudiesen pasar los dos a la vez.

En medio de su lucha, Kagome logró afirmar su pie sobre el velador, pero se resbaló y perdió el equilibrio. Trató de sujetarse de algo y lo único que pudo atrapar fue el cabello de Inuyasha. Con un grito en dúo, ambos cayeron irremediablemente de forma abrupta al interior de la habitación, derrumbando todo lo que estuviese cerca. El plan de no hacer ruido, había sido un completo fracaso.

Estaban adoloridos por el fuerte impacto. El híbrido se incorporó de medio cuerpo mientras se frotaba su cabeza.

- ¡¿Estás loca Kagome? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- refunfuñó molesto.

- ¡Shhh! ¡No grites!- trató de callarlo, mientras se recuperaba también.

En ese momento llegó Souta, emocionándose al verlos. Pero al poco rato, unos estrepitosos pasos se dirigieron hacia ellos. ¡Oh no! De seguro no sólo se trataba de su madre o el abuelo. Inconscientemente, la mirada de Kagome recayó sobre las orejas de perro del platinado, alterándose en sobremanera. ¡Sus amigas no sólo los descubrirían, sino que también se darían cuenta que Inuyasha no era un ser humano!

Rápidamente buscó algo con qué tapar su cabeza o un lugar para ocultarlo. En medio de la desesperación, lo único que se le ocurrió fue tomar las sábanas y cobijas de su cama y arrojárselas encima. Antes que el híbrido pudiese oponerse y refunfuñar, Kagome le advirtió claramente que se quedara quieto, sin hacer el menor ruido. A penas logró aplastarlo contra el piso, cuando un grupo de cinco personas hizo su aparición.

************************** Fin Flash Back *************************

- ¿Kagome?- dijo algo insegura Eri.

- Ho... hola chicas- les saludó nerviosamente – mamá... abuelo...-

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó la señora Higurashi consternada por el desorden.

- Pues… este…- balbuceó mientas jugueteaba con sus dedos. No podría explicárselo enfrente de sus amigas…

- Kagome, ¿no que estabas muy enferma? Yo te veo bastante bien- Yuka la escudriñó con la mirada de arriba abajo – ¿y qué estabas haciendo?-

La muchacha se rascó la sien, intentando pensar rápidamente en una excusa. Miró disimuladamente por sobre su hombro, rogando que no notaran el peculiar bulto tras ella. Para su mala suerte, el montón de sábanas se revolvió, a lo que reaccionó al instante sentándose sobre él, tratando de encubrirlo con una fingida tos.

- ¡Oye Kagome! ¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes?- rezongó el bulto.

La tolerancia de Inuyasha tenía un límite. Hacía mucho calor allí dentro y se estaba sofocando. Pero no sólo eso, ahora Kagome estaba sentada sobre él, lo que empeoró su situación… ¡eso ya era el colmo! Aún no entendía ¿por qué ella tenía que actuar así? después de todo, esas chicas ya lo habían visto antes ¿o no? No había necesidad de esconderse. Si tanto se avergonzaba de él, pues que se lo dijera y punto, se iría y no volvería… bueno, tal vez estaba exagerando… pero aún así ¡esto era demasiado!

- ¿Qué... fue eso? ¿Acaso ese montón de sábanas... habló?- preguntó Ayumi mientras lo señalaba con un dedo, temblorosa.

- ¿Esa fue la voz de un hombre? No me digas que...- balbuceó Yuka incrédula, imaginándose quién sabe qué cosas. Kagome comenzó a sudar frío.

- Si, Inuyasha está allí dentro...- les confirmó Souta inocentemente con una sonrisa – entró por la ventana junto con…-

Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada, silenciándolo de inmediato. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría delatarlos? Al principio las tres muchachas no lograron reaccionar, pero en cuanto se restablecieron, se pusieron a chillar y a gritar de entusiasmo, queriendo ver a Inuyasha. Él asomó un poco la cabeza, sin destaparse y ver lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero enseguida se retractó y volvió a ocultarse. ¡Esas chicas estaban como locas! La pelinegra trató de bloquear el paso con sus brazos. No podía permitir que lo vieran, al menos no mientras tuviera descubiertas sus orejas. El terror la invadió de sólo imaginar lo que pasaría.

- Iré a terminar de preparar el almuerzo- habló repentinamente la señora Higurashi – ¿no quisieran quedarse? Seguro que Inuyasha también nos acompañará...-

No dudaron en aceptar la invitación, pero en vista de las circunstancias, prácticamente las sacaran a regañadientes de la habitación. Eso les daría el tiempo suficiente a Inuyasha y Kagome para que pudiesen arreglar todo y bajar con más calma.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Los minutos pasaron muy rápido y ya todos se encontraban en el comedor, platicando amenamente, mientras degustaban de la deliciosa comida hecha por la señora Higurashi. Kagome se había encargado de esconder las orejas de Inuyasha con una pañoleta, para que no pudiera llamar la atención. Él se ubicó en medio de ella y de Souta. Ayumi, Eri y Yuka al frente de ellos, y los adultos a los extremos. El centro principal de atención fue por supuesto Inuyasha, a quien no dejaban de interrogar y admirar. Realmente les pareció románico que el novio de Kagome se infiltrara por su ventana para verla… igual que Romeo. Pero la conversación tomó otro rumbo…

- Y dinos Inuyasha... ¿qué hay de tus padres?- preguntó Eri ingenuamente - ¿vives con ellos?-

Kagome se alteró. ¿Por qué tuvo que preguntar eso? El rostro del híbrido se entristeció de pronto, dejando el trozo de carne que iba a llevarse a la boca a un lado. Habían tocado un nervio algo sensible que le traía amargos recuerdos.

- No llegué a conocer a mi padre. Él murió justo el día en que nací... y mi madre...- sus ojos reflejaron un profundo dolor – mi madre falleció cuando tan sólo tenía ocho años...-

Hubo un momento de silencio. No habían querido tocar un tema tan delicado.

- Debió ser muy duro para ti...- murmuró la señora Higurashi - alguien tan pequeño no merecía todo ese sufrimiento. Lo siento mucho.-

Inuyasha odiaba que lo compadecieran, pero ellos realmente no sabían y tampoco se imaginaban por lo que había pasado en su niñez. Los insultos y desprecios que tuvo que soportar, las veces que tuvo que huir y esconderse para sobrevivir... Aquellos recuerdos sólo le traían dolor, coraje e impotencia. Apenas había sido un niño como para comprender lo que sucedía a su alrededor. El por qué lo rechazaban...

Respiró profundo y rápidamente se deshizo de esos pensamientos. Se encogió de hombros y con un 'está bien' trató de olvidarse del tema. Lo mejor sería volver a concentrarse en su comida.

- Pero seguro que aún recuerdas a tu madre ¿verdad? ¿Cómo era ella?- indagó inocentemente Souta – ¿Era bonita?-

Kagome le frunció molesta. Sentía la necesidad de cortar con esa charla de una buena vez. A Inuyasha no le gustaba hablar de ella, sobre todo porque sus únicos recuerdos no eran muy agradables. Lo vio apretar la mandíbula y cerrar los puños sobre sus rodillas. Era evidente que aquella pregunta lo había afectado aún más, abriendo viejas heridas. Su madre era lo que más había amado y le fue arrebatado a una muy corta edad.

Le tomó suavemente la mano para calmarlo, dándole a entender que no tenía que responder si no lo deseaba. Al sentirla, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y le sonrió levemente. En todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, Inuyasha jamás habló de la mujer que le había dado la vida o al menos lo evitaba. Lo poco que Kagome sabía de ella, era gracias a las narraciones del anciano Myoga. El recuerdo lo lastimaba y en estos momentos seguramente debía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no sobresaltarse.

- Ella... ella era una mujer muy hermosa...- susurró de pronto, después de un nostálgico suspiro.

- ¡Es cierto! Ella era de belleza única- Kagome lo confirmó al recordarla. La había visto una sola vez cuando a penas conoció a Inuyasha, aunque no fuese la real - la princesa... eh...- ¡pero que tonta! Se había olvidado del nombre.

- Izayoi- completó el híbrido con la cabeza gacha.

La muchacha lo observó sorprendida y a la vez apenada por ser tan distraída. No obstante, notó que tan sólo pronunciar aquel nombre lo había martirizado. Su mirada se perdió por completo y por un instante pensó que se había sumergido en una profunda depresión. No había sido su intención provocarle ese dolor. Cuando se dispuso a disculparse y cambiar el curso de la conversación, reparó en sus amigas. Sus miradas eran destellantes, reflejaban ilusión y mucha curiosidad.

- ¡¿Una princesa?- chillaron en unísono. Kagome sintió pánico.

- ¡Wow! ¡¿Entonces Inuyasha sería una especie de príncipe?- los ojos de Souta brillaron.

- ¡Basta!- los calló Kagome al ponerse de pie, azotando la mesa con sus manos. Contempló al híbrido de soslayo. Él no se merecía esto. Meció su cabeza para darles a entender que no debían continuar.

La señora Higurashi captó el mensaje y estaba de acuerdo. No era correcto indagar en el pasado de alguien, provocándole melancolía al revivir sus tristes recuerdos y mucho menos si no deseaba hablar al respecto. Ciertamente era la primera vez que veía a Inuyasha así y la verdad no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

- ¿Alguien desea más postre?- consultó la mujer animadamente, despejando la nube gris que se estaba extendiendo.

Todos captaron la indirecta y aceptaron sonrientes. Después de eso, no volvieron a tocar el tema, siendo entretenidos por una de las tantas historias del abuelo.

El atardecer llegó pronto y ya era hora de regresar a sus respectivos hogares. Kagome acompañó a sus amigas al patio hasta los peldaños principales para despedirse.

- Kagome, eres una chica muy afortunada- le dijo Ayumi alegremente – ¡tu novio es increíble!-

- ¡Así es! No sólo es apuesto…- complementó Eri – ¡resulta que también tiene sangre real corriendo por sus venas!-

En realidad no sabía si Inuyasha pertenecía a la realeza, pero en definitiva tampoco era un híbrido cualquiera. Después de todo, era el hijo de una princesa y del más poderoso demonio de todos los tiempos.

- Aunque parece que tuvo un pasado bastante difícil- complementó Yuka.

- Si…- Kagome suspiró – no le gusta hablar sobre eso, fuimos muy imprudentes.-

Aunque les remordió un poco la conciencia por haberlo mencionado a la hora de la comida, no pudieron evitar sentir aún mayor curiosidad. Simplemente era inevitable, Inuyasha era alguien fascinante y misterioso. No se comparaba con ninguno de los chicos que ellas conocían y siempre las sorprendía con algo nuevo.

- Izayoi… es un nombre muy bonito- sugirió repentinamente Eri – si yo llegara a tener una hija, tal vez le pondría así.-

Kagome reflexionó ante eso último. Sería muy agradable poder darle ese nombre a una hija suya. ¿Y si era un varón? Bueno, ya pensaría en algo... Se sonrojó ante el pensamiento, pero le gustaría cambiar aquellos dolorosos recuerdos de Inuyasha por hermosos momentos junto a una familia propia.

- Por cierto, como ya estás completamente curada, te esperamos mañana en el colegio- señaló Ayumi, mientras bajaba los escalones, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

– Si y mañana empezamos exámenes, así que será mejor que repases un poco esta noche…- indicó Yuka.

- ¡¿QUÉ?- gritó Kagome horrorizada. ¡No podía ser cierto! ¿Su primer día de regreso a clases y tendría que rendir exámenes? ¡Esto debía ser una pesadilla!

- No te preocupes. Si revisaste los apuntes que te hemos estado enviando con tu hermano, no tendrás problemas- la consoló Eri – pero por si acaso, estudia los resúmenes al final de cada capítulo en los libros.-

En cuanto las chicas desaparecieron de su vista, Kagome corrió desesperadamente hasta su habitación. Encontró los apuntes pero ¿y los libros? ¿En dónde estaban? Inuyasha llegó, deteniéndose en el margen de la puerta desconcertado al ver nuevamente todo desordenado y tirado por el suelo.

- Kagome... ¿Qué sucede?-

- ¡No puedo encontrar mi mochila!- lloriqueó al borde de un colapso.

- Mmm, creo que la dejaste en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede…- consideró Inuyasha tranquilamente - no te vi saltar con ella al pozo.-

¡Esto no le podía estar pasando! ¿Cómo fue capaz de olvidarla en la otra época? ¿Qué tal si la conexión se hubiese cerrado cuando regresó? ¡Ahora estaría perdida! Kagome lo agarró de las mangas y le dirigió una mirada suplicante. Él sólo le pestañeó confundido. ¿Cómo rehusarse ante ese gesto de cachorro desvalido?

- Ay ¡está bien!- gruñó mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre el pecho – iré por tu dichosa mochila- sin más pérdida de tiempo salió por la ventana, camino al pozo.

Kagome se sentó en su escritorio a repasar las anotaciones, ésta sería una larga noche...

Continuará...

**N/A:** No hay nada más difícil que remover los recuerdos de un pasado doloroso. Kagome es prácticamente la única persona que comprende a Inuyasha y sabe lo que ocurrió verdaderamente, es por eso que siempre le ha brindado su apoyo y confianza. Por otro lado, a ella le espera un gran y ajetreado día en el colegio... ¿Logrará estudiar todo el material de tres meses en unas cuantas horas? Hasta a mí me resultaría imposible xD.

Sé que hubo mucho diálogo en este capítulo, pero aún así espero que lo hayan disfrutado y tal vez reído un poco. ^^

Quiero agradecer a todas las lectoras que me dejaron sus lindos reviews, quienes como siempre, me alegran el día y la semana. No saben lo mucho que me emocioné al ver tantos comentarios esta vez, muchas gracias: **Sanwitoop**, **Lady Arianna**, n, **setsuna17**, **AllySan**, **Koharu Mihashi**, **Kagome-chan1985**, **nia la unica**, **Lady Isis I**, **lindakagome**, **Dark_yuki** y **Cristina**. ¡Ustedes le dan vida a esta historia!

Sin olvidarme por supuesto de todas aquellas personas que sólo leen y me agregaron a sus favoritos también. Muchas gracias.

Un fuerte abrazo y hasta la próxima!


	26. Declaración

**Capítulo 26: Declaración**

El sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse por el horizonte, matizando el cielo con diversos tonos de naranja, rojo y amarillo. Aquel reflejo cayó sobre los verdes pastos y el follaje de los árboles, dándoles a las montañas del antiguo Japón la apariencia de arder en el mismo fuego o más bien dicho, estarse fundiendo con el oro.

Tal y como lo había prometido aquella voz, proveniente de los últimos restos de la perla de Shikon, logró atravesar el pozo sin problemas, verificando con ello que efectivamente ambos mundos estaban conectados y que permanecerían así por siempre.

A toda velocidad se dirigió a la pequeña aldea, pero en cuanto puso un pie en el sendero, alguien le obstaculizó el camino.

- Kouga...- se asombró el híbrido al verlo, como si lo hubiera estado esperando - ¿qué haces aquí?-

- Sabía que volverías...- le respondió secamente – sólo vine para hacerte una advertencia...- se paró firme enfrente de su rival – ¡más te vale cuidar bien de Kagome! ¡¿Me oíste? Porque si no lo haces, ¡juro que te exterminaré con mis propias manos!- Le dolía, sin embargo finalmente había comprendido que la verdadera felicidad de 'su mujer' estaría junto a Inuyasha. – Ya no tiene caso que permanezca en este lugar... así que supongo que ésta será la última vez que nos veamos... ¡Adiós bestia!- desapareciendo en un pequeño remolino de viento.

No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Lo había esperado sólo para decirle eso? ¿Se había resignado? ¿Qué pasó con ese espíritu de lucha? A pesar de todo, Kouga no era malo, aunque eso no le quitara lo tonto. Sonrió con ironía. Claro que cuidaría bien de Kagome, estaba demás decírselo. Y hablando de ella... ¡Su mochila! No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Rápidamente retomó su rumbo.

Sabía que en cuanto llegara, sus amigos le harían una serie de preguntas y no lo dejarían ir sin que respondiese a todas. No tenía caso esconderse, así que decidió entrar directamente por el frente. Con su mano corrió las esterillas, pero se detuvo al encontrarse con algo inesperado.

La exterminadora y Miroku estaban muy juntitos, tomados de la mano y... ¿besándose? Se arrimó en el marco de la entrada, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, observándolos con una leve sonrisa. "Así que ellos también", pensó.

- Miren nada más... me voy por unas horas y me encuentro con esto- los interrumpió con un ligero tono de picardía - ¿no me digas que este monje pervertido ya te convenció, Sango?-

La pareja volteó hacia él, ruborizándose al instante y quedando boquiabiertos, incrédulos de lo que estaban viendo. ¿Estarían soñando? No, peor aún... ¡fueron sorprendidos!

- ¡¿Inuyasha?- corearon finalmente, saliendo de su estupor.

- ¿Qué les pasa? Parece como si hubieran visto a un fantasma...- les dijo burlón, acercándose a ellos. Se sentó en el piso con las piernas cruzadas.

En sólo cuestión de segundos fue acorralado e interrogado. A los pocos minutos, Kohaku y el pequeño Shippo regresaron con cubetas de agua fresca, seguidos por la anciana Kaede. Todos se alegraron al verlo, uniéndose con la misma curiosidad a la conversación. Había muchas cosas que debía explicar, así que concluyó que lo mejor sería ser franco con ellos y contarles de una vez su relación con Kagome, aunque esa parte fue la que más le costó revelar.

- ¡Ya era hora que sentaras cabeza!- lo regañó Sango, pero a la vez feliz por su amiga – me alegra que todo resultara bien para ustedes.-

- ¿Eso quiere decir que volveremos a ver a Kagome?- preguntó esperanzado el zorrito, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del híbrido como respuesta.

- Pero aún me queda una duda Inuyasha- dijo Miroku pensativo – ¿en qué época se quedarán? ¿En la de la señorita Kagome o en la nuestra? Porque me imagino que a partir de ahora querrán estar juntos y...- lo miró de forma insinuante – formar una familia.-

Ahora que lo mencionaba, no había pensado en eso. ¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar ese pequeño detalle? Kagome se vendría con él por supuesto, después de todo no podría vivir tranquilamente en ese extraño mundo, escondiendo siempre sus orejas de los demás. Sería muy complicado e incómodo para él y… ¡un momento! ¿Dijo familia? Eso… sonaba agradable…

- ¿Y ya se lo dijiste?- inquirió Sango de la nada.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?- pestañeó confundido y distraído.

- Que quieres casarte con ella...-aclaró la anciana Kaede - Kagome debe estar esperando tu declaración.-

¡¿Casarse? ¿Pero en qué estaban pensando esas dos mujeres? Las bestias y los demonios no se casaban. Ellos simplemente escogían a una mujer que sería su compañera y... la marcaban como suya, desde la primera vez que... que hacían 'eso' juntos. El pensamiento provocó un furioso enrojecimiento en sus mejillas. A pesar de no haberse llevado a cabo aquella 'unión' entre ellos aún, ya sentía a Kagome como suya y la traería de regreso como diera lugar. ¿Y declararse… para qué? Ya le había dicho a Kagome que la amaba ¿o no? ¿Qué más querían?

- ¡Ah no! Sé lo que estás pensando, ¡pero con Kagome no lo harás!- lo reprendió la exterminadora molesta, adivinado sus pensamientos – ella merece casarse como debe ser. Estoy segura que piensa igual...-

- Estoy de acuerdo con Sango- indicó Miroku – aunque las costumbres de los demonios sean diferentes, creo que deberías hacerlo, Inuyasha. Después de todo, también eres parte humano.-

Al principio los comentarios de sus amigos lo fastidiaron, pero después de varias reflexiones, se dio cuenta que tal vez sería lo correcto. Kagome estaba acostumbrada a otras cosas y seguramente esperaba algo más de él. Eso era muy fácil de saber, porque recordaba haber visto muchas cosas en esa extraña caja que proyecta imágenes en su época. En cierta ocasión, tuvo la oportunidad de observar las diversas formas de convivencia de parejas y las extravagantes vestimentas que usaban para casarse. Aún no entendía para qué, pero parecía gustarles a todos... sobre todo a Kagome. Lo que más le llamó la atención, fue advertir lo abiertas y expresivas que resultaban ser las personas de ese lugar, incluso hasta llegar al punto de mostrar... bueno, se daba una idea porque en cuanto las escenas se tornaban vergonzosas, Kagome le cambiaba rápidamente a otras imágenes.

Suspiró pesadamente ante su previo análisis. Tendría que acceder. Después de todo, amaba a Kagome y sólo quería su felicidad. Por otra parte, la idea de vivir en la pequeña aldea también sonaba atrayente, ahora que ya no era víctima del rechazo y era aceptado por todos. Podrían tener una vida tranquila y libre de preocupaciones.

Involuntariamente, la conversación se extendió hasta altas horas de la noche, quedando al final únicamente los dos hombres despiertos. Miroku le dio algunos consejos de 'cómo tratar correctamente a una mujer', pues lo consideró de vital importancia en alguien como Inuyasha, sobre todo porque estaba consciente que no tenía experiencia en la materia. Durante esa charla, el híbrido se sonrojó varias veces, en cambio el monje recibió algunos golpes de su parte.

Al percatarse de lo tarde que era, Inuyasha se despidió rápidamente con la promesa de volver pronto junto a Kagome. Tomó la mochila y se apresuró al pozo. Con suerte, ella no se enfadaría por su demora...

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Los primeros rayos del sol hicieron su aparición y le dieron de lleno en la cara. Frunció levemente el entrecejo al sentir la molestia que causaba la luz en sus ojos. Levantó su adormilada cabeza de sus brazos, mientras bostezaba perezosamente. Sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormida sobre su escritorio. Se percató de un ligero peso sobre sus hombros. ¿Una cobija? ¿Habrá sido su madre? Se giró sobre su silla, viendo que no se encontraba sola en la habitación.

- Ya despertaste...- le dijo Inuyasha desde la cama, quien había permanecido el resto de la noche velando por su sueño – cuando llegué, te encontré dormida...-

La muchacha se estiró despreocupadamente para relajar sus amortiguados músculos... ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo Inuyasha? ¿Dormida? Pero si había estado estudiando y luego presentó el examen sin problemas. El profesor incluso le había felicitado por su alto puntaje y...

Miró por la ventana, luego a Inuyasha, se desvió hacia su escritorio donde había estado reposando su cabeza. Observó distraídamente unos cuadernos y hojas sueltas con muchas anotaciones...

- ¡¿QUEEEE?- gritó mientras entraba en pánico - ¡¿todo fue sólo un sueño?-

¡Esto no le podía estar pasando! No alcanzó a estudiar ni la mitad y lo poco que había logrado memorizar, ya se le olvidó. Faltaban pocos minutos para el inicio de clases... ¡no llegaría a tiempo! Rápidamente revolvió los cajones para sacar un uniforme limpio y por un momento, se olvidó que no se encontraba sola en la habitación, comenzando a desvestirse. El rostro de Inuyasha se tiñó de un furioso carmín al presenciar semejante espectáculo.

- O… oye Kagome...- tartamudeó avergonzado, al verla semidesnuda frente a él.

La muchacha se volteó hacia el híbrido, mirándolo interrogante. Se percató de su nerviosismo y repentino sonrojo. Trató de descifrar la dirección a la que estaban apuntando sus ojos dorados. Bajó la mirada y al descubrir su torso prácticamente expuesto, cubierto únicamente por su brassier, pegó el grito en el cielo.

- ¡AAAHHH!- la casa prácticamente retumbó -¡FUERA!- y le lanzó el primer objeto que logró alcanzar.

Torpemente Inuyasha se apresuró a la salida antes de ser golpeado por una furiosa y alterada Kagome. ¡Si que estaba loca! Después de hacerle el favor de traerle su mochila ¿así le pagaba? Además, él no había hecho nada para que lo corrieran de esa manera... había sido ella la que tuvo la culpa. Suspiró derrotado. Si así comenzaba la mañana, no querría ni imaginar lo que sucedería en el transcurso del día. Tendría que volver lo antes posible para no tener estos inconvenientes...

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

¡Todo había resultado un desastre! No sólo llegó tarde a clases, sino que también había fallado en sus exámenes. Que duro fue enterarse que de esa nota dependería su pase al último año de la preparatoria. En vista de los pésimos resultados, no aprobaría. Rendida arrastró sus pies por uno de los pasillos del colegio, avanzando deprimida hasta la terraza del edificio. Ese sería un buen lugar para pensar y desahogar su frustración en medio de la soledad.

¿De qué habían servido sus esfuerzos por mantener sus calificaciones en un nivel promedio todo este tiempo? A causa de la incesante búsqueda de los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon en la época feudal, siempre se atrasaba en sus clases, aunque al final lograba pasar de forma casi milagrosa. Pero esta vez, se había descuidado demasiado… Ahora que Naraku murió y que la perla ya no existía… ¿Qué sería de su vida? ¿Qué haría?

A veces se preguntaba ¿si todo eso del colegio y graduarse sería necesario? Al estar con Inuyasha, ¿los estudios le servirían de algo? Estaba casi segura que él querría llevársela de regreso, allí no precisaría de nada de eso. Lo realmente importante era saber sobre hierbas medicinas y cosas básicas de supervivencia, no conocer el resultado de la raíz cúbica de 96'071'912. Entonces ¿para qué continuar? ¿Tal vez para superarse a sí misma? La verdad ya no le veía mucho caso.

- ¡Higurashi!- la llamó un muchacho de cabellos castaños claros animosamente, sacándola de súbito de sus pensamientos - me alegra verte de vuelta.-

- Oh... hola Houjo- lo saludó amablemente.

Se acercó a ella, para entablar una conversación, pero no sin antes entregarle la pata disecada de un conejo. Le dijo que no sólo sería para la buena suerte, sino que también la protegería de futuros males y enfermedades. Kagome se lo agradeció sonriendo tímidamente. Sólo a Houjo se le podían ocurrir ese tipo de regalos, aunque debía admitir que en eso se parecía mucho a su abuelo. A pesar de calificarlo como un chico 'raro', era muy gentil y amable y ¿por qué no decirlo? también atractivo.

- Dime... ¿es cierto que estás saliendo con alguien?- preguntó de pronto. Kagome se sorprendió y asintió levemente con la cabeza - lo quieres mucho ¿no es así?-

Sabía que desde hace algún tiempo atrás, Houjo había estado interesado en ella, pero nunca creyó que fuese demasiado en serio, además ella tampoco le había dado esperanzas o indicios de querer corresponderle. Ahora que lo escuchaba, parecía triste, pero tampoco podía engañarlo...

- Si…- respondió en un susurro.

- Siempre pensé... que tendría una oportunidad... no me di cuenta que había alguien más en tu vida...- su timbre de voz era melancólico, a pesar de la sonrisa que se delineaba en su rostro – traté de decírtelo muchas veces... pero nunca lo logré… supongo que fui demasiado torpe y distraído.-

Era la primera vez que le prestaba atención. Era muy extraño, anteriormente siempre lo ignoraba, aunque fuese inconscientemente. Tal vez por tener tantas cosas en su cabeza... bueno, ahora tampoco era una excepción.

- Houjo yo...- no sabía qué decirle. Ella había sentido en carne propia lo que era un amor no correspondo, aunque en su caso resultara todo lo contrario. No quería causarle ese mismo dolor, pero era inevitable – lo siento- murmuró.

Sin decir más, se volteó, dándole la espalda para retirarse del lugar. Sorpresivamente, Houjo la retuvo del antebrazo y la atrajo hacia él. El muchacho se acercó peligrosamente a ella, tomándola repentinamente por la cintura. Kagome dio un pequeño grito de sí del susto e intentó separase.

- ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!- exigió temerosa, mientras apoyaba sus manos en su pecho para poner cierta distancia entre ellos.

Él no le prestó atención a sus oposiciones, más bien parecía ausente. Todo rastro de caballerosidad había desaparecido, pues había infringido el espacio personal de una chica. Kagome luchó por alejarse, se estaba acercando demasiado y eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto. ¿Acaso estaba loco?

- ¡Me gustas mucho, Higurashi!...- masculló muy cerca de su rostro - ¡Yo siempre te he querido!-

Kagome no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Acaso era una declaración? Jamás se hubiera imaginado una confesión tan directa y… brusca de Houjo. Sinceramente, la estaba asustando. Cuando estuvo a punto de gritar y golpearlo con su mano libre para liberarse, él la sujetó de la muñeca y su boca se apresuró sobre la suya, para que no tuviera oportunidad de hacer ninguna de esas cosas.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Saltando de techo en techo, llegó rápidamente al colegio; por supuesto, encubriendo sus orejas con una gorra para evitar que Kagome lo regañara por descuidado. Necesitaba hablar con ella. Después de haber tenido aquella conversación con Sango, Miroku y la anciana Kaede en la otra época, estuvo pensando detenidamente en cada palabra. Se lo mencionó a la familia de Kagome por la mañana… no para pedirles permiso, más bien para ponerlos al tanto de sus planes.

Obviamente, la señora Higurashi y el abuelo no estuvieron muy de acuerdo con esa decisión tan precipitada. Le habían dicho que los estudios de Kagome eran primordiales y que además era demasiado joven para casarse, aunque dentro de poco cumpliría los diecisiete. Hubo algunas oposiciones y diversos sermones, sobre todo por parte del abuelo. Se vio forzado a escuchar nuevamente todas esas tonterías acerca del matrimonio y de las extrañas costumbres que tenían los humanos para unificar a las parejas. Según ellos, declarar a una mujer como propia y marcarla, no era suficiente y mucho menos decente.

Después de discutirlo, llegaron a un convenio. Podría quedarse con la muchacha y vivir con ella en la otra época, siempre y cuando ella estuviese de acuerdo y bajo la condición de casarse primero. ¿Y los estudios? Eso dependería únicamente de Kagome, aunque en todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, ella siempre se empecinaba con los exámenes y esas cosas. Eso lo inquietaba un poco.

Inuyasha también recibió un anillo por parte de la señora Higurashi, el cual le había dado su difunto esposo al comprometerse años atrás. El abuelo le explicó claramente la importancia de éste y su significado. Le indicó lo que debía hacer con él, aunque al híbrido le pareció ridículo y una pérdida de tiempo. Declararse de esa manera, no había estado dentro de sus planes, simplemente no era su estilo. Pero si con eso lograría el consentimiento de la familia, lo haría… por ella. El único problema sería la hora de hablar... realmente no era bueno para expresarse verbalmente y tampoco para el romanticismo. ¡Rayos! No sería una tarea sencilla…

Percibió su aroma en el aire, localizándola de inmediato en la terraza del edificio, pero pudo notar que no estaba sola, más bien parecía estar bien acompañada por alguien. Aterrizó suavemente sobre la superficie, paralizándose con el panorama que tenía enfrente. Sus ojos se ensancharon y su boca se entreabrió de la impresión. Cual estatua permaneció sin mover ni un solo músculo.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Con un fuerte impulso, logró empujarlo lo suficiente para abofetearlo, dejando una enrojecida marca sobre su mejilla.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡No tenías ningún derecho!- le reclamó furiosa, mientras se giraba en dirección opuesta, pero se detuvo en seco al encontrarse con alguien más en el lugar – Inuyasha…-

Continuara...

**N/A:** Perdonen la tardanza. La verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo estos días, entre el trabajo, la universidad y los deberes, se me había hecho prácticamente imposible. Pero de todas formas, fui avanzando poco a poco, escribiendo un par de líneas en mis ratos libres. Ya estoy avanzando con el siguiente capi, así que espero demorarme menos esta vez.

¿Qué les pareció? Nuestro querido Inuyasha siempre enfrentándose a nuevas adeversidades, entre ellas, la presión de sus amigos y ahora también, la de la familia de Kagome. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo decidido a llevar acabo su declaración 'matrimonial', nunca se imaginó encontrarse con ella besando a otro. ¿Acaso surgirán problemas entre nuestra pareja? ¿Qué sucederá?

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dejaron sus bellos y motivadores rewiews. Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando y que me sigan a lo largo de esta historia. Muchas gracias por su apoyo: **Katherin S. Potter**, **setsuna17**, **nia la unica**, **Dark_yuki**, **AllySan**, **Kagome-chan1985**, **Koharu Mihashi** y **lindakagome**.

Sin olvidarme por supuesto de aquellos que sólo leen también. Una escritora siempre se alegra al recibir sus comentarios, así que no duden en dejarme su opinión ^^.

Un fuerte abrazo y hasta la próxima.


	27. Promesa en una noche sin luna

**Capítulo 27: Promesa en una noche sin luna**

El rostro del híbrido se endureció, saliendo de su inicial estado de perturbación. Apretó la mandíbula y enterró las garras en sus palmas, sintiendo como los celos lo carcomían por dentro. Encontrarlos allí, 'besándose', fue como recibir una puñalada en su espalda. Se había sentido engañado, burlado y traicionado. Quiso huir, como un cobarde para no enfrentarse a la dura realidad, simplemente no lo soportaba. ¡Habían jugado con sus sentimientos!

Pero al instante, vio a Kagome forcejear y propiciarle un golpe a ese idiota, dándose cuenta de su equivocación. Su ira subió hasta su cabeza. Ahora, sólo tenía deseos de desnucar al imbécil ese que osó besarla.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves engendro?- le gruñó -¡no vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima a Kagome!- lo agarró de la camisa y lo levantó lo suficiente para que no pudiese tocar el piso, mirándolo amenazante a los ojos -¡Ella es mía! ¡¿Entiendes?-

Kagome se asustó mucho, pensando que lo golpearía o peor aún, que lo mataría. Inuyasha podía llegar a ser muy sobre protector, celoso y… posesivo. Esas eran algunas de las cualidades que le gustaban de él, sólo que ahora estaba en peligro la vida de un amigo indefenso, ante la furia del poderoso híbrido. Houjo no era un mal muchacho, sólo que esta vez, se había dejado llevar por sus emociones. Tal vez tantos años de indiferencia, surtieron algún efecto en él. Además, con ese susto, dudaba mucho que lo volviera a intentar. Se acercó al platinado, posando delicadamente la mano sobre su brazo, pidiéndole que soltara a Houjo sin hacerle daño.

Inuyasha aún sentía su sangre hervir en sus venas. No soportaba la idea de que alguien le hiciera daño a Kagome o que tratara de aprovecharse de ella, pero vio el terror en el rostro del castaño y se dio cuenta, que sólo se trataba de un humano torpe que no valía la pena. De haber sido alguien como Kouga, de seguro no se libraba de un merecido castigo. Lo soltó bruscamente con una clara advertencia de no volverse a acercar a su Kagome.

Houjo no fue capaz de moverse, permaneciendo sentado en el piso. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que el novio de Kagome, pudiera ser alguien tan violento. Pero no lo culpaba por aquella reacción tampoco, después de todo le había robado un beso a su chica. ¡Grave error! Ahora lo sabía…

- ¿Te encuentras bien Kagome?- le preguntó suavemente, sin mirarla, conteniendo aún su irritación. La muchacha asintió aliviada.

- ¿Y… qué haces aquí?- trató de cambiar el tema.

Inuyasha se giró hacia ella extrañado, como si la respuesta fuera obvia. Enarcó ligeramente una ceja, luego volteó a ver al inmóvil Houjo junto a ellos.

- Keh, ¿y todavía lo preguntas?... Vine por ti- le respondió con simpleza, mientas la miraba nuevamente – ¡nos regresamos ahora mismo!-

- ¡¿Qué?- ¡No podía creerlo! De todas las formas que había para pedirle que volvieran a la época antigua… ¿tenía que hacerlo de la peor y menos delicada? -¿Estás loco?... ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que me iré ahora?-

Completamente indignada se encaminó hacia las escaleras para salir del edificio. Por supuesto que estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo por él, pero su falta de tacto la hacía enfurecer, además ni siquiera se lo había consultado. ¿Qué se creía?

- ¡Oye espera! ¿A dónde vas?- llamó Inuyasha tras ella antes que desapareciera de su vista -¡Kagome!-

¿Pero qué fue lo que dijo? Únicamente le pidió que se regresaran… bueno, de hecho se lo exigió, pero aún así, ese no era motivo para que Kagome reaccionara de esa manera ¿o si?... De acuerdo, tal vez se había propasado un poco, y en realidad sólo seguía molesto por lo que sucedió hace unos momentos... aún así no era para tanto. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué las mujeres tenían que ser tan complicadas? Inuyasha resopló malhumorado y en cierto modo frustrado, pero decidido a ir tras ella.

Houjo logró reponerse y se puso de pie. Comprendió que aquella disputa entre Kagome y su novio, había sido por culpa suya y realmente estaba arrepentido. Tantos intentos por conquistarla y no obtener nunca una respuesta favorable, lo había estado consumiendo por dentro. Siempre persistió con la vaga esperanza de algún día tener una oportunidad. Ya no había podido soportarlo más, sintiendo como algo en su interior estallaba, haciéndolo perder su autocontrol involuntariamente.

- Yo…. no quise hacerlo…- balbuceó Houjo. El híbrido se detuvo, mirándolo por el rabillo de su ojo, en silencio -no sé lo que me pasó… yo… lo siento mucho…- ahora sabía, que Kagome nunca le correspondería. Tendría que suprimir todo lo que sentía por ella y olvidarla, por su propio bien… aunque le doliera…

Inuyasha continuó su camino, sin prestarle más atención, dejándolo sólo en la terraza. Aunque tuvo deseos de romperle la cara, se contuvo. Ahora más bien, estaba molesto por otra cosa. Tal vez consigo mismo, por abrir su bocota, provocando el enojo de la muchacha. La localizó rápidamente, cruzando por el patio frontal de las instalaciones.

- ¡Kagome!- la llamó antes de alcanzarla por el antebrazo -¡detente!-

Ella se soltó de su agarre y lo miró dolida a los ojos. ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta y sólo pensar en él? Aparentemente, a Inuyasha no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que ella pensaba, siempre queriendo imponer su voluntad. Se lo reprochó, con lágrimas en los ojos, lo que provocó cierto malestar en el platinado. No soportaba verla llorar y mucho menos, si él era el culpable. Por primera vez, la escuchó en silencio.

- Lo lamento…- susurró el híbrido, con la cabeza gacha, como un niño al ser regañado.

- ¿Eh?- Kagome se sorprendió. ¿Se estaba disculpando? En todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, nunca había accedido tan rápido y mucho menos sin rebatir. Incrédula le tocó la frente para comprobar su temperatura -¿te sientes bien?... no tienes fiebre… -

Inuyasha suspiró resignado. Atrapó su mano con delicadeza y sus orbes doradas se fijaron en aquellas pupilas castañas con intensidad, reflejando ternura y devoción, pero sobre todo, el profundo amor que sentía por ella. Las mejillas de ambos se tiñeron con un leve sonrojo y sus corazones comenzaron a acelerarse por igual.

- Kagome yo...- sentía su garganta seca, mientras el nerviosismo aumentaba a cada segundo. Podía escuchar sus propios latidos, los cuales no lo dejaban pensar con claridad -¿quieres...? vine a decirte...- ¡Rayos! Hasta estaba tartamudeando.

Irritado por su incapacidad para hablar, resopló pesadamente y prefirió buscar de entre sus ropas una pequeña cajita de color azul, envuelta por una tela aterciopelada. La abrió, mostrándole su contenido a la muchacha. Ella por su lado, lo observó atónita, sin poder mover ni un músculo. Un hermoso anillo elaborado en oro amarillo de dieciocho quilates, con un diamante solitario de doce puntos, sujetado por seis uñas, formando una estrella, brillaba en todo su esplendor. ¿Acaso estaba soñando?

- Es un obsequio de tu madre- musitó desviando la mirada -Kagome... lo que trato de decirte es...- tomó una bocanada de aire para darse valor -¿quieres quedarte conmigo... para siempre?-

Su conciencia abandonó su cuerpo, flotando entre las nubes. Ni siquiera en sus sueños más locos se hubiera imaginado un momento así. ¿Inuyasha le había propuesto matrimonio? Bueno, no con las palabras exactas de 'te quieres casar conmigo' pero aún así, era una declaración a su manera. Esto era demasiado hermoso para ser realidad... ¡Que alguien la pellizque!

Después de unos eternos segundos de silencio, impulsivamente y llena de emoción, se lanzó a los brazos del híbrido, abrazándolo por el cuello, para plantarle un impetuoso beso en los labios. Una última lágrima, pero de pura felicidad, resbaló por una de sus mejillas.

Era exquisito sentirla así de cerca, estrechar su cálido cuerpo al suyo y saborear una vez más esos labios suaves y carnosos que se habían vuelto adictivos para él. Su dulce aroma lo enloquecía y su simple tacto lo hacía estremecerse, algo que sólo ella lograba.

- Entonces... ¿esto es un si?- preguntó sonrojado al separarse levemente de ella, secándole cariñosamente aquella gota salina con su pulgar.

- Si... ¡Si!- respondió con una enorme sonrisa, abrazándose a él, mientras recostaba la cabeza sobre su pecho masculino, disfrutando del momento. Lo amaba tanto…

- ¡No puedo creerlo!- chilló una voz, interrumpiéndolos de golpe.

Ambos alzaron sus rostros sorprendidos, encontrándose con tres chicas a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Con un intenso brillo en sus ojos y con mucho escándalo, se abalanzaron sobre ellos, para abrazarlos, felicitarlos y hacerles muchas preguntas. Ambos sintieron sudar la gota gorda, pero no pudieron escapar.

- ¿Y cuándo será la boda?- inquirió Eri impaciente.

- ¿Podemos ser las damas de honor?- sugirió Yuka –porque como tus mejores amigas, es nuestra obligación acompañarte.-

- ¿Y se irán a vivir a otra parte?- preguntó Ayumi –por cierto, supongo que esperarán hasta que Kagome termine los estudios ¿o no?-

Eso no era lo que Inuyasha tenía en mente precisamente. En realidad, deseaba llevársela de inmediato, aunque estaba consciente que la última palabra la tenía Kagome. La pelinegra ladeó su rostro hacia él, leyendo sus pensamientos. Ella lo había estado pensando también y dadas las circunstancias, había tomado una decisión. No tenía caso continuar con sus estudios, porque de ahora en adelante no los necesitaría. ¡Adiós matemáticas! Vivir en la vieja aldea, junto a sus otros amigos del antiguo Japón y sobre todo, junto al hombre que amaba, la entusiasmaba mucho. Sería otro estilo de vida y mucho más tranquilo, sin todo el ajetreo que solía tener en su propio mundo.

- No. Ya no tiene caso…- dijo en un suspiro -sé que parece apresurado pero... me iré con él- se abrazó a Inuyasha, dejando boquiabiertas a las tres muchachas.

Sabía que aún no cumplía la mayoría de edad, pero eso no le importó. Después de todo lo que ha vivido, era capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones y lo que menos deseaba, era separarse de Inuyasha o estar lejos de él. Por amor se hacían locuras… y ésta era la suya.

Ahora únicamente había un problema... ¡La boda! Algo muy sencillo y recatado sería lo más adecuado pero ¿qué haría con sus amigas? Más bien dicho, ¿con las orejas de Inuyasha? No podría estar con su gorra todo el tiempo ¿o si? Sería demasiado obvio y poco apropiado.

Lo analizó detenidamente, posando su mano sobre su barbilla. Miró hacia el cielo, luego a Inuyasha y nuevamente hacia arriba. ¿Podría ser...? Una descabellada idea cruzó por su mente.

- Entonces, las espero en dos días en mi casa- dijo animadamente –la boda será después que se oculte el sol.-

¿De noche? Eso si que era algo inusual, pero al tratarse de Kagome, se podía esperar cualquier cosa. ¿Y por qué tan pronto? Aunque desaprobaban por completo esa decisión tan precipitada de contraer matrimonio siendo tan joven, y peor aún, sin haber finalizado los estudios, sólo querían su felicidad. Por otro lado, nunca se perderían tan especial evento. ¡Claro que irían!

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Los dos días pasaron rápidamente y faltaba poco para el ocaso. Todo estaba arreglado y listo para la sencilla ceremonia. Sólo faltaban los novios.

- ¿Crees que hice lo correcto mamá?- preguntó, mientras su madre terminaba los últimos toques de su peinado –me refiero a dejar mis estudios y todo lo demás para irme con Inuyasha... ¿No crees que fue precipitado?-

- Es natural que tengas dudas en este momento... ¿pero qué novia no las tiene en su día?- le sonrío dulcemente- lo único que te puedo decir, es que nosotros respetamos tu decisión hija. Además, estoy segura que Inuyasha cuidará bien de ti- se irguió para contemplarla – bien, ¡ya estás lista!... ¡Te ves hermosa Kagome!-

Frente al espejo se reflejó una bella joven, con un brillo sin igual en su mirar. Sus grandes ojos castaños, contorneados por unas largas y rizadas pestañas irradiaban con luz propia, exponiendo cada una de sus emociones. Su rostro levemente maquillado y sus labios carnosos de color carmín, resaltaban aún más su belleza.

Vestía un fino Shiromoku de seda, con pequeños brocados del mismo color en los relieves, el mismo que usó su madre el día de su boda y ahora se lo obsequiaba. Un Kimono, cuyo nombre tenía como significado 'blanco puro', siendo símbolo de la pureza e inocencia de la novia. Y aunque a Kagome le hubiera gustado casarse con un vestido al estilo occidental, creyó que éste era perfecto, puesto que revelaba un vestuario de años de tradición, utilizado desde la edad media o antes.

Su largo cabello azabache estaba recogido en un complicado peinado con pequeños adornos dorados incrustados a los lados, dejando caer naturalmente su rebelde flequillo sobre su frente. Como toque final, se puso un gorro en forma de media luna, igual de blanco. Éste representaba la entrega e infinita fidelidad de la esposa, según las narraciones del abuelo...

- Por cierto Kagome… ¿hay alguna razón por la que decidieras casarte hoy?- preguntó reflexiva la señora Higurashi –también estabas empecinada que tenía que ser en la noche. ¿No hubiera sido más lindo hacerlo durante el día?-

- Lo que pasa es que…- recién ahora se daba cuenta que no se lo había comentado a su familia y aunque lo descubrirían dentro de breves instantes al ver a Inuyasha, sería mejor aclararlo de una vez –hay algo que aún no saben…-

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

- Oye amigo, ¿ya estás listo?- preguntó Souta al entrar a su habitación –recuerda que el novio debe estar primero y…- se paralizó al encontrar a un desconocido en lugar de a su 'cuñado' -¿quién eres y qué haces aquí? Un… ¡¿un ladrón?-

El extraño, de largos cabellos azabaches y hombros anchos, se volteó para encarar al asustado chico. Enarcó una ceja y luego le sonrió burlón. Estaba muy conciente, que ésta era la primera vez que Souta lo veía de esa forma y seguramente la misma impresión tendría el resto de la familia y sobre todo, las invitadas.

Claro que en un principio se había molestado, por tener que mostrarse en su apariencia 'débil' frente a otras personas. Pero Kagome finalmente logró convencerlo, haciéndole ver que no había peligros esta vez.

Vestía un elegante Montsuki. Un kimono negro, compuesto por un haori del mismo color y un hakama de un tono gris oscuro. Realmente se veía muy bien y para cualquier mujer, seguramente muy atractivo también. El niño estuvo a punto de salir corriendo para pedir ayuda, pero se detuvo en cuanto escuchó una conocida voz.

- Tranquilo Souta, soy yo- le dijo divertido -¿o acaso no me reconoces?-

- ¿Inu… Inuyasha?- aún no estaba muy convencido, pero al fijarse bien en sus facciones y escuchar un 'Keh', ya no tuvo dudas -¡amigo, eres tu! ¿Pero qué te sucedió? Te ves... diferente…-

El híbrido resopló. La paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, ni tampoco el hecho de tener que compartir su secreto, pero a estas alturas, ya no tenía importancia. Le dio una breve explicación de lo que usualmente le ocurría en las noches de luna nueva, mientras Souta lo escuchaba con mucha atención, admirándolo ahora mucho más. Era extraño, pero ésta era la primera vez, que podría disfrutar despreocupadamente y sin temores, el estar en su forma humana.

Finalmente, los motivos de querer realizar una boda nocturna, justo ese día, cobraba sentido. Sobre todo al ser las únicas invitadas, las amigas de Kagome.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

La boda se efectuó en el amplio patio, junto al árbol sagrado… el mismo lugar en donde la pareja se conoció, aunque en una época distinta. En un principio todas las miradas recayeron sobre Inuyasha, quien ahora se mostraba en su forma humana. Pero Kagome lo tenía todo bien planeado y lo justificó con mucha naturalidad, diciendo que por diversión, Inuyasha se había teñido el cabello y colocado lentes de contacto. Claro que la familia supo que eso no era cierto. Por muy extraño que pareciera, fue una excusa bastante creíble, la cual fue aceptada sin mucho cuestionamiento por sus amigas. ¿Qué hombre hacía esas locuras por su novia? Simplemente era envidiable.

Después de una plegaria, recitada por el abuelo, quien cumplía sus funciones de sacerdote del templo, se juraron amor eterno, uniendo sus vidas para toda la vida por medio de una promesa. Ambos estaban nerviosos, pero al mirarse mutuamente a los ojos, todos los miedos e inseguridades desaparecieron en instantes, transmitiéndose sus más profundos sentimientos. Todo a su alrededor desapareció, quedando únicamente ellos dos.

- La magia de nuestro amor es caminar juntos, desde ahora, hasta la eternidad- expuso suavemente Kagome, sin despegar sus ojos de las pupilas cafés de Inuyasha -sin importar el lugar o el tiempo… prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado, porque te amo y lo haré hasta con mi último aliento.-

- Kagome…- la miró con ternura y devoción. Cada palabra suya hacía latir más de prisa su corazón, sintiendo un total regocijo en su alma –el destino nos juntó y nuestras vidas estarán unidas desde ahora. Juro que siempre te protegeré… te amo y siempre te amaré.-

Una promesa realizada en una noche sin luna, bajo un firmamento completamente oscuro, excepto por la luz brillante de una solitaria estrella. Palabras pronunciadas con la misma intensidad, con el mismo amor y con la misma pasión, sellándolas finalmente con un ferviente beso.

Lágrimas, sonrisas, aplausos y abrazos les siguieron. Ambos se sonrojaron al volver nuevamente a la realidad, pero irradiando felicidad y dicha en sus rostros. Hubo una pequeña celebración en su honor, incluyendo un poco de música, bocadillos y algunas fotografías para conmemorar aquel mágico momento.

La noche transcurrió muy rápido, llegando todo a su fin…

- Les deseamos la mayor suerte del mundo- se acercó Yuka para abrazar a la novia -nuevamente muchas felicidades. Espero que sean muy felices.-

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Ya estás casada!- chilló Ayumi alborotada –lástima que se irán a vivir lejos de aquí. No olvides escribir de vez en cuando o venir a visitarnos.-

- Claro que si- respondió Kagome. Al chocar la fría brisa nocturna contra su rostro, se le erizó la piel –bueno, será mejor que entremos a la casa… empieza a hacer algo de frío.-

- ¿Dormirán en tu habitación?- inquirió curiosa Eri, algo asombrada de hecho.

- Por supuesto que no- interrumpió la señora Higurashi, antes que su hija pudiera responder –ustedes se quedarán en el templo junto al pozo esta noche.-

Kagome e Inuyasha intercambiaron confundidos sus miradas, regresando a ver nuevamente a la mujer. ¿Los estaba echando? ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron para merecer eso?

- ¿En el templo? ¿Por qué?- preguntó indignada la muchacha. No le parecía justo. ¿Por qué su madre no los dejaba dormir en su habitación? Allí estarían mucho más cómodos y sobre todo, más abrigados.

- ¿Acaso no es obvio Kagome?- la codeó Eri, para luego susurrarle en el oído –seguramente harían mucho ruido y no los dejarían dormir…-

Primero no reaccionó, pero en cuanto logró captar la indirecta, un furioso rojo tiñó por completo el rostro de Kagome, seguida por Inuyasha, quien también logró escuchar. La pareja quedó enmudecida de la impresión y ahora de la vergüenza que los invadió.

- Que tengan una linda noche- se despidió rápidamente la señora Higurashi, llevándose consigo a Souta, antes que hiciera preguntas él también. Les sonrió, mientras los demás igualmente se retiraban, dejándolos completamente solos.

Una pequeña ráfaga de aire resopló, meciendo sus cabellos azabaches. Ninguno de los dos lograba moverse aún, permaneciendo en un sepulcral silencio por unos instantes. Se miraron mutuamente, sonrojándose una vez más, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer.

- Bueno... entremos...- sugirió tímidamente el híbrido, deslizando la puerta corrediza. Pestañeó incrédulo al mirar adentro, tardando unos segundos en reaccionar. Inesperadamente alzó a su flamante esposa en sus brazos.

- Inu... yasha... ¿qué haces?- preguntó sorprendida, al ser llevada al interior del templo.

- ¿No se supone que esto hacen en tu época cuando se casan?- sonrió de medio lado – me parece haberlo visto en alguna parte...-

La muchacha estuvo encantada con ese gesto. De verdad que no se esperaba esa faceta romántica y detallista de su parte. Inuyasha realmente podía ser muy impredecible, y mucho más estando en su forma humana. Lo amaba tal cual era y jamás se arrepentiría por haber juntado su vida a la suya.

Dentro del viejo templo, se encontraron con una muy grata sorpresa. Un camino de pétalos de rosa roja, alumbrado por la luz de velas aromáticas, decoraban un cálido rincón, en donde se encontraba un amplio futón con algunas sábanas. La señora Higurashi se había encargado de arreglarlo debidamente para que ellos pudieran pasar su primera noche de bodas más a gusto. Aunque al principio, el abuelo se opuso ante esa idea, accedió al analizar la situación. Después de todo no había otro lugar en el que pudieran quedarse… al menos no sin pasar desapercibidos.

En el oscuro firmamento, apareció una nueva estrella, haciéndole ahora compañía a la anterior, brillando juntas en el infinito. Esa noche... no sólo unieron sus vidas por medio de una promesa, sino que también la sellaron con la entrega absoluta de su amor.

Continuará...

**N/A:** Hola a todos! De verdad que no hay nada más hermoso que el amor (cuando es correspondido por supuesto u.u'). El sueño de toda mujer, hecho realidad xD. Sé que el capi salió algo largo, pero no le veía caso dividirlo. Espero que les haya gustado ^^. Ahora si, lo único que les puedo decir, es que se preparen para el próximo capítulo... mujajaja xD.

Quiero dar las gracias a todas las niñas (las de siempre y las que recientemente se integraron) que me dejaron sus hermosos y preciados reviews. Este capítulo se los dedico a ustedes: **Katherin S. Potter**, **Kagome-chan1985**, **setsuna17**, **Kyome-chan**, **AllySan**, **Dark_yuki**, **nia la unica** y **Yuhiko Kiriyu**.

Sin olvidarme de todas aquellas personas que sólo leen también. Muchas gracias por regalarme unos minutos de su tiempo y no olviden que una escritora siempre estará encantada de recibir sus opiniones. ^^

Besos y hasta la próxima!


	28. Secuestradas

**Capítulo 28: Secuestradas**

El sol brillaba con todo su esplendor y el cielo azul estaba decorado únicamente por unas cuantas pequeñas nubes blancas. Había transcurrido un poco más de un año, desde el día en que Naraku había sido derrotado. La vida desde entonces, ha sido muy tranquila y pacífica. Claro, a excepción de algunos monstruos que hacían su aparición de vez en cuando, pero todo se redujo a nada, desde que la perla de Shikon también había desaparecido de este mundo.

En las cercanías de un pueblo, se encontraba un pequeño demonio de color verde, esperando detrás de un árbol a una niña de cabellos negros. Su amo le había ordenado acompañarla, para que pudiera conseguir nuevas ropas. Rin estaba creciendo muy rápido y de vez en cuando, era dejada en alguna aldea, por no más de un día. Si bien podía quedarse a vivir para siempre con los humanos, la pequeña simplemente no quería. De alguna forma, se sentía más a gusto y protegida, permaneciendo junto a su señor Sesshomaru. De cualquier modo, era importante que Rin no se desprendiera por completo de la vida humana, porque antes que nada, ella misma era una. Además, seguramente lograría aprender y adquirir conocimientos, como aspectos fundamentales de los cambios que se darían durante su desarrollo y crecimiento, cosa que ni Jaken, ni Sesshomaru estaban dispuestos a explicarle. Mejor aprender de humano a humano.

- Esta niña ya se está tardado demasiado…- pensaba el demonio en voz alta -me preguntó ¿por qué Rin nunca decidió quedarse con los humanos? De esa forma ya no sería una carga para el amo Sesshomaru…- suspiró distraídamente - tal vez podríamos dejarla en la misma aldea en donde se encuentra Inuyasha…-

- ¡Señor Jaken!-

Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por el llamado de Rin, quien corría alegremente hacia él. Traía puesto un nuevo Kimono, sin duda un regalo de los aldeanos y en su mano llevaba alguna otra prenda de vestir. De acuerdo, ¿a quién quería engañar? La vida no sería la misma sin esa chiquilla.

Caminaron unos pasos para encontrarse con Ah-Un, el dragón de dos cabezas que los llevaría de regreso. Pero repentinamente, tres feroces y abrumadores ogros, con cuernos en sus cabezas, dientes y garras filosas, los interceptaron.

- ¡Detrás de mi, Rin!- indicó Jaken rápidamente, mientras se paraba en frente de ella para protegerla. Si algo le pasaba, su amo haría rodar su cabeza. Ella era importante para él y por ende, no debía sucederle nada.

Los amenazantes ogros los rodearon, asechándolos, oliendo su miedo. El pequeño demonio verde retrocedió unos pasos, bastante nervioso, sabiendo que no tendría mayores oportunidades de ganar, pero aún así estaba dispuesto a todo. Saliva escurrió de la boca de uno de ellos, al dirigir su mirada hacia la niña. De seguro, sería un delicioso bocadillo. Se abalanzó peligrosamente sobre Rin, a lo que la niña gritó aterrorizada. Cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarla, una poderosa llamarada le quemó el rostro.

- ¡No se acerquen!- les advirtió Jaken, protegiéndose con su bastón de dos caras.

El fuego no parecía afectarles, pues el anterior monstruo se puso rápidamente de pie, sacudiéndose la cabeza para recuperarse. ¡Ni un sólo rasguño! Esta vez, los tres ogros se dispusieron a atacarlos a la vez, pero antes que pudiesen tocarlos, Ah-Un los golpeó, interponiéndose en medio. Junto con Jaken, el dragón de dos cabezas defendió a Rin de varios asaltos, evitando que cualquiera de ellos se aproximara más de la cuenta.

En medio de aquella lucha, una figura completamente blanca y carente de emoción en su rostro, apareció como un fantasma, detrás de ella. Rin sintió una mirada sobre su nuca, volteándose de inmediato. ¿Una niña? La observó y creyó reconocerla.

- Tú eres…- pero sus palabras murieron al posarse un espejo en frente de ella, momento en el cual fue arrebatada su alma.

Los ojos de Rin se opacaron, perdiendo todo rastro de brillo y… vida. Su cuerpo inerte cayó pesadamente sobre el duro suelo, a los pies de la niña blanquecina. Ambas desaparecieron, disipándose en el aire, sin dejar ningún rastro.

El pequeño demonio verde cayó de un garrotazo, viéndose indefenso ante un nuevo ataque de uno de los ogros. Apretó fuertemente sus ojos, esperando su final, pero en el momento justo, un poderoso rayo atravesó el aire, cortando la cabeza del monstruo. Como si eso no hubiera sido suficiente, el cuerpo continuó moviéndose con vida propia. Esta vez, un potente relámpago lo desintegró completamente, muriendo al instante, al igual que los otros dos por el mismo ataque, segundos más tarde.

- ¡Jaken!- lo llamó una eminente y gutural voz tras él.

El sirviente se congeló transitoriamente, volteándose muy lentamente antes de atreverse a subir su rostro hacia el recién llegado. Al ver de quien se trataba, corrió emocionado hacia él.

- ¡Amo Sesshomaru!- con ojos destellantes y pequeñas lágrimas, se lanzó a los pies de su señor – ¡vino a salvarnos! Esos ogros nos tomaron por sorpresa y…- El platinado frunció ligeramente el entrecejo al escucharlo.

- ¿Dónde está Rin?- exigió saber al no divisarla. Lo había olido en el aire, aunque fuera por tan sólo unos breves segundos… El repugnante olor de aquel maldito… ¿Entonces estaba con vida? El aroma de la pequeña también había desaparecido. Era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

- ¿Rin?- repitió Jaken consternado, girando su cabeza. Lo único que encontró, fue aquella prenda de vestir que los aldeanos le habían obsequiado – e… ella estaba aquí…- Su corazón se detuvo al ver la mirada gélida del imponente demonio de cabellos plateados, comenzando a sudar frío. – ¡Perdóneme por favor, amo bonito! No entiendo cómo pudo pasar…-

¡Rin había sido secuestrada! De eso no había duda. Algo en su interior se revolvió, sintiendo ira y… preocupación. Ese ataque no había sido una casualidad. No, todo había sido muy bien planeado por alguien. Y ese alguien pagaría con su vida, por meterse con el gran Sesshomaru. Como una saeta salió volando rápidamente del lugar, con el fin de encontrar algún rastro del captor.

- ¡Espéreme, por favor! ¡No me deje!- rápidamente Jaken se subió sobre la espalda de Ah-Un, para seguirlo. Su deber era acompañar a su amo a donde quiera que fuera.

El gran demonio no le prestó atención, puesto que ahora sólo tenía una cosa en mente… _"Naraku"._

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

En una pequeña aldea, situada en un valle rodeado por montañas, se encontraba una hermosa joven mujer de 18 años, cargando con algo de dificultad un recipiente con verduras frescas. Últimamente le costaba cada vez más, moverse con facilidad. Afortunadamente sus ropas eran ligeras, traídas por supuesto de su propia época para tener una mayor comodidad. Su vestido sencillo de diseño floreado y largo, que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, le brindaba una mayor movilidad, sobre todo para afrontar el calor del presente verano.

Una pequeña gota de sudor, resbaló por su sien, la cual se secó con su mano libre. Su vientre abultado, denotaba claramente que ya no le faltaba mucho para que naciera su primer hijo. En sus ojos castaños se reflejaba una luz sin igual, expresando su dicha de ser madre pronto, haciéndola ver mucho más bella.

- Kagome, ¡no te esfuerces tanto!- la regañó la anciana Kaede, mientras le quitaba el recipiente de las manos –en tu estado, deberías estar descansando.-

- Pero si yo puedo muy bien sola…- refutó la muchacha. A veces sentía que la trataban como una inútil.

- No seas necia, niña- le acarició el cabello azabache con ternura -tienes que cuidarte. Tu hijo podría nacer en cualquier momento.

Era verdad. Ya estaba en los nueve meses y ya se le habían presentado algunos dolores, insignificantes, pero al fin y al cabo, los primeros indicios de que el alumbramiento estaba muy próximo. Realmente se sentía muy dichosa de poderle dar un hijo a su amado Inuyasha, siendo éste el fruto de su amor. La sola idea le llenaba el corazón de felicidad.

También había ido en reiteradas ocasiones a visitar a su familia a través del pozo. Ellos igualmente estaban muy emocionados e impacientes. Muchas veces, estuvo tentada en ir donde un médico para llevar un mejor control de su embarazo y conocer el sexo de su pequeño. Pero al pensar en las posibilidades que pudiera heredar las cualidades de su padre, prefirió desistir. Los médicos no lo tomarían como un simple defecto, al contrario, armarían un escándalo. Los científicos podían llegar a ser muy crueles. ¡Ni pensarlo! Mejor esperar y dejarse dar la sorpresa. Además con los cuidados de la experimentada anciana Kaede, todo estaría muy bien y no había de qué preocuparse.

El llanto de un bebé se escuchó desde el interior de una de las cabañas. Era enérgico, demostrando su buena salud y fortaleza de sus pequeños pulmones. A los pocos segundos, se le unió otro. Ninguno de los dos cesaba, por el contrario, aumentando el griterío. La esterilla se abrió y un zorrito salió en dirección a ambas mujeres.

- ¡Aaahhh, ya no sabemos cómo callarlos!- lloriqueó Shippo -anciana Kaede… ¡usted debe saber qué hacer!- le dijo con ojos suplicantes.

La anciana y Kagome intercambiaron miradas y rieron algo divertidas, imaginándose la escena. Hace exactamente una semana, la exterminadora había tenido un hermoso par de mellizos. Un niño y una niña. Fue una grata sorpresa para el grupo de amigos, pero sobre todo para el monje, quien no cabía de la felicidad. Finalmente, su anhelo de tener uno o más herederos se había hecho realidad…

Sin embargo, no había sido un parto sencillo y la vida de los tres había estado en peligro. Gracias a Dios, todo resultó bien, aunque Sango aún debía guardar reposo para reponerse completamente.

- ¿La ayudamos?- sugirió la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

- Vamos- respondió la anciana, mientras se dirigía a la casita de madera –las mujeres de hoy en día, necesitan mucha más ayuda para aprender a criar a sus hijos. Aunque como Sango aún se encuentra algo débil, podemos hacer una excepción, tomando en cuenta que su Excelencia está ausente.-

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Mientras tanto, en la parte alta de una montaña, en el interior de un palacio, se estaba llevando a cabo un exorcismo. Los corredores y pasillos principales habían sido evacuadas para reducir los riesgos y a su vez, evitar los estorbos. Un monje de cabellera oscura, amarrada en una pequeña coleta baja y ojos azul marino, colocó un pergamino en una de las paredes, esperando que el espíritu maligno saliera de su escondite.

- ¡Prepárate, Inuyasha!- le habló a su amigo, mientras retrocedía unos pasos - ¡aquí viene!-

- Keh, ¡ya lo sé!- bufó el híbrido, al momento en que empuñaba su enorme espada – ¡no tienes que decírmelo!-

La superficie comenzó a temblar y las paredes a crujir. Una gigantesca y furiosa mantis religiosa de color púrpura hizo su aparición. Quien quiera que hubiese sido el culpable de obligarla a salir de su madriguera, pagaría con su vida. Inmediatamente reparó en Inuyasha, y con ojos enrojecidos, estiró su poderosa pata delantera con púas sobre él. El Platinado esquivó el ataque de un sólo salto, elevó su Colmillo de Acero sobre su cabeza, partiendo en dos al detestable insecto, el cual se desintegró y evaporó en el acto. Todo había regresado a la normalidad y los habitantes del palacio ya podrían estar tranquilos.

- Oh, ¿cómo podemos pagarles?- se acercó el terrateniente muy agradecido –sin su ayuda, esa mantis religiosa hubiese terminado por comerse a todos en el palacio.-

- No tiene nada que agradecer, buen hombre. Después de todo, ese es mi oficio- le respondió Miroku con falso gesto de humildad –aunque si hablamos de una paga, pues entonces…-

Minutos más tarde, ambos hombres caminaban por un sendero de regreso a su aldea, para reencontrarse con sus respectivas esposas, llevando consigo un gran botín de víveres y algunas ropas muy costosas.

- Cómo te gusta abusar de las personas, Miroku- reprendía el híbrido, quien cargaba el bulto más grande y pesado sobre su hombro -¿para qué les pediste todas estas cosas?-

- No rezongues, Inuyasha. Ahora más que nunca, las necesitamos. Como padre de familia responsable, tengo que llevar el alimento diario a mi hogar- explicó sabiamente el monje -además, no deberías hablar tanto… tu también estás a punto de convertirte en padre y ¿quién sabe?... A lo mejor cuando regresemos, te encuentres con una grata sorpresa- le palmeó el hombro y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

El híbrido detuvo su paso, quedando atrás, abriendo ampliamente los ojos. ¡Era cierto! A su Kagome ya no le faltaba mucho y en cualquier momento nacería su hijo… ¡Su hijo! Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y su mirada se enterneció de sólo imaginarlo. Recordó el momento en que recibió aquella noticia. Un nuevo sentimiento había aflorado dentro de él, llenándolo de ilusión y felicidad, acrecentando el amor hacia su querida esposa. Nunca creyó conocer la dicha de formar alguna vez una familia. ¿Qué más podía pedir? ¡Su vida simplemente estaba completa!

Suspiró pasivo, completamente sumergido en sus cavilaciones. Ahora que lo pensaba, tanto Kagome como Sango, habían quedado embarazadas casi al mismo tiempo, lo que hizo algo divertida la situación. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado semejante coincidencia?

- ¿Piensas quedarte allí, Inuyasha? Mira que se nos hace tarde…- lo llamó el monje, ya a varios metros de distancia, sacándolo de su letargo.

- ¿Hmm?- pestañeó abstraído - ¡ya voy!- respondió, mientras agilizaba su paso. Ya tenía unos enormes deseos de volver a casa…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Dentro de una de las cabañas, una mujer de cabellos castaños oscuros acunaba amorosamente a su bebé, apaciguando su llanto. Poco a poco, sus adormilados ojitos se fueron cerrando, hasta caer en el más profundo de los sueños. Al otro extremo de la casita, su mejor amiga, arrullaba al otro angelito en sus brazos. A pesar de su semana de nacidos, los mellizos eran muy inquietos y usualmente se contagiaban mutuamente el llanto, lo que hacía algo difícil calmarlos.

- Vaya Sango, pero qué llorones resultaron ser tu hijos- opinó el zorrito agotado. Él también había hecho sus intentos para tranquilizarlos, haciéndoles muecas y gestos, sin mayores resultados.

- Es natural- le respondió Kagome -aún son muy pequeños como para…- se interrumpió de súbito al percibir algo extraño - ¡puedo sentir una presencia maligna!- recostó dulcemente al bebé junto a Sango – ¡cuida de ellos Shippo!-

- ¡Espera, Kagome! ¿Qué vas a hacer?- llamó la exterminadora tras ella, alterada –puede ser muy peligroso y mucho más en tu estado…-

Aunque así fuera, no tenía otra opción. Ni Inuyasha, ni Miroku se encontraban en la aldea para defenderlos, así que como sacerdotisa era su deber proteger a los aldeanos de cualquier amenaza durante su ausencia. Sólo esperaba que ellos volvieran pronto. Se apresuró al exterior, seguida por la anciana Kaede, quien le entregó su arco y un carcaj con flechas.

Nubes negras cubrieron el cielo, oscureciéndolo todo. El viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza y sonoros estruendos se hicieron presentes. Todo indicaba la aproximación de una tormenta, sin embargo las gotas de agua nunca cayeron. Que extraño… Observaron el firmamento con detenimiento, tratando de escudriñarlo.

- ¡No puede ser!- gritó la anciana al ver como una lluvia de monstruos salía de aquellas nubes, dirigiéndose directamente al pueblo. Hace mucho que no habían tenido esa clase de invasiones. ¿Por qué los estaban atacando?

El caos se hizo presente entre los aldeanos. Algunos intentaron defenderse con sus herramientas de trabajo, otros murieron en el intento. Gritos de desesperación y sollozos invadieron el lugar. Las casas se incendiaron y las bestias comenzaron a devorar todo lo encontraban a su paso, dejando únicamente terror y destrucción. Junto a una de las cabañas, se encontraba un grupo de niños y mujeres, completamente asustados, abrazándose el uno al otro.

Una gigantesca serpiente, con feroces colmillos y pequeñas, pero filosas garras a sus extremos, se abalanzó peligrosamente sobre el grupo de personas. Cuando estuvo a punto de engullirlos de un solo bocado, una flecha purificadora surcó los aires, desintegrándola por completo. Kagome le hizo una señal a la anciana para que los protegiera. Ella los ayudó para que se refugiaran en la cabaña de Sango, escudándolos con un campo de energía.

Una gran cantidad de monstruos, bestias y atemorizantes espíritus hambrientos, atacaban una y otra vez, buscando atrapar más de un suculento bocadillo. Cada segundo contaba para sobrevivir. Pero por más esfuerzos, el número de criaturas despreciables no parecía disminuir. Las energías de Kagome se estaban debilitando y cada vez le costaba más apuntar eficazmente a sus agresores. Su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró considerablemente, dificultando un tanto su respiración. Su cuerpo se estaba volviendo muy pesado, comenzando a sudar. Repentinamente, una fuerte punzada atacó su espina dorsal, extendiéndose hasta su vientre bajo, obligándola a caer de rodillas y soltar su arco. ¡Esto no era bueno!

Una garrafal cabeza con cuatro ojos y de peligrosas fauces, aprovechó su debilidad para abalanzarse sobre ella. La muchacha aún no podía moverse por los fuertes dolores que la estaban invadiendo. Apretó los ojos, esperando el impacto… _"Inuyasha"…_

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Su charla había dado un giro muy ameno y entretenido, mientras continuaban por el camino despreocupadamente. De pronto, el corazón del híbrido dio un brinco desaforado en su pecho y sus latidos se aceleraron de un momento a otro. Se detuvo en seco, reteniendo su respiración. ¿Qué era esta sensación?

- ¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?- preguntó el monje preocupado al notar ese repentino cambio en su semblante.

- No… no lo sé- se llevó su mano al pecho abrumado. Tenía un mal presentimiento – ¡mejor, démonos prisa!- Sólo esperaba que nada malo hubiera ocurrido… _"Kagome"..._

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Una filosa cuchilla atada a una larga cadena, destazó a la titánica cabeza, salvándola justo a tiempo. Al ya no sentir el peligro acecharla, abrió lentamente sus ojos. Elevó su rostro y sobre una transformada Kirara, se encontraba Kohaku, luchando con mucha agilidad, exterminando todo monstruo que se atravesaba en su camino. Kagome sintió como el intenso dolor de hace un momento se iba apaciguando paulatinamente, pero antes que pudiera recuperarse, nuevos monstruos la acorralaron peligrosamente para devorarla. Kirara se lanzó sobre ellos, despedazándolos con sus afiliados colmillos, posándose enfrente de la joven mujer de manera protectora. En un pequeño descuido, Kohaku fue derribado, corriendo peligro su vida también.

- ¡Hiraikotsu!- con todas sus fuerzas arrojó su bumerang, salvando a su hermano. Sin embargo, había concentrado todas sus energías en aquel ataque, viéndose ahora forzada a arrimarse en su arma, respirando agitadamente.

- ¡Sango, no debes esforzarte! Aún no te has recuperado- la reprendió Kagome preocupada.

La exterminadora no le prestó mayor atención, uniéndose a la batalla. No podía permitir que esas criaturas hicieran de las suyas. Debía defender la cabaña en la que se encontraban sus hijos y Shippo, incluyendo algunos niños y aldeanos. El campo de energía de la anciana Kaede, se estaba debilitando y necesitaba ayuda. La cantidad de monstruos era impresionante y no parecía tener fin, inundando un concentrado olor a sangre el ambiente. La pelinegra se puso de pie, buscando su arco para retomar sus ataques.

- Kagome…- susurró una apacible voz tras ella.

Se volteó, encontrándose con una niña blanquecina, sosteniendo un espejo en sus manos. Kanna sabía que no podría arrebatarle sus almas a la mujer como lo había hecho con Rin, debido a sus grandes poderes. Pero había otra opción. Le mostró su reflejo a Kagome y una deslumbrante luz la cegó. Su cuerpo se paralizó al instante y de pronto todo a su alrededor comenzó a girar y a tornarse oscuro. ¿Qué le habían hecho?

Humo negro se extendió alrededor de ellas. La silueta de una figura masculina de cabellos largos y ojos marrones hizo su aparición, tomando a Kagome en brazos, antes de caer al suelo. Una satisfactoria sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Un torbellino oscuro los envolvió, mientras se disipaban, dejando atrás una nube de veneno. Los monstruos cesaron sus imparables asaltos, haciendo poco a poco su retirada, dejando únicamente caos y destrucción en el lugar.

- ¡KAGOME!- gritó Sango con desesperación al ver como su amiga desaparecía en medio de la espesa nube, sin saber lo que verdaderamente había ocurrido. Impotente cayó de rodillas, comenzando a sollozar –se… se la llevaron… secuestraron a Kagome…-

Continuará…

**N/A:** ¿Qué tal? Y aquí estamos de regreso a la acción xD. Como seguramente todos esperaban, Naraku hizo nuevamente su aparición, tomando a todos por sorpresa. La paz y tranquilidad han terminado por ahora. ¿Qué será lo que este despreciable ser tiene en mente? Nada bueno, eso es seguro... Él mismo prometió vengarse, ¿lo recuerdan?

Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a todas las chicas que me dejaron sus hermosos reviews. Ni se imaginan la inmensa alegría que cada uno de ellos me da y verdaderamente es una gran motivación para mi. Saludos especiales a: **Sabrina K. Potter**, **Dark_yuki**, **setsuna17**, **princserekou**, **Kyome-chan**, **AllySan**, **CONEJA**, **kagome-chan1985**, **nia la unica** y **Bruna.c**.

Sin olvidarme por supuesto de todas a aquellas personas que sólo leen también y que me agregaron a sus favoritos. Es muy satisfactorio contar con su preferencia. Gracias por regalarme unos minutos de su tiempo! ^^

Besos y hasta la próxima!


	29. Venganza

**Capítulo 29: Venganza**

No había podido estar tranquilo desde que tuvo aquella extraña sensación en su pecho. Presentía que algo malo había ocurrido. El monje tuvo algunos problemas para seguirle el apresurado paso a su amigo, más por la carga que traía encima y no por su condición física. Notó muy tenso a Inuyasha y no comprendía aquella repentina desesperación, pero lo siguió sin cuestionamientos. A medida que fueron avanzando, notaron una incomprensible pesadez en el ambiente. Se detuvieron de súbito, sintiendo el aire volverse turbio.

- ¡Huele a sangre!- exclamó asustado el híbrido. Percibió un olor conocido y sintió pánico. Su corazón comenzó a latir desmesuradamente - ¡¿proviene de la aldea?- Sin pérdida de tiempo, corrió a toda velocidad, seguido por Miroku. ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

La aldea estaba completamente deshecha. Casas destrozadas, aldeanos heridos, otros muertos, cadáveres y restos de monstruos por todas partes. El monje y el híbrido se paralizaron de la impresión. Temieron lo peor y comenzaron a buscar a sus amigos y esposas entre los escombros. Inuyasha detectó a la anciana Kaede. Tenía leves raspones y también se veía muy agotada, pues había gastado una gran cantidad de energía espiritual, por haber formado un campo de energía, tratando de proteger a la mayoría de los aldeanos. Kohaku la ayudó a ponerse en pie, a pesar que él mismo mostraba una fea herida en su brazo izquierdo. Era su sangre la que había percibido Inuyasha hace pocos momentos.

Muy cerca de ellos, el monje Miroku localizó al pequeño Shippo y a Kirara, cuidando de Sango y de los mellizos. La exterminadora se veía muy débil, pero sin heridas graves. Los bebés estaban completamente ilesos, aunque muy intranquilos por lo sucedido, llorando a todo pulmón. Aliviado por verlos con vida, se acercó a ellos para abrazarlos efusivamente. Sin embargo, al preguntar por lo ocurrido, las lágrimas no tardaron en hacerse presentes. Aparentemente, el grupo se encontraba a salvo, sólo que faltaba una persona…

- ¿Qué… qué fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó el híbrido temeroso, tratando de percibir el olor de su mujer, pero sin mucho éxito - ¿dónde… dónde está Kagome?- la anciana y el joven exterminador callaron, bajando sus miradas entristecidos. - ¡¿Que dónde está Kagome?- se exaltó al borde de la desesperación al no obtener ninguna respuesta.

Atropelladamente, comenzó a recorrer toda la aldea, o más bien lo que quedaba de ella, registrando cada rincón, cada espacio entre los escombros. Automáticamente se dirigió hacia lo que alguna vez había sido su cabaña. Estaba totalmente despedazada. Aún podía percibir el rastro de la fragancia de Kagome, que se había impregnado en las tablas de madera.

Apretó fuertemente sus puños a sus costados, comenzando a temblar ligeramente. Sus garras se enterraron en sus palmas, pero estaba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta de la fina línea de sangre que comenzó a salir de ellas. Su mirada se perdió en algún punto de su fragmentada casa, sintiendo un grueso y doloroso nudo formarse en su garganta. ¿En dónde estaba su Kagome? ¿Por qué no lograba percibir su aroma? Todo rastro de ella, había desaparecido en el aire.

Una delicada brisa sopló en aquel lugar, meciendo suavemente sus cabellos plateados. Repentinamente una muy conocida y odiada esencia, aunque muy leve, llegó a su olfato. Sus ojos se ampliaron estrepitosamente, invadiéndolo el miedo, la angustia y… el odio. Podía sentirlo. Olor a veneno y a… ¿Naraku? Pero él… ¡estaba muerto! ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! Por favor, no… ¡Debía tratarse de una pesadilla! Su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente, sintiendo como la adrenalina comenzaba a recorrer sus venas. ¡Él tenía a Kagome!

Impulsivamente se giró sobre sus pasos, precipitándose en dirección a las montañas, sin rumbo fijo en realidad, siguiendo únicamente su instinto. Sin embargo, la imponente figura de un demonio de ojos dorados, igual que los suyos, hizo su aparición, obstaculizándole el camino. Inuyasha retrocedió de un salto, tomando una posición defensiva, listo para desenvainar su espada.

- ¡Sesshomaru! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?- le gruñó con una voz enronquecida. No tenía tiempo para perderlo con su hermano.

- No vine a pelear Inuyasha- dijo pasivamente, sin denotar ninguna expresión en su rostro.

- Entonces, ¡no me estorbes y quítate de mi camino!- demandó el híbrido, notoriamente exaltado, pasándolo por un costado.

- ¡Más respeto para el amo Sesshomaru!- increpó Jaken desde la espalda de Ah-Un. Comenzó a observar todo a su alrededor, dándose cuenta del caos y destrucción - ¿Ah? ¿Qué pasó aquí?-

El híbrido se detuvo en seco sin voltearse. Bajó su cabeza, ocultando su mirada bajo el flequillo. Sus manos se cerraron fuertemente, comenzando a temblar debido a la presión que estaba ejerciendo.

– Se... se llevaron a Kagome…- musitó con su voz casi quebrantada - ¡ese maldito!... Naraku está…-

- Vivo- completó Sesshomaru con simpleza, entrecerrando levemente sus ojos con un pequeño frunce. Así que ese desgraciado no sólo había secuestrado a Rin, sino que también a esa mujer.

- ¡¿Có... cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Inuyasha sorprendido, encarando a su hermano. No obtuvo respuesta.

- Rin también...- respondió el sirviente por él, ladeando nervioso su rostro para ver la expresión de su amo. Pero éste no se inmutó, aunque sabía que por dentro estaba hecho una fiera.

Todos quedaron estupefactos ante lo mencionado. ¿Naraku estaba con vida? ¿Pero cómo? Eso era prácticamente imposible. Él había sido consumido por las llamas del infierno… No había forma de que escapara o sobreviviera. Por otro lado, ¿para qué querría Naraku a una pequeña niña? ¿Para atraer a Sesshomaru? A Kagome… para cobrarse por lo que le había hecho y vengarse de Inuyasha. La simple idea los atemorizó y más ahora, que estaba por tener a su hijo. ¿Qué es lo que pensaba hacerle?

El corazón del híbrido se estrujó. Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto miedo y desesperación... ¡ese maldito planeaba quitarle lo que más amaba! Y Sesshomaru, aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente, sabía que él también haría cualquier cosa por Rin. Ella era su punto débil.

- Pude sentir el olor de Naraku hace unos momentos, pero volvió a desaparecer- espetó el poderoso demonio de cabellera plateada.

- ¿Tu también lo sentiste?- preguntó el híbrido inquieto. Una nueva ráfaga de aire sopló, trayendo nuevamente consigo aquella tan odiada esencia, pero desvaneciéndose tan rápido que apenas pudieron identificar su trayectoria. - ¡Ese infeliz está jugando con nosotros!- vociferó enfurecido.

Al parecer, Naraku quería que lo encontraran, aunque no de inmediato. Seguramente los estaría esperando con una trampa. Debían estar preparados para todo. Sin más palabras, Sesshomaru se elevó en el aire y voló hacia aquella dirección, dándole indicaciones a Jaken que se quedara, aún en contra de la voluntad del pequeño sirviente. No necesitaban estorbos.

- ¡Espera, Inuyasha!- lo detuvo el monje, antes que él igualmente se encaminara – ¡yo también voy!-

- ¡De ninguna manera, Miroku!- protestó el híbrido con voz firme – tu te quedarás aquí a cuidar de los demás, por si esos monstruos deciden volver.-

Miroku no se sorprendió demasiado por esa respuesta. Ahora que lo pensaba, no le sería de gran ayuda a Inuyasha, al contrario, tan sólo sería una carga. Ya no tenía la misma capacidad para enfrentarse contra Naraku. Suspiró derrotado. En momentos como éste, flaqueaba ante la falta de su agujero negro, sintiéndose completamente inútil…

- Comprendo… lamento no poder ayudarte en ésta… amigo- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

- ¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¡Ellos necesitan de ti ahora!- le gritó el híbrido, antes de correr velozmente tras su hermano – _"Kagome… ¡Resiste! ¡Ya voy por ti!"_- en estos momentos, tanto Sesshomaru como él, tenían el mismo objetivo... Rescatar a sus seres queridos y exterminar de una vez por todas a ese maldito.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

En las profundidades de la tierra, en un lugar oscuro y rocoso, iluminado tenuemente por una gran variedad de cuarzos y minerales, que a pesar de estar en su estado bruto, destellaban y brillaban esplendorosamente. El ambiente era caluroso, húmedo y el aire muy pesado y espeso. El eco de gotas de agua cayendo acompasadamente del techo, formando pequeños charcos, era el único sonido presente.

Sobre el piso, en una parte plana, yacía inconsciente una hermosa joven de cabellos azabaches y tez blanca. En su dedo anular izquierdo brillaba un solitario diamante, el cual indicaba su unión con el hombre al cual amaba con toda el alma. Su vientre abultado indicaba su condición actual de embarazo... el fruto del amor de ambos. Lentamente abrió sus ojos castaños. Bastante desorientada, miró hacia arriba y luego a sus costados. El lugar estaba lleno de estalactitas y estalagmitas. Asustada, se incorporó de medio cuerpo.

- ¿En dónde… estoy?- musitó nerviosa. ¿Qué hacía en una caverna? y sobre todo, ¿cómo había llegado allí?

- Vaya… hasta que despertaste, Kagome- sonó una siniestra y masculina voz a tan sólo unos metros de ella – bienvenida al lugar que me sirvió como refugio, durante todo este tiempo.-

Una figura en forma de hombre, salió de entre las sombras, dejando ver su rostro. Tenía el cabello largo y negro, ligeramente ondulado, ojos rojizos y piel pálida. En una de sus mejillas se mostraba una horrible cicatriz que llegaba hasta el nacimiento de su cuello. Parecía una quemadura. Su brazo izquierdo formaba la fusión de enormes cuchillas. ¿Estaban hechas por huesos de monstruos? Todo su pecho estaba cubierto por una coraza de raíces grisáceas, formando una armadura.

- Na…- no pudo pronunciar su nombre debido al temor que la invadió. Su garganta se secó, su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente y su nerviosismo iba en aumento con cada segundo. - ¡Naraku! No… no puede ser- movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, con sus ojos como platos y temblorosa - tú deberías estar…-

- ¿Muerto?- espetó con una sínica y sombría sonrisa – afortunadamente y para tu desgracia, eso no sucedió. Realmente tuve mucha suerte al salir con vida de ese infierno…- se tocó su cicatriz, la cual le recordaba constantemente lo cerca que había estado de morir - aunque mi cuerpo se haya desintegrado, las ramas venenosas de Shihai fueron de gran ayuda, al haber absorbido parte de mi sangre... y gracias a Kanna, pude reconstruirme…-

- ¿Sangre?- balbuceó Kagome, mientras lo observaba – ¿te refieres a... tu corazón?-

Como respuesta obtuvo una fría carcajada. La mirada de Naraku se agudizó en ella, escudriñándola de pies a cabeza, enfocándose en su abultado vientre.

– Veo que tu e Inuyasha no perdieron el tiempo…- un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la muchacha. – ¡Juro que tu y ese híbrido pagarán por todo el daño que me causaron!... Ah si, sin olvidarme de Sesshomaru por supuesto…-

Detrás de su espalda apareció una muy asustada niña con lágrimas en sus ojos. La muchachita forcejeó para soltarse de su agarre, pero Naraku no cedió. Kagome se horrorizó al ver que Rin también había sido capturada e intuitivamente buscó algo con qué pudiera defenderse y rescatarla. Sorpresivamente, encontró su arco y el carcaj con flechas muy cerca de su mano. Aunque le pareció extraño, no dudó demasiado, se puso de pie y templó el arma, apuntando directamente al pecho del villano.

- ¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño, Naraku!- lo amenazó - ¡suéltala!-

- ¿O sino, qué?- dijo burlón, sin demostrar temor alguno - ¡adelante! Intenta dispararme, Kagome, si crees poder derrotarme con una de tus flechas- la muchacha titubeó por unos segundos. ¿Por qué expresaba tanta confianza? – Estás muy equivocada si piensas que será así de fácil.-

Una poderosa mirada oscura recayó en ella, paralizándola instantáneamente y una repentina ráfaga la impulsó hacia atrás, golpeándola contra la pared rocosa de la caverna tras ella, no demasiado fuerte, pero lo suficiente para provocarle gran malestar.

- ¡Señora Kagome!- gritó Rin. Naraku la soltó, permitiéndole correr hacia ella.

Un agudo y tortuoso dolor se esparció por toda su columna vertebral, especialmente en su espalda baja. Su respiración se tornó un tanto dificultosa y pequeñas perlas de sudor se formaron en su frente debido a las contracciones que habían surgido. Instintivamente posó de forma protectora la mano sobre su abdomen, sintiéndolo muy duro. Respiró profundamente varias veces y poco a poco se fue calmando al lograr ejercer algo de autocontrol. Pero al ver a Naraku dar unos pasos hacia ella, volvió a tomar su arco y flecha en sus manos.

- ¡No te acerques!- exclamó a la defensiva. Le costaba mucho mantener sus extremidades firmes y sentía que se desvanecería en cualquier momento -¡no… te acerques!-

De pronto, una oleada de dolor aún mayor que la anterior, se apoderó de ella. Dio un fuerte grito, desmoronándose en el suelo al ya no poder sostenerse en pie, sintiendo como algo se rompía en ella. Un tibio líquido comenzó a resbalar por su entrepierna, lo cual sólo podía significar una cosa…

- No, por favor… ¡Ahora no!- suplicó con pequeñas gotas salinas formarse en sus ojos, mientras soltaba su arma y sostenía su vientre.

No quería que su hijo naciera en un lugar como éste… lejos de su hogar. Estaba en la boca del lobo y no había forma de escapar. Kagome sintió una gran angustia en su pecho. No por ella, sino por su pequeño. ¿Qué le sucedería? Naraku la contempló entretenido, se cruzó de brazos y luego río desfachatadamente.

- Sólo mírate… ni siquiera puedes moverte- le habló con mucha calma y compasión fingida. Luego endureció su mirada, al igual que su tono de voz –la verdad es que pensaba matarte aquí y ahora mismo, para luego entregarle tu cadáver a Inuyasha…- cada palabra contenía veneno y odio –pero luego pensé, que sería mucho más divertido esperar a que tu hijo naciera, para matarlos a ambos en frente de él. ¿No crees que eso lo destrozaría aún más?-

- Eres... despreciable…- articuló ente gemidos, conteniendo su dolor - ¡Inuyasha te detendrá!- le restregó con ira, confiando en que su esposo vendría a rescatarla.

Naraku estalló en una sonora carcajada, haciendo caso omiso a sus últimas palabras. Se retiró silenciosamente, dejándola a solas con la niña. Aliviada de no verlo más, al menos por ahora, se recostó pesadamente en el piso, el cual estaba inusualmente tibio, como si emanara calor propio. ¿Por qué?

- Ri… Rin- musitó con su voz entrecortada – por favor… necesito de… tu ayuda…- las contracciones eran cada vez más fuertes, volviéndose casi insoportables. Sabía que Rin aún era muy pequeña como para asumir con esta responsabilidad, pero no podría hacerlo sola y requería de su apoyo en estos momentos.

La niña le tomó cariñosamente la mano para tranquilizarla y brindarle confianza. A pesar de su corta edad, había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar un parto en una de las aldeas que había visitado. Al menos tenía una idea clara de lo que debía hacer. Estaba muy nerviosa pero estaba convencida de poder hacerlo. ¡Debía hacerlo!

Se le oprimió el corazón al no poder brindarle un poco más de comodidad a la mujer. Se miró sus ropas y decidió utilizar su kimono nuevo para recibir al pequeño, los cintillos y demás complementos también serían de gran utilidad, quedándose únicamente con una bata ligera que parecía un simple camisón. Buscó con la mirada algo más con que pudiera ayudarse. Para su fortuna, descubrió una pequeña poza con agua… ¿acaso el líquido estaba hirviendo? ¿En dónde se encontraban realmente?

Interminables horas pasaron y a cada segundo los cólicos de Kagome se incrementaban, sintiendo como todo su interior se rompía por dentro. Hacía demasiado calor y el oxígeno era muy espeso, sofocándola. En cada inhalación, los pulmones le ardían, lo que debilitaba sus fuerzas. Su respiración era agitada, sonora y dificultosa. Su garganta estaba seca y su flequillo estaba pegado a su frente, a causa del sudor.

- Vamos, señora Kagome. ¡Usted puede!- la animó la niña – sólo un poco más…-

Con las últimas energías que le quedaban, tomó una bocanada de aire, apretó su mandíbula, cerró sus ojos y pujó con todas sus fuerzas, aferrando sus manos a su vestido, al no encontrar de donde más sostenerse. A pesar de la situación y su desesperación, sólo una persona ocupó sus pensamientos en esos instantes, mientras una solitaria lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla... _"Inuyasha"_. Realmente le hubiera gustado tenerlo junto a ella, sintiendo su cercanía y su protección, sabiéndose amada por él. Nunca creyó que algo como esto, pudiera sucederles…

Un desgarrador dolor se abrió paso a través de sus caderas y un sonoro grito retumbó en el lugar, enmudeciéndose todo después de eso. El llanto de un bebé irrumpió el sepulcral silencio, haciendo eco en la caverna.

- Es… ¡es una niña!- exclamó Rin emocionada, mientras la limpiaba cuidadosamente para luego envolverla en la tela de su kimono. La observó con detenimiento notando unas lindas orejitas negras moverse sobre su cabeza. Tenía el cabello largo y azabache, lo que en cierto modo le pareció peculiar, ya que un recién nacido no solía tener tanto cabello. Pero al ser su padre un semi-demonio, las explicaciones sobraban. –Es muy hermosa- indicó con dulzura. Sin duda, la pequeña se parecía mucho a ambos padres, aunque el color de ojos no lo pudo definir, porque aún no los abría.

Kagome sonrió complacida y satisfecha. ¡Lo había logrado! ¡Era madre! Débilmente, extendió sus brazos hacia Rin, para abrazar por primera vez a su bebé y calmar su acongojado llanto. La niña dio unos pasos hacia ella, pero se detuvo a medio camino. Sus ojos se opacaron y perdió su propia consciencia. Una pequeña figura blanquecina, sosteniendo un espejo entre sus manos, emergió detrás de ella.

- ¡Kanna!- exclamó Kagome, dándose cuenta que tenía el control sobre Rin. Entonces, ¿la había estado manipulando desde el inicio? Detuvo su respiración al notar como otra silueta hacía su aparición en medio de la oscuridad - ¡Naraku!- su corazón comenzó a latir con aflicción.

Rin retrocedió y le entregó la bebé a Naraku. Él rió triunfante, disfrutando de la angustia de Kagome. Apretó sus puños al recordar que lamentablemente ya no podría disponer de la codiciada perla de Shikon. ¡Todo por culpa de Kagome! Todo por desperdiciar su último deseo, haciéndola desaparecer para siempre. Sus poderes tampoco serían los mismos. Había tenido que ocultarse por tanto tiempo… pero pasar por muchas mutaciones, alimentarse de monstruos y criaturas poderosas con diferentes habilidades y técnicas, había traído sus frutos. ¿Quién diría que ahora era capaz de absorber y asimilar el poder de otros? Ya había pensado en cómo utilizar el poder de Kagome a su favor y revertirlo, ahora que estaba débil e indefensa...

No sería tan sencillo derrotarlo. Después de todo, tuvo un período muy largo, para planear y al fin, llevar a cabo su venganza. Esto a penas estaba comenzando… Inuyasha se arrepentiría por haberse metido en su camino desde el inicio. Pagaría por inmiscuirse siempre en sus planes. Lo haría sufrir de tal manera que deseará estar muerto... aunque eso era algo que con gusto se lo concedería. Y Sesshomaru… él también pagaría por ponerse en su contra y tratar de aniquilarlo en varias ocasiones. Al final, el demonio le sería de gran utilidad… o mejor dicho, su poder. De los otros, ya se encargaría después… al menos ya les había dejado un aviso al destrozar aquella aldea.

Kagome trató de moverse, para recuperar a su hija, pero fue inútil. Estaba demasiado débil y su cuerpo no respondía. Con mucha dificultad, logró arrastrarse hasta su arco. Apuntó hacia Naraku, con cuidado de no poner en riesgo a su pequeña y le disparó. Su flecha a penas emanó una tenue luz brillante, la cual fue esquivada con mucha facilidad.

- ¿Qué pasó con tus poderes, Kagome? Ya ni siquiera puedes disparar una de tus flechas…- habló de manera fría e insensible –tu querido Inuyasha ya debe estar en camino y cuando llegue, será su fin- ella amplió sus ojos aterrada, mientras él la miraba con malicia –deberías agradecerme… le evitaré a tu hija el martirio de tener que crecer como una híbrida al igual que su padre... ¡Todos morirán, incluyendo sus amigos! ¡No escaparán de mi venganza!-

- ¡NO!- gritó tras él, al verlo evaporarse con su hija y Rin – Inuyasha…- susurró afligida, llorando desconsoladamente hasta quedar inconsciente.

Continuará…

**N/A:** Ufff, al fin la hija de Inuyasha y Kagome ha nacido… aunque las circunstancias no fueron como la mayoría lo hubiera deseado. Cómo sufrí al introducirme en el papel de nuestros protagonistas. ¡Pobrecitos! Y todo por culpa de ese maldito de Naraku. ¡Que bárbaro! ¿Dónde le cabe tanta maldad? Si así estoy yo como escritora, no quiero ni pensar cómo estarán ustedes como lectores xD.

Bueno, también quiero comentarles que ya estamos en los capítulos finales del fic y por el ritmo que vamos, ya no falta mucho u.u. Tal vez unos cinco capítulos más, aún no estoy segura. En fin, quiero dejar mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todas aquellas niñas lindas que me dejan sus muy preciados reviews. Como siempre, ustedes son mi motivación: **setsuna17**, **Kyome-chan**, **princserekou,** **Dark_yuki**, **kagome-chan1985**, **Sabrina K. Potter**, **AllySan** y **nia la unica**.

Sin olvidarme de todas aquellas personas que sólo leen también y por agregarme a sus favoritos y alertas. Muchas gracias, significa mucho para mí. ^^

Besos y hasta la próxima!


	30. Atrapados

**Capítulo 30: Atrapados**

Había resultado demasiado fácil seguir el rastro de Naraku. Algo no andaba bien. El lugar estaba muy tranquilo y silencioso... Del suelo brotaba agua, el cual inundaba la superficie terrestre con una capa de diez a quince centímetros aproximadamente. En cuanto descendió y puso sus pies sobre un montículo, pudo sentir lo caliente que éste estaba. También notó como finos hilos de vapor salían de aquella tierra anegada, formando un manto de bruma. Siguió su olfato, percibiendo de repente el tenue aroma de Rin, ceniza y gases sulfúricos en el aire. ¿Territorio volcánico o tal vez…?

Extrañamente, se formó una especie de espejismo delante de sus ojos. Hizo un leve frunce, tratando de determinar lo que proyectaba la imagen. Una niña de cabellos largos y negros apareció y corrió hacia él para abrazarlo, sonriéndole cariñosamente. Luego se evaporó.

- _¡Señor Sesshomaru! ¡Ayúdeme, por favor!_- escuchó el eco de su voz llamarlo con aflicción.

A los pocos instantes, el escenario se distorsionó y cambió. La misma muchachita se volvió a presentar, sin embargo su mirada esta vez era opaca, vacía y ausente. Ella llevaba algo envuelto en una tela de color violeta entre sus manos, mientras caminaba hacia un lago de lava incandescente. Instintivamente, el platinado se precipitó hacia ella, para detenerla.

Un geiser hizo erupción muy cerca de él, borrando consigo aquella imagen, volviéndolo a la realidad. Inesperadamente, unas largas y macizas raíces emergieron del agua, capturando su pie izquierdo. Fue arrastrado hasta la unión de varios picos que sobresalían, en donde el burbujeante agua se tornaba más oscura y profunda.

- Nunca pensé que mordieras el anzuelo, así de fácil. ¿Quién diría que una niña humana, resultara ser la debilidad de un poderoso demonio como tu?- espetó una voz siniestra.

- _"¡Idiota!"_- pensó, sabiendo de quién se trataba.

Utilizó su espada Tokijin para liberarse del agarre, pero sorpresivamente nuevas ramas surgieron como enormes tentáculos, enroscando a su presa. Sintió una fuerte presión a la altura de su nuca, como si varias agujas se clavaran en alguna terminal nerviosa. ¿Veneno? Un punzante hormiguero recorrió su cuerpo entero, adormeciéndolo lentamente. En sólo fracción de segundos, fue jalado al interior de la poza de líquido hirviendo. Su piel se sintió quemar con el simple contacto, como si estuviera en una olla a punto de cocción. A gran velocidad fue sumergido muchos metros hacia la negrura de las aguas... a las profundidades de lo desconocido…

Luchó ferozmente. ¡Él no moriría! Se removió e hizo varios intentos por soltarse. El poco aire acumulado en sus pulmones estaba llegando a su límite y sus extremidades comenzaban a perder movilidad. Su mente estaba empezando a nublarse y ya no podía pensar con claridad, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarse derrotar. Sus ojos enrojecieron súbitamente, su rostro comenzó a deformarse y su cuerpo, a incrementar su tamaño. ¡Necesitaba salir de allí, cuanto antes! Sin embargo, el apretón alrededor de su cuello se fortificó antes que pudiera culminar su transformación, dejando escapar el poco oxígeno que aún le quedaba.

En medio de la oscuridad, el repentino brillo de un objeto cristalino surgió delante de él, deslumbrándolo. ¿Un espejo? Escuchó el susurro de una vocecita en su interior y diversas imágenes desagradables se proyectaron en su cabeza… De pronto, ya no fue capaz de manipular sus movimientos, paralizándose por completo. A pesar de todo, la lucha aún continuaba, pero dentro de él. El grueso tentáculo que lo mantenía sujeto, comenzó a palpitar. Parecía una gran arteria, que succionaba sus energías para transportarlas a su dueño. Lentamente aquella luz se apagó y todo se volvió oscuro...

- Ja ja ja… ¡estás atrapado!- resonó aquella voz – tus poderes ahora serán míos… Sesshomaru.-

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

A pesar que el repugnante olor de Naraku desaparecía completamente por momentos, en otros se intensificaba cada vez más. Esta vez, era fuerte y penetrante, indicando su ubicación exacta. Si en un principio parecía estar jugando con ellos, ahora todo indicaba que él quería que lo encontraran.

Hace varios minutos que Inuyasha había perdido de vista a su hermano. Él se había adelantado demasiado y seguirlo por tierra, implicaba un mayor esfuerzo. Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían, atravesando bosques, montañas e inclusive ríos. Una tortuosa angustia invadió su corazón, sabiendo que no sólo la vida de Kagome estaba en juego, sino que la de su hijo también, que estaba por nacer. ¡Más le valía a ese maldito no haberles hecho nada!

Llegó a una zona pedregosa, de tierras rojizas y desprovistas de vegetación. En el suelo se formaban montículos de diversos tamaños y formas, al igual que pequeños cráteres de los cuales salía vapor hirviente. La superficie estaba muy caliente, y cubierta por aquella bruma en la parte baja. El aire era espeso y contenía un tenue olor a azufre y agua, el cual se mezclaba con el de Naraku. ¿Qué clase de lugar era éste?

Siguió avanzando, guiado por su agudo olfato, hasta que divisó una extraña formación de rocas, que consistía en la unión de varios picos, a pocos metros de él. ¡¿Allí es en donde se ocultaba ese infeliz? Se dirigió hacia allá. Al momento, sus pies se humedecieron al entrar en contacto con agua caldeada que inundaba la zona.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Está muy caliente!- se quejó Inuyasha y saltó sobre una piedra.

La gruesa capa de vapor, no le permitió ver con claridad la superficie que pisaba, pero al menos pudo apreciar lo encharcada que ésta estaba. Se exasperó al saber que ese miserable podría encontrarse dentro de esa formación pedregosa o quizás, justo por debajo de él o tal vez en una base bajo el agua. Estaba seguro que debía haber alguna parte muy profunda por allí. A lo mejor estaba exagerando y se estaba volviendo loco de desesperación y comenzaba a imaginarse cosas. Sonaba demasiado descabellado, pero al tratarse de Naraku, se podía esperar cualquier cosa. No debía descartar ninguna de las posibilidades anteriores. Lo más extraño era que hace rato, el rastro de Sesshomaru se había desvanecido inexplicablemente. Tanta agua lograba distorsionar los olores, mezclándose con el aire. Sabía que estaba en el lugar indicado, pero ¿por dónde seguir?

- ¡Rayos!- gruñó frustrado - ¿en dónde está?-

Recorrió el terreno cautelosamente, saltando de roca en roca para no quemarse, analizando cada parte. Todo parecía indicar que se encontraba en alguna zona volcánica, pero no logró visualizar ningún volcán. Entonces, ¿podría ser… bajo el agua? Naraku siempre escogía los lugares más insólitos y excepcionales para ocultarse. Ahora comprendía el por qué nunca fue capaz de detectarlo en todo este tiempo. El vapor, el agua y constante surgimiento de gases sulfúricos, disfrazaban perfectamente su repugnante olor. El híbrido buscó alguna entrada, una cueva, algún agujero, pero no lo halló… zambullirse no parecía una buena idea.

Una columna de agua a punto de ebullición, erupcionó violentamente de la tierra inundada. Inuyasha a penas fue capaz de evadirlo al inclinarse hacia atrás, escapándose de ser calcinado. La superficie bajo sus pies se fracturó y cuarteó, debido a la alta presión del agua. Un enorme agujero se formó, succionando todo el líquido a su interior, como si el tapón de una bañera gigante, hubiese sido retirado. No fue capaz de saltar a tiempo, y cayó irremediablemente, infinidad de metros a lo que parecía un pozo sin fin…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Se sentía mareada y débil. Todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas. Le dolía la cabeza y el cuerpo entero, pero sobre todo sus brazos. Un hilo de sangre siguió un recorrido desde su entrepierna, indicando su reciente parto. Naraku no le había permitido reposar, provocándosele una hemorragia. Se estaba desangrando poco a poco. Sintió una fuerte oleada de calor invadirla y un concentrado olor a sulfuro y ceniza. ¿En dónde estaba? Abrió pesadamente sus ojos, los cuales estaban ligeramente hinchados por tanto llorar. Pestañeó y luego los amplió como platos, al encontrarse suspendida sobre un lago de lava ardiente. Sus muñecas estaban atadas sobre su cabeza con una fina liana. Sintió miedo que pudiera romperse en cualquier momento. Un segundo… ¿Acaso estaba palpitando esa cosa?

El único sonido presente, era el hervir de aquella sustancia fogosa y un molesto zumbido en sus oídos. De pronto, escuchó el balbuceo inquieto de un bebé en medio de aquel silencio. Sonaba intranquilo, como si estuviese a punto de llorar, seguramente por el exuberante calor que hacía o simplemente por hambre. El corazón de Kagome latió frenéticamente, buscando su lugar de origen, sabiendo que se trataba de su hija. Bajó su rostro y pudo divisar a Rin, sosteniendo un pequeño bulto. Estaba demasiado cerca del cráter…

- ¡Rin!- la llamó, al verla avanzar sobre sus pasos -¡detente!- Los ojos de la muchachita eran completamente opacos, vacíos y desprovistos de emoción. Kanna la estaba controlando nuevamente. Inconsciente de sus propios actos, se estaba dirigiendo a su propia muerte, arrastrando consigo a otra criatura indefensa - ¡Naraku! Por favor, ¡no sigas!- imploró con nuevas lágrimas desbocarse por sus ojos – por favor…-

Bastó un gestó para que la niña se detuviera, justo en el filo de la cuenca repleta de lava. Unas pequeñas piedritas resbalaron del borde, cayendo varios metros antes de desintegrarse con el simple contacto de aquella sustancia incandescente.

- Me pregunto, ¿qué sucederá si un frágil cuerpo humano cae allí dentro?- dijo Naraku, con una sonrisa malévola - ¿se quemará lentamente… o se desintegrará de inmediato? ¿No te gustaría hacer la prueba, Kagome?- la joven lo miró con desprecio, temerosa. Él sólo estaba jugando con ella.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

La caída había sido tortuosa y casi interminable, siguiendo un trayecto de quizás cientos de metros hasta llegar en contacto con el agua, hundiéndose como una pesada roca, hasta lo más profundo. Su piel le ardía debido a la alta temperatura del líquido en el que se encontraba sumergido. A penas fue capaz de abrir levemente sus ojos y moverse pesadamente, para buscar alguna salida. Todo estaba muy oscuro y casi no lograba distinguir nada debido a la densidad y efervescencia del agua. El poco aire acumulado amenazaba con llegar a su fin. Los pulmones en su pecho parecían ya no resistir la presión y pedían a gritos ser llenados nuevamente con oxígeno, sintiendo como si éstos fueran a reventar en cualquier momento. ¡Ya no podría soportar por mucho más tiempo!

Completamente desorientado comenzó a bucear con desesperación. No estaba dispuesto a morir en aquel lugar y mucho menos sin antes haber rescatado a Kagome y a su hijo. ¡Aún tenía un asunto pendiente con Naraku!

Lo más lógico hubiese sido nadar hacia arriba y tratar de emerger, pero a este punto, su sentido de orientación se vio bastante afectado y no respondía como debía ser. Ya no sabía qué dirección tomar o qué rumbo seguir para salvar su vida. Logró distinguir una caverna submarina en medio de un gigantesco peñasco, dirigiéndose esperanzadamente hacia ella. Parecía una locura, pero esperaba encontrarse con alguna burbuja de aire allí dentro, de lo contrario podría despedirse de este mundo. ¿Qué tal si acertaba con el escondite de Naraku? Una vez dentro de la cueva, logró ver un poco más de claridad en la parte superior. ¿Sería posible…?

Se impulsó hacia la superficie lo más rápido que pudo, tomando una gran bocanada de aire al lograr emerger. Había tenido mucha suerte, ésta vez. Divisó la orilla a escasos metros de él y nadó hasta ella. Tosiendo, gateó torpemente fuera del agua, acostándose sobre su espalda. Sus ropas mojadas humeaban, pero sin ellas seguramente su cuerpo no hubiese resistido tanto. En momentos como éste, agradecía ser un híbrido, porque como humano… ya estuviera muerto. Su pecho se movía al vaivén de su agitada respiración, mientras trataba de recuperar el aire perdido. Un poco más y hubiese terminado cocinado como un cangrejo o quizás se hubiese ahogado antes. Lentamente abrió sus ojos dorados. Todo estaba oscuro. Ladeó el rostro y divisó una amplia apertura en la pared pedregosa... su olfato no lo engañaba... estaba muy cerca y ese era el camino que debería seguir.

Se puso de pie y se dejó llevar por su nariz. Caminó por varios pasajes y distintas cavernas, pero a medida que avanzaba, la temperatura aumentaba considerablemente, así como el olor a azufre y ceniza. Las paredes y el suelo desprendían calor propio, como si se estuviera acercando a un horno.

Atravesó un largo túnel, hasta que el interior se vio reflejado por un brillo escarlata y naranja intenso. De pronto, el suave aroma de su mujer se mezcló en el ambiente, al igual que el olor de su sangre. ¿Acaso Kagome estaba herida? Detuvo momentáneamente su respiración por el pensamiento y gruñó por lo bajo, hasta que el desconsolado llanto de un bebé irrumpió en el lugar. Su corazón latió con fuerza, acelerándose desmesuradamente, sintiendo una inexplicable sensación en su pecho. ¿Podría ser...?

Escuchó el grito de Kagome. Frunció el entrecejo y se apresuró al final del pasaje. Llegó a una gigantesca caverna, llena de estalagmitas, estalactitas y columnas de piedra. En medio, se encontraba una enorme cuenca que contenía un lago de lava incandescente. Éste era... ¡¿el corazón del volcán? Entonces había estado en lo correcto. El volcán estaba por debajo del agua y el escondite de Naraku, dentro de él.

- ¡KAGOME!- gritó el híbrido desesperadamente al divisarla en la parte superior.

Dio varios pasos agigantados para acortar la distancia y alcanzarla, pero antes de llegar a ella, quedó atrapado por una extraña sustancia negra y pegajosa, al posar un pie sobre el suelo y querer tomar nuevo impulso. Sus piernas fueron rápidamente inmovilizadas al sentir como esa 'cosa' trepaba por sus extremidades. Utilizó sus garras para liberarse, pero sin resultados favorables. A los pocos segundos, ya estaba cubierto hasta la mitad de su cuerpo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Inuyasha?…- indicó una ominosa voz a su lado – te estábamos esperando…-

- ¡Naraku!- gruñó encrespado -¡maldito! ¿Qué le has hecho a Kagome?- lo miró fijamente, sintiendo repulsión al ver aquella horrenda cicatriz atravesar su cara - ¡Te mataré con mis propias manos, infeliz!-

El malvado estalló en una escandalosa carcajada e instantáneamente, unas poderosas y gruesas raíces crecieron de su pecho, estirándose hacia el híbrido. Cual telaraña, lo encerró en un capullo antes que éste pudiera resistirse, quedando únicamente su cabeza al descubierto. Inuyasha dio un bramido de sí, al sentir como una potente carga eléctrica lo estremecía y al mismo tiempo adormecía su cuerpo entero.

Luchó dentro de aquella envoltura de raíces, ejerciendo presión desde el interior para romperla. No lo consiguió, así que intentó otro método... alcanzar su espada. Sonrió de medio lado al lograr su objetivo. Con un sólo corte preciso en la parte media, rasgó el capullo con su gran Colmillo de Acero, liberándose finalmente y de un salto, quedó en frente de su enemigo.

Naraku retrocedió unos pasos, mirándolo con un frunce. No obstante, no parecía demasiado sorprendido, a pesar de esa peligrosa cercanía. Un látigo luminoso salió de su mano, azotando sonoramente el suelo, buscando atrapar al platinado. ¡¿Ese… era el látigo de Sesshomaru? Ágilmente, Inuyasha lo esquivó y lo repelió con su espada. Salió rápidamente de su impresión, acercándose con mucha precisión, escindiendo el cuerpo de Naraku horizontalmente con su filosa hoja.

- ¡Fallaste!- Dijo una burlona voz tras él, mientras la figura de enfrente se distorsionaba y desvanecía. ¿Una ilusión?

El híbrido se volteó rápidamente para no ser sorprendido, pero bastó una fracción de segundo para ser golpeado con aquel látigo, siendo arrojado hasta el borde de la caldera de magma. Un poco más y hubiera caído dentro…

- ¡Inuyasha!- escuchó a Kagome llamarlo. Su voz... sonaba muy débil...

Naraku garroteó el aire con una mano, de la cual salieron cuchillas curvas y fluorescentes en su dirección. El híbrido apenas logró evadirlas, siendo alcanzado y lastimado de su hombro izquierdo. Inuyasha se sujetó la herida, pasmado. ¿Garras venenosas? Esa técnica también pertenecía a Sesshomaru… ¿Cómo era posible?

Una explosión surgió del cráter, al caer el ataque en el interior. El magma comenzó a burbujear desmedidamente, despidiendo vapor y nuevos gases sulfúricos. El suelo se estremeció, dando una sola sacudida, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle perder el equilibrio a Rin, quien estaba en el borde de la caldera y aún con su mirada ausente. La niña se precipitó al interior, cerró sus ojos automáticamente y su agarre a la pequeña criatura recién nacida se debilitó.

- ¡NO!- exclamó desaforadamente Kagome, sintiéndose impotente, sin poder hacer nada más, que observar como parte de su vida se perdía.

El híbrido amplió estrepitosamente sus ojos, sintiendo miedo invadir su corazón, arrojándose prácticamente por inercia al fuego. Logró atrapar a Rin, pero con horror, vio como la niña soltaba el pequeño bulto. Se impulsó en las rocosas paredes y a tan sólo escasos centímetros de tocar la lava, consiguió agarrarlo. Incrustó su Colmillo de Acero en la pared, deteniendo su caída, para luego dispararse hacia la superficie.

Bajó a la muchachita y la recostó sobre el suelo. Estaba inconsciente. El pequeño y escandaloso cuerpo forrado de tela que ahora sostenía en una mano, le llamó mucho la atención. Lo levantó a la altura de su pecho y lo acomodó con cuidado. Su corazón palpitó a toda velocidad y sus extremidades comenzaron a temblar. Éste era... ¿su hijo? Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera en ese momento, sintiendo emoción, nerviosismo y... mucha preocupación. Su angustioso llanto no cesaba, a pesar de encontrarse a salvo. ¿Estaría herido?

Deslizó protectora y delicadamente su mano por la suave tela. Se sentía tan frágil e indefenso. ¿Cómo luchar sin poner en riesgo su vida o hacerle daño? Quiso destaparlo para asegurarse que estuviera bien, pero la criatura le fue arrebatada, en un parpadeo de las manos. Kanna utilizó el poder de su espejo para hacerlo flotar. Gracias a las mutaciones y cambios de su creador, ahora era capaz de manipular las mentes de los demás y controlar sus movimientos, sin tener forzosamente la necesidad de tomar sus almas. Podía crear ilusiones, basadas en las pesadillas y mayores temores de los corazones de sus víctimas.

Inuyasha trató de recuperarlo pero fue detenido por una nueva enredadera. Se ayudó con su espada para soltarse una vez más. Se paró firme sobre el piso y se dispuso a utilizar el Viento Cortante. Sin embargo, los tentáculos de Naraku fueron más rápidos y lo aprisionaron, inmovilizándolo momentáneamente de brazos y piernas. En ese mismo instante, su espada le fue quitada y arrojada lejos de su alcance. ¿Qué es lo que pretendía?

- ¡Demonios!- rezongó, mientras forcejeaba.

- ¿Creíste que te entregaría a tu hija así de fácil?- dijo Naraku al posarse enfrente suyo.

¿Una hija? ¡¿Era padre de una niña? Un sentimiento de profundo amor y ternura lo llenó. Pero sintiéndose de pronto tan miserable, por no haber podido estar con Kagome en el momento de su nacimiento y lo que es peor, no poder protegerla. ¡Dios! ¡Kagome! Si tan sólo no la hubiese dejado sola, no estarían en esta situación... no debió alejarse en sus últimos días de embarazo. ¿Pero quién se iba a imaginar que este maldito siguiera con vida? No debió confiarse aquel día, que creyeron derrotarlo. Algo en su interior le decía que no todo había terminado, pero prefirió omitir aquel presentimiento, queriendo creer que sólo se había tratado de su imaginación.

- ¡Eres un...!- no pudo completar la frase, ya que vio como su pequeña era transportada sobre el lago de lava, flotando a unos cuantos metros de Kagome.

- Lamento decirte que ésta será la última vez que la verás, antes de terminar con su pequeña e insignificante vida- indicó Naraku con malicia, luego sonrió divertido – ni siquiera serás capaz de salvarlas, porque ahora estarás atrapado en mente y cuerpo. ¡Te haré conocer el verdadero infierno!-

- ¡¿Qué?- se apresuró a decir, antes que un macizo tentáculo se enroscara alrededor de su cuello, estrangulándolo.

Clavó sus garras para disminuir la presión, mientras que un agudo dolor comenzaba a recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo. Miles de agujas se clavaron en su nuca, infiltrándose un líquido frío dentro de él. Se desesperó debido al dolor que se esparcía en cada una de sus células. Exaltado se movió entre la enredadera que lo sujetaba, logrando destazar algunas ramas.

- Agh… ¡No... te atrevas... a tocarlas!- exigió el híbrido con la voz entrecortada, por la falta de oxígeno y el dolor que lo estaba martirizando. Tenía que hacer algo y pronto. De lo contrario, ¡ellas morirían!

Como un espectro, Kanna apareció de la nada, posándose en frente de Inuyasha y le mostró su reflejo a través del espejo. Éste comenzó a brillar, invadiendo su mente. Fue como caer en un gran vacío, olvidándose de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Su mirada se apagó levemente y su expresión facial se relajó. Sin embargo, en el interior del híbrido había dado inicio una feroz lucha, siendo torturado de la manera más ruin y despiadada, en donde ni siquiera era capaz de defenderse...

_Una oscura nube había ensombrecido las tierras y un concentrado olor a sangre y humo llenaba el aire. Casas en llamas, campesinos, mujeres y niños corriendo desordenadamente por tratar de salvar sus vidas en medio de griteríos desesperados. Cientos de monstruos los estaban atacando, buscando satisfacer sus insaciables apetitos. Vio a sus alrededores, dándose cuenta que se encontraba en la aldea de la anciana Kaede... ¡su hogar! Sin dudarlo demasiado, desenfundó su espada. La agitó fuertemente, utilizando el Viento Cortante, para exterminar a todas esas criaturas de un solo golpe. Sin embargo, nada sucedió. ¿Acaso su ataque no había tenido efecto? Volvió a retomar su posición y lo volvió a intentar, pero esta vez con Lanzas de Diamante. Una vez más, los resultados de su Colmillo de Acero habían sido fallidos. ¡¿Qué estaba sucediendo?_

_En medio de todo aquel alboroto, logró distinguir a un pequeño zorrito pelirrojo que luchaba ferozmente contra varios monstruos que lo tenían acorralado. ¡Shippo! El pequeño utilizó valientemente cada una de sus técnicas, no sólo para defenderse a sí mismo, sino que también a un par de mellizos recién nacidos que estaban dentro de un canasto. ¡Estos eran los hijos de Sango y Miroku! Inuyasha corrió rápidamente hacia ellos para ayudarlos y con su espada cortó aquellos monstruos. Con horror, vio como no sucedía nada y las criaturas seguían en pie. Hizo un nuevo intento... nada. Uno de los demonios agarró a Shippo y comenzó a oprimir su pequeño cuerpo. El zorrito dio un desaforado grito de dolor, sintiendo como cada uno de sus huesos se rompía._

_- Grrrr, ¡suéltalo!- Inuyasha se lanzó furioso hacia ellos, utilizando sus garras para destazarlos. Sin embargo, únicamente los traspasó como si fuese un fantasma._

_Atónito, levantó sus manos a la altura de su rostro, tratando de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Por qué? Escuchó un nuevo grito y un sonoro crujido. Asustado alzó la mirada. Sus ojos se abrieron de tal manera que formaron unas esferas perfectas al presenciar tan atroz escena. Negó incrédulo con su cabeza. Los latidos de su corazón incrementaron su ritmo y su respiración se agitó. ¡No podía ser cierto!_

Naraku disfrutó ver el cambio en la expresión del rostro de Inuyasha. Sus puños se habían apretado y en sus ojos ahora vacíos, se podía apreciar claramente su tribulación...

- Estás atrapado, Inuyasha...- sentenció satisfecho -... y no podrás escapar.-

Continuará...

**N/A:** Los poderes de Sesshomaru han sido absorbidos y asimilados por Naraku, siendo libre de usarlos cuando se le plazca. ¿Podrá despertar de aquel sueño y escapar? Inuyasha por su lado, se encuentra atrapado en un hechizo del espejo de Kanna, viviendo su propio infierno, mientras que la vida de Kagome y su hija corren peligro. ¿Logrará liberarse y rescatarlas?

Una vez más, quiero agradecer a todas aquellas niñas que me dejan sus muy preciados reviews. Cada uno de ellos es mi paga, mi motivación y mi sonrisa. Saludos especiales a: **kagome-chan1985**, **princserekou**, **Kyome-chan**, **Sabrina K. Potter**, **setsuna17**, **AllySan** y **Bruna.c.**

Sin olvidarme por supuesto de todas las personas que sólo leen también. Gracias por regalarme unos minutos de su tiempo. No duden en dejarme sus comentarios. ^^

Besos y hasta la próxima!


	31. El despertar de la sangre

**Capítulo 31: El despertar de la sangre**

Aún se podían sentir los estragos que había dejado aquella reciente y repentina invasión de monstruos, demonios y espíritus en la aldea. El intenso olor a sangre era evidente, tanto que se había impregnado en el aire. Los resultados finales habían sido devastadores, dejando atrás cabañas destrozadas, campos de cosecha arruinados, corrales rotos, cadáveres de monstruos, animales y humanos por doquier y una gran cantidad de campesinos heridos.

Fue difícil volver a impartir la calma y después de semejante caos, no era para menos. Todos pusieron de su parte para ayudar y aliviar el nerviosismo de los presentes. La anciana Kaede y el monje Miroku se encargaron de las respectivas curaciones de los sobrevivientes. Kohaku y Kirara, asistieron con el cargamento de nuevos materiales, para comenzar poco a poco con las reconstrucciones. Jaken fue 'obligado' a ayudar también, claro, si no quería terminar apaleado por los aldeanos o exorcizado por un molesto monje. Así que junto con Ah-Un hizo la limpieza preliminar, retirando escombros y pedazos inservibles. Si su amo Sesshomaru estuviera con él ahora, no tendría por qué hacer esta clase de trabajos y mucho menos para el favor de los humanos. ¡Que todo sea por la supervivencia!

En los rostros de los aldeanos se reflejaba el temor y la tristeza por lo ocurrido. Después de darles una digna sepultura a sus compañeros y amigos perdidos, ya sólo les quedaba la resignación. Sin embargo, el espíritu de la muerte aún rondaba por los alrededores. Por ahora todo aparentaba estar tranquilo, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? Y ¿qué les garantizaba que algo como esto no volvería a repetirse? Imposible no pensar en ello.

El anochecer ya estaba muy próximo y en el horizonte se podía apreciar como el sol se ocultaba lentamente detrás de las montañas, matizando el cielo con diversas tonalidades naranjas, amarillas y rosáceas. Con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol derrumbado, reposaba una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños oscuros, atados únicamente en las puntas y con un kimono ligero. Su semblante denotaba un evidente decaimiento y depresión. A su lado había un amplio canasto, el cual le servía como cuna a su par de mellizos, quienes dormían plácidamente después de tan agitado día. Un pequeño demonio zorro los acompañaba, compartiendo el mismo sentir que la mujer.

- Oye Sango… ¿crees… crees que Kagome se encuentre bien?- preguntó temeroso, con sus ojitos llorosos.

- No lo sé…- musitó cabizbaja, con su voz a punto de quebrantarse - ¡no debí dejarla sola! Es por mi culpa que ella…- las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y resbalaron por sus mejillas - ¿qué sucederá con Kagome y su bebé? ¡No es justo!-

- ¡Buaaahhhh! ¿Por qué tenía que reaparecer ese maldito de Naraku? ¡Pobre Kagome!- lloriqueó el zorrito – ¡si tan sólo fuera más fuerte, esto no hubiera sucedido! ¡Soy un inútil!-

- No es tu culpa, Shippo- interrumpió un hombre de ojos azules, tan profundos como el mar, mientras se acercaba a ellos - estoy seguro que Inuyasha los traerá de regreso, sanos y a salvo- quiso tranquilizarlo – él no permitirá que les suceda nada malo… a ninguno…- se sentó en el pasto, abrazando a su esposa consoladoramente – todo estará bien…-

La exterminadora recostó su cabeza en el pecho masculino, dejándose mimar, mientras sollozaba incesantemente. Ladeó su mirada hacia sus bebés y no pudo evitar sentir una preocupación aún mayor. ¿Cómo podría defenderse Kagome en su estado? ¿Y si Inuyasha no lograba llegar a tiempo? Las dudas y la angustia la invadieron, comenzando a temblar involuntariamente.

- ¿Por qué… ahora?- cuestionó Sango hipando - ¡Ese maldito… debería estar… muerto!-

- Al parecer estuvo recuperándose en alguna parte, esperando el momento justo para atacar…- analizó seriamente Miroku – también sabía de nuestra ausencia- reflexionó, refiriéndose a Inuyasha y él. Frunció una ceja – seguramente, lo tenía todo planeado…-

- Sin duda, ésta será una difícil batalla- intervino la anciana Kaede, mientras se aproximaba – la perla de Shikon ya no existe, por lo tanto el único objetivo de esta lucha, será la venganza- arrugó su frente preocupada – ahora más que nunca, la vida de todos, corre peligro. Si Inuyasha y Sesshomaru no logran vencer definitivamente a Naraku esta vez, todo estará perdido... Debemos estar preparados.-

Lo único que podían hacer en estos momentos, era esperar, rogando que la pesadilla acabara pronto y que todos regresaran con bien. Si los hermanos platinados no lo vencían, nadie más podría hacerlo…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

- ¿Qué le hiciste, Naraku?- exigió saber Kagome.

Inuyasha estaba inmóvil por la cantidad de raíces que lo mantenían sujeto. Sin embargo, su cuerpo temblaba y sudaba nerviosamente. ¿Sería por el veneno? ¡No! Su rostro reflejaba miedo y angustia, a pesar de su mirada vacía y ausente... parecía estar sufriendo mucho por algo que estaba viendo o sintiendo. ¿Pero qué?

- ¡Ja ja ja! ¿No te dije que Inuyasha sufriría de tal manera que desearía la misma muerte?- respondió entretenido - su infierno a penas acaba de comenzar, al igual que el tuyo.-

Los ojos de Naraku enrojecieron, enfocándose en la liana que sujetaba a Kagome. Ésta comenzó a palpitar con mayor fuerza que antes, succionando sus poderes de una vez. Aquella liana estaba hecha de las raíces de Shihai, las cuales eran capaces de corromper y contaminar cualquier alma o energía pura para invertirlo y usarlo a su favor. Naraku no se vería afectado al absorberlo, por el contrario, podía sentir triunfalmente correr el poder por sus venas.

La joven sintió una descarga recorrer su cuerpo entero, debilitándose rápidamente, de forma dolorosa. Quizás, si hubiese estado en condiciones más óptimas y no hubiese perdido tanta sangre, Naraku ni siquiera sería capaz de tocarla... no sin antes terminar purificado y muerto. Pero ahora, ¿qué es lo que tenía pensado? Abrió uno de sus ojos castaños... su hija estaba levitando a tan sólo unos metros de distancia. Ella era demasiado pequeña e inocente, como para estar involucrada en esta batalla. ¡Debía sacarla de allí!

Kagome bajó su mirada, advirtiendo a la niña albina mover ligeramente el espejo frente a Inuyasha. Él se removió inquieto, tratando de zafarse. Intentó sujetarse su cabeza, lo cual no consiguió hacer. El híbrido continuaba atrapado en la peor de sus pesadillas...

_Se arrodilló tembloroso junto al pequeño cuerpo sin vida del zorrito. Estaba ensangrentado. Sus huesos habían sido rotos en su totalidad, hasta provocarle la muerte._

_- Shi... Shippo...- musitó con un doloroso nudo en la garganta._

_Frunció sus cejas y gruñó enfurecido. Rápidamente se puso en pie y se volteó hacia los asesinos. Sin embargo, al encararlos notó como uno de los monstruos escupía un trozo de tela manchado de sangre, mientras que otro arrojaba un canasto despedazado. ¡Los bebés! ¡No!... ¡Esto era demasiado!_

_La ira corrió por sus venas y completamente enardecido, se arrojó sobre ellos para acabar con sus miserables vidas. Los atacó, los rasguñó, los atravesó y hasta los cortó con su espada, pero únicamente logró herir el aire. Ni siquiera era capaz de tocarlos, como si únicamente su fantasma estuviera espectándolo todo. ¡Esto no podía ser real!_

_La batalla se había intensificado y la cantidad de monstruos había triplicado su número. Kohaku y la anciana Kaede cayeron en ese combate de forma atroz. Inuyasha estuvo forzado a presenciar la muerte de todos los campesinos, niños y mujeres que conformaban la aldea, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada, más que mirar. Escuchó el grito de una mujer y el rugido de un gran felino en medio de una explosión. Corrió hacia aquella dirección, encontrándose con Sango y Kirara... muertas. ¡¿Ellas también? Seguidamente, el cuerpo de un hombre voló por los aires, dirigiéndose hacia él. Inuyasha trató de atraparlo, pero éste pasó a través de él, chocando contra un árbol caído. ¡Era Miroku! Quiso ayudarlo, sin embargo sus dedos lo traspasaron. No podía palparlo._

_Vio como el monje abría pesadamente sus ojos azulinos, mientras se volteaba hasta quedar boca abajo. Comenzó a arrastrase al divisar a su querida esposa. En su rostro, se dibujaba una sonrisa melancólica y dolida, teniendo en esos instantes un único pensamiento... acabar con su sufrimiento y seguir a Sango y a sus hijos al otro mundo. Con un último esfuerzo logró tomarle la mano inerte, antes de dejarse vencer y fallecer._

_Y así continuó la masacre, hasta que cada una de las cosas, cada una de las personas que conoció y llegó a querer, se extinguió. En una guerra en la cual no pudo ser partícipe, siendo únicamente un inútil e impotente espectador. Shippo, Kirara, Sango, Miroku, los mellizos, Kohaku y la anciana Kaede... todos._

- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Tienes que despertar! ¡Inuyasha!- Kagome lo llamó varias veces para hacerlo reaccionar, pero él no escuchó. Él continuaba atrapado, quizás hasta perder la razón. ¡Tenía que hacer algo!

Sus ojos se estaban volviendo cada vez más pesados y su vista comenzaba a nublarse. La pelinegra se sacudió la cabeza, tratando de apaciguar aquel hormigueo. La vida se le estaba yendo lentamente sin que pudiera evitarlo... Había perdido mucha sangre y su hemorragia no cesaba. Se estaba mareando, sobre todo por el infernal calor que se filtraba por cada uno de sus poros. Las imágenes parecían deformarse entre el vapor que se desprendía de la lava, dificultándole una clara visión. Miró a su hija enfrente de ella con mucha tristeza…

De pronto, tuvo una extraña sensación e instintivamente reparó en Naraku. Pestañeó incrédula al ver como su cicatriz comenzaba a borrarse sin dejar rastro. ¿Eso era por haber absorbido parte de sus poderes espirituales? ¡¿Cómo era posible? Si continuaba así, no sólo la mataría, sino que también se haría más fuerte. Naraku había aprendido a neutralizar el poder espiritual y a usarlo a su favor. Eso no era nada bueno...

¡Ya no podía seguir viendo! En su debilidad, comenzó a balancearse para llegar hasta su hija. Sabía que era peligroso y que podría caer antes de llegar hasta ella, pero eso no le importó. Lo único en lo que pensaba, era en alcanzarla.

- Es inútil, Kagome. No podrás llegar a ella- espetó Naraku – y tu querido Inuyasha tampoco será capaz de salvarla, aunque lo quisiera- se burló, mientras le daba una señal a Kanna para que la dejara caer – ¡despídete de tu hija!-

- ¡De ninguna manera lo permitiré!- exclamó decidida.

Concentró el poco poder que aún le quedaba, en sus manos. Una intensa luz salió de ellas, rompiendo la liana que la sujetaba. Kagome logró dar un último impulso oscilante antes de caer, atrapando a su hija en brazos. Su estómago se encogió al sentir como se precipitaba verticalmente, atraída por la ley de la gravedad. Abrazó de manera protectora a su pequeña, intentando formar un campo de energía alrededor de ellas, mientras escuchaba su incesante llanto. ¡Su energía no era suficiente! Cerró sus ojos, esperando su cruel muerte o un milagro, mientras algunas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. _"Inuyasha"..._

_No podía creer lo que había pasado. ¡Ellos no podían estar muertos!… No había sido capaz de defenderlos, sin importar cuantas veces lo intentó. Se sentía demacrado, triste, simplemente miserable. Apretó fuertemente sus ojos, como si con eso pudiese borrar lo ocurrido, rogando que tan sólo se tratara de una pesadilla._

_Al abrirlos nuevamente, ya no se encontraba en la aldea. ¿En dónde estaba ahora? Era un lugar hermoso de verdosos pastizales, cubiertos por incontables flores de diversos colores. Los pájaros cantaban y las mariposas revoloteaban alegremente, mientras una delicada brisa acariciaba su piel. Todo era paz y tranquilidad, aunque aquel dolor en su pecho por la muerte de sus amigos, aún seguía presente._

_- Te amo...- le susurró una hermosa joven de cabellos azabaches al oído, mientras lo abrazaba._

_Esas palabras eran como un bálsamo para su abatida alma. Su corazón dio un brinco de alegría al sentir el fino cuerpo pegado al suyo. Su delicado aroma llegó a sus fosas nasales, embriagándolo por completo. Sólo ella era capaz de llenar ese vacío que sentía, haciéndole olvidar todo lo demás. Junto a ella, nada más importaba. Se separó levemente para contemplarla, quedando atrapado por aquellos luminosos ojos castaños que lograban hipnotizarlo con sólo una mirada y hacerle perder la noción del tiempo y la realidad. Le acarició suavemente el cabello, pasando sus dedos por las sedosas hebras negras. La acercó más, aferrándola a su cuerpo con intensidad, temiendo que se desvanecería en cualquier momento. Sin ella, su vida ya no tendría sentido... Ella, era su razón de ser._

_- Mi Kagome- dijo en un suspiro, acercándose a sus dulces labios – siempre te amaré- y la besó con fervor._

_El tiempo transcurrió muy rápido, pasando tres estaciones. Invierno, primavera, hasta inicios del verano. Estaba sentado en las enormes y viejas raíces del árbol sagrado, sosteniendo a su amada esposa en brazos, apoyándola sobre sus piernas. Su mano traviesa se deslizó sobre el ahora abultado vientre de ella, acariciándolo con ternura, sabiendo que dentro de éste, crecía el fruto de su amor. No podía haber mayor felicidad en el mundo, que la dicha de tener a Kagome a su lado y pronto formar una familia propia con ella. Las emociones y sentimientos, simplemente eran inexplicables. Le besó amorosamente la frente, mientas la abrazaba contra su pecho, disfrutando de aquel momento. Todo era simplemente perfecto._

_Repentinamente, todo se oscureció. El viento sopló fuertemente y la joven desapareció. Inuyasha se asustó al encontrar sus manos vacías. Comenzó a buscarla desesperadamente, con un sentimiento de angustia en su corazón. Sentía miedo... mucho miedo. El escenario cambió drásticamente, encontrándose en una caverna, iluminada por un brillo rojizo. Hacía demasiado calor y el aire era muy espeso y turbio. Alzó la mirada y ¡allí estaba! Kagome colgaba sobre un cráter con lava, atada de la cintura por una soga. Ella sujetaba algo entre sus brazos. ¡Era su hija! Una filosa cuchilla surcó los aires, cortando su único medio de soporte, dejándolas caer a ambas. Con el corazón en la mano, Inuyasha corrió velozmente hacia ellas y sin dudarlo, se arrojó sobre aquella sustancia fogosa. ¡Estaba seguro de poder alcanzarlas! ¡Tenía que hacerlo!_

_La silueta de Naraku apareció en un estado semi-transparente, mirando la escena con una descarada sonrisa en su rostro. El híbrido lo ignoró. En estos momentos sólo tenía una cosa en mente. ¡Salvar a su esposa y a su pequeña! Kagome estiró una mano, pero el platinado únicamente logró tocar sus dedos al ser arrastrado en sentido contrario por un poderoso tentáculo, quedando inmovilizado en el borde del cráter. Lo último que escuchó, fue el acongojado llanto de la bebé y su nombre pronunciado por su mujer, viendo por última vez, sus ojos castaños llenos de lágrimas, antes de desintegrarse junto a su hija en el espeso lago de fuego líquido y desaparecer... para siempre._

_Su cerebro dejó de transmitir señales a su cuerpo, permaneciendo completamente paralizado. Estaba en shock. Su mirada dorada se perdió en algún punto de la lava, repitiéndose las últimas imágenes una y otra vez en su cabeza, torturándolo constantemente. Su respiración se cortó y su ritmo cardiaco aumentó drásticamente. Todo… todo lo que una vez había conocido y amado, dejó de existir. Sus amigos, la mujer a la que amaba con todo su ser y su hija recién nacida, la cual nunca llegó a conocer... su hogar… ya no quedaba nada._

_- ¡Ésta es tu realidad, Inuyasha!- indicó Naraku antes de estallar en una feroz carcajada – y no habrá nada que puedas hacer para remediarlo…-_

_- ¡NOOOOOOOO!- gritó estruendosamente con suma aflicción, sintiendo todo su mundo desmoronarse._

_¡Esto era más de lo que podía soportar! Su mente estaba al borde de la locura y desesperación. Estaba atrapado en el abismo del sufrimiento y el dolor, del cual quería salir..._

La expresión en el rostro del híbrido cambió drásticamente, tornándose amenazante. Su ceño estaba fruncido y muy apretado. Sus gruñidos eran roncos y atemorizantes, dejando ver sus afilados colmillos, los cuales parecían haber incrementado su tamaño, mientras que unas manchas violáceas comenzaban a aparecer en sus mejillas.

- ¡KAGOMEEEEE!- Exclamó violentamente, casi como un rugido, liberándose del control del espejo.

Al despertar, vio a su esposa, cayendo verticalmente desde lo alto de la caverna, precipitándose a una muerte segura. Su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho y la adrenalina ascendió hasta su cabeza. Sintió un nuevo poder recorrer cada una de sus células y vasos sanguíneos. Con una fuerza descomunal, despedazó cada una de sus ataduras en sólo fracción de segundos y se arrojó como un rayo al centro del volcán para rescatar a su mujer e hija.

Naraku se sorprendió. No se había esperado semejante fuerza de Inuyasha. ¿Cómo había podido liberarse? ¡No permitiría que ese híbrido se saliera con la suya! ¡Él aún debía sufrir! Su maquiavélica mente operó de inmediato, dispuesto a poner en marcha su plan de reserva. ¡Inuyasha obedecería sus órdenes, aún en contra de su voluntad! Esbozó una siniestra sonrisa en sus pálidos labios. El verdadero espectáculo estaba por comenzar…

A una velocidad extrema, Inuyasha dio un gran salto, impulsándose horizontalmente sobre el magma incandescente. Sorprendentemente logró alcanzar a Kagome, sujetándola con una mano de la cintura y protegiendo su cabeza con la otra. Ella en cambio abrazó fuertemente a su bebé para que no se lastimara. El descenso fue brusco y hasta mortal para cualquier humano. Inuyasha aterrizó sobre su espalda, deslizándose varios metros, hasta chocar contra una roca, que lo detuvo.

Cuando se sintió fuera de peligro, Kagome abrió temerosa sus ojos y levantó su rostro hacia su rescatador. Pero se asustó en sobremanera al verlo con la mirada perdida y… enrojecida. La respiración del híbrido se tornó muy agitada y sonora. Su cabeza empezó a pulsarle y la sangre en sus venas a hervir. ¡Algo no estaba bien! Un aterrador gruñido salió de su garganta, en su rostro aparecieron unas marcas de color morado y un aura oscura empezó a emanar de él.

- ¿Inu… yasha?- masculló, sintiendo un escalofrío calarle hasta los huesos. Las masculinas manos de él la sujetaron fuertemente por los brazos, sintiendo como las crecidas garras de su esposo se enterraban levemente en su piel - ¿Qué… qué te sucede?-

- Ka… go... me- pronunció dificultosamente, con una voz sumamente ronca, luchando por dentro para no perder el poco control que aún poseía – hu… ye…- su mente estaba comenzando a nublarse – ¡huye!-

En su estado de semi-consciencia, aflojó su agarre sobre Kagome. ¡No quería hacerle daño! La empujó bruscamente, apartándose de un salto de ella y de su hija, antes de perder completamente el autocontrol, quedando de cuclillas a varios metros. Su sangre estaba ardiendo en sus venas y su cuerpo parecía palpitar a cada segundo, despertando en él, su poder demoníaco. Estaba perdiendo la razón, olvidándose de toda clase de sentimientos, existiendo únicamente la sed de sangre y matanza en él.

- Inuyasha…- musitó Kagome aterrorizada al verlo transformarse. Pero, había algo diferente…

Torpemente se puso de pie, mientras se apoyaba con una mano en una estalagmita. Se tambaleó, al sentir sus piernas flaquear y un ligero dolor en sus caderas, debido a su reciente parto. Se sentía mareada y débil… no sería capaz de huir. Además, ¿a dónde iría? Estaba dentro de un volcán y no había escapatoria. La bebé finalmente se cansó de llorar, sintiendo la protección de su madre, escuchándose únicamente pequeños gimoteos,

- _¡Mátala!… ¡Mátala!… ¡Mátala!_- escuchó el susurro de una voz.

La cabeza del híbrido comenzó a palpitar punzantemente. El agudo dolor de una infinidad de agujas clavándose desde su nunca hasta su cerebro, se hacía cada vez más intenso e insoportable. Se sujetó con ambas manos, esperando aplacar el malestar, pero no funcionó. Su cráneo parecía a punto de estallar. Su cabello plateado se meció suavemente por la energía que estaba emanado su cuerpo, expulsando con él, todo su poder demoníaco. ¡Su sangre había despertado! En ese momento, Kagome reparó en una pequeña raíz palpitante, que se aferraba a la parte posterior de su cuello. ¿Qué era esa cosa?

- ¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste, Naraku?- preguntó la joven de golpe, sabiendo que la transformación de su esposo había sido provocada.

- Sólo jugué un poco con su mente, mostrándole su triste futuro…- explicó malévolamente – debe ser muy doloroso ver morir todo lo que conoces, sin poder mover ni un solo dedo para salvarlos. ¿No lo crees?-

Kagome lo miró con un profundo rencor, imaginándose la tortura a la cual había sido sometido Inuyasha. Era demasiado cruel, más de lo que cualquiera pudiera soportar. Tenía que liberarlo, pero ¿cómo? ¡Un minuto! ¿En dónde estaba su Colmillo de Acero? ¡Inuyasha no tenía consigo su espada! Esa sería la única forma de sellar su sangre y volverlo a la normalidad. Buscó con su mirada y entonces lo vio… estaba muy cerca de una grieta que parecía profunda. Muy despacio, caminó hacia atrás para no perder de vista a ninguno, dejando inconscientemente un rastro de sangre en cada paso.

Inuyasha, finalmente perdió el control, rindiéndose ante el dolor que lo aquejaba. Después de unos tortuosos segundos, parecía más calmado, aunque su mirada enrojecida ahora era aterradora. Levantó la cabeza y ladeó su rostro hacia Kagome, mirándola como un león a punto de devorar a un cordero. Había olfateado su sangre… Sintiéndose amenazada por su propio esposo, aferró intuitivamente a su pequeña a su pecho, queriendo protegerla, viendo con horror como él se acercaba cada vez más a ellas.

Naraku simplemente disfrutó del espectáculo. En el rostro del platinado se dibujó una malintencionada y escalofriante sonrisa, como si disfrutara ver la angustia en los ojos de sus víctimas. Levantó su mano, preparándose para atacar con sus filosas garras a Kagome y a su propia hija. Sin embargo, el garrotazo nunca llegó. Inesperadamente, el híbrido se volteó hacia Naraku y se abalanzó sobre él. De un zarpazo, cortó varios tentáculos, concentrándose ahora en su cabeza. ¡Él era su presa!

El villano a penas fue capaz de esquivarlo, siendo rasgado en su mejilla, apareciendo nuevamente aquella horrible cicatriz en su lugar. Enfurecido usó su mano izquierda, la cual formaba una enorme cuchilla, defendiéndose con ella. Lo habían tomado por sorpresa. ¿Cómo era posible que ese híbrido lo atacara de esa manera? ¿Cómo es que aún poseía su conciencia? Era muy fuerte, más de lo que era en su estado normal. Si aquella raíz venenosa en su nuca, no era suficiente… entonces…

Naraku logró herirlo en su muslo, para tratar de inmovilizarlo, pero eso no pareció afectarle. Inuyasha seguía atacando, como si no le importara nada más. ¡Quería matarlo!

- ¡Kanna!- la llamó Naraku, indicándole únicamente con su mirada lo que debía hacer. Se había asustado por unos momentos, pero reaccionó inmediatamente. Si Inuyasha quería jugar… pues entonces jugarían.

La niña blanquecina se enfocó en el híbrido, haciendo brillar su espejo, inmovilizándolo en el acto. Un rayo atravesó su cerebro, enviándole órdenes de atacar a Kagome y matarla. En un principio parecía querer resistirse, a pesar de estar en su forma de demonio y no ser consciente de sus actos. Inconscientemente no quería hacerlo, aunque sus únicos deseos en ese estado, era la sangre. ¡Él no obedecería a nadie! No obstante, aquella intensa lucha mental, resultó inútil, terminando sometido por el poder del espejo y la raíz en su nuca.

- ¡Mátala, Inuyasha!- mandó burlesco Naraku, intimidando a la muchacha, quien lo miraba asustada y con un profundo odio.

Continuará…

**N/A:** Inuyasha logró liberarse del hechizo del espejo de Kanna momentáneamente, al creer perdida a su esposa, hija y amigos. ¿Pero qué pasará ahora que su sangre demoníaca ha despertado y Naraku tiene el control sobre él? Las cosas no se ven nada bien. ¿Qué hará Kagome? y por cierto, ¿qué pasó con Sesshomaru? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

Bueno, sé que a muchos les puede parecer cruel y hasta ahora bastante larga la tortura y lucha. Pero si lo hago todo en un solo capítulo y lo acabo rápido, no podría describir cada detalle y especificar las escenas. Además, trato de asemejar al villano lo más posible al original, lo cual resulta realmente difícil, más que nada agotador xD. En fin, espero que les haya gustado a pesar de todo... de verdad me esforcé mucho.

Quiero dar las infinitas gracias a todas las niñas bellas que me leen y me dejan sus muy preciados reviews, que como saben, son mi paga y mi motivación para seguir con esta historia. Saludos especiales a: **setsuna17**, **princserekou**, **AllySan**, **Kyome-chan**, **kagome-chan1985**, **Bruna.c** y **Dark_yuki**.

Sin olvidarme por supuesto de todas aquellas personas que sólo leen también. Muchas gracias por regalarme unos minutos de su tiempo. Espero que se animen a dejarme sus comentarios, los cuales serán de gran alegría.

Besos y hasta la próxima! ^^


	32. Sin escapatoria

**Capítulo 32: Sin escapatoria**

Su cuerpo prácticamente se movió de forma autómata y con un salto abrupto, quedó enfrente de Kagome. Sus globos oculares enrojecidos, con pupilas azules, la miraron de manera fría y acechadora. Era intimidante. En su rostro se expresaban los deseos de ver correr sangre, como lo haría cualquier bestia salvaje y sin sentimientos. Su fiera y sanguinaria sonrisa le ponía los vellos de punta a la joven, inmovilizándola del miedo. ¿De verdad pensaba atacarlas? Negó temblorosa e incrédula con su cabeza, sintiendo como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. ¿Cómo se defendería contra él? Buscó sus ojos, tratando de ver algo que le indicara que él no había perdido del todo la conciencia. Sin embargo, no quedaba ningún rastro de su Inuyasha. En su lugar, sólo vio a un feroz animal que no dudaría en matarla a ella y a su pequeña a sangre fría y sin piedad.

Trató de correr para poner distancia entre ellos, aún sabiendo que sería inútil porque la alcanzaría de inmediato. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, lo único que consiguió, fue dar pasos torpes y pesados, mientas su cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas. Su respiración era agitada y sus extremidades le temblaban. El flequillo estaba pegado a su frente, al igual que sus ropas a su cuerpo, debido a la capa de sudor que se había formado en ella. A pesar del intenso calor, un escalofrío la recorrió, provocándole un poco de frío... tenía fiebre.

Verdaderamente, no se explicaba cómo aún lograba mantenerse en pie. Era una mujer fuerte después de todo o tal vez, simplemente era por puro instinto de supervivencia. Se sacudió levemente y continuó, centrándose en su objetivo inicial. ¡Colmillo de Acero! Necesitaba llegar hasta Colmillo de Acero para entregárselo a Inuyasha y sellar su sangre demoníaca. Temerosa, vio por encima de su hombro y así determinar su ubicación. Para su sorpresa, no lo localizó. ¿En dónde estaba? Distraídamente y con el afán de divisarlo, chocó contra un torso firme y duro, cayendo sentada, provocando nuevamente el llanto de su bebé por el golpe. Amplió sus ojos castaños, siguiendo lentamente el recorrido de las ropas rojas que tenía enfrente, hasta llegar al rostro de su agresor. Su pulso se aceleró gradualmente.

- Inu… yasha…- masculló, sintiendo pánico, mientras lo veía rígido delante de ella. Si tuviera las suficientes energías para usar sus poderes, tal vez podría hacerle frente y purificarlo, pero si lo hacía ahora…

- ¿Qué harás ahora, Kagome?- preguntó Naraku sarcásticamente desde su puesto - ¿Por qué no acabas con él para defenderte? Salvarías la vida de tu hija o ¿es que acaso tus poderes ya no son suficientes?- esbozó una cínica sonrisa, conociendo de antemano la respuesta.

Después de dar a luz y arrebatarle la chiquilla recién nacida, Kagome quedó muy débil, lo cual aprovechó para aprisionarla y extraer sus poderes. Su objetivo había sido, absorber hasta la última gota de su energía, dejándola como una planta marchita sin agua. Sin su fuente vital, ella moriría sin lugar a dudas y su desangramiento, agilizaba el proceso también. Era perfecto, ya que al asimilar aquel poder, ya no tendría qué temer. Por otra parte, estaba ese estúpido de Inuyasha, a quien había querido enloquecer de dolor, torturarlo un poco más y luego, simplemente matarlo. Así mismo, el hermano mayor. Sesshomaru terminaría absorbido en su totalidad. Se convertiría en el ser más poderoso de la tierra, aún sin la posesión de la Perla de Shikon.

Sin embargo, esa maldita mujer, resultó ser más resistente de lo que imaginaba, liberándose inesperadamente. No había logrado dejarla con un cero por ciento de energía. Aunque si ella usaba esa pizca que aún le quedaba para defenderse, no sólo se suicidaría por utilizar sus últimas reservas, sino que también mataría a Inuyasha. Sus dos enemigos mortales, desafiándose mutuamente para sobrevivir... ¿Qué podría ser mejor que eso?

– Oh, espera... lo que necesitas es esto...- sugirió Naraku, después de una pequeña pausa y analizar a la pelinegra.

De la nada, el arco de la joven y una única flecha aparecieron delante de ella, invitándola a ser utilizados. ¿Entonces, ese era el plan de Naraku? ¿Quería ver quién mataba a quien primero? ¡Eso era malévolo! Él sabía perfectamente que un tiro certero, podría matar a Inuyasha, aunque para eso tendría que usar todo el poder espiritual que le quedaba, lo cual sólo significaba una cosa para ella... la muerte. Sus energías estaban casi agotadas y no resistía un ataque como ese.

- ¡Estás loco si piensas que le haré daño!- siseó indignada – yo sería incapaz de lastimarlo y mucho menos para tu propio beneficio- desvió altiva su cara, haciendo caso omiso al ofrecimiento e ignorando el arma. Además, ¿cómo lo haría, sosteniendo a su bebé en brazos?

El villano no dijo nada más, riéndose ampliamente. Tendría que motivarla para que no se negara más. Furtivamente le hizo un gesto a Kanna, dándole nuevas indicaciones, mientras veía hasta donde pensaba resistir Kagome, con su propio esposo amenazándola. El híbrido tronó sus dedos por delante de su pecho, demostrando con ello su ansiedad por usar sus afiladas garras. Avanzó un paso y levantó su mano, listo para dar un garrotazo. Kagome apretó fuertemente sus ojos, cubriendo con su cuerpo a su hija para que no la tocara.

-¡ABAJO!- gritó impulsivamente, siendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. El platinado se estampó violentamente contra el suelo, lo cual aprovechó para volverse a poner de pie y retomar su trayecto. Con un intimidante rugido, él se incorporó rápidamente, alcanzándola de un salto -¡Abajo!- volvió a exclamar con determinación mientras avanzaba en reversa, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Entre más veces se estrellaba, más furioso se ponía. Llegó un momento en donde el suelo se hundió completamente debajo de él, haciéndole comer tierra a causa de la continuidad de 'abajos' por parte de la pelinegra, quedándose quieto por unos instantes. ¿Estaría inconsciente?

Kagome se apresuró para llegar hasta la espada. Esa sería su única esperanza en esa situación tan crítica. ¡Tan sólo tres metros más! Pero sus fuerzas la traicionaron. Se mareó, perdió el equilibro y cayó de rodillas. Cada vez perdía más sangre y sus energías se escaseaban… Prácticamente a rastras, se acercó un poco más, pero se detuvo a lado de una hendidura en el piso rocoso y miró curiosamente adentro. Estaba llena de agua. Dedujo que estaba caliente por el vapor que emanaba del interior. Entrecerró los ojos, forzando la vista para escrutar en las profundidades. Distinguió una especie de burbuja gigante y... ¿había alguien atrapado allí? ¡Ese era…!

De pronto, un áspero y profundo gruñido atrás de ella, la alertó. ¡Inuyasha estaba despertando! Mejor se daba prisa. Tomó rápidamente a Colmillo, pero al querer incorporarse, se encontró con una muchachita de mirada vacía y sin vida por delante.

- ¿Rin?- musitó Kagome sorprendida – ¿te encuentras... bien?- preguntó dudosa, al mirarla a los ojos.

No hubo respuesta. En un parpadeó, una fuerza invisible le arrebató a su hija de las manos, apareciendo de manera inexplicablemente en posesión de Rin. Kagome trató de recuperarla al instante, pero la muchachita hizo un ademán para esquivarla y darse media vuelta. Sosteniendo al pequeño y escandaloso bulto, se encaminó inexpresivamente hacia el lago de fuego líquido, para encontrar su muerte.

Justo cuando la pelinegra se colocó de bruces para levantarse y detenerla, Inuyasha la sujetó de una pierna, arrastrándola bruscamente hacia atrás. Sintió como su pecho se raspaba en la dura y caliente superficie a través de la tela de su vestido, ahogando un quejido. El embravecido híbrido se inclinó sobre ella y cerró su ruda mano alrededor de su delgado cuello, para alzarla en el aire. Ahora ya no podría usar el conjuro del collar para tranquilizarlo, ya que ella también se vería afectada.

Kagome sintió la asfixia en su garganta, debido al fuerte apretón que él estaba ejerciendo. Instintivamente posó su mano izquierda sobre la suya, clavándole las uñas para que la soltase, pero Inuyasha no aflojó su agarre ni un milímetro. Su corazón se oprimió al verlo directamente a los ojos… sin sentimientos. No soportaba verlo de esa manera. ¡Tenía que liberarlo! Quería volver a ver aquellos orbes dorados que tanto amaba… quería volver a ver a su Inuyasha. Con algo de dificultad, estiró su otra mano, entregándole la espada.

- Por favor…- suplicó la joven con lágrimas brotar por sus ojos castaños – toma a… Colmillo…- pero él no la tomó, por el contrario su apretón se intensificó. Kagome ya no podía respirar. – Inu… yasha… sálvala... salva a... nuestra hija- soltó la espada y cerró pesadamente sus párpados, sintiendo como las fuerzas la abandonaban lentamente. Una última gota salina se deslizó por su mejilla. Sus uñas finalmente dejaron de hacer presión – te amo…- musitó antes de rendirse.

El platinado siguió el recorrido de aquella solitaria lágrima, reparando en el hermoso y brillante diamante que ella portaba en su dedo anular. Amplió sus enrojecidos ojos de golpe, sobresaltado, como si de pronto la hubiese reconocido. Aquel anillo… él se lo había dado… las últimas palabras que salieron de esos carnosos labios… hacían latir su corazón de felicidad, estremeciéndolo hasta la punta de sus cabellos. ¿Por qué? Su aroma... el olor de su sangre... lo perturbaba. El híbrido gruñó y juntó sus cejas, analizando el delicado rostro femenino. Ella era… ella era… ¡Kagome!

Completamente desconcertado la soltó de inmediato. Aún en su estado de demonio, había recobrado la conciencia. ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz? Estaba temblando ligeramente, mientras observaba sus manos. Se negaba a creer que le había hecho daño a su amada.

Tirada en el suelo, Kagome tosió, respirando con dificultad en un estado de semi-inconsciencia. Inuyasha la miró aturdido por varios segundos, hasta desviarse y localizar su espada. Rápidamente la recogió y la depositó en su funda, queriendo con eso sellar su sangre. No quería volver a perder el control y mucho menos por un descuido. El rojo de sus globos oculares, fue desapareciendo paulatinamente hasta retomar su color original y las pupilas azules volvieron a ser doradas como el sol. Sin embargo, las marcas violáceas en sus mejillas, no se borraron, permaneciendo sus poderes demoníacos aún activados en su sangre. No se atrevió a acercarse a ella, dando algunos pasos hacia atrás.

Se encrespó, sabiendo de antemano de quién había sido la culpa. Se volteó para poder encarar a su enemigo, mostrándole sus colmillos mientras gruñía erizado. ¡No se lo perdonaría!

- ¡Me las pagarás, infeliz!- lo amenazó el platinado.

¡Maldito híbrido! ¡¿Cómo era posible que se resistiera a obedecerlo? No lo comprendía. Nadie era capaz de oponerse a sus órdenes, siendo controlado por su raíz venenosa. Ésta contenía el poder 'invertido' de Kagome. En vez de purificar, manchaba las almas, manipulándolas a su antojo. Además, el espejo de Kanna no podía ser afrontado. ¿Acaso era tan grande su amor por esa mujer, que ni siquiera lograba herirla, estando aún en su forma de demonio? No todo estaba marchando conforme lo había planeado, pero a pesar de eso, aún tenía un as bajo la manga.

- ¡Ya me cansé de ustedes!- anunció Naraku, viendo por encima del híbrido hacia Kagome y luego hacia el cráter – será más divertido si estás consciente de tus actos... ¡No tienen escapatoria!-

- ¡¿Qué?- Inuyasha amplió sus ojos temeroso. ¿Qué planeaba esta vez ese desgraciado?

Sabía que un descuido podría ser mortal. No debía perderlo de vista, sin embargo, su instinto le decía que debía voltearse. Giró su cabeza, visualizando a su esposa, quien continuaba en el suelo, sin moverse. ¡Claro que no permitiría que le hiciera daño! Más allá, detectó a Rin y a su hija. ¿Esa muchachita estaba dirigiéndose deliberadamente al cráter? ¿Acaso era una broma? No, ésta era obra de Naraku. A penas logró rotar 15º sobre sus pasos, con la intención de detenerla, sin embargo, todo su organismo se paralizó al instante. ¿Por qué su cuerpo no respondía? Una extraña fuerza lo estaba reteniendo. Luchó por liberarse de lo que fuera que lo mantenía cautivo, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. No logró mover ni un solo músculo.

Repentinamente, sus extremidades comenzaron a moverse por sí solas, en contra de su voluntad. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sus manos se plegaron ligeramente, mostrando amenazadoramente sus afiladas garras. Sus piernas se flexionaron y su espalda se encorvó. Estaba en posición de ataque. Pestañeo confundido, buscando algún hilo o algo que pudiera estarlo manipulando como una marioneta. No encontró nada. ¿Entonces qué…? Con el rabillo de su ojo, notó un fugaz brillo que provenía de la parte posterior de la cueva, justo detrás de Naraku. ¡Era Kanna! Empezó a moverse, dirigiéndose de manera veloz hacia su esposa. ¡No! ¡Alto!

- ¡Kagome!- vociferó desesperado, logrando frenarse a dos metros de ella, luchando contra sus involuntarios movimientos – no puedo…-

La joven se revolvió ligeramente, despertando de su letargo. La garganta ya no le ardía con demasía y sus pulmones habían recobrado el oxígeno. Se incorporó de medio cuerpo y parpadeó aturdida.

- ¿Inuyasha?- algo no estaba bien, juzgando por el desesperado rostro de su esposo y por la fiera mirada de su enemigo.

- ¿Qué te parece Kagome? Tú querido Inuyasha aún piensa matarte… y eso que ya ha recobrado la conciencia- señaló Naraku – pero no te preocupes, así no sufrirás al ver a esa chiquilla y a tu hija híbrida, morir en el fuego.-

-¿Eh?- Instintivamente, ladeó el rostro, comprendiendo con horror a lo que se estaba refiriendo. ¡No de nuevo!

A un costado de Kagome, volvió a aparecer su arma, equipada con una flecha. ¿Qué es lo que quería que hiciera con ella? Confundida, volvió a mirar a Inuyasha, luego a Naraku. Casi imperceptiblemente advirtió a alguien más detrás de él... ¡Kanna! Lo dudó por un momento, pero decidió aceptar esta vez el 'generoso' ofrecimiento. Si había una oportunidad, entonces...

- ¡Mátalo, Kagome, antes que él tome la iniciativa y acabe contigo primero!- incitó el villano – ¿o tal vez prefieras matar a esa niña para salvar a tu hija?- indicó, refiriéndose a Rin.

Claro que no haría ninguna de esas cosas. Estaba muy equivocado, si pensaba que ella anteponía su vida antes que la de los demás. Además, Naraku sabía perfectamente que si ella usaba sus últimas reservas de energía en ese tiro, no sobreviviría. Sin embargo, no había tiempo para pensar en las consecuencias. ¡Estaba decidida! Con determinación en su mirada, tomó el arco en sus manos y se puso de pie, apuntando directamente hacia… Inuyasha.

- ¡No te muevas!- le advirtió con voz firme, tensando el arco.

En medio de un incesante forcejeo con su propio cuerpo, el híbrido pestañeó desconcertado, ampliando sus dorados ojos.

- Oh, que interesante…- indicó Naraku – en tu lugar, yo me sentiría traicionado, Inuyasha.-

El platinado gruñó, mientras apretaba la mandíbula. Ese sujeto, sólo trataba de envenenar su alma. Su mirada se encontró con la de Kagome y ligeramente entristecido, lo comprendió. No había otra opción y estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.

- ¡Hazlo!- asintió firme. Prefería que ella lo matara, antes de tener que hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría toda la vida. Sus pies se arrastraron dos pasos por el suelo y su peligrosa garra se posó sobre su cabeza, lista para dar un zarpazo - ¡Hazlo rápido!- Con horror la vio dudar. ¿Qué es lo que estaba esperando? Si no lo hacía, él… - ¡Maldición, Kagome! ¡Dispara!-

El híbrido suavizó ligeramente su mirada, esbozando una sonrisa. Era forzada por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por mantenerse quieto, pero lo hizo de todo corazón, queriendo transmitirle su amor y su aprobación. Kagome titubeó, sintiendo como sus brazos y piernas le temblaban. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar que le dispararía? Aunque no lo culpaba… ése era 'teóricamente' el único método para salvar su propio pellejo, aunque ella no tardaría en seguirlo después de eso. Seguramente, Naraku debía estar saboreando su victoria, pero… ella tenía otros planes en mente.

Acumuló todas sus energías, hasta ser rodeada por un aura resplandeciente y luminoso. Enfocó todo ese poder espiritual en la punta de la flecha. Le estaba costando mucho mantener su brazo firme. La vista se le nubló momentáneamente y sentía sus piernas flaquear. Aún así, ¡no podía fallar!

Los segundos parecieron interminables. ¡Inuyasha ya no podía resistir más y controlar sus movimientos! Su mano tomó impulso por voluntad propia y se lanzó directamente hacia Kagome. La mujer amplió estrepitosamente sus ojos al fijar su blanco y soltar la flecha con todo el poder espiritual que le restaba, gastando con ello sus últimas reservas de energía.

Un agudo dolor atravesó su zona abdominal, mientras varias gotas de sangre caían sobre el suelo. A pesar de todo, no se arrepentía por lo que había hecho. ¡Lo había logrado! Ahora Naraku ya no podría manipularlo más y también, estaba segura de haber liberado a alguien más a parte de él y Rin. Le dedicó una dulce sonrisa a su amado, antes de cerrar los párpados y precipitarse al suelo.

El híbrido amplió estupefacto sus ojos dorados. ¡No podía creer lo que había pasado! En un último segundo, había recuperado el control de sus motricidades, sin embargo, ya fue demasiado tarde y no pudo detener o desviar el golpe. Todo había resultado demasiado rápido. Aunque logró frenar su mortal ataque un poco, no fue capaz de evitar que sus garras se clavaran en el abdomen de su mujer. La herida provocada no era profunda, ni tampoco letal en alguien fuerte. Pero con toda la sangre que había perdido ya, esto la perjudicaría. Se sintió como si hubiera cometido el mayor crimen de su vida. Retiró rápidamente su mano temblorosa, con sus garras manchadas de sangre, atrapándola en brazos, mientras se arrodillaba junto con ella.

- ¡Kagome!- la observó con mucha preocupación y aflicción. El remordimiento y la culpa lo atormentaron, sintiéndose miserable y frustrado. ¡¿Por qué Kagome dudó y no lo mató? ¡Ella había desperdiciado su tiro, arriesgando su propia vida!… o es que acaso… ¿había fallado a propósito? Un líquido tibio y carmesí brotó de una cortada en su pómulo izquierdo. La flecha había rozado su cara en vez de darle entre los ojos - ¡Tonta! ¿Por qué vacilaste?- le acarició delicadamente la mejilla. ¡Dios, estaba ardiendo! – Kagome…- musitó con la voz a punto de quebrarse - perdóname… yo no quise…-

- Hmmm…- la pelinegra se removió adolorida en su regazo, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo, mientras entreabría los ojos – Inu… yasha… ¡has vuelto a ser tu!- le sonrió dulcemente. Estaba consciente que no sobreviviría después de eso. Alzó débilmente su mano, colocándola atrás de su nuca, desintegrando con un pequeño brillo la raíz que había estado aquejando y manipulando a su esposo. Las marcas violáceas de su rostro desaparecieron instantáneamente – ya eres libre… mi amor.-

- ¡Malditos!- vociferó colérico Naraku, mientras se retorcía ligeramente.

El espejo de Kanna había sido alcanzado por la flecha sagrada de Kagome y ahora se estaba rompiendo. ¿Entonces ese había sido el objetivo de la joven desde el inicio? Varias luces azulinas salieron del cristal, mientras el cuerpo de la niña albina se trisaba como una frágil pieza de porcelana. Gran parte del poder de Naraku, se concentraba en ese espejo, ya que con él había absorbido grandes cantidades de almas y con ellas diversos poderes de demonios y espíritus.

Con gran agonía, su estructura física comenzó a desfigurarse. Varios de sus tentáculos se desintegraron y otros se revolvieron en su sitio. Sus extremidades inferiores se convirtieron en masa, perdiendo su forma sólida. Cadáveres y partes de monstruos salieron de él con una sustancia viscosa, dejando de constituir parte de su ser. Una imagen realmente asquerosa y repugnante a simple vista. La cicatriz de su rostro se amplío, rasgándose su piel hasta su pecho. La enorme cuchilla que formaba su brazo izquierdo se convirtió en polvo, dejándolo mutilado.

No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Inuyasha quedó estupefacto, observando la desagradable escena. La pelinegra había dado justo en el blanco, encontrando con ello, el punto débil de Naraku. ¡Sería ahora o nunca! Acabaría con ese miserable de una vez por todas. No obstante, pareció preocuparse por algo. Levantó el rostro nervioso, aún abrazando a Kagome, buscando con la mirada a Rin y a su hija. Para su alivio, estaban bien. La muchachita parecía algo confundida, aunque su mirada había recuperado su brillo natural.

- Ellas están… bien, ¿verdad?- preguntó endeblemente Kagome, leyendo sus pensamientos.

- No les pasó nada… Pero tú…- posó abatido su mano sobre la herida en su abdomen. Apretó la mandíbula – ¡las sacaré de aquí! Por favor, ¡tienes que resistir, Kagome! ¡Promete que no te rendirás!-

Antes que la pelinegra pudiese asentir o decir algo, la caverna se estremeció ferozmente y vapor hirviente salió disparado del suelo. La base se cuarteó, ampliándose la grieta en donde había estado Colmillo de Acero. Ellos estaban muy cerca. ¡¿Qué estaba pasando? Inuyasha, levantó rápidamente a Kagome entre sus brazos y dio un salto hacia Rin para recogerla al paso.

Mientras tanto, Naraku trató de reponerse del momentáneo dolor, una vez finalizado aquel tormentoso proceso, quedando con una apariencia deplorable. Su respiración era cansina y su mirada feroz, llena de odio. Diversos bultos refulgentes se esparcieron por la caverna, hasta simplemente desvanecerse. Un último destello iluminó el interior del volcán, antes que Kanna y el espejo desaparecieran para siempre.

Inuyasha aterrizó al otro extremo de la cueva. Soltó a Rin con cuidado a su lado, fijándose que su pequeña también estuviese bien. Acomodó delicadamente a Kagome junto a una roca para que pudiese descansar. Estaba inconsciente, pero lo que más le preocupaba, era su elevada temperatura y la extrema palidez de su piel. Se sentía angustiado. Si algo le pasaba, él... ¡Necesitaba sacarla de allí cuanto antes! Desenvainó su espada y se paró firme enfrente de ellas para cubrirlas con su cuerpo en caso necesario.

- ¡Rin! Quiero que cuides de ellas- le pidió, aunque sonó más como una orden – ¡no te apartes en ningún momento!- La miró por el rabillo de su ojo para verla asentir.

En medio de una explosión llena de agua, una sombra salió disparada desde la ensanchada grieta. A medida que las finas gotas de líquido se fueron evaporando en el aire, debido al extenso calor, se pudo distinguir una imponente figura de cabellera plateada. Sus ropas estaban mojadas y humeantes. Parecía cansado, aunque no lo dio notar abiertamente. Llevó su única mano hacia la parte posterior de su cuello, sintiendo algo incrustado en él. ¿Una raíz? Enterró sus garras en esa molesta 'cosa' y la derritió con su propio veneno, que era como ácido. Una vez que se deshizo del estorbo que lo había mantenido cautivo, se cercioró rápidamente del lugar en el que estaba. Avistó de soslayo a Rin. Se encontraba bien y estaba con el inútil de su hermano. Rápidamente, su mirada gélida y dorada se posó en Naraku de manera amenazante, al localizarlo. Tranquilamente, caminó hacia él.

- ¿Creíste que acabarías tan fácilmente conmigo?- lo observó de abajo hacia arriba, sintiendo repugnancia – ¡sólo eres escoria!- curvó la comisura de sus labios en una mueca de molestia – ¡no te tendré piedad!-

Como un rayo se abalanzó sobre él, desenfundando su espada Tokijin al mismo tiempo. No lo perdonaría por lo que le había echo. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a mantenerlo prisionero y tener la osadía de absorber sus poderes? Él mismo se encargaría de exterminarlo. Tomó impulso para partirlo verticalmente, sin embargo, chocó contra un electrizante campo de energía, haciéndole retroceder bruscamente. Una cínica y burlesca carcajada retumbó en el lugar, desconcertando a los presentes.

- ¡Aún no me han vencido, malditos!- advirtió el villano, mientras regeneraba sus partes lentamente. No por nada había absorbido los poderes de Kagome y los del mismo Sesshomaru. Esos serían su fuente de energía en momentos de crisis – ¡no tendrán escapatoria!-

- ¡Te equivocas!- vociferó Inuyasha, parándose junto a su hermano, sosteniendo a un enrojecido Colmillo de Acero entre sus manos - el que ahora está sin escapatoria, ¡eres tú, Naraku!-

Continuará…

**N/A:** Kagome utilizó sus últimas reservas de energía para liberar a Inuyasha, a Sesshomaru y a Rin del control del espejo de Kanna. Al destruirla, afectó a Naraku en sobremanera. Sin embargo, las esperanzas de vida para Kagome son remotamente escasas, al darlo todo en ese último tiro. ¿Podrá resistir? La pelea final y decisiva está a punto de comenzar, en la cual se definirá el destino de todos…

Quiero dar mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todas las niñas que me dejaron sus hermosos reviews. Cada uno de ellos es mi alegría y mi motivación. Sin ustedes, la historia no sería nada =). Saludos especiales a: **princserekou**, **setsuna17**, **AllySan**, **kagome-chan1985**, **sumiko**, **Bruna.c**, **Agatha Miller**, **Dark_yuki**, **lindakagome** y **CarmenTaisho**.

Sin olvidarme, por supuesto de todas aquellas personas que sólo leen también y los que me agregaron a sus favoritos y alertas. Muchas gracias por dedicarle un tiempito para la lectura de mi fic. No duden en dejarme sus comentarios. ^^

Besos y hasta la próxima!


	33. Destrucción y lágrimas

**Capítulo 33: Destrucción y... lágrimas**

Naraku hizo caso omiso a la amenaza del híbrido, estallando en una escandalosa carcajada. Estaba muy consiente que sus poderes en estos momentos, eran muy limitados y que debía tener mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante. Estaba algo nervioso por su actual situación, cosa que no dejaría notar. Todos sus planes se habían venido abajo y todo por culpa de esa maldita mujer. Nunca se imaginó que Kagome tiraría esa última flecha hacia el espejo de Kanna y que lo destruyera. La había subestimado y se confió. Ese error, le había costado caro. No obstante, le quedaba la satisfacción de saber, que ella no sobreviviría después de ese ataque, al agotar sus últimas reservas de energía.

- No se confíen demasiado- les advirtió, mientras un aura oscura envolvía sus partes – ¡esto aún no ha terminado!-

- ¡Eso lo veremos!- vociferó el híbrido enfurecido, al lanzarse contra Naraku, con su Colmillo de Acero enrojecido. Iba a deshacerse de ese estorboso campo de energía.

Repentinamente, el interior de la cueva se sacudió, produciéndose una rotura delante del villano. Una gran ola de lava incandescente surgió de aquella brecha, protegiendo a Naraku como una poderosa muralla de fuego. Inuyasha estuvo a punto de ser carbonizado en ese asalto, si no fuera por sus bien desarrollados reflejos, que le permitieron echarse para atrás justo a tiempo.

Sesshomaru no pensaba quedarse observando. Empuñó su espada Tokijin y la agitó con fuerza, abriéndose camino a través de la lava. El híbrido se asombró por el rápido movimiento y se dispuso a seguirlo, sin embargo el paso se cerró, impidiéndole ir tras él. ¡Keh! Si el tonto de su hermano podía hacerlo, entonces él también. Además, ¡él sería quien exterminaría a Naraku! Aferró con ambas manos a su Colmillo de Acero, mientras éste era rodeado por pequeños remolinos ventosos.

- ¡Viento Cort…!- no pudo concluir su ataque, al recibir un fuerte golpe, siendo aventado bruscamente por varios metros.

El cuerpo de Sesshomaru salió disparado del otro lado de aquella muralla de lava, impactando al híbrido. Ambos volaron, estrellándose contra un par de columnas de roca, destrozándolas a su paso. Adoloridos, se incorporaron de medio cuerpo. El chorro de lava cesó, mostrando la atroz figura de Naraku que se había resguardado detrás de éste. Con gran asombro vieron como el muy maldito estaba por culminar una inesperada transformación. ¡Esto era imposible!

De su tórax salieron una gran cantidad de tentáculos, los cuales reemplazaron sus piernas y sus brazos se convirtieron en múltiples navajas en forma de hoz. Parecía un asqueroso y peligroso calamar con cabeza de hombre. Pero lo más atemorizante no fue eso. Lo que los paralizó momentáneamente, fue el colosal tamaño que estaba tomando, a medida que su apariencia cambiaba. ¿Cómo era posible? Sólo había una explicación para eso. Estaba usando los poderes que había absorbido de Sesshomaru. ¿Con cuántas sorpresas más se saldría ese infeliz?

Inuyasha salió rápidamente de su aturdimiento y se abalanzó sobre Naraku. No pensaba quedarse sin hacer nada, viendo como ese monstruo finalizaba su mutación. Tomó impulso y con un sólo tajo, atravesó el campo de energía con su Colmillo rojo. Logró atravesar la fortaleza. Sin embargo, uno de los tentáculos lo atrapó por una pierna, aprisionándolo inesperadamente. Como una hambrienta serpiente que se enrosca alrededor de su presa para estrangularla, comenzó a estrujarlo, dejándolo casi sin aire. Inuyasha dio un bramido de sí, al sentir que sus huesos crujían, como si fueran a romperse en cualquier momento.

- ¿Qué pasó con la confianza de hace rato, Inuyasha? ¿No dijiste que acabarías conmigo? - cuestionó de manera sarcástica y triunfal, mientras lo oprimía aún más – como veo las cosas, seré yo quien tenga el placer de matarte.-

Juntó sus afiladas hoces y encerró al híbrido dentro de ellas, formando una incisiva jaula. Las navajas cortaron su piel, lastimándolo sin piedad a medida que las cerraba a su alrededor. Una de ellas se posó peligrosamente en su yugular, la cual al presionarse con ligereza para torturarlo, le hizo un leve corte en el cuello.

- Hmp... mal... maldito- articuló Inuyasha, a penas en un hilo de voz.

Ni siquiera era capaz de moverse, pero en definitiva no pensaba entregarle su vida. ¡Claro que no! Aferró su espada con firmeza en una mano, debajo del tentáculo, calculando el espacio que tenía entre las cuchillas. Era muy peligroso y tendría que ser muy preciso o de lo contrario, moriría en el intento.

- ¡Souryuuha!-

Repentinamente, un luminoso destello, acompañado por una fuerte ventisca se dirigió hacia Naraku y… él. ¡Rayos! Con un apresurado movimiento, cortó el tentáculo que lo sujetaba y chocando la espada contra una hoz, logró liberarse. Evadió aquel ataque en el momento preciso, antes de ser alcanzado también. ¡Eso estuvo cerca! Tosiendo y mal herido, cayó sobre sus cuatro extremidades. Tratando de incorporarse, alzó la mirada desconcertado y luego… gruñó molesto.

- ¡¿Estás loco? ¡Se supone que tienes que darle a él, no a mi!- vociferó el híbrido enojado. ¡Ese estúpido de Sesshomaru! ¿De parte de quién estaba?

- ¡Cállate!- dijo con simpleza. A él no le importaba quien se atravesara en su camino. Su único objetivo, era acabar con Naraku. Además, le salvó la vida a ese idiota de Inuyasha. ¿De qué se quejaba?

El demonio platinado se posó enfrente del enfurecido monstruo, desafiante. Le había cortado unos cuantos tentáculos y cuchillas de sus brazos. Lástima que no resultó suficiente para exterminarlo. Ante sus ojos, Naraku volvió a reconstruirse rápidamente, recuperando sus miembros perdidos. Sesshomaru frunció una ceja y entrecerró la mirada. Sólo había una forma para luchar parejamente contra él. Colocó su espada Tokijin en su cinturón. No la necesitaría por ahora. Su agotamiento era evidente, pero si Naraku quería una pelea entre titanes, pues entonces la tendría. Le demostraría quien era el demonio más poderoso.

Una brisa lo rodeó, meciendo sus largos cabellos. Su mirada dorada se enrojeció estrepitosamente y sus colmillos incrementaron de tamaño, mientras su rostro se alargaba, cambiando de forma. Sin embargo, cuando alcanzó una imponente estatura, todo se detuvo antes que pudiese culminar. Como si los segundos regresaran en el tiempo, Sesshomaru volvió rápidamente a su forma normal. ¿Qué había pasado? Por alguna razón, no podía expulsar su máximo poder y convertirse en un gigantesco perro demonio. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso era por el inmenso cansancio que sentía? Ese infeliz de Naraku, había absorbido demasiado de sus poderes, pero nunca imaginó que eso le impidiera transformarse.

El villano aprovechó aquel momento de confusión y lanzó un ataque de grandes cuchillas curvas y fluorescentes en su dirección. Sesshomaru las esquivó, haciéndole nuevamente frente con su espada. ¿Garras venenosas? ¡Esa era su técnica! Con la única diferencia que eran más grandes en proporción. ¿Entonces ese maldito también se había apoderado de sus habilidades? A gran velocidad, enfrentó los simultáneos ataques, viéndose afectado por más de uno.

Las filosas hojas luminosas volaron por toda la cueva, destruyendo rocas y derrumbando columnas de piedra y estalagmitas a su paso. Algunas de ellas se precipitaron en dirección a Kagome, Rin y la pequeña bebé. Inuyasha reaccionó inmediatamente, olvidándose del dolor de sus heridas y con un ágil movimiento, llegó hasta ellas, protegiéndolas con su poderosa espada. ¡Naraku las había tenido en la mira todo el tiempo!

- ¡Me las pagarás!- El híbrido se preparó para contraatacar, percatándose de la gran cantidad de energía maligna que Naraku estaba emanando en esos momentos. ¡Eso era! Podría aprovecharla para crear su remolino destructor. Colmillo de Acero fue rodeado por un torbellino de viento y con un enérgico impulso lo liberó - ¡Bakuryuuha!-

Una serie de remolinos se formaron. Sesshomaru a penas logró esquivarlos, mientras alcanzaban sorpresivamente a Naraku. No se lo había esperado. Intuitivamente se cubrió con sus tentáculos y cuchillas, formando una coraza alrededor de él. Se escudó con un campo de energía, sin embargo, éste no resistió por mucho y se deshizo con el tacto de uno de los torbellinos. Desesperadamente buscó la forma de resguardarse para no salir mal herido o en el peor de los casos… morir. Se dirigió al cráter de lava, permitiendo que las ondas explosivas cayeran dentro. Como consecuencia, una incandescente ola se levantó y rocas volaron por doquier como meteoritos. El interior de la caverna se estremeció furiosamente.

- ¡Auxilio!- chilló Rin aterrada, al ver la base debajo de ella rasgarse.

La muchachita se abrazó muy fuerte a Kagome, refugiando a la nena entre ellas dos. Zigzagueas grietas se abrieron camino, dejando entrever lava ardiente. Varias explosiones salieron del cráter y la sustancia fogosa rebalsó por las orillas, al incrementar rápidamente su volumen. El híbrido se alarmó, al darse cuenta que el volcán se había activado a causa de los ataques. La situación se estaba volviendo muy peligrosa y dentro de poco, toda la caverna se inundaría de magma, para salir expulsada al exterior. Corrió rápidamente hacia ellas para cubrirlas de las rocas de fuego. ¡Tenían que salir de allí!

El intenso calor se incrementó considerablemente y concentrados gases sulfúricos emergieron del interior, dificultando la respiración de todos. A su vez, de las hendiduras del suelo, salieron hilos de vapor hirviente, distorsionando ligeramente las imágenes, haciéndolas parecer como espejismos en un desierto. Una gota de sudor resbaló por la sien de Inuyasha. Estaba mal herido, nervioso y cansado también. Pero ahora lo más importante era protegerlas. Se sacó su haori y lo colocó sobre las tres. Ellas lo necesitarían más que él y de ese modo, al menos estarían menos expuestas.

Vio a su esposa, muy preocupado. Su rostro estaba demasiado pálido y a penas lograba escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Su respiración era tenue y el vaivén de su pecho, a penas perceptible. ¡Dios! Ella… no resistiría… Se sacudió fuertemente la cabeza para desechar los malos pensamientos y fijar su concentración en la manera de salvarlas. Necesitaba encontrar una salida, ¡cuanto antes! Analizó cada rincón, tratando de encontrar algún lugar seguro, pero ya no lo había. La cueva se estaba cayendo en pedazos y la lava brotaba a borbotones de las hendiduras.

Mientras tanto, Sesshomaru y Naraku, continuaron con la batalla, apaleándose mutuamente, en una lucha de supervivencia del más fuerte. Inuyasha los observó fugazmente, distinguiendo cierta diferencia de poderes entre ellos. El villano aparentaba mayor fuerza, pero claro, después de haber absorbido los poderes de todos, no era para menos. Analizó la situación, percatándose de algo importante... Uno sólo no sería capaz de destruirlo, pero si los dos combinaban sus ataques, tal vez…

Como una saeta surcó los aires, atravesando varias rocas. Sesshomaru a penas logró levantar la cabeza, cuando fue atrapado por uno de los gigantescos tentáculos de Naraku. Una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo, sacándole un gemido, al mismo tiempo que su respiración se cortaba por el apretón. Estaba muy fatigado. Aunque Naraku, también había recibido una serie de heridas de su parte, ese miserable estaba lejos de perder la lucha. Era inaceptable ser vencido por un ser insignificante e inferior como él.

- ¡Lanzas de Diamante!- gritó Inuyasha, cortando varios tentáculos y liberando a su hermano. El demonio platinado cayó de rodillas y apoyándose en su espada Tokijin, se incorporó pesadamente - ¡Sesshomaru!- lo llamó. No podía creer lo que iba a pedirle, pero ésa sería la única forma de terminar con todo, antes que el cansancio les impidiera seguir luchando – odio decirte esto pero… ¡necesitamos trabajar juntos!-

La furia y el rencor se reflejaron en el rostro de Naraku, al verse nuevamente herido por ese maldito híbrido. Nada le estaba saliendo bien y todo lo que había planeado se estaba desmoronando. ¡Maldición! Pero antes que acabasen con él, se encargaría de destruirlos, aunque tuviera que llevárselos consigo al mismo infierno. Con una risa maniaca, se ocultó detrás de una espesa nube negra de veneno, intoxicando el poco aire respirable que aún quedaba. Comenzó a lanzar múltiples ataques hacia el centro del volcán, alterando aún más la sustancia fogosa que se encontraba dentro. El lugar volvió a estremecerse fuertemente y la lava burbujeaba cada vez más, llegando a un punto crítico.

Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de sus intenciones. Naraku pensaba provocar la erupción del volcán intencionalmente, para que nadie pudiera salir con vida y por si las dudas, envenenarlos a todos, para que nadie intentara escapar. ¡De ninguna manera se lo permitiría! Le hizo un gesto breve a Inuyasha, aceptando por esta única vez el trabajo en equipo. Se irguió completamente, haciendo caso omiso al dolor de sus heridas, al igual que el cansancio que sentía. Colocó su espada horizontalmente frente a su pecho.

- ¡Máximo poder!- exclamó, mientras Tokijin era rodeada por destellos eléctricos – ¡SOURYUUHA!- el más poderoso ataque de su espada fue liberado, expulsando grandes cantidades de energías malignas hacia su oponente.

Inuyasha lo imitó. Una giratoria corriente de aire emanó desde sus pies, hasta concentrarse alrededor de la hoja de su Colmillo de Acero, para finalmente liberarse con todo su poder.

- ¡BAKURYUUHA!- una serie de amenazantes remolinos se formaron, dirigiéndose directamente hacia Naraku.

Ambos poderes se fusionaron, convirtiéndose en un enorme y arrasador tornado electrizante. Naraku quedó, esta vez, completamente atrapado. No tenía escapatoria, ni forma de salvarse. ¡Esta sería su destrucción! Un agonizante y tortuoso dolor atravesó todo su ser, como si miles de dagas rasgaran cada centímetro de su cuerpo. El torbellino arrasó consigo, la lava que se encontraba esparcida por toda la cueva, convirtiéndose en un tornado de fuego. Naraku se estaba quemando vivo, y a su mente llegó el recuerdo de las llamas del infierno, de las cuales ya había escapado una vez. Sus tentáculos se cayeron en pedazos, completamente carbonizados y sus propias cuchillas en forma de hoz, se torcieron por las incandescentes temperaturas, clavándose en su tórax. Su rostro se desfiguró, quedando como una vela derretida.

- ¡MALDITOS! ¡MALDITOS!- exclamaba una y otra vez, mientras se retorcía del dolor – pero ustedes... ¡tampoco saldrán vivos!- articuló con un último aliento. Los segundos se le hicieron interminables, hasta que finalmente, su cabeza estalló, llegando a su total destrucción. Toda su anatomía se convirtió en simples cenizas.

Una potente explosión sacudió furiosamente la cueva. La base se resquebrajó completamente y el piso se levantó, dividiéndose en partes, como si de un rompecabezas se tratara. Grandes columnas de fuego líquido se dispararon violentamente y las puntiagudas estalactitas del techo se desprendieron, convirtiéndose en un gran peligro para quienes estuvieran por debajo.

- ¡AAAHHH!- se escuchó un grito agudo y desesperado - ¡Señor Sesshomaru, señor Inuyasha! ¡Ayúdennos, por favor!- suplicó Rin, mientras se aferraba a Kagome y protegía a la bebé.

Los dos hermanos platinados voltearon, divisándolas en un pedazo de suelo, flotando inestablemente sobre el crecido río de fuego líquido. Con gran angustia, Inuyasha llegó rápidamente junto a ellas, dando un par de zancadas.

Sesshomaru se vio rodeado por lava, razón por la cual buscó una roca más alta para resguardarse. Naraku estaba muy equivocado, si pensaba que ellos morirían allí. Él se encargaba de 'crear' una salida. Si recordaba bien, la mayor parte del volcán estaba debajo del agua, el cual tenía altas temperaturas. Romper una pared para salir por un costado, sería impensable. Lo meditó por unos segundos. Si el volcán haría explosión, la lava tendría que salir por alguna parte, ¿no? Miró hacia la parte superior, descubriendo un posible escape, aunque éste estuviese bloqueado. Para él no habría problema salir de allí. Podía volar, pero aún estaba el estorboso de su hermano, su mujer y su cría y... Rin. Tendría que cargar con ellos también, lo cual no le daría la suficiente libertad para moverse y abrir un agujero.

- ¡Rayos!- Inuyasha ya no tenía donde poner un pie y el fuego se estaba comiendo la base, sobre la cual trataba de mantener el equilibrio. Rin estaba sujetada de su espalda, cuidando de la bebé, y a Kagome la cargaba entre sus brazos.

El hermano mayor echó un rápido vistazo hacia ellos, reparando en el asustado rostro de Rin. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y se dispuso a inspeccionar velozmente los alrededores. Su mirada recayó en una roca, que se precipitó al centro del volcán y justo en ese momento, una columna de lava, cual geiser, se disparó hacia la parte superior, chocando contra el techo. Esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado al encontrar una solución a sus problemas. Blandió nuevamente a Tokijin y con un rayo fulminante, cortó un trozo de roca, el cual cayó al centro.

- ¡Inuyasha!- lo llamó, mientras saltaba sobre aquel pedazo. Ése sería su base.

El híbrido no sabía lo que tenía en mente, pero no pensaba quedarse allí para preguntar. Dio varios saltos, esquivando algunos gruesos hilos de fuego líquido, llegando finalmente junto su hermano. A los pocos instantes, surgió una fuerte explosión y ésta vez, se formó una gigantesca ola de lava, la cual los propulsó hacia el techo. Instintivamente se colocó sobre Kagome para protegerla, resguardando de igual forma a Rin y a su bebé debajo de su cuerpo. ¡Se iban a estrellar!

Sesshomaru contrajo la espada hacia él, y con una poderosa ventisca irradiante destrozó la parte superior, abriéndose camino en el momento preciso para poder salir.

Como un cohete salieron disparados a la superficie, seguidos por un grueso chorro de lava. El volcán finalmente estalló, derramando su sustancia fogosa por todas partes. Cientos de rocas incendiadas salieron expulsadas, dando la apariencia de una lluvia de estrelles en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. Inuyasha tomó rápidamente a las chicas en sus brazos, dando un ágil salto, antes de chocar contra la tierra. Se alejó de la zona de peligro, pisando suelo seco y firme. Sesshomaru por su lado, flotó calmadamente y sin dificultad alguna, hasta poder tocar suavemente el piso, manteniendo cierta distancia de los demás.

Si alguna parte de Naraku hubiera permanecido intacta, después del ataque combinado de los hermanos, la erupción del volcán se encargó de desaparecerlo por completo, poniendo fin a su miserable vida. La lava brindaba un espectáculo sin igual, iluminando con sus fogosos destellos la noche. ¡Todo había terminado!

El oscuro firmamento estaba nublado y exento de iluminación. Ni siquiera se podía apreciar claramente el astro lunar en ese momento, a excepción de un tenue brillo, dándole un aspecto más tenebroso. Lo extraño era, que a pesar de la negrura del cielo, dos únicas estrellas eran visibles. Una de ellas era resplandeciente, mientras que la otra parecía querer apagarse en cualquier instante.

Inuyasha bajo a Rin, cerciorándose que ella y su hija estuvieran ilesas. La pequeña bebé había comenzado a llorar a todo pulmón hace ya varios minutos atrás, pero ahora que todo se había calmado, su llanto comenzaba a menguar. Recostó con mucha suavidad a su esposa en el suelo, extendiendo su haori debajo de ella y cobijarla entre sus brazos. La miró por unos segundos y su corazón se llenó de aflicción y miedo al verla tan demacrada.

- ¿Kagome?- susurró angustiado. Ella se movió ligeramente y comenzó a respirar con suma dificultad. Su piel tenía un tono muy pálido, casi mortal y su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor por la alta fiebre que tenía – tranquila... ya todo ha terminado- explicó para confortarla – ahora, todo estará bien... ¡tu lo estarás!-

- Yo...- abrió fatigosamente los párpados y su mirada castaña se fijó en las orbes doradas de él, sintiendo una profunda tristeza. Sus fuerzas la estaban abandonando – no me... siento bien...- tragó saliva, sintiendo su garganta muy seca - perdóname... creo que ya no podré...-

- ¿Qué? ¿Caminar?- la interrumpió el híbrido. No quería escucharlo, se negaba escucharlo – no te preocupes, yo te cargaré. Te llevaré a la aldea, en donde todos nos están esperando. Ya verás que...- su respiración se cortó al ver sus hermosos ojos aguarse. Sintió como si le apuñalaran el corazón, pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse – espera, tengo una mejor idea- se puso de pie, levantándola cuidadosamente en brazos – iremos más allá del pozo. En tu época deben tener alguna medicina milagrosa para curarte.-

La joven se conmovió al verlo tan preocupado por ella, demostrándole con ello, lo mucho que la amaba. Sin embargo, por más que fueran al futuro en estos momentos, ya no podrían hacer nada por ella, pues había perdido demasiada sangre sin recibir atención inmediata. No tenía caso ir...

Rin se acercó lentamente a ellos, con su mirada llorosa y la bebé se intranquilizó, estando a punto de volver a romper en llanto, como si supiera lo que estaba sucediendo. Un grueso y doloroso nudo se formó en la garganta de Inuyasha al escuchar sus pequeños quejidos. ¿Qué sería de ella sin su madre? ¿Qué haría él sin su Kagome? Finalmente, se dejó caer rendido de rodillas, apoyándola con suavidad en su regazo.

- Kagome... por favor, no te rindas. Aún tienes mucho por vivir. ¡Nuestra hija te necesita!- indicó abatido – la verás crecer y jugarás con ella... tendremos más hijos... seremos una gran familia, ¡ya lo verás!- explicó entusiasmado, pero notándose la aflicción en su rostro. Al no obtener ninguna respuesta por parte de ella, calló, ocultando sus ojos bajo su flequillo – no me dejes... no podré hacerlo sólo.-

- Nuestra hija...- susurró Kagome. Rin se inclinó hacia ella, mostrándosela para que pudiese tocarla. La pelinegra la descubrió para mirar su tierno rostro por última vez. Se veía tan inocente y frágil. La bebé comenzó a llorar, impidiéndole una vez más, ver el color de sus ojos – lo lamento mucho... mi pequeño angelito- besó su frente, antes de hacer una mueca de dolor. Se controló de inmediato, alzando su rostro hacia su esposo - sé que... serás un buen padre… Prométeme... que cuidarás bien de ella ¿si?-

- ¡No lo hagas! Por favor, no te despidas...- suplicó con su voz a punto de quebrarse, sintiéndose tan impotente – no soy nada sin ti. ¡Te necesito, Kagome!- su labio inferior templó y ya no lo resistió más. Unas gruesas gotas salinas escaparon libremente por sus ojos – no podré vivir sin ti...-

- Inuyasha…- se le partía el corazón verlo de esa manera. Nunca lo había visto derramar lágrimas tan abiertamente y con tanta desesperación - gracias...- musitó, regalándole una dulce sonrisa a su amado – siempre estaré contigo... te amo tanto y... pase lo que pase... siempre te amaré...-

El dolor que sentía en su pecho era demasiado. La angustia y la agonía invadieron su mente y su corazón, llevándolo a un estado de desconsolación total. Las lágrimas empaparon por completo sus mejillas. La abrazó fuertemente a su pecho, comenzando a llorar con descontrol como un pequeño niño. No le importaba si lo veían, ni siquiera era consciente ya de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Lo único que verdaderamente le importaba, era ella... su único amor... su razón de ser...

Bajó su rostro, buscando la boca de su amada. Necesitaba desesperadamente sentir su calidez y su dulce sabor. Rozó suavemente sus labios contra los de ella, cual caricia de un pétalo de rosa. Un suspiro escapó de su garganta, dejándose llevar por la infinidad de emociones que lo embargaban cuando estaba con ella. Su simple tacto lo enloquecía y una simple sonrisa lo cautivaba, haciéndole flotar entre las nubes. La amaba demasiado. ¿Cómo podría vivir sin ella? Lo entregó todo en aquel tierno y delicado beso, esperando transmitirle todo su amor y devoción. Aunque por dentro, sentía como una parte se desgarraba de su ser.

Al separase, Kagome le sonrió, acariciando su mejilla. Sus miradas se encontraron por última vez, pues instantáneamente ella cerró sus párpados, dejando de respirar. Los tenues latidos de su corazón se detuvieron... para siempre.

- ¿Kagome?- susurró el híbrido angustiado - ¡¿Kagome?- la volvió a llamar, sacudiéndola ligeramente para hacerla reaccionar – ¡Maldita sea, abre los ojos!- gritó esta vez al no lograr despertarla. Movió muy despacio su cabeza de un lado a otro, negándose a aceptarlo – por favor... no me hagas esto...- su vista se opacó, al galoparse nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos – te amo...- dijo entre sollozos, ocultando su rostro en el hueco de su hombro - ¡KAGOME!-

Ella no podía estar muerta. ¡Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla! Con el alma hecha pedazos, lloró como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, derramando lágrimas que salían desde lo más profundo de su ser... Se aferró al inerte cuerpo de su mujer, meciéndola entre sus brazos, cual niña, como si quisiera arrullarla y calmar su dolor ya inexistente, haciéndose una y otra vez la misma pregunta. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el destino tenía que ser tan cruel, arrebatándole lo que más amaba en la vida? Había sido demasiado corto el tiempo que compartieron juntos… Tampoco había sido capaz de protegerla…

En el oscuro cielo nocturno, una de las estrellas, finalmente apagó su luz, dejando a su acompañante completamente sola, siendo lo único perceptible en esos momentos, la destrucción y… lágrimas.

- Eres patético, Inuyasha- le recriminó Sesshomaru desde su sitio, en donde había estado observando todo. El híbrido pretendió no escucharlo, sin embargo, continuó echando ácido – mira que llorar por una simple mujer humana. ¡Das vergüenza!-

Rin permaneció en completo shock, observando incrédula a su señor. ¿Cómo pudo pronunciar aquellas palabras tan hirientes, después de lo que acababa de suceder? Entonces, ¿eso era lo que él también pensaba de ella? Y aún así... él la protegía. Bajó entristecida su mirada, contemplando la indefensa criatura que cargaba, sintiendo una profunda pena y la abrazó más contra sí para calmar su llanto.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves...?- reclamó Inuyasha, con su voz levemente ronca, mientras levantaba su cabeza, mostrando sus mejillas humedecidas sin ningún pudor – ¡tu no sabes nada! No tienes idea de lo que es amar a alguien y...-

- ¡Ja! ¡Puras tonterías!- dijo secamente el demonio platinado – los monstruos no necesitamos de esas cursilerías, pero claro... tu tan sólo eres un híbrido- se volteó y comenzó a alejarse del lugar.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Recostó delicadamente el cuerpo de Kagome en el suelo para ponerse de pie. Apretó sus puños a sus costados y gruñó, dejando entrever sus colmillos. ¡Lo haría tragarse sus palabras! Pero, justo en ese momento, se percató de algo sumamente importante, olvidándose de su ira, como si las esperanzas volvieran a su afligido corazón. ¡Aún había una forma de salvar a su querida Kagome!

- ¡Espera, Sesshomaru!- gritó tras él, acto con el cual se detuvo. Respiró hondo y entonces hizo a un lado su orgullo – por favor... ayúdala...- le pidió, con la mirada baja. Sesshomaru lo miró por el rabillo de su ojo y continuó con su caminar – ¡te lo ruego!- Inuyasha comenzó a temblar - ¡no la dejes morir!- estaba al borde de la desesperación y no le importaba nada más – puedes tomar mi vida a cambio de la suya... pero... ¡revívela!-

Continuará…

**N/A:** Ufff! Este ha sido uno de los capítulos más difíciles que he escrito, en todos los sentidos. No fue nada sencillo describir cada suceso, la masacre de Naraku (espero que hayan quedado satisfechos con su sufrida muerte xD), el escape del volcán y pues, también la triste muerte de Kagome, la cual fue realmente inevitable. Aunque seguramente se imaginarán lo que tengo en mente para enmendar eso :P

Por otro lado, más de uno me había preguntado por el nombre de la bebita… éste ya lo tenía pensado mucho antes que la misma Kagome saliera embarazada jejeje. Pues eso lo descubrirán en el próximo capi, el cual también será el último, a mi parecer. Aún no lo escribo, pero a menos que mi musa me de guerra, hasta allí quedará el ansiado final de este fic. ¡Así que no se lo pierdan! ^^

Quiero agradecer a todas mis queridas lectoras que me dejaron sus muy preciados y hermosos reviews. ¡Son lo máximo! Siempre me alegran el día con ellos. Saludos especiales a: **CarmenTaisho**, **Sanwitoop** **Cullen**, **Agatha Miller**, **setsuna17**, **princserekou**, **Kyome-chan**, **AllySan**, **kagome-chan1985**, **susume22**.

Sin olvidarme por supuesto, de todas aquellas personas que sólo leen también. Por lo que he podido ver, son muchos =). Muchas gracias por regalarle unos minutos de su tiempo a mi humilde fic. No duden en dejarme sus comentarios.

Besos y hasta la próxima! ^^


	34. Por siempre

**Capítulo 34: Por siempre**

Sesshomaru se sorprendió en sobremanera con la actitud tan sumisa de Inuyasha. Nunca se hubiese imaginado verlo tan derrotado, hasta el punto de humillarse ante él y ofrecerle su propia vida. No lo entendía. ¿Cómo alguien, podía estar dispuesto a morir por otra persona a cambio de nada? Esa clase de sentimientos inútiles, sólo los podía llevar un corazón humano. Aunque si lo meditaba, su padre, siendo uno de los demonios más poderosos, había muerto por la misma razón, muchos años atrás. Por una humana… ¡Que tonto y que desperdicio!

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te ayudaré?- cuestionó sin inmutarse exteriormente – no me interesa tu vida, Inuyasha. Tampoco la de esa mujer. En primer lugar, fue tu error no saberla proteger- y le volvió a dar la espalda. Pero justo en ese instante, su Colmillo Sagrado comenzó a palpitar. ¿Acaso la espada quería que la salvara?

El híbrido sintió la sangre hervir en sus venas. Había sido tan estúpido en creer que el miserable de Sesshomaru le ayudaría. ¿Cómo pudo siquiera pensarlo? Tal vez porque creyó que lo comprendería, tomando en cuenta que él también protegía a una humana. Pero que equivocado había estado. Era más que obvio, que no le importaba nada ni nadie más, que no fuera él mismo, aunque… tenía razón en algo. Por su maldita culpa, Kagome había muerto... y todo por no saber protegerla. ¡Eso, jamás se lo perdonaría! Aún así, no pensaba quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Lleno de rabia y dolor, decidió tomar otras medidas. Haría hasta lo imposible por traer a Kagome de regreso.

- Entonces...- gruñó Inuyasha con sus ojos aún llorosos, mientras blandía su espada, aferrándola con ambas manos – yo mismo lo haré. ¡Te quitaré a Colmillo Sagrado para devolverla a la vida!-

Sesshomaru lo miró por encima de su hombro, ligeramente sorprendido. Frunció el ceño y se volteó completamente para quedar cara a cara. Lo escudriñó de pies a cabeza, observando sus ropas rasgadas y ensangrentadas. El cuerpo del híbrido temblaba, aunque no supo definir si era por la rabia o por su debilidad y agotamiento. Tenía heridas muy serias y parecía que a penas se mantenía en pie. Las miradas de ambos chocaron, penetrándose el uno al otro.

- Que me quitarás la espada, ¿dices?- preguntó burlesco el mayor - ¡no me hagas reír! ¡Sólo mírate! Ni siquiera estás en capacidad de enfrentarme- lo dijo no sólo por sus condiciones físicas, sino que también por su estado emocional.

- ¡Keh! ¡¿Quieres ponerme a prueba?- le gruñó el híbrido enardecido. No le importaban sus heridas… después de todo, no eran nada en comparación a las de su afligido corazón. ¡Estaba dispuesto a todo! - ¿O qué? ¿Acaso temes perder?- indagó, alzando altivamente su barbilla - tú tampoco te ves tan bien que digamos…-

- Si crees que me dejaré vencer por un híbrido como tu, ¡estás muy equivocado!- aclaró con cierto aire de desprecio y frialdad.

Sin más palabras, Inuyasha se abalanzó directamente sobre su hermano. Sentía la adrenalina recorrer cada uno de sus vasos sanguíneos, olvidándose momentáneamente de la molestia de sus heridas. ¡Claro que lo vencería, aún si perdía la vida en el intento! Sólo tenía una cosa en mente. ¡Revivir a Kagome, sin importar el medio! Colmillo Sagrado sería suyo y con su ayuda, la recuperaría de inmediato.

Sesshomaru lo esquivó de un saltó y sacó rápidamente a Tokijin de su cinturón para defenderse. Si el muy idiota de Inuyasha quería pelear, pues entonces pelearían. Quería ver, qué tan lejos podía llegar para lograr su objetivo. Ambos sables chocaron, sacando chispas en cada impacto. La verdad era, que su hermano menor no representaba gran problema para él, al menos no ahora. Realmente era patético, pues a pesar de sus veloces movimientos, su impulsividad le quitaba mucha precisión y todo por no tener la mente clara. ¿Y aún así se atrevía a desafiarlo?

El chocar de los metales de ambas espadas y los jadeos cansinos de los hermanos platinados, eran los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban en el ensordecedor silencio de la noche. Un garrotazo…. un azote... un golpe certero y un bramido. Ambos se atacaron incesantemente, sin que nadie diera su brazo a torcer. Ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a perder. El uno por desesperación y dolor, por obtener algo que pudiera devolverle lo que más amaba en la vida y el otro, simplemente por orgullo y defensa.

- ¡VIENTO CORTANTE!- arrojó Inuyasha con todas sus fuerzas, buscando una oportunidad para dar por terminada la batalla.

En una reacción rápida, Sesshomaru lo contrarrestó con una potente ráfaga eléctrica de Tokijin. Los vientos colisionaron, provocando una explosión, la cual los aventó a los dos en direcciones contrarias. Con sus cuerpos adoloridos, no tardaron mucho para recuperarse y volver a la carga.

Arrodillada junto al cuerpo de Kagome, Rin los observó asustada, abrazando a la bebé a su pecho. La pequeña había dejado su llanto, aunque aún demostraba mucha intranquilidad. Afortunadamente se encontraban a una distancia prudente, para no verse afectadas, porque la escena era realmente abrumadora. Después de la reciente batalla, era increíble que los platinados aún tuvieran las suficientes energías para seguir luchando… esto iba más allá del mismo razonamiento.

- _"Kagome"_-en cada golpe que daba… aparecía el rostro sonriente de ella delante de sus ojos – _"Kagome"_- azotó nuevamente con su espada… la imagen de ella, enfadada y regañándolo surgió en sus recuerdos – _"Kagome"_- allí estaba ella, dejándolo todo por él, sin importar nada... acompañándolo hasta en las situaciones más peligrosas – _"Kagome"_- la promesa del día en que unieron sus vidas para siempre… los hermosos momentos convividos… la noticia de su embarazo… - _"¡Kagome!"_- su vista se empañó y de pronto, dejó de ser consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, moviéndose su cuerpo por simple inercia.

Colmillo de Acero y Tokijin chocaron una vez más, desprendiendo chispas en el punto de coalición. Inuyasha y Sesshomaru quedaron frente a frente, estando sus rostros a tan sólo unos centímetros del otro. Los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos por unos instantes, hasta que de pronto, la sorpresa atrapó al mayor. La mirada de Inuyasha estaba perdida y… vidriosa, con agua salina galopándose por el relieve de sus ojos. Algo desconcertado lo alejó de él, empujándolo muy fuerte. El híbrido se deslizó bruscamente por aquel impulso, dejando una marca arrastrada en el suelo.

Permaneció inmóvil en su sitio, sin soltar su gran Colmillo. Sesshomaru lo alcanzó rápidamente con claras intenciones de volverlo a atacar. Inuyasha pestañeó aturdido, como si acabara de despertar de un sueño, viendo de repente a su hermano enfrente suyo. Aquel segundo, pasó de manera perturbadora a cámara lenta. El demonio platinado soltó su espada, propinándole enérgicamente un gran puñetazo en la cara, tirándolo abruptamente.

- ¡Esto se acabó!- declaró secamente Sesshomaru, mientras recogía a Tokijin y la devolvía a su cinto - resígnate y conserva la poca dignidad que aún te queda- escupió de manera insensible, al verlo en ese estado tan deplorable. Dicho eso, lo pasó por un costado.

- ¿Resignarme?- repitió el híbrido con su voz apagada. Arrastró su mano hasta la altura de su pecho, enterrándola en el suelo, tomando una puñada de tierra. La apretó, hasta descargar su ira e impotencia. Los granitos resbalaron descuidadamente por su palma, viéndolos de manera ausente. Luego se apoyó en sus brazos para incorporarse - ¿cómo podría?- musitó tristemente, hundido en su propio calvario.

Se puso lentamente de pie, dejando su Colmillo de Acero, que había vuelto a su forma vieja y oxidada, a un lado. Todo su cuerpo le dolía y sus heridas habían comenzado a sangrar, manchando más sus ropas, aunque no le dio mucha importancia. Ocultó el rostro bajo su flequillo y empuñó sus manos a cada lado, temblando ligeramente. Había perdido… Pero lo peor era, que ya no tenía las suficientes fuerzas para seguir. El nudo en su garganta había reaparecido de forma dolorosa, por lo que tuvo que aguantarse para no derramar nuevas lágrimas. ¡Tenía que ser fuerte! Los hombres no lloraban, por más difícil que la situación pudiese ser… además, ya se había humillado bastante ante Sesshomaru. Pero… ¿cómo evitarlo? ¿Acaso se podía ser tan insensible, ante el hecho de no volver a ver a la persona que más amaba? ¿No volver a perderse en aquellos ojos castaños, que le robaban el aliento? ¿No volver a sentir su calor, sus besos, sus caricias… su cuerpo? ¿No volver a escuchar su dulce voz, pronunciando su nombre o un 'te amo'? ¡¿Cómo?

Cabizbajo, caminó hacia el cuerpo inerte de su amada esposa. La contempló por unos instantes con el alma destrozada. Sintió sus fuerzas desvanecerse, cayendo de rodillas delante de ella, reprochándose mentalmente, una y otra vez, por no haberla sabido proteger. La tomó entre sus brazos y la aferró a él con fervor, llorando por dentro, tragándose todo el dolor.

Por alguna razón, el destino se ensañaba con él, arrebatándole los seres que más había amado en toda su vida. ¿Acaso era alguna clase de maldición o castigo? ¿Estaría condenado a no ser feliz jamás? ¿Por qué? Primero su madre… la mujer que lo arriesgó todo para darle la vida. Después fue Kikyo, su primera ilusión amorosa, hace un poco más de 500 años, antes que Naraku les tendiera aquella trampa. Luego ella… Kagome. La mujer que logró cambiarlo, enseñándole lo que era el verdadero significado de la amistad y… el verdadero amor. Sólo ella, había logrado sanar las heridas pasadas de su corazón. Ella… la única a la que amaba y que amaría por siempre.

- Ella… ella te ha salvado la vida en dos ocasiones… incluso exponiendo la suya propia…- siseó el híbrido con un tono de voz desolado - y aún así… ¡¿te niegas a ayudarla?- le reprochó dolido a su hermano, sin siquiera mirarlo. No podía creer, hasta donde podía llegar su frialdad.

El demonio platinado se detuvo en seco al escuchar esas palabras. Era cierto, aunque le costara admitirlo. Esa mujer… lo había salvado sin miramientos. La primera vez, cuando estuvo a punto de morir a causa del veneno de Shihai y la segunda, cuando Naraku lo había capturado para absorber sus poderes. ¡Una humana lo había ayudado! Frunció el ceño molesto, sintiendo su orgullo herido. Repentinamente, Colmillo Sagrado comenzó a palpitar y él bajó interrogante su mirada para observarla. ¿Así que ésa también era la voluntad de la espada?

– Dime… ¿no harías lo mismo por Rin?- inquirió Inuyasha, viéndolo esta vez, por encima de su hombro - si algo le pasara… ¿no harías hasta lo imposible para protegerla?-

Que irónico. Él odiaba a los humanos más que nada en el mundo y sin embargo, 'protegía' a una niña de esa especie. ¿Cómo sucedió? Ni él mismo lo sabía. Y aunque lo negara con todas sus fuerzas o demostrara indiferencia, la evidencia estaba allí, ante sus ojos… Rin, la chiquilla que nunca le tuvo miedo ni recelo, siempre dispuesta a seguirlo dondequiera que fuera. Incluso ahora, después de haber despreciado a los de su raza… Sin embargo, ella era la única humana a la que protegería… por siempre. ¡Que estupidez!

- Señor Sesshomaru…- musitó Rin, con lágrimas en sus ojos – por favor… reviva a la señora Kagome, así como lo hizo conmigo cuando nos conocimos. ¿Lo recuerda?- le pidió sinceramente – yo sé que usted puede hacerlo… además, usted es bueno y no permitiría que esta pequeña crezca sin su madre, ¿verdad?- inclinó el rostro, para contemplar con ternura a la nena, que balbuceaba algo inquieta.

Sesshomaru la observó de perfil por unos instantes. ¿Así que Rin pensaba que él era bueno? ¡Ja! Esa era la mayor tontería que jamás hubiera escuchado. Sonrió para sus adentros y en completo silencio, se giró, dirigiéndose hacia el híbrido.

- ¡Apártate!- le ordenó, mientras desenvainaba a Colmillo Sagrado.

Inuyasha lo miró extrañado. Pestañeó confundido. ¿Sería posible…? Inmediatamente soltó a Kagome, recostándola nuevamente en el suelo, y se alejó un poco. Sesshomaru entrecerró sus ojos y el espacio a su alrededor se volvió oscuro y vacío. Los podía ver… los mensajeros del más allá rodeando el cuerpo inerte de la pelinegra. Levantó la espada y con un solo movimiento, cortó aquellas criaturas desagradables, desapareciéndolas en el acto.

Con fuertes y precipitados latidos en su pecho, el híbrido se acercó a su esposa, apoyándola en sus brazos para sentarla. Su mirada dorada se posó esperanzadamente en su rostro, el cual, gradualmente recuperaba su color natural. Esperando a ver alguna reacción de su parte, se olvidó hasta de respirar. Los segundos le parecieron eternos hasta que por fin, ella se removió en su regazo, dando un suspiro. Inuyasha ensanchó sus ojos, ante el milagro que estaba presenciando.

- ¿Kagome?- dijo muy suavecito.

- Inu… yasha…- mostrándole nuevamente aquellas pupilas castañas, le sonrió cariñosamente.

Su corazón había comenzado una frenética carrera, sintiendo como si su alma volviera a su cuerpo. La sangre volvió a recorrer sus venas, regresándolo a la vida, porque él había muerto el mismo instante que ella lo había hecho. Involuntariamente, sus ojos se aguaron y algunas gotas salinas rodaron sin su permiso por sus mejillas.

- ¡Kagome!- la abrazó arrebatadamente y de manera eufórica, sin lastimarla, ocultando el rostro en su cuello, aliviado. - ¡Has vuelto! ¡Estás viva!- era tanta su felicidad y emoción, que no le importaba expresarla de esa forma tan abierta y espontánea - te creía perdida… pensé que… no te volvería a ver…- simplemente era incalculable la alegría que sentía…

Pasaron un par de minutos, antes que Inuyasha lograra calmar su conmoción y cerciorarse que no era un sueño, el que estaba viviendo. ¡Dios! El sólo pensamiento de perderla para siempre, lo había estado torturando y carcomiendo por dentro. Y la simple idea de que su hija no conocería a su madre, lo había entristecido en demasía. Pero ahora… todo sería distinto y junto a su pequeña, los tres vivirían felices. Una enorme paz y tranquilidad embargaron todo su ser, dejando escapar un suspiro.

Después de quedarse observando indiferentemente la 'conmovedora' escena, Sesshomaru roló los ojos y les dio la espalda para marcharse. Estaba cansado, de hecho exhausto y lo único que quería, era reposar para curar sus heridas y recuperar las energías. Además, ya no tenía nada que hacer allí.

- ¡Sesshomaru!- lo llamó Inuyasha. El demonio platinado ladeó su cabeza, viéndolo por el rabillo de su ojo – gracias- dijo de forma sincera, mientras le sonreía.

- No lo hice por ti- respondió con simpleza – esa chiquilla necesita una madre. Ya bastante tiene con haber nacido híbrida como tú…- indicó mientras retomaba su camino.

Sea cual fuera su motivo, se lo agradecía de todo corazón. Pues aunque en el exterior aparentara ser alguien sumamente frío y sin sentimientos, había comprobado que él también había cambiado, desde que una pequeña humana entró a su vida. Pero claro, eso nunca lo admitiría.

- ¡Señor Sesshomaru!- gritó Rin, al verlo alejarse. Cuando él se detuvo para escucharla, sin girarse, la muchachita enmudeció. Después de todo lo que él había dicho, ya no se sentía tan segura. Sin embargo… estaba convencida de querer acompañarlo y permanecer a su lado por siempre. Titubeó por unos instantes y tomando una bocanada de aire, se armó de valor – por favor… lléveme… ¡lléveme con usted!-

- ¡Haz lo que quieras!- manifestó con indiferencia, antes de retomar su camino. En el fondo, no le molestaba 'tanto', tener a Rin cerca.

La niña sonrió feliz, sabiendo que él no la rechazaba. Miró una vez más a la bebé que había estado cuidando desde su difícil nacimiento y se la entregó a Kagome. Le dio un cálido abrazo para despedirse. Inuyasha le revolvió juguetonamente los cabellos negros, agradeciéndole por todo, indicándole que se cuidara mucho. La niña asintió y corrió atrás de su señor y protector.

- Señor Sesshomaru… ¿iremos por el señor Jaken?- inquirió inocentemente al llegar a su lado - ¿sabe dónde está?-

El demonio resopló. Era cierto. Su sirviente se encontraba en la aldea de su hermano, al igual que Ah-Un. Tendría que ir por ellos, aunque para eso, debía tomar la dirección contraria. ¡Qué fastidio! Aparentó no hacerle caso a Rin y no detuvo sus pasos. Al fin y al cabo, no había prisa. Tal vez después…

El cielo comenzó a aclararse, matizándose con claros destellos celestes, anaranjados y amarillos. En el horizonte, los primeros rayos del sol hicieron su aparición detrás de las montañas, dando paso al amanecer. ¡Qué hermosa mañana! Para Inuyasha, era el comienzo de una nueva vida, junto a su familia. El inicio de una nueva aventura, pues cada día junto a su amada y ahora también junto a su hija, lo sería.

- Es hora de irnos, nosotros también- cobijó a Kagome con su haori y la levantó cuidadosamente en sus brazos, para cargarla al estilo nupcial, rumbo a su hogar - todos deben estar muy preocupados- indicó, refiriéndose a sus amigos.

- Es verdad…- musitó nostálgica, al recordar lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas. Se fijó en sus ropas manchadas de sangre – Inuyasha, ¡estás herido!- dijo alarmada – también debes estar muy cansado... será mejor que me bajes, creo que ya puedo ca...-

- No es nada, estoy bien- la tranquilizó, como si sólo se trataran de simples raspones - además, ¿cómo crees que voy a permitir que camines? No debes esforzarte, Kagome. ¡Yo te llevaré y punto!- la regañó fingiendo enojo.

Él era un híbrido y por lo tanto, se recuperaría en un par de días y estaría como nuevo. En cambio ella, necesitaba descansar para reponerse completamente, y de eso se encargaría él mismo. ¡No permitiría que nada le pasara! No, mientras él viviera.

Kagome asintió, soltando una traviesa risita. Esa era una de las tantas cosas que amaba de Inuyasha. Adoraba la forma en la cual, él la cuidaba y protegía, haciéndola sentir segura y amada. Por otro lado, su esposo era un hombre muy resistente y fuerte, así que no había de qué preocuparse. Además, ella lo cuidaría para curar sus heridas.

Bajó la mirada hacia su bebé y le destapó delicadamente el rostro para contemplarla, pues hasta ahora, no lo había podido hacer con tranquilidad.

– Es preciosa, ¿no lo crees?- comentó enternecida. Inuyasha sonrió, ya que era la primera vez que la veía él también.

- Se parece a ti- afirmó con seguridad.

La nena hizo un pequeño puchero, moviendo sus orejitas de manera graciosa, antes de abrir sus ojos, mostrando finalmente su color y fijarlas en su madre. Kagome pestañeó y luego curvó sus labios hacia arriba.

- No. Yo más bien diría que… es igual a ti- contradijo a su esposo, alzando su mirada hacia él. Inuyasha vio nuevamente a su hija, encontrándose con una gran sorpresa, quedándose prácticamente sin habla – tiene tus ojos…- complementó Kagome feliz.

Era como estar viendo un pedacito de él, en la pequeña. Esto era más de lo que podía pedir. Era como si los dos se vieran reflejados en ella. Su hija era sencillamente hermosa. Igual a su madre en sus facciones, a diferencia de las orejitas negras que sobresalían de su cabeza y esos ojos… tan dorados como el mismo sol.

- Parece que hicimos un buen trabajo- indicó el platinado con cierto aire de picardía, lo cual no era muy frecuente en él. Sólo que esta vez, no se pudo resistir.

- Pero ¿qué cosas dices…?- un leve sonrojo tiñó las mejillas de la pelinegra.

No estaba muy acostumbrada a esas jugarretas de su parte, aunque debía confesar, que las adoraba cuando surgían. Le acarició amorosamente la mejilla, perdiéndose en esos orbes dorados que tanto amaba, bajando luego la mirada hacia su hija.

- Por cierto, ¿cómo la llamaremos?- preguntó curioso Inuyasha, enarcando una ceja.

- Ah, pues…- ladeó la cabeza en forma pensativa, ya sabiendo la respuesta que iba a darle. Lo había escogido desde mucho antes de salir embarazada – estaba pensando en… Izayoi.- Los ojos del híbrido se ensancharon con sorpresa – ¿te parece bien?- preguntó al no obtener ninguna reacción de su parte.

¿Estaba bromeando? ¿Cómo podría negarse? Al decir verdad, nunca se hubiese imaginado semejante detalle. Definitivamente, Kagome era la única que lo conocía a la perfección, llenando cada vacío ya inexistente en su corazón. El recuerdo de su madre era algo sumamente especial para él y con esto, era como si la reviviera al darle ese nombre a su hija. Su mirada se suavizó y sus pupilas brillaron.

- ¡Gracias! Nunca pensé que…- no tenía palabras para expresarle las fuertes emociones que habían despertado en él, llenándolo de nostalgia y recuerdos, pero sobre todo, de un amor infinito – éste es el regalo más maravilloso que me hayan dado. Gracias por ser como eres y por estar conmigo...-

- Estaré a tu lado por siempre, porque te amo… y siempre te amaré, hasta con mi último aliento.-

- Kagome…- su corazón había comenzado una loca carrera en su pecho, regocijándose con sus palabras. Se perdió en esos ojos castaños que le quitaban el aliento. Completamente embelesado, bajó su mirada hasta esos labios carnosos, deseando probarlos de nuevo. Se acercó lentamente, hasta quedar a sólo unos centímetros – mi Kagome… te amo… y te amaré por siempre.-

Sus bocas se encontraron, uniéndose en un apasionado beso, lleno de amor. Sus labios sabían a miel, extasiándose con su incomparable sabor. Una ola eléctrica recorrió cada una de sus células, embriagándolo hasta perderse en un mar de sensaciones. Un ligero escalofrío recorrió su espalda y de pronto, se sintió flotar entre las nubes. Todo su mundo se dibujó de colores, volviendo a sentir un agradable cosquilleo en su estómago, como si fuese la primera vez... el primer beso entre ellos.

Lentamente se separó de ella y aún manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, pegó su frente a la suya, disfrutando del momento. Izayoi, que estaba en medio de ellos, de pronto estornudó, sacándolos esporádicamente de su ensoñación. Inuyasha y Kagome pestañearon aturdidos, regresándola a ver al mismo tiempo, intercambiaron miradas y finalmente rieron. Momentos como éstos, los conmemorarían por siempre...

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

El sol brillaba con todo su esplendor, alumbrando las extensas tierras del antiguo Japón, indicando las altas horas de la mañana. El cielo azul estaba casi despejado en su totalidad, a excepción de unas pequeñas nubes blancas, que decoraban el firmamento como motitas de algodón. Una suave brisa soplaba en el ambiente, refrescando el aire.

En medio de un valle, cercado por montañas, se podía apreciar los restos de lo que alguna vez había sido una aldea, y por la imagen, parecía como si un huracán hubiese pasado encima. A pesar del desorden y destrucción de casi todas las casitas y campos de cosecha, los campesinos pusieron de su parte para reconstruir su hogar y comenzar de nuevo, teniendo la esperanza de no volver a ser atacados por un ejército de monstruos. Por el ritmo que llevaban, seguramente no tardarían demasiado en volver a levantar la aldea.

A lado de una fogata, se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños oscuros, acompañada por un zorrito pelirrojo, preparando los alimentos para sus trabajados amigos y esposo. Hubiese querido ayudar de alguna otra forma, pero no se lo permitieron, pues aún debería guardar reposo. Al menos así, también podía cuidar bien de sus bebés, que dormían plácidamente en una canastilla.

- ¡Ay, ya no aguanto más!- refunfuñó el pequeño demonio desesperado – ha pasado todo un día y hasta ahora, no hemos tenido noticias de Inuyasha y de Kagome... ¿crees que Naraku los haya...?-

- ¡Ni lo digas! Ellos están bien y pronto regresarán. ¡Ya lo verás!- lo regañó Sango, aunque en su corazón se sentía igual de angustiada.

- Sango...- intervino Miroku, quien se acercó a ellos con una mirada muy seria – ¡iré a buscarlos! Me preocupan…- indicó, tomando su báculo.

- Pe... pero Miroku... no debes- tartamudeó el zorrito abrumado – es muy peligroso y tu...- iba a mencionarle que estaría prácticamente indefenso sin su agujero negro, y que no debía ir, pero se calló de inmediato, al percibir cierto olor en el aire.

Ladeó el rostro hacia el sendero, viendo aparecer una silueta. Amplió estrepitosamente sus ojitos verdes de par en par, los cuales se le aguaron al instante. Hizo una mueca y las lágrimas no tardaron en rodar por sus mejillas.

- ¡Son ellos! ¡Han regresado!- gritó Shippo emocionado, mientras corría rápidamente hacia la pareja recién llegada.

Sango y Miroku voltearon al instante, siguiéndolo con la mirada. Al darse cuenta de quienes se trataba, hicieron lo mismo que el pequeño, dando exclamaciones de alegría y júbilo. ¡Habían vuelto sanos y a salvo! Con la maravillosa noticia de la muerte de Naraku y con la sorpresa del nacimiento de Izayoi. ¡Finalmente todo había terminado!

Inuyasha sonrió al verlos, denotando un cansancio extremo en su rostro. Bajó cuidadosamente a Kagome, para que pudiese tocar el suelo y de repente, todo le comenzó a dar vueltas y su vista se nubló. Sus piernas tambalearon e involuntariamente se derrumbó.

- ¡Inuyasha!- exclamaron todos al unísono muy preocupados.

Habían sido horas muy angustiosas y agotadoras. Era razonable que las fuerzas del híbrido flaquearan en este punto. Aún no se explicaban, cómo es que había podido mantenerse en pie por tanto tiempo, tomando en cuenta la cantidad de heridas que tenía. Pero después de todo, se trataba de Inuyasha, quien luchaba dando el máximo para proteger a los suyos, sin importar si su propia vida corría riesgos. Él estaría bien.

Con la ayuda de la anciana Kaede, le hicieron las respectivas curaciones y con un merecido descanso, el híbrido había regenerado sus energías, despertando muy hambriento y animado al anochecer. Alrededor del fuego, todos compartieron la cena, escuchando boquiabiertos el relato de tan feroz batalla. ¡Realmente increíble e inimaginable!

En medio de la comida, recibieron la no tan inesperada visita de Sesshomaru, acompañado por Rin, quien vino por su sirviente y dragón de dos cabezas. Jaken corrió hacia él con ojos destellantes, para luego echarse a llorar de la emoción. Por un momento había pensado que su amo bonito lo había abandonado. Sin ninguna clase de comentario, se fueron por donde habían venido, desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

El híbrido lo siguió con la mirada, hasta perderlo de vista. A pesar de las diferencias que habían existido entre ellos, siempre le estaría agradecido, por revivir a Kagome. Gracias a ello, podría disfrutar del calor de una familia... su familia.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Pasaron dos años y la vida en el antiguo Japón había sido bastante tranquila, a excepción de ocasionales exorcismos, ataques de monstruos o alguna criatura extraña, pero nada de mayor importancia. De igual forma, las continuas guerras entre pueblos, habían cesado, reinando la mayor parte del tiempo la paz.

Fuera de una de las cabañas, se encontraba reunido un grupo de amigos. Cierto semi-demonio admiraba impaciente la comida que se cocía sobre el fuego. Olía delicioso. Con una mirada ansiosa, se relamió los labios, saboreando imaginariamente los alimentos que estaría degustando dentro de pocos minutos. Últimamente su apetito había aumentado considerablemente en cantidad, prácticamente redoblando su ración diaria, al igual que la extraña necesidad de comer cosas que antes ni siquiera había probado.

- Oye, Inuyasha- lo llamó el zorrito – ¿no crees que estás comiendo demasiado últimamente? A este paso, quedarás tan gordo como un cerdo- comentó con cierta curiosidad.

- ¡Keh! No es de tu incumbencia, enano- respondió tajantemente el platinado. ¿Él engordarse? ¡Ja! Debía estar bromeando...

- Mmm, es verdad... muy extraño...- añadió el monje, mientras tocaba su barbilla pensativamente - ¿no estarás enfermo, amigo?-

De acuerdo, ese había sido el comentario más tonto de todos. Un enfermo usualmente perdía el apetito, no lo incrementaba. Claro que se había planteado las mismas preguntas en los últimos días, pero se sentía muy bien, con el único problema, que parecía no saciarse tan fácilmente. A lo mejor era alguna etapa o faceta extraña por la que estaba pasando su organismo. Además, ¿realmente era tan malo tener más hambre que los demás? Le gustaba comer, sobre todo cuando se trataba de las sopas instantáneas que solía traer Kagome de su época.

La pelinegra soltó una pequeña risita traviesa, sospechando una posible respuesta a 'su enfermedad'. Ladeó el rostro, contemplando a Izayoi y los mellizos de Sango, que jugaban alegremente con Kirara. Era increíble, verlos crecer tan rápido, y sobretodo satisfactorio saberlos saludables. Los niños daban felicidad y brindaban calor a sus hogares... Se puso de pie, extendiéndole la mano a su esposo para que la siguiera.

- Inuyasha, ven conmigo- le pidió dulcemente – necesito decirte algo.-

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? Pero la comida está casi lista y...- dijo algo desilusionado, poniendo cara de cachorro regañado.

- Sólo ven...- lo incitó una vez más – les encargo a Izayoi ¿si?- les confió a sus amigos.

Resignado y sin comprender, el híbrido le tomó la mano y se dejó guiar por ella. La exterminadora y la pelinegra intercambiaron rápidamente sus miradas de manera cómplice, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por los demás. En cuanto la pareja se alejó de su vista, comenzaron los interrogatorios y después de tanta insistencia, Sango no tuvo más remedio que contarles lo que sabía. Sería una noticia muy agradable y seguramente, no regresarían a tiempo para la comida, pues conociéndolos, se entretendrían en otra cosa para celebrarlo…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Inuyasha y Kagome llegaron al árbol sagrado, sin decirse nada durante ese pequeño trayecto. El silencio había sido abrumador, y el híbrido estaba algo impaciente. ¿Por qué lo había traído allí con tanta prisa? Ella se soltó, dándole inesperadamente la espalda. Era su imaginación o ¿Kagome se veía algo nerviosa? Enarcó confundido una ceja y se acercó, sujetándola de los hombros.

- ¿Qué sucede, Kagome?- inquirió algo preocupado por esa actitud tan repentina.

- Es que yo...- bajó la mirada y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos.

No sabía por dónde comenzar. Ocultarle por más de un mes lo que estaba por revelarle, no había sido nada sencillo. Inuyasha tenía un estupendo olfato y era capaz de percibir cualquier cambio en ella. Pero gracias a unas hierbas que le recomendó la anciana Kaede, eso había sido posible, al menos para despistarlo de la verdad y librarse de sospechas. Después de todo, quería darle una sorpresa a su esposo.

- ¡¿Kagome?- se estaba exasperando por el silencio. Ella dio un respingo y se giró para verlo, bajando la vista de vez en cuando al suelo.

- Bueno...- su pulso aumentó su ritmo. Inhaló profundamente para confesarle finalmente lo que estaba pasando – creo saber la causa de tu voraz apetito...-

- ¿Uh?- el híbrido pestañeó intrigado. No entendía.

– Querido... ¡estoy esperando un hijo!- soltó de golpe sonrojada. Al fin se lo había dicho.

Inuyasha no pudo reaccionar de inmediato, permaneciendo como una estatua. ¿Un hijo? Ella... ¿pero cómo? No se había dado cuenta... ¿acaso su olfato estaba fallando? ¿Desde cuándo es que ella...? ¡Un segundo! ¿Podría ser que ese aroma a hierbas de las últimas semanas, tuviera algo que ver? ¡Pero que tramposa! De ser así entonces… Parpadeó atónito, desviando la mirada hacia el vientre de su esposa y luego nuevamente a su rostro. Sus labios se curvaron, delineando una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron, expresando en ellos ilusión, alegría y mucha dicha.

- ¡Un hijo!- totalmente emocionado la tomó de la cintura, levantándola con espontaneidad y dar vueltas con ella en el aire -¡Vamos a tener otro hijo!- Su corazón estaba latiendo alocadamente. Se sentía tan feliz que no había formas de expresarlo, pero más que nada sentía gratitud, pues nunca imaginó una sorpresa tan agradable. Muy despacio, la bajó para abrazarla fuertemente - ¡gracias!-

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó, disfrutando del calor que le brindaba.

- Por ser el regalo más divino que la vida haya podido darme…- entrecerró los ojos, sintiéndose embriagado por su aroma. Besó su frente amorosamente hasta descender a la altura de sus labios – mi Kagome…-

Completamente sumergidos, unieron sus bocas en un dulce beso, el cual fue incrementando su intensidad. Compartiendo el mismo aire, ambos cayeron suavemente sobre el pasto, dejándose llevar por aquel mágico momento, lleno de amor, pasión, arrebato y deseo, queriendo más el uno del otro. Ambos deseaban lo mismo… fundirse hasta formar uno solo, olvidándose de todo lo demás.

- Inu… yasha- dijo entre suspiros contra su rostro, a penas consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor - ¿qué pasó… con la comida?-

El híbrido sólo dio un leve gruñido de sí como respuesta, mientras besaba vehementemente su cuello. Ella simplemente lo enloquecía. Pero volvió a la realidad por su comentario tan gracioso y 'fuera de lugar'. ¿Quién podría pensar en comida en un momento así? Claro… sólo él. Alzó su rostro para verla, esbozando una sonrisa pícara, fijando sus llameantes ojos dorados en los castaños de ella.

- Tú serás mí entrada…- susurró con una voz divertida, refiriéndose a ella como su platillo favorito. La volvió a besar, extasiándose con su sabor, como si se tratara del más exquisito de los manjares.

- Inuyasha…- musitó entre besos – te amo… y mientras el sol siga resplandeciente… y la luna sea su eterna compañera… Siempre te amaré…-

– Kagome… mientras yo viva… mientras las estrellas del cielo sigan brillando en el infinito… y mientras mi corazón siga latiendo en mi pecho… Siempre te amaré…-

En el mismo lugar en el cual se conocieron… en donde Kagome le confesó por primera vez sus sentimientos… el mismo lugar en donde unieron sus vidas por medio de una promesa… El árbol sagrado. El único testigo de tantos momentos vividos y ahora de un nuevo juramento compartido. Lo que ellos sentían, no se apagaría jamás, pues ni siquiera la barrera del tiempo había podido separarlos… Dos seres que se amarían con pasión y locura más allá de la eternidad, prevaleciendo su amor por siempre.

**FIN**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** Colorín colorado, este fic se ha terminado xDD. Es decir… Hola a todos! ^^'

Después de casi un año de escribir esta historia, realmente me dio mucha pena concluirla, pues le tomé mucho cariño… creo que eso le pasa a todas las escritoras, ¿no? A decir verdad, cuando comencé a escribir, nunca me imaginé que me quedaría tan largo, pero así es cuando la musa nos ataca jejeje. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este último capítulo, el cual escribí especialmente para ustedes. Me quedó bastante largo, en comparación a todos los demás. Digamos que es en compensación por todo el sufrimiento que les hice pasar a nuestros protas. (La musa también ayudó un poco :P)

Quiero agradecer a todas mis lectoras que me dejaron sus bellos y alentadores comentarios a lo largo de este fic. Haya sido uno, varios, desde el principio, desde el medio o hasta el final, para mí, cada uno de ellos es muy importantes y los recibo con mucha alegría y emoción. Es una gran satisfacción el saber que les haya gustado, porque reitero… mi historia no sería nada sin ustedes.

Agradeciendo del capítulo anterior, les mando saludos especiales a: **Sanwitoop Cullen**, **natsumi18**, **Kyome-chan**, **CarmenTaisho**, **princserekou**, **kagome-chan1985**, **setsuna17**, **susume22**, **AllySan**, **Agatha Miller** y **Sele-TheBest**.

Sin olvidarme por supuesto de la cantidad de gente que sólo lee también, aquellos que me agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos. Gracias por regalarme unos minutos de su tiempo. Siempre será un placer, recibir sus comentarios, aunque el fic ya haya finalizado ;)

Por favor recuerden no plagiar esta historia y respetar los derechos de autor, pues no sería agradable enterarse por allí, que lo que una escribe, con tanto empeño y esfuerzo, lo presente otra persona como suyo sin ningún permiso.

Por cierto, y cambiando de tema… no crean que ésta será la última historia que escriba. Por el contrario. Al momento tengo un One-shot en mente y por petición de algunos, será un poco más… eh, digamos 'hot' xDD. Esto será un gran reto, pues nunca he escrito nada semejante jejeje. Pero para todo hay una primera vez. Así mismo, hace tiempo he venido pensando en empezar con algún Universo Alterno. Otro desafío, porque igual nunca lo he intentado. Las ideas fluyen por sí solas y ahora todo dependerá de cuál de todas escoger y por supuesto del tiempo. No les prometo nada inmediato, pero sin duda, cualquier rato me tendrán por allí =).

Muchas gracias por todo nuevamente y hasta pronto! ^^

Peachilein


End file.
